The way to your heart
by wolfgirl4716
Summary: Fresh out of the police academy Deidara is ready to start his new job as a police officer but what happens when the police division he's assigned to turns out no so ordinary members? Not only that but can he trust his new red headed partner? YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

The way to your heart Ch.1

As the sun rose, the rays of light coming through the window slowly crept across the sleeping figure, lighting up his golden locks when the sun danced off it. When the suns yellow gaze eventually made it up to Deidara's sleeping face he squinted as the sudden intrusion on his peaceful slumber. Slowly he began to open his baby blue eyes still groggy from the nights sleep, when realization finally struck he turned his head to the side to look at the digital clock which rested on his bedside table.

"Shoot, un! I'm going to be late!" quickly throwing himself out of bed he hurriedly got dressed, ran a brush through his long blonde hair, tied a section of it up into his signature ponytail and then the recent academy graduate was off to work.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

Not so far away someone else was receiving the same wakeup called.

"Hugh…" the redhead groaned when the light hit him square in the face, he looked up, realizing that he had forgotten to close the curtains on his bedroom window last night.

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP

The redhead jumped at the sudden noise, immediately slamming his hand down on the off button causing the clock to fall to the floor, when he reached down to retrieve it he looked at the time,

"Damn I was supposed to be at work 10 minutes ago." Sasori shot out of bed, threw on his police officers uniform, and headed off to work.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

In his haste to not be late to work, Deidara actually managed to be early. When he arrived at the police station he immediately began looking for the police chief's office.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"Deidara turned around to see a pretty blue haired woman wearing a nice black dress suit.

"Um yea, un. I'm looking for chief Kami, could you please tell me where his office is?" The woman smiled.

"Sure, right this way by the way my names Konan." She stuck her hand out, to which Deidara gladly shook.

"I'm Deidara Iwa, un." He said with a smile, she seemed really nice.

Konan lead Deidara down a hallway and to a nice looking office with the words 'Chief of Police Kami' engraved into a name plate on the door. The room itself was spacious, it had 3 large windows opposite the door, with a large dark brown wooden desk placed near the rear of the room. The left wall was covered in hung frames, most help pictures of people and some held newspaper clippings. But all and all it just looked like one of those placed where things got done.

"Just have a seat right there, Chief Kami will be with you in a second." She said pointing to a couple of nice light red chairs situated in front of the Chief's desk. Deidara took a seat in one of the soft plush chairs, while Konan walked around to the others side of the desk and sat in the big black office chair opposite him.

"Hello I'm police chief Kami, it's very nice to meet you Mr. Iwa."

"Nani?" Deidara was completely dumb struck. "I-I'm so sorry, Chief Kami I-I d-didn't realize that…my apologies, un."

"Ha-ha it's alright you have no idea how many new recruits we get that do that, yours was actually one of the more dignified reactions, I once had a kid come in and when he realized who I was he wet his pants, but that was probably because he hit on me for about 5 minutes straight." Chief Kami chuckled.

"T-Thank you Chief Kami, un." Deidara stuttered still in a bit of a shock. It seemed like he was actually going to have a decent boss, she had blue shoulder length hair with part of it tied into a high bun that rested on top her head with a pretty white silk rose pinned to it, and on the front of her bottom lip was a small silver stud.

"Now since you're new you'll have to wait a couple days before we send you out for some of the more serious business, so for now you're to listen to your partner as he instructs you on the inner workings of this place, and maybe go out for rounds, also I would like to say we were very impressed with your records from the police academy and are expecting great things." And with that she stood and stuck out her hand for Deidara to shake.

"Thank you, Chief Kami, un." Deidara said raising and shaking her hand.

"Please call me Chief Konan." She said with a smile.

"Chief Konan I need you to sign some forms concerning the recent murder case." Called a voice from the hall, the man who came into the room had bright orange hair with strange eyes that had rings lined up within them, but those weren't what captured Deidara attention, it was his face, it was covered in piercing, he quickly averted his eyes so as not to be caught staring.

"Pein great timing, I need you to fetch Mr. Akasuna I have his new partner right here." Pein looked at Deidara and seemed to study him for a second before he handed Konan the paper work and stuck his hand out which Deidara took.

"How do you do Ma'am?" Pein asked. Deidara frowned while Konan chuckled.

"I'm a guy, un." Deidara said letting go of Pein's hand.

"Oh… sorry…by the way my names Pein Shuhan"

"Deidara Iwa, nice to meet you, un."

"Pein is Akasuna in yet?" Konan asked.

"Sadly no, but if you want I can take him to his office to wait, hopefully he won't be too much longer." Pein said.

"Please, but stop by Kakuzu's office first he should have Deidara's uniform."

"Right lets go."

Pein lead Deidara down another hallway with closed doors on either side. Deidara was curious, this place looked more like an office building than a police station, he read the names on the doors as he passed 'Shuhan', 'Uchiha' and "Hoshigaki', 'Kouba', until he stopped at a half open one with two name plates 'Kizuato' and 'Mazohisuto' Pein knocked on the door getting the attention of the person inside.

"Kakuzu I need you to give Mr. Iwa here his uniform." Pein said. The man named Kakuzu had dark brown hair the just reached his neck with translucent yellow and green eyes and from what Deidara could tell he had scars completely covering his deeply tanned body, he had two on his face that made it look like he had a large permanent smile.

"Seeing as he's Sasoris' new partner I went ahead and put it in his office." Kakuzu said.

"What's Sasori like, un?" Deidara asked suddenly.

"You haven't told him?" Kakuzu asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No, I thought he could find out for himself." Pein answered.

"Find out what, un?"

"That Sasori is a fucking bastard that is someone who if he would get up off his lazy ass he would probably be the best police officer Konoha has ever seen." Deidara turned around to find the source of the new foul mouthed voice. The man had slicked back silver hair, with strange purple eyes, and was wearing his shirt halfway unbuttoned showing off most of his well formed chest.

"Deidara meet Hidan Mazohisuto." Pein said. Hidan walked over to Deidara and took his hand not waiting for Deidara's approval.

"Hey babe, nice to see we'll be having another pair of legs around here hopefully you won't be a hard assed bitch who always barks orders." Hidan said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Konan yelled from down the hall.

"Damn." Hidan muttered releasing Deidara's hand.

"Um Hidan, un." Deidara said.

"Yes Dei-Chan?" Deidara frowned at the new name.

"I'm a guy."

"WHAT THE FUCK, NO WAY!"

"Yes, way." Pein answered. "Now if you'll excuse us I need to show 'MR.' Iwa to Sasori's office.

"So this is his office, your to wait here until he comes in, understood?" Pein asked.

"Yes sir, un."

"Good if you need me I'll be in my office." And with that he left Deidara alone in his new partner's office. He picked up his new uniform to change into and looked around the room. It was a decent size, with a large wooden desk placed in the center. The walls were bare except for an academy graduation certificate, and the only thing that looked remotely personal was a simple picture frame on his desk which housed a picture of a man and a woman holding a small red haired child in they're arms. Deidara sat down in the chair behind the desk, resting his head in his arms. 'When the heck is he going to get here' Deidara thought.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Damn I am so late!" Sasori said to himself as he parked his car in lot and ran inside, where he found a very pissed off Konan.

"Sasori you better have a damn good reason as to why you are so late, your new partner has been waiting over half an hour."

"I'm sorry Konan I over slept." Sasori said walking past his ticked off boss, only she wasn't about to let him go just that easily, she began walking in step beside him.

"Sasori how many times do I have to tell you, you have to call me 'Chief' Konan, also I thought you had that silly policy of yours 'I hate waiting and making others wait'. She said in a poor imitation of Sasori's voice.

"Listen 'Chief' Konan I'm sorry I was so late, I'll go find the little brat and give him the walk through, then in a couple days when he quits I'll be ready to entertain the next one, it's always been like this, and ever since 'he' left I just can't seem to find a decent partner."

"Believe me I know, but I think this one's different, he's really cute." Konan giggled.

"Konan if that's the only reason you can think for me to hang on to this brat then maybe I should just get this over with and scare him away already, you know not everyone can handle this line of work."

"Oh I know but he actually seems very promising, if fact you may have heard of him." Konan said

"Really how?"

"You'll see….eventually." Konan said leaving Sasori in front of his office to ponder what she said. 'I shouldn't even bother thinking about it, trying to figure out her mind is like trying to figure out why god created fan girls' XD.

Sasori opened his door to see the new recruit fast asleep in his chair. Sasori studied the young man, with his long blonde hair and slim figure if Konan hadn't told him that he was a 'he' then he definitely would have thought his new partner to be a female. 'Ok time to get this over with.' Sasori thought walking over to the sleeping blonde and put his hand on the back of the chair and then ever so sweetly, he pushed the chair forward and with it the now awake Deidara.

"THE HELL, UN!"

"Get up brat." Deidara blinked and looked up, what he saw almost made his heart stop, the man before him was wearing the same black officers uniform as his own and had short messy almost crimson red hair, with dark grey eyes. The more Deidara studied him the more he realized that this guy was HOT! _Whoa, why am I thinking this, 'Hot' what's wrong with me, he's a guy _Deidara thought, curious as to why that was the word to pop up into his head. When he finally realized where he was he immediately stood up struggling to keep himself from blushing.

"S-Sorry I fell asleep sir, un!" Deidara stammered.

"It's fine brat, just don't let it happen again." Sasori said, an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes sir, un."

"And don't call me 'sir' call me Sasori."

"Ok Sasori Danna, un." Sasori looked curiously at Deidara, what was with the 'Danna' part? He didn't bother to think about it too long, it was time to get down to business.

"So what's your specialty?"

"Specialty, un?"

"What do you work best with, like Hidan for example and I'm sure you've met him he's a pretty hard guy to miss, he is a master on a motor cycle, there has never been a run-away that he couldn't catch and take down, and Konan she is one hell of a sharp shooter same goes for Pein I've never seen them fire a shot that didn't hit it's mark, and there are a few others but I'm sure you'll know theirs when you met them."

"Ok, un well my specialty is bombs."

"Bombs?"

"I can create and deactivate almost any bomb, it's pretty handy when you need to get in or out of somewhere, and also I'm a pretty good shot with a gun myself."

"Really watcha got?"

"A 'Smith and Wesson 4003' it's really great my friend Tobi got it for me when I graduated from the academy, un." Deidara said pulling out the item from its holder to show Sasori.

"Nice, what's with the little bird engraved on the Barrel?"

"Oh, that, Tobi knows how much I like birds, so he thought rather than having my name engraved into it, he would have this done instead, un. But what about you, what kind do you have?"

"I've got a Beretta M9, I got it as a graduation present from the academy to, except it was my grandmother who gave it to me." Sasori said holding out his.

"Nice, un."

"Ok time to get down to business we're going to do a quick round and we're taking my cruiser."

"Ok Danna, un." As they left to do rounds Deidara realized that Sasori hadn't said what his specialty was.


	2. Chapter 2

The way to your heart Ch.2

(Warning! Contains hints of future Yaoi, but don't worry there will be a LOT more soon! *wink*)

"So do you like being a police officer, un?" Deidara asked as he and Sasori drove through the city making sure everything was in order, and of course traffic was moving really slowly, nothing makes people slow down like a cop.

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"Why what, un?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I'm your new partner and I was curious, un. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well even though you are technically my new partner that doesn't mean you're anything more to me than a snot nosed brat, the day I actually consider you my partner is the day you're going to die because in order to prove yourself you're going to have to do something that you probably won't survive. Not that it matters you're not going to last long, my partners never do, the longest I've ever had a partner was 2 years but then something happened and he left and ever since then I've been getting partners like paychecks, almost weekly."

"But-"

"So here is how things are going to go, I'm going to show you the basics maybe let you make a few arrests to some kids that have had one to many, and in a few days when you realize that you're not happy being a cop I'll get a nice break enjoying my alone time until another eager, thinks-he's-seen-it-all-but-really-hasn't-seen-crap-brat comes along to start it all over again."

"…"

"What no speeches about how 'that won't be you', or about how 'I won't need to worry you'll always be here' or, and this is one of my favorites how 'you're not going to fail and I really should have more faith in you."

"I could say all that, but I won't, un." Sasori only slightly turned his head, a little surprised by the boys' response.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm mean, un that I could be all brave and say 'don't worry I'll always be here' but I won't because I know I'm new and the future is always full of surprises, so I won't bother getting ahead of myself." Sasori was a little shocked that certainly was a first for him but he wasn't about to treat Deidara any different from the others.

"Yea sure we'll see, brat."

"Hey don't call me a brat, un I may be new but I'm no brat." Deidara said slightly frowning.

"Sure fine, whatever."

"Thank you, un."

"Brat."

"Ok listen here I-"

ZOOOOOOM, suddenly a bright yellow blur sped by catching the attention of the bickering pair and every other car on the road.

"I'd love to continue this pointless little argument but it's time to do our job let's see how you hold up in a high speed chase." Sasori said turning on the siren and hitting the gas causing the cruiser to shoot forward and Deidara to sink into his seat his heart pounding.

The car they were chasing was a bright yellow Toyota Corolla, it was weaving in and out through traffic narrowly avoiding the other cars, and it's a good thing that it wasn't rush hour or else the chances of an accident would be much higher.

"DEIDARA!"

"Huh? What, un?" Deidara said, snapping out of his daze

"I said call for back up, I've said it twice already if you can't handle this tell me now because I need to know whether or not I can count on you!" Sasori said concentrating on driving the road and avoiding an accident.

"Sorry, un I just wasn't expecting this to happen on my first day, un." Suddenly the car they were chasing came up to a 4 way intersection running a red light and causing a dark green car to swerve out of its way, in its haste the green car ended up driving into the passenger's side of another car, it spun out before stopping right in the middle of the intersection. The other cars were at a standstill some to shocked to pay attention as to what they were doing causing other to run head first into each other. The blonde could only stare in horror at the events unfolding before him. Glass and metal littered the streets, whether or not anyone was hurt was still unknown, but screams of shock and terror could be heard all around.

"Damn it Deidara, focus!" Sasori yelled maneuvering through the wreckage in an attempt to keep up with the cause of this mess.

"Yes, sir, un!" Deidara said grabbing the radio mike to call in for back-up. "Come in, come in! All available officers please respond there's been a large accident at the intersection of Deviant Dr. and Art Ave. we are in pursuit of the culprit and require immediate back up, please respond, un!"

The radio crackled to life signaling a response.

"_I read you loud and clear fuckers, (guess who) I'm en route, medics will arrive on scene shortly and I will be with you in a minute, just stay on the bastard's ass and hang on till I get there."_

"Understood, un!"

"Deidara!" Sasori said.

"Yes, un?"

"I want you to pay very close attention to what I'm about to say, judging from the route this guy is taking I'm guessing that he's headed out of the city, when we hit the highway I want you to shoot out his tires."

"WHAT?"

"When we have enough room, try shooting out one of his tires, we have to stop this guy before they cause another accident."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, un. I mean for all we know there could be a kid driving that car, and what if I miss and end up shoot a civilian, we don't even know if this person is the only one in the car."

"That's why I want you to wait till we're in an open area, aim low and shoot no more than one at a time."

"I still don't kno-"

"Here we go, he's pulling out onto the exit." Sasori said staying right behind him. Good news the road was almost empty so there was less chance of an accident; bad news Deidara had the perfect opportunity to take his shot.

"Sasori do I really have to do this, un?" Deidara said starting to reach for his gun.

"Yes, just do as I said before aim low, and shoot no more than one at a time, understood?" The highway was a long open stretch of road. On the left side you could see the beginning of the city, on the right was an open field with a long ditch that lay before it and followed that road almost all the way through, it sloped down so it was about 5 ft deep and 3 ft wide, on the other side of it was a large 7ft wire fence, and if you got up close enough you could see the small holes in it that kids would make whenever they would cross over, it's no secret that the field is a famous party spot and every so often you'll see community service workers cleaning up the litter from previous late night parties. At night when the weather is nice people like to park on the side of the road and gaze up that the stars, the field was just far enough from the city that you could see all the stars on a clear night without the disturbance from all the city lights.

"All right here I go, un." Deidara said grabbing his gun and rolling down his window. He turned off the safety and took his first shot. He missed.

"Damn, un."

"I thought you said you were a good shot." Sasori said.

"I am, sorry if I'm not used to shooting at people on the highway, un!"

"Well try again."

"Fine, un." Deidara said once again taking aim and firing twice, the two rear tires of the car exploded in a wave of hot rubber.

"GOT EM'!"

"Bout time brat." Sasori said closing in. The Toyota was staring to shower sparks from driving on the now exposed rims, unable to properly handle the car the driver pulled over to the side of the road and jumped out running towards the field that lay on the right side.

"Damn if he makes it over that ditch then we'll have to go on foot, get ready to run brat." Sasori said driving over to the field in an attempt to cut the perp off before he was able to make his escape. The driver of the Toyota was a tall, light skinned male, with short almost shaved black hair; he was wearing a dark short sleeved t-shirt with army print shorts and black Nike's. He made a beeline for the ditch and in an attempt to make it over he jumped. When he landed his foot slipped forcing him to fall onto his knees, but not completely stopping, he immediately stood up and ran for the fence.

"Shit, let's move!" Sasori said, climbing out of the car and heading for the ditch.

"Right, un!" Deidara said following Sasori's lead, he jumped out of the car and towards the field. Sasori had already reached the ditch and was about to jump over when his foot caught on something causing him to fall forward and into the 5ft drop. By now the perp had already reached the fence and was halfway up, in a couple more second he would be on his way to freedom.

"Sasori Danna are you alright, un?" Deidara said make sure Sasori wasn't injured.

"AAAHHH" Both of them turned their head at the sound of the yell, apparently the fence had given out and the man had fallen off, now there was a big hole in the middle of the fence large enough for probably 3 people to get through at once.

"Yea I'm fine just get that bastard, I'll be right behind you, GO!" Deidara didn't hesitate he made the 3ft jump and landed perfectly on the other side not stopping for a second he ran through the hole in the fence keeping right on the guys tail.

"Freeze, Konoha Police!" Deidara yelled, but the guy only sped up and within a matter of second he was too far out in front, there was no way Deidara could catch him now.

VVVVRRRRROOOOMMM

Deidara turned his head at the sound of the ground breaking roar, only to see another police officer on a motor cycle coming up the road without hesitating the officer drove across the lane heading straight for the ditch, you couldn't see their face because it was hidden behind a black full face helmet.

"Stop, un. You'll never make it!" Deidara yelled in a vain attempt to stop the brave-or crazy-driver also he didn't see Sasori anywhere if this guy crashed he might land on him. The driver of the motorcycle only pushed the bike faster, slightly lifting up his front tire in an almost wheelie, he made a beeline for the ditch and jumped. Deidara couldn't believe his eyes, this guy actually jumped if he missed he could very well be killed. But amazingly he made it driving straight for the large hole in the fence which he went right through, passing Deidara in seconds and reaching the perp in no time flat. He screeched to stop right in front of the guy swinging his bike so its full body faced the now shocked escapee. The officer pulled out his gun and pointed it right at the guys head.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" He yelled it with so must authority Deidara could have sworn he saw the perp crap his pant. But throughout all of this he never stopped running, he caught up to the pair and jumped on the man's back causing both to fall to the ground immediately pulling out his hand cuffs and slapping them onto the guys wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of la-" Deidara didn't have a chance to finish speaking for the man had spun around before Deidara could get the cuff on the other wrist. He slammed Deidara down on the ground and reached for his gun, the man on the motor cycle jumped off his bike in an attempt to stop him but before he could close the small 2ft distance the guy had the gun to Deidara's head with his other hand wrapped around Deidara's neck cutting off his air supply.

"Put your hands up right now! If you take one more step and I'll blow her fucking head off!" The man yelled with an almost crazy look in his eyes.

"You know you don't want to do that." The motorcycle man said, his voice was slightly muffled by the helmet that was still hiding his face.

"What?" The man asked.

"I said you don't want to do that." He repeated.

"Dude I can't understand a word you're saying take off your helmet, slowly." The officer obeyed slowly bringing down his hands and carefully gripping his helmet he removed said item. Deidara blinked in surprise when he saw the familiar silver haired man.

"Now fuck head as I was saying you really don't want to do that." Hidan stated calmly.

"And why not?"

"Well first off 'she' is a guy and second." Hidan only pointed behind the man, but before he could turn his head a shot rang off through the sky, the next thing Deidara knew the gun that was once pointed at his head was now flying through the air. With himself now free of danger Deidara ran to where his gun lay picking it up pointing it at the now screaming man.

"My hand, you shot my hand!" Deidara was confused neither he nor Hidan and fired a shot. That's when a spark of light caught his eyes, Deidara turned his head, the thing that had caught his eye was the sun reflecting off a gun, a gun that was in Sasori's hand. Sasori seemed completely fine he didn't seem to have a scratch on him, and that was strange considering he just fell face first into a 5ft ditch.

"Hey fucker nice shot." Hidan called as Sasori walked over.

"Sasori Danna are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine what about you?" Sasori asked kneeling down in front of the injured man and taking his hand.

"Get away from me!" He yelled he didn't even bother trying to run away he knew he was caught.

"Relax I'm just going to look at your hand to see whether or not we need to call in an ambulance." Sasori said taking the man's hand. Deidara was in shock didn't Sasori realize how dangerous what he's doing is? When Sasori finished he released that man's hand, attached the other half on the cuff on the man's wrists and stood up.

"Your hand is all right the bullet only grazed it, Deidara." Sasori said claiming the attention of the blonde.

"Yes, un?"

"Escort him to the cruiser." He ordered.

"Hugh." Deidara said shocked, didn't Sasori realize that this guy was holding a gun to his head not 3 minutes ago?

"Relax Hidan and I are both here plus it looks like this guy is done."

"O-Ok, un." Deidara said pulling the guy to his feet and making him walk across the field. But the guy wouldn't walk.

"MOVE!" Deidara ordered, the guy still refused to move.

"I SAID MOVE, UN!" Deidara said shoving the man a little; he learned long ago that if you aren't willing to be rough then you could very well get shot, or worse, killed. This time he obeyed and started to walk forward. Sasori walked on the man's other side the look on his face looked almost bored, like he'd seen one too many arrests, while Hidan went back to his motorcycle, starting it up and driving back through the fence. Deidara was worried when he started picking up speed, afraid that this time he wouldn't make it over the ditch but to his surprise Hidan made it, you could definitely tell that he was showing off. He parked his bike by the cruiser waiting for the others to catch up.

When they made it to the car Hidan stepped in and took over, first he read him his rights and then checked the man for weapons.

"All right Jackass do you have any weapons on you?" The man only shook his head signaling a 'no'.

"Alright let's get down to business, spread em'". Hidan said pushing the man against the car and routinely patting him down to make sure he wasn't lying. When he was done Sasori opened the back door to the cruiser and helped Hidan put him in the car.

"So, Danna do you know why this guy ran, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yea, I do come see." Sasori said walking over to the man's car, while Deidara followed.

"I checked out his car after I climbed out of the ditch, I figured since Hidan was here then you would be fine, apparently I was wrong." Sasori said disappointment clear in his voice.

"Sorry, un." Deidara said.

"Just be more careful, this isn't the academy, this is real life, with real dangers, and real situations where if you messed up you could get killed." Sasori said walking around to the trunk and pulling out a set of keys from his pocket.

"Sorry again, un." Deidara said hanging his face, so he could hide in his hair.

"Sasori quite being such a pain in the ass, you should be easier on em' after all this is only his first day, plus the poor kid was held hostage for fucking sake." Deidara was surprised he hadn't realized that Hidan was with them, but apparently he had tagged along to, in order see the source of all this madness.

"Hidan if I go easy on him now then he'll never learn, if he dies then he dies, but I'll be damned if it's my fault." Sasori said not once looking up from the keys in his hands, still trying to find the right one that will open up the trunk.

"Tsk' whatever jackass I still say it wouldn't kill you to be a little easier on him'." Deidara smiled at Hidan thankful for the help. Hidan smiled back at Deidara and winked, causing said blonde to blush. 'Ok that was weird' Deidara thought.

"Alright, you guys ready to see what all the fuss was about?" Sasori said unlocking the truck and lifting up the lid. Deidara continued to walk around to the rear of the car his curiosity peaked. But his wonderment quickly turned into disgust as he saw just exactly what was in there. Deidara's face paled and his stomach slowly churned, he grabbed onto the nearest object which just happened to be Hidans arm. Quick to not let the blonde fall Hidan wrapped his other arm around Deidara's waist, eyes never leaving the trunk.

"Shit Sasori, is that what I think it is?"


	3. Chapter 3

The way to your heart Ch.3

(Warning! Contains hints of future yaoi, but don't worry there will be a lot more in the near future *wink*)

"How is that even fucking possible?" Hidan said still holding onto Deidara, who at this point was starting to turn almost as white as Hidan's hair.

"Don't worry Hidan it's not what you think." Sasori said, eyeing Hidan's arm around Deidara's waist.

"Are you sure, un?" Deidara said still unable to remove his eyes from the trunk.

"Yes, I'm sure, let me show you." Sasori said reaching down into the trunk and pulling out the item in question. In Sasori's hand was a large, long black bag, completely covered in splotches of a dark red liquid. But it wasn't the fact that there was a large body bag in the trunk that was disturbing the others, it was the fact that the entire inside of the trunk was coated in a thin layer of blood, almost more than any human body could ever hold, while the smell emanating from it caused your stomach to churn in disgust. The idea that someone could be in there after enduring the type of torment that would produce this outcome is in itself, vulgar and horrifying.

"Ok I know that this body bag looks like it's covered in blood but it's not and there is no body inside. But what is inside is…" Sasori said, taking the zipper in his hand and pulling it down to reveal its contents. Inside were dozens upon dozens of little plastic bags all containing a white powdery substance.

"I'm guessing that this guy here is a drug dealer?" Hidan said it was clear by the way he wasn't cursing that he was taking this seriously.

"No it's not drugs." Sasori answered.

"Then what is it, un?"

"To be honest I don't know, it's no sort of drug I've ever seen, but one thing is for sure it can't possibly be legal, see here." Sasori said, taking out one of the small plastic bags and opening it. "Notice here how the texture is like a sleek powder but the smell is rather fruity, but you were right about one thing, he was speeding because he was late for a delivery."

"How do you know he was late for a delivery, un?" Deidara said, starting to get over his wave of dizziness.

"Because I found this in his front seat." Sasori said, handing over a piece of paper that looked like it had been previously crumpled up. On it, written in sloppy handwriting was a date, time, and an address. And on the back it said 'DROP OFF IN BACK.'

"Ok, but that doesn't explain all the blood." Hidan said, gesturing towards the mess that all but covered the inside of the trunk.

"That's not blood, here see." Sasori said running his finger through the mess and licking it.

"Ewe gross, Sasori what the fuck is wrong with you?" Hidan said, slightly leaning back with a look on his face that made it clear he was questioning the man's sanity.

"Relax, it's just cherry syrup." Sasori said, wiping his finger on his pants.

"What the fuck is a bunch of cherry syrup doing covering the inside of this guy's trunk?"

"For that I have no answer." Sasori said closing the trunk and walking back over to the cruiser that held a man who was apparently a fruit scented drug dealer that sold snow cones in his spare time.

"Hey Hidan do me a favor and release Deidara so he can get back in the cruiser and we can get the hell out of here, I need take this guy to the main building for questioning." Sasori called opening the driver's side door and climbing in. That was when Hidan and Deidara both noticed the position they were still in, Hidans arm wrapped around the blonde's waist while Deidara's head still rested on Hidan's shoulder. They both immediately pulled away, their faces bright red. Deidara walked back to the cruiser while Hidan mounted his motor cycle and drove off.

"Hey Sasori Danna, what are we going to do about the guy's car and the stuff in the trunk, un?" Deidara asked when he climbed in and shut the door.

"Don't worry about that I already called in a tow and an escort, they're going to bring it back to the main building for evidence." Sasori said, starting up the car. Just then a second police cruiser pulled up, only this one was different than the one he and Sasori were in, this one was a basic blue color. Deidara was curious, why would they're car be different from the one pulling up? The second cruiser was an old Chevrolet Impala, and the only reason he knew this was because back at the academy that was the only type of car he ever saw, while the one that he and Sasori were driving was a…well he didn't know what kind of model this one was because he had never seen this brand of car before, all he knew was that it was sleek, fast and it looked to be a top of the line model.

The second car approached them at a slow speed in a direction that made it so both vehicles faced each other. The other car pulled up alongside theirs so that both drivers side windows were next to each other, Sasori looked at the dark tinted window of the other driver and gave one small nod, pulling out and driving off. _What was that about?_ Deidara thought.

"Hey Sasori Danna, un, weren't we supposed to turn left at that last light?" Deidara asked, curious as to why they were going this way when the police station was the other direction.

"We don't take suspects to our building, our line of police work doesn't bother with trivial matter such as holding low class criminals." Sasori stated, as if Deidara should already know this.

"What do you mean, we're cops, un, I thought we were supposed to deal with stuff like this every day."

"We make arrests but we don't bother with the small cases, such as potential drug dealing didn't anyone explain to you what kind of division you were being put into?" Sasori asked, sounding more annoyed than curious.

"Division, un?"

"Never mind that for now, we're here." Sasori said pulling into a parking lot. Deidara studied the building before him, it was much larger than the one he had been to this morning, it was a large building probably 4 stories high with a rather large portion of the front made up entirely of glass windows. The entire left section of the parking lot was covered in police cruisers, all slightly new standard models but each seems far less advance than the one he was currently riding in, plus they were all a basic white and with some dark blue design while theirs was mostly black with a bit of a red design. Deidara never really gave it much thought before but their car was a rather odd model for a police cruiser. He noticed that there were no officers outside the building, which was strange considered that you'd at least think someone would be outside smoking.

"Alright Deidara let's get this guy inside." Sasori said climbing out, an action which Deidara immediately mirrored.

"Ok Deidara as soon as I open this guys door I want you to grab hold of his arm and keep a firm grip on him, don't let up for even a second, and get him inside, don't stop." Sasori commanded gripping the handle and opening the door. Deidara did as he was told and gripped the man's arm, careful not to be to lose. When the man was on his feet that was when Deidara noticed his face, he looked terrified as if they were about to send him to be tortured rather than just questioned.

"Are you alright, un?" Deidara asked, even though this man had held him at gun point he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him, the man was being arrested and with charges of assault on a police officer, attempting to run, also possession of an illegal substance, this guy was looking at years in prison.

"…"

"Sir?" Deidara asked, still the man refused to answer, and the closer they got to the building the paler the man's face got.

"Sir are you sick, un?" Deidara asked stopping for a second to study the man's face to see if he would need medical attention.

"Deidara! What did I tell you about stopping?" Sasori yelled. Deidara was so shocked that he temporarily let go of that man's arm. The man took this opportunity to try and make his escape, running as soon as he was free, although it was a rather awkward run for the man's hands were still cuffed behind his back so in his attempt to get his hands free he ended up looking like a drunk chicken trying to fly. XD

"Damn!" Deidara cursed, running after the flightless chicken. The blonde was so distracted trying to catch the escaping prisoner that he didn't notice the police semi pulling into the parking lot.

"Deidara look out!" Sasori yelled, reaching for his partner before he was run over. Sasori ran forward and wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, throwing both himself and his partner backwards and out of harm's way.

"Hugh!" Deidara huffed when he and Sasori hit the pavement, he thought he heard a crack but didn't bother to pay too much attention to it, for the man was getting away.

"Sasori Danna, don't move I'll get him, un." Deidara said getting up and once again shooting forward after the perp, who had miraculously managed to get out of the way on his own before he became part of the pavement. Quick to catch the man before he could leave the parking lot Deidara ran in front of the man, prepared to take him down. When the man was in range Deidara jumped in the air and performed a spinning back hook kick, allowing the heal of his foot to connect with the man's face sending him to the ground in a perfect knockout.

Every since Deidara was 7 he had been taking Taekwondo lessons, the reason behind those lessons were something that he did not like to think about, (but will be explained in a later chapter ^^) Suddenly Deidara heard footsteps rapidly approaching, he turned around to see about 4 other police officers running up to him, and the unconscious man. Deidara was confused these officers were wearing an ordinary navy blue officers uniform, while Deidara's was the same style, his and Sasori's were black, strange. That was when Deidara looked up to see Sasori with a look of annoyance on his face.

_Shoot I'm in trouble_ Deidara thought, slowly making his way over to his clearly ticked off partner.

"Sasori Danna are you alright, un?" Deidara asked a shy smile on his face. Sasori's frown only deepened, causing Deidara to shrink back a little. That was when he noticed that Sasori was holding his wrist.

"Danna your wrist, un!" Deidara said in alarm, suddenly he remembered the crack he had heard when he and Sasori had hit the ground, that must have been what had made the noise.

"Here Danna let me look at it, un." Deidara said reaching down to take a look at the other man's hand. But before Deidara could examine the injury Sasori pulled back refusing to let Deidara anywhere near his wrist.

"I'm fine brat, let's just go inside." Sasori stated walking towards the entrance of the building. That was when Deidara noticed the two police officers that were coming out of the building, they seemed to be laughing, but when suddenly they noticed Sasori coming up to the door their laughter immediately stopped and were quick to get out of his way making sure to hold the door wide open for him, plastered on each of their faces was a nervous smile, giving a slight nod when Sasori passed them. He took no noticed of this, only stopping to turn and called his blonde partner.

"Deidara, hurry up I want to get this over with already." And with that Sasori went in the building and out of Deidara sight. Not wanting to be left behind Deidara ran to catch up, stopping for only a second remembering the man he had knocked out. He turned around to see that the four officers from earlier were already carrying the limp man towards the door, when they reached Deidara they stood still as if waiting for an order, Deidara gestured that they should go first not wanting to keep the two officers who were holding the door waiting, but they only gave Deidara the same nervous smile that the other two had given Sasori.

"You can go first sir." A tall muscular officer said, acting as if Deidara were his boss rather than a fellow officer.

"Um, ok, un, thanks." Deidara said entering the building, and looking around for his Danna. He spotted him over by what looked like to be a receptionists desk, talking to a female officer that looked so nervous, it seemed she was about to pass out any second.

"Yes sir, right away sir." He heard her say as she ran off, not looking where she was going, she ended up bumping right into Deidara. She was about 5' 6" a few inches shorter than Deidara and had long curly black hair with half of it pulled back into a clip. She seemed relatively young, probably no older than 23, which would make her 3 years older than Deidara.

"Sorry, excuse me." The lady said, looking up. Her face seemed to lose what little color she had left when she realized who she had bumped into, and started to wobble where she stood.

"Sorry, un." Deidara said, steadying her before she could fall over.

"Oh, no no no! It's entirely my fault I should have looked where I was going, please forgive me." She said before taking off in the opposite direction she was headed.

'Ok this is all really weird.' Deidara thought, walking over to his partner who was examining his wrist, immediately covering it with his hand he saw Deidara approaching.

"Sasori Danna are you sure you don't want me to take a look at that for you, I've had medical training."

"I'm fine brat, just make sure that that man gets into a cell alright." Sasori commanded. That was when the lady officer from before came back and handed Sasori a roll of gauze tap. Sasori saw Deidara looking at the tap, and glared.

"Brat, I told you to take care of that guy." Sasori snapped, gesturing towards the unconscious man who was being taken away down a hall. Deidara did as told and followed, he looked around realizing that this was what he'd always expected a police station to look like, there were people everywhere, most in uniforms some in suits, and there was the constant sound of phones ringing all around. The further down and hall the more like a police station it looked, about every 7 feet there was a bench that police officers used to hold criminals in waiting. But they didn't stop and put the man on a bench, they walked towards a set of double doors while one of the officers pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the doors holding it open for the others to bring the man through. On the other side was another long hallway only this one was completely different, this one looked exactly as Deidara pictured a holding cell hallway to look. The hallway was lined completely on either side with cells, complete with the iron bar jail cell doors. As he walked further down into the room he heard cat call coming from the inmate within the cells, 'great just what I need more people thinking I'm a girl, and cat calls to top it off'.

"WOO! Hey baby!"

"Nice ass, how about you bring it over here so I can get a better look!"

"Hey sweetheart did you know that the word of the day is legs? Let's go to your place and spread the word."

"Nice legs, what time do they open?"

"Hey sweet thang, is that a mirror in your pocket, because I can see myself in your pants."

"You look cold, wanna use me as a blanket, I'll be sure to keep you warm, if you know what I mean." This continued after every cell Deidara passed, he hated coming into holding cell rooms, and this was exactly why. He would tell them he was a guy but then the comments would just get worse and right now all he wanted was to get this over with and get back to Sasori. They put the man in an empty cell, closing and locking the cell door.

"Hey is it safe to just leave him here, un?" Deidara lost all concern for the man after the last time he tried to run, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious as to what would happen to the man if left alone in a holding cell.

"He'll be fine, we've already called for a medic to come look at his wounds." One of the other officers replied. Deidara turned a little red, he was never one for violence, and the fact that he injured someone enough to require medical attention made him a little ashamed. He alone with the other Konoha police officers left the holding cell.

"Aww, come on honey don't leave, don't you want to see what a 2 incher looks like?"

"Before you go wanna try an Australian kiss? It's just like a French kiss except down under."

If Deidara didn't get out of here soon he was certain he was going to go water wiggle on their asses.

(A/N: For those of you who don't know, a water wiggle is a little kids game, it consists of long thin tubs attached to a hose that is to act like a sprinkler…type…thing, eh f*ck it, long story short it's a bunch of mini hoses flying around and if it comes in contact with your skin it's going to hurt like a %#%$#, and it's supposed to be for little kids, makes you wonder what the guy who created this was smoking when he invented it ^^)

When they returned to the front office Deidara noticed that everyone seemed really nervous, like they were all about to receive bad news. Also it seemed that everyone he passed was staring at him, but when he turned his head to confirm his suspicions they had already turned their heads away.

"We're leaving Deidara." Sasori said when the blonde returned. They both turned to leave when…

WHAM

Suddenly Deidara found himself sitting on the floor, and 'WTF' expression on his face. All around him papers were flying and sitting right across from him was the young female officer from before looking terrified.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry, sir." The girl stammered out, hurrying to collect the papers.

"It's alright, un." Deidara said, moving to help her retrieve the papers.

"Sasori Danna do you mind helping, un?" Deidara asked looking up, but Sasori was simply staring down at them, a bored/annoyed expression on his face (as usual).

"Deidara just leave them, it's none of your business, besides I want to get back already." Sasori stated, turning for the door. But Deidara ignored this and continued to help and frantic and frazzled woman. When the papers were collected he stood up and offered his hand to the woman to help her stand.

"Thanks." She smiled, still a little nervous. 'What is with these people and acting all nervous, un?' Deidara thought thoroughly confused by their behavior.

"No problem, un." Deidara smiled, turning to leave, he'd only known his partner for one day but something told him he was the kind of person who didn't have a lot of patience. When Deidara arrived back at their car his suspicions were confirmed for the engine was already running and a clearly ticked off Sasori was behind the wheel. After Deidara finally got in and buckled it was then that he remembered Sasori's injury.

"Hey Danna how's your wrist doing, un?" Deidara asked, studying the bandaged limb in question.

"It's fine, quite asking about it." Sasori said in an obviously annoyed tone.

"Sorry, un." The rest of the ride back was ridden in complete silence. Although Deidara was burning with questions, he thought it best to keep his mouth shut and maybe ask his partner about them later. When they arrived back at the station Deidara looked around, really studying the outside, realizing just how different but at the same time how similar the two buildings were. While the 'main building' as Sasori had called it, was a 4 story high glass front structure with a large parking lot, covered with standard model police cruisers. This building was a smaller, but seemed just as expensive to build. It was a simple one story building with an almost cylinder like front. The top was sectioned off with multiple squares of frosted glass windows, while the bottom half was a nice glass front underneath an almost balcony like protrusion from the building. Out front were Hidan's motorcycle and two other cruisers that were identical to the one he and Sasori were currently riding in.

After parking Sasori immediately turned off the engine and headed inside, Deidara slowly following behind. Upon entering Deidara noticed another difference between the two buildings the 'main building' was a loud busy place, while here it was practically quiet, if you listened real hard you could probably hear a pin dro-

"HEY FUCKERS!" Deidara jumped as the loud voice penetrated the quiet air, spinning around to see a grinning Hidan.

"Hey Hidan, un." Deidara said trying to slow down his heart.

"So how did things with that jackass go after I left?" Hidan asked with what seemed like a knowing grin on his face while he followed Deidara as he walked down the hall towards his and Sasori's office in an attempt to find the red head.

"Un-"

"Dude I saw that spinning kick thing you did and man I've got to say, that was awesome!" Deidara hadn't noticed the figure that had stepped in front of him till he had almost ran smack into his chest. Deidara looked up and was amazed at how much he had to stretch his neck, man this guy was tall! He had blue skin and blue hair, add that to the almost gill like markings on his face and you'd think he was a shark.

"Damn it man, you ruined my bet!" Hidan wined, crossing his arms, while his mouth turned down into a slight frown.

"Bet, un?" Deidara asked, confused as to what was going on here.

"Kakuzu and I made a bet as to whether or not you would brag about taking that guy down with that kick flip thing of yours."

"Kakuzu bet that you would brag to high heaven, and Hidan here bet that you wouldn't, he thinks that you're the kind of person who'll just act shy and try to drop the subject." The blue newcomer said.

"But how did you know about-"

"We have a security system set up inside and outside the main building so we know what's going on at all times, and we just happen to catch your little show." Deidara turned around in an attempt to find the source of this new voice. When he turned around he came face to face with a man who had long raven colored hair pulled back into a pony tail, and smooth onyx colored eyes, while on either side of his face, running down from his eyes were twin scars that didn't exactly look accidental.

"So you're the new guy, hugh." The blue skinned man said, sticking his hand out, when Deidara shook he flinched a little at the man's strong grip.

"My names Kisame Hoshigaki, and that there is Itachi Uchiha." Kisame said grinning.

"Yea, yea now that introductions are out of the way let's have you fuckers get your asses back to the break room so we can continue this thrilling time with coffee, I'm running on low here." Hidan said walking further down the hall and into a room on his right.

"Um actually, I'm going to head back to Sasori's office and see if I can find him, un." Deidara said starting to turn away, but was stopped by a hand gripping his arm and pulling him towards the room Hidan went into.

"Awe, come on blonde, come talk with us, beside even if you find him it's all to no avail he's not exactly a people person." Kisame said while he plopped Deidara down into a chair, Itachi walking in soon after.

"So Kisame can I ask you a question, un?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Earlier Sasori asked me why I didn't know anything about the division I was in, but the thing is I didn't know that there were divisions. And so I was curious as to why there would be such things anyway, un? Why are we so different from that other police station?"

"No one's told you?" Kisame asked a surprised look on his face.

"Told me what, un?" At this the others seemed to become a little less light spirited, turning their heads to something that seemed to have suddenly captured their attention.

"Didn't you think that it was strange that you graduated from the police academy one year before you were supposed to?" Sasori suddenly said from behind Deidara, causing him to give a little jump.

"Yea but-"

"And you must have noticed this, how why when you were at the main building that everyone treated you as if you were their boss rather than a rookie." Kisame said.

"And how there is such a clear difference between us and them, attitude and equipment wise." Sasori continued.

"Well the answer is quite simple really, you may think that it's the modern day police that keep the peace around here but it's actually the opposite. There's a reason why you were brought here and it's because-" The new voice didn't have the chance to finish because Deidara had turned around to find its source, suddenly standing up, knocking over his chair in the process upon realization to the person's identity. It was the man that they had arrested just earlier that day, and he had a gun pointed straight at Deidara!


	4. Chapter 4

The way to your heart Ch.4

(Warning! Contains Yaoi! Granted, it's not a lot but it's the opener for more *wink*)

***Time skip 2 weeks later (yea I do time skips whatcha gonna do about it?)***

Deidara seemed to have finally gotten the hang of things around the station. He'd gotten to know all his fellow police officers and what Sasori called their 'specialties,' although he'd also learned that he, Sasori, Konan, and Pein were probably the most normal in the bunch.

Kisame, his new blue friend was an expert at swords, he could deflect a bullet with his blade but that's not really a shocker, it was HUGE! It had a large probably 1ft wide blade-that was probably just a little shorter than Deidara was tall, and he always kept it wrapped up in a large gauze. Whenever they went out for rounds people would always stare, but that was kind of to be expected, I mean wouldn't you stare if you saw a 6ft shark walking down the street with a huge sword on his back. His partner was Itachi, he was a quiet emoish type of guy, but he was also a genius, in fact he was just a couple of years older than Deidara himself. His specialty was interrogation, he could get information out of anyone, Deidara didn't know exactly how he did it but he knew it had something to do with his eyes being able to change color, when he was calm they were a normal black but it seemed whenever he got upset they would suddenly flash red.

Deidara was getting to be really good friends with Hidan, as explained earlier he was a master on a motorcycle and he knew it. He loved to show off, constantly doing wheelies in the parking lot, especially when Deidara was around. It was rather funny actually, Sasori and Deidara would be driving down the road and suddenly Hidan would come zooming past on his motorcycle, Deidara couldn't help but smile at the man's foolishness. But as for Sasori he would just frown and look the other way, most of the time he would just end up snapping at the blonde to start focusing on their work. Hidan's partner was Kakuzu, the scarred man he had met the first time he had entered the station. His specialty was being able to able to identify any foreign substance, and its value. He was also in charge of the stations finances so they always knew if they had money for new equipment, or in Hidan's case money to party.

Pein and Konan as Sasori had explained earlier were sharp shooters, whenever they would do shooting practice they would always get a perfect bull's eye. Also although Konan was the Chief it was clear that Pein had a large part in the leadership of this place. They could easily calm down a situation that was starting to get crazy or if things got rough and were being threatened with a weapon, most of the time they would just pull out their guns and shoot the weapon out of the suspects hands, Hidan and Kakuzu had an ongoing bet to see who would miss a shot first, the bet has been going on for 3 months.

Then there was Zetsu, a strange greened haired man who seemed to have a split personality, half of his body was tattooed black and the other half white. His specialty was undercover disguises, as Deidara had learned on his first day.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(YAY! Flash back time!)

_Deidara was in shock, there was the man that they had arrested earlier that day, pointing a gun right at him and no one else was even bothering to move! Deidara looked that the faces around him, they all seemed perfectly calm as if this was an everyday thing. Well Deidara surely wasn't about to let himself get killed. Before another moment could pass the blonde was before the man, he brought his leg up and kicked the gun out of his hand, while the man was distracted Deidara grabbed the man's shoulder and flipped him onto his back. Within the next second Deidara was pressing his knee into the other's back and roughly jerking his arms up and behind his head._

"_Hey guys a little help here please, __**I can't move without hurting this kid.**__" The man said from beneath Deidara. (Not that way you sick pervs ^/^) The next thing Deidara knew he was being picked up and set on his feet, hearing laughter from all around._

"_What are you guys doing, un? This guy is dangerous we need to restrain him!" Deidara said as he struggled to get free from the unknown grip._

"_Would you calm down?" Kisame laughed from behind him. "That's not the same guy from earlier."_

"_What are you talking about, un! That is the exact same man that Sasori and I arrested this morning!" Deidara said still struggling to get free. But all movement from the blonde stopped when the supposed criminal began to peel off his face. Deidara stared dumbstruck as the rough pale skin of man before him was peeled away to reveal a face that was half black and half white with short green hair._

"_Um, Sasori Danna what's going on here, un?" Deidara asked clearly confused as to what was going on._

"_HAHA! Deidara this here is Zetsu, he's our undercover guy, and as you can see he's really good." Hidan was laughing so hard that he forgot to curse, but he wasn't the only one laughing._

"_Undercover guy, un?" Deidara asked, suddenly the green haired man named Zetsu stepped forward a creepy grin on his face._

"_My job involves going into situations where there can't be a recognizable face, or the exact opposite. I go undercover as someone unexpected __**and take the enemy down from the inside so that they never see it coming, hehe."**_

"_But how did you know about the guy, un?" The dumbstruck look on Deidara's face was enough to send everyone into another fit of laughter._

"_Deidara….remember how…we said…..that we….saw you through….the….cameras?" Kisame said, struggling to form coherent words through his laughter as he tried to explain what was going on._

"_Yea, but…this….and the….face….un?"_

"_I guess you could say it's an initiation for these knuckle heads." Deidara turned his head to find that Konan, Pein, and Kakuzu had entered the room, it was Konan who spoke._

"_Although they haven't done anything like this in a long time, they only do it when they think the new recruit will stick around for a while and be a good part of the group. They must have already taken a liking to you, which is strange considering this is only your first day."_

"_Yea, but did you see that spinning kick flip thing he did."_

"_Also he was quick to take down that fucking bastard in the field, he may have needed a little help but I think the kid has promise." Hidan said, putting his hand on the blondes shoulder and giving his a friendly shake. Deidara looked around at everyone before his eyes finally fell on Sasori, suddenly he remembering the redhead's injury._

"_Hey Sasori Danna are you sure that you're alright, un?"_

"_Awe that's cute, he calls you Danna." Konan smiled._

"_Yes brat, for the last time I'm fine." Sasori growled holding up his hand to prove his point, but Deidara wasn't fooled, he reached out to examine it himself but Sasori pulled his wrist back before he could touch it._

"_Come on Sasori you might as well get it over with and show him already, I can tell he's the type who's going to figure it out eventually." Pein said._

"_Figure out what, un?"_

"_The brat doesn't need to know, it's none of his business!" Sasori snapped before leaving the room._

"_What's his problem, un?" A hurt Deidara said he didn't know why it bothered him so much, he barely even knew the guy, so why was he letting a few harsh words get to him._

"_You'll find out eventually, __**once you're one of us nothing stays secret for very long."**__ Zetsu said, Deidara looked at the green haired man curiously._

"_But-" _

"_If you really want to know so bad then just go to Sasori's office, chances are he's taking care of it right now, he usually does when he's mad." Kisame said._

"_Should I be scared, un?" Deidara asked, nervous as to what 'it' is._

"_Depends on how you take it some people don't care, __**but then there are those idiotic bastards who think it's a crime against nature and hate him for it. **__That's why he doesn't like showing people, even if it's someone who already knows." Zetsu explained, a weird look on his face because the white half looked sad while the black half looked angry, giving him a face that looked like a crossed between having to go to the bathroom and looking like he just ate something sour._

"_But blondie isn't like that, I mean look at em' he has absolutely no problem with fish face here, it's those damn, snooty, overachieving bastards who have a problem with people being different." Hidan smirked._

"_Sad thing is we can't guarantee that because we've seen people like him before, in the end it all turns out to be an act." Kakuzu stated, crossing his arms a frown on his face. Deidara felt slightly hurt at the man's comment, but he understood that because of the way he looked covered in scars that he must that endured some rough times thus having reason to not trust Deidara._

"_I'm sorry if I've given you reason to dislike me but you're not the only one who's been shunned because of their looks, un." Deidara said with a sad smile on his face._

"_What are you talking about kid, out of everyone here you're the most normal looking." Kakuzu said the now prominent frown clear in his voice._

"_Hn." Itachi said._

"_With personality to." Kakuzu finished._

"_That's not completely true, un." Deidara said reaching up to removed the hair that covered his left eye. Once the hair was out of his face, everyone's eyes widened, all except Itachi's who just stared in mild disinterest. _

"_Add that to the fact that people sometimes mistake me for a girl and you'll understand why I'll never ridicule someone for their looks, un. I mean who am I to judge when I myself would be considered weird just for my appearance." And with that Deidara left the room, leaving the other's with a stunned Kakuzu to search for his redheaded partner._

"_Hey Danna, un?" Deidara said knocking on his partners-and technically his-closed door. When no response came he slowly began to reach for the handle. But just as he was about to turn the knob he heard a click. 'great he locked the door, un' Deidara thought. But that doesn't mean that that could stop the crafty blonde, he reached into his pocket pulling out a small needle like piece of wire. Carefully positioning the pick at the key hole he twiddled it around in practiced moves until he heard the satisfying click and opened the door._

"_Brat what are you doing in here?" An enraged Sasori yelled, as he stood before the blonde, holding his supposedly injured hand behind his back._

"_It's technically my office now too, un." Deidara stated, in a way that said 'I'm not trying to be rude about it but you should know this….un' ^^_

"_I don't care brat, that doesn't mean that you should come barging in, how did you get in here anyway I locked the door?" Sasori said closing said door._

"_I picked the lock, un." Deidara said with a shy smile._

"_Well that's just great, not only do I get a partner who can follow orders but, he also can't respect people's privacy."_

"_Well sorry if I care about my partners well being, un." Deidara snapped right back._

"'_Well being', you don't even know me it's your first day!" Sasori yelled walking closer to the blonde in an attempt to make him back down. But Deidara was never one to be intimidated he stood his ground allowing himself to be trapped by the tick off red head, for his back was to the door. Both stood like that glaring at each other neither one about to back down, but what happened next was something neither of them expected._

"_Hey Sasori, Deidara is everything ok? I heard shouting." A concerned Kisame called from the hallway, the blue skinned man opened that door forcing it to hit Deidara square in the back pushing him forward into an unsuspecting Sasori. Only Sasori was determined to keep his one hand behind his back so he ended up catching the blonde with his one available arm, unfortunately for the redhead that wasn't enough to completely stop the falling blonde. Sasori's arm was what stopped Deidara from falling to the ground but nothing stopped the blonde's lips from making contact with that of the redheads._

"_Sasori? Deidara?" Kisame asked from behind a slightly cracked door, not having opened it all the way upon realization that something was blocking it, so he could not see what lay beyond. _

_Neither Sasori nor Deidara dared to move both staring wide eyed at each other, both in a state of complete shock, lips still pressed against each others._

"_Guys are you in there….I'm coming in." Sasori was first to come to, jumping back to that at least 3ft now separated him and the blonde._

"_Don't come in Kisame, everything is alright just a little argument noting to be concerned about." Sasori said, still a bit shaken, thankfully the shark didn't notice this._

"_Alright, just try not to kill each other." Kisame said closing the door, the pair listened as the shark's footsteps grew fainter and fainter until they could no longer be heard._

"_Sasori Danna, un." Deidara said nervously._

"_Just forget about it Deidara." Sasori said walking over to his desk and picking up something that Deidara couldn't identity. The redhead turned around so that his back now faced the blonde, apparently struggling with the object in his hands._

"_Dammit!" Sasori cursed as whatever was in his hands dropped to the floor, he immediately reached for the item but it was too late, Deidara had already seen the item in question._

"_Sasori Danna what happened to your hand, un?"_

"_That's none of your business brat." Sasori said, turning around, both of his hands now inside his pockets._

"_Danna let me see your hand, un." Deidara said taking a step forward._

"_Brat you better not take one more step." Sasori said clearly pissed off now._

"_Sasori Danna I'm sorry if you've been treated weirdly because of that, un." Deidara said taking yet another step forward._

"_What would you know about being treated differently besides the fact that you look like a girl." Deidara frowned at the statement but didn't comment. Instead he repeated his previous actions from the kitchen, moving his hair aside to reveal what lay behind it. Sasori's eyes widened but other than that no other part of his face moved. Deidara released his hair once again covering half of his face, looking at the red head, waiting for him to speak. _

_Instead of speaking, Sasori simply removed his hands from his pockets brings up the one that was previously injured for Deidara to see. Deidara took the hand it looked completely normal to him, it even felt real. Then he began to push the redheads sleeve up it still seemed to be a completely normal hand, it wasn't until he reached the halfway point to his elbow that Sasori turned his head away, curious Deidara looked back down to see a thin indentation in Sasori's skin, Deidara reached with his other hand to touch the thin but prominent line, but Sasori quickly pulled his hand away._

"_There you've seen it now quite pestering me about it." Sasori said pulling his sleeve back down._

"_What was the crack I heard earlier, un?" _

"_That was a different wrist, the one I have now had to replace it because there was too much damage, I'll have to repair it later."_

"_I'm sorry about that, un." Deidara said genuinely sad that he had caused his partner such trouble, especially on his first day._

"_Just forget about it, I was about to replace it anyway."_

"_But-"_

"_I said just forget about it!" Sasori snapped, effectively ending the conversation._

_~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~  
_

On many occasions Deidara had tried to find out exactly how the redhead had come to losing his hand but all his fellow officers had the same response.

"It's just one of those things that you can't push him on, if he wanted you to know you'd know. The only ones who know are Konan and Pein but they refuse to tell anyone without Sasori's permission." Kisame said, one day when he, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu were all in the kitchen enjoying a friendly lunch.

Deiara frowned but agreed to not question the shark any further, Kisame was right if Deidara was meant to know then Sasori would have told him, by now after all it had been 2 weeks since his first day, 2 weeks since they chased down that runner…2 weeks since their kiss. Deidara shock his head, 'No that kiss was an accident I shouldn't even bother thinking about it, even if his lips felt really soft and warm and….' Deidara smacked himself 'No, bad thoughts, bad thoughts, he's my partner for crying out loud!' Deidara looked up from his lunch to find the others staring at him strangely.

"Um, I think I'm going to go get some air, un." Deidara said getting up and leaving the kitchen, the others looking curiously after him. When Deidara made it outside he was happy to find that Sasori's cruiser was gone, that meant he could think about this clearly without the redhead as a distraction….

"Hello earth to Deidara! Snap the fuck out of it!" Deidara jumped, he hadn't realized that someone else was out there with him. He turned his head to find a grinning Hidan standing next to him, but once he saw the frantic look on the blonde's face his cheerful smiled turned into that of a concerned one.

"Hey are you ok?" Hidan asked, for once not cursing.

"Yea, I'm fine, un." Deidara smiled back, all thoughts of his and Sasori's kiss temporarily forgotten.

"That's great, because I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend."

"…Like a…date, un?" Deidara hesitantly asked, not wanting to ruin his friendship with the silver haired Jashinst but also considering the option, he had always liked Hidan and he knew he was at least bi while Hidan knew that Deidra was gay, having accidently walked in on the blonde while he was in the bathroom getting a little 'reading' done. XD

"If you don't want it to be it doesn't have to, but the options open." Hidan smiled, but clearly a bit nervous from the blonde's reaction.

"Um…"

"Deidara." Sasori called walking over to the blonde.

"Yes, un?" Deidara said his heart pumping faster, 'this is not good, this is not good, un!'

"What are you doing out here?" Sasori said, eyeing Hidan in a suspicious manner.

"I'm just getting some air and…"

"And if you don't mind puppet fucker we were in the middle of a private conversation." Hidan said turning his attention back to the blonde.

"So what do you say?"

"Um…. I…"

"Say about what?" Sasori asked frowning.

"None of your damn business that's what?" Hidan snapped.

"What did you say to me?" Sasori said stepping closer to Hidan, his fists clenched.

"You heard me!" Hidan said, mirroring the redhead's moves.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down!" Deidara said stepping in between the two.

"Sasori Danna relax, Hidan just asked me if I wanted to hang out this weekend, un."

"Well you can't, you and me are signed up for rounds this weekend." Sasori stated clearly not happy.

"Fine how about tonight, seeing as it's a Friday." Hidan said, putting his back to the red head to smile at Deidara, but at the same time giving Sasori the finger on the other side.

"Um…"

"You can't, you have work." Sasori snapped, debating on whether or not he should snap off Hidan's finger with a pair of rusty pliers.

"I get off work at 5, un."

"Well you still can't." Sasori said crossing his arms.

"And why not, un!" The blonde said putting a hand on his hip.

"…Because…. because…."

"Sasori Danna you may be my partner who has a lot more police experience than me but my personal life is none of you business, un."

"Brat, just get back to work!" Sasori snapped.

"Fine, un, that won't be a problem, come on Hidan!" Deidara said, grabbing the silver haired man's hand and pulling him along, while Sasori just stared furiously after the two.

"And by the way Hidan, un, I would love to go out with you tonight!" Deidara called, loud enough for Sasori to hear. The redhead watched the pair as they walked on, feeling a lump forming in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

The way to your heart Ch.5

(Warning! Contains hints of future yaoi, but don't worry next chapter is a guarantee *wink*)

'Why do I care? Why do I care? Why do I care?' Sasori thought as he repeatedly banged his head on his desk, after the little mishap outside Sasori went back to his (and Deidara's) office in an attempt to try and think things through. But that wasn't really working, for the red head was stuck being forced to look at Deidara's personal belongings, constant little reminders of what exactly was causing his headache. After Deidara had made it past the 3 day mark they had brought up his old partners desk for him to use, thankfully Sasori's office was rather large so they had plenty of room. The day after, Deidara had showed up at work with a box filled with pictures, papers, and small sculptures that the blonde had made. Whenever they had some free time Deidara liked to work with clay, making little creations often smashing the clay in his hands as soon as he was done.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(WOO! FLASH BACK TIME!)

~Deidara's 1 week mark~

"Brat, why do you even bother to create sculptures when in the end you're just going to destroy them?" Sasori had asked one day when the pair had had some free time, so they just retired to their shared office to relax. Deidara pulled out some clay and had begun working it through his fingers, while Sasori had taken out one of his miniature puppets that the blonde had often seen him working on, whenever they had some spare time like this, usually when they were making their rounds and were parked behind a bush or around a corner waiting for someone to speed by.

"Because Sasori Danna, this is my art, un." Deidara had said, without looking up from his work.

"Your 'art', brat that lump of clay you're always messing with could never be considered art." Sasori snuffed.

"And why not, un?" Deidara said looking up, a slight frown on his face.

"Because true art is eternal, and is meant to last forever." Sasori stated as if this should be blatantly obvious.

"Sorry Danna but I can't agree with that, art is fleeting, only meant to last a moment before disappearing forever in bright, flashy blaze of glory, un."

"Tsh, brat you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"I could say the same about you, un." At this Sasori's eyes widened, surprised at the blondes nerve.

"You've got some nerve, brat." (Didn't I just say that? ^.^)

"The truth can hurt Danna, un."

"That's not the only thing that can hurt." Sasori said standing up. Deidara only looked at the redhead with mild interest, 'Danna won't actually attack me….but I've been wrong before'. Now Deidara may be blonde but he wasn't dumb, when Sasori started to move around his desk towards Deidara's the blonde was quick to correct his mistake.

"Awe, come on Danna I was only kidding you don't need to get mad over it, un." On the outside Deidara was smiling but on the inside he was thinking 'Ah crap' there was no way in hell that he was going to fight his partner…he cared far too much about him to start something that could ruin their friendship, plus he was pretty sure that the redhead could kick his a**.

"You better have been." Sasori said sitting back down.

"But I still say true art is fleeting, un." 'Damn me and my big mouth,' in a flash Sasori was standing in front of Deidara's desk lifting the blonde by the collar of his shirt.

"Take it back brat." Sasori growled.

"Sorry I can't do that Danna, un." Deidara said shaking his head, Sasori just continued to glare at his partner, tightening his fists around the blonde's shirt bringing their faces closer. Suddenly the pair blinked, both turning red, apparently they just remember exactly what happened last time they were in a fight and this close. Sasori shoved Deidara back down into his seat mumbling incoherent words as he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Nice talking to you too, un." Deidara mumbled smoothing out his shirt where Sasori had crumpled it. He couldn't help but think about how close he and Sasori had been. How fierce his eyes looked, how if he moved just a little closer he could have felt Sasori's soft, smooth, li- Deidara slammed his face onto his desk 'bad thoughts ouch, bad thoughts ouch, bad thoughts OUCH!' The blonde finally came to his senses, reaching up to feel the slight bump that had started to form there.

"Well that's just great, un. Now I really am a blonde." (lol, bad blonde joke)

(A/N: We here at Wolfgirl4716inc would like to make it clear that we do not discriminate against blondes in anyway….but we do enjoy annoying the hell out of them ^^ just kidding, or are we? Dun dun duuuuuhhhhhhh!)

(End Flashback!)

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"WHY DO I CARE!" Sasori yelled, once again ramming his head onto his desk (see how much these two have in common *wink**wink*)

KNOCK KNOCK

"What!" Sasori called, stopping his head banging.

"It's Kakuzu can I come in?"

"Yea, sure" Kakuzu came into the room, looking at Sasori strangely.

"What was the noise I heard just now?"

"My head saying hello to my desk." Sasori answered without missing a beat.

"…O...k…why?" The scarred man asked,

"Because life sucks." Sasori said, saying hello to his desk again. ^^

"Tell me about." Kakuzu said rubbing the scars on his arm.

"…"

"But seriously tell me what's wrong."

"I'd rather not."

"Come Sasori, I thought we were friends." Kakuzu said, normally he wouldn't care about someone else's problems but he had known Sasori for years and could tell when something was wrong with his friend.

"Hehe, never would have taken you as the sentimental type."

"Just tell me Sasori, before I change my mind." Kakuzu sighed in an annoyed tone. Sasori took a deep breath and buried his face in his arms.

"Weara ot a bate." Sasori mumbled.

"What?"

"Weara's ot a bate."

"One more time."

"Deara's ot a bate!"

"For the love of god Sasori speak up!" Kakuzu snapped.

"DEIDARA'S GOT A DATE!" Sasori shouted suddenly snapping his head up to look at Kakuzu.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hehe."

"What?"

"Hehehehe."

"WHAT!" Suddenly Kakuzu burst into a wave of laughter, startling Sasori.

"I-I" Kakuzu stuttered.

"Spit it out already!"

"I knew you had a thing for the blonde!"

"What! I do not!" Sasori yelled, slamming his hands down on his desk, but sadly that only fueled Kakuzu's laughter.

"HAHA!"

"I do not have a thing for Deidara."

"Then why are you so upset about his having a date?" Kakuzu smirked.

"I'm not upset about him having a date, I'm upset because I don't like the fact he might not be 100% for work tomorrow, and should something happen he could get us killed."

"…That is the biggest piece of bull I've ever heard."

"Dude you work with Hidan."

"True, ok that's some of the biggest bull I've ever heard but still, its bull." Kakuzu said, crossing his arms

"You do realize that that makes no sense, right?"

"….Shut up." Kakuzu said turning his head in irritation. Sasori only smirked.

"So who's Deidara going out with that's got you so peeved?"

"….Hidan."

"…"

"Kakuzu?"

"…"

"Hey I thought that this was my moment to be emo." Sasori said getting up from his desk to walk in front of the other and wave his hand in his face.

"Huh? What?" Kakuzu said snapping out of it.

"Are you alright?" Sasori asked concerned.

"Yea…I-I'm fine. Did you say Hidan?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason, just making sure I heard you correctly." Sasori studied the other man carefully.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"YES I ALREADY SAID I WAS FINE!" Sasori raised an eyebrow at Kakuzu's response, obviously something was wrong he was usually a very calm person. Kakuzu, realizing what he had just done took a deep breath and started walking towards the door.

"Sorry about that, I'm going to go and finish up some work." He said closing the door behind him.

'What's his problem?' Sasori thought, suddenly thoughts about Deidara came rushing back into his head groaning he sat back down in his chair trying desperately to shack all thoughts of his partner. ^^

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it now!"

"Um, it's Kisame, may I come in?"

"Uh…yea, sure." Kisame came in closing the door behind him, wearing the same mask of concern that Kakuzu had worn earlier.

"I just passed Kakuzu in the hallway and he said something about you talking to your desk?"

"….Yea, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh, he also said something about Deidara having a date? But when I asked him who with he just got all quiet and kept walking until he locked himself in his office, do you know what's going on?"

"Kisame, nothing is wrong, I don't know why people keep bugging me." Sasori said, resting his head on his propped up hand, staring at the shark man with a bored look on his face. But Kisame wasn't anywhere near stupid, he could tell that something was wrong with short tempered man and he was about to find out.

"Sasori I'm going to make this short and sweet, tell me what's wrong or else." Ok now he had the redhead full attention.

"Or else what?" Sasori said raising one eyebrow.

"You know I hate using this against you (hehe not really T.^) but if you won't tell me I'll show the video of you at the Christmas party 3 years ago to the guys at the main building."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Sasori shouted, standing up from his desk, his face as red as his hair. Weather it was from anger or embarrassment Kisame did not know but he had a feeling it was probably the latter. Kisame tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably, he ended up breaking into a big toothy grin.

"Maybe, but we've still got it on video and if I have to I'll use it."

"Damn Kisame, you may seem like a nice guy but you're a real pain in the ass sometimes." Sasori said, giving up while he still had the chance, it may not look like it but Kisame would do it, well not himself personally, all he'd have to do was tell either Hidan or Zetsu and they would have a plasma screen set up with popcorn for everyone to see within the hour. He'd seen them do it to, it was amazing what someone could do when they had free time and an evil mind.

"Now are you going to tell me or what, because Hidan told me he's getting ready to go out, but that doesn't mean I can't get Zetsu here all I have to do is say….hey are you alright?" At the mention of Hidan's name Sasori had become all sullen and bleak, nodding his head forward so his eyes were hidden in shadow of his hair.

"Yea, I'm fine but if you don't mind I'd just like to be left alone right now." Sasori said with a sad smile.

"Sasori what's really going on here?" Kisame said taking a step forward. "Why did you suddenly get all dejected when I mentioned Zetsu's name?"

"This has nothing to do with Zetsu, he doesn't bother me in the least-well he does have the ability to make my skin crawl sometimes but that's beside the point, plus I keep telling you that nothing is wrong." Sasori argued.

"Sasori you know full well that I know you better than that, and if it's not Zetsu that has you bothered then it must be-" Kisame eyes widened, you could almost see the little light bulb click on over his head in realization. The only other name that he'd mentioned was Hidan's, he knew that the silver haired man was heading out tonight and so was Deidara, Sasori seemed upset every time he mentioned either of their names, plus he had a theory that Sasori had a bit of a soft spot for his blonde partner. Why he did not know, Sasori has had plenty of partners that have lasted far longer than Deidara, so why would Sasori care…if…

"Kisame what's with that weird smile on your face?" Sasori asked, a little nervous that he would come to the same conclusion as Kakuzu. Sadly luck was just not on his side today.

"You like the blonde." Kisame stated simply as if he were commenting about the weather.

"What? Why on earth would I like Deidara, he's nothing more than a brat to me, and he's probably not going to last much longer, a couple days max and then I'll have a new partner. What?" Sasori was looking at Kisame whose smile had turned into a full blown grin.

"I never said anything about Deidara, you're the one who came up with that."

'Crap!' "Well, I-I just assumed because…well of course I'd think that you were talking about Deidara! He's the only blonde in this whole building!"

"Sasori."

"What?"

"You like him." Kisame stated calmly.

"For the love of-, I do not like him. What is wrong with yours and Kakuzu brain to make you think that I like him as anything more than a fellow police officer?"

"Well for starters, you just admitted that you consider him as a fellow police officer. You haven't don't that in years, you always think of every new partner you get as a waste of time, to not be thought of as anything more than something that's about to expire within the next few days."

"Because that's how it's always been, not everyone can handle this job, it's rough in the real world, and we all know it. It's not my fault if I always get stuck with the kids who can't grasp that."

"So you see it too." Kisame said with a smile.

"See what?"

"That Deidara isn't like those other kids, he's proven that he can handle this line of work and he hasn't even been with us for a month. Plus he actually dares to stand up to you and you respect him for it."

"Ok now you're really talking crazy, why on earth would I respect a brat that's got a loud mouth?" Sasori questioned.

"Now you see Sasori that's the thing, we both know that it's not a loud mouth Deidara has but an opinionated mind, he's a lot like you in that way."

"Tsk, in what way?" Sasori said rolling his eyes.

"Well for one you're both passionate about your art and will defend your beliefs with your lives, also you both focus on your work, treating each and every moment with the seriousness it deserves."

"Kisame."

"And you know that Deidara is smart, strong, and brave. He may not have much experience in the field, but I've seen him calmly handle situations that would make most of your previous partners cower in fear."

"So he's made a few arrests to drivers who've had one too many that, doesn't mean he can handle the stuff that really allows us to call ourselves cops." Sasori said starting to raise his voice.

"Sasori you know as well as I do that Deidara can handle more than most, and you have the best memory out of everyone here as to what he did on his first day." Kisame pointed out.

"Yea, Kisame I know but-"

"The guy held a gun to his head in a situation that seemed near hopeless, after words he had enough compassion to notice that the man was terrified out of his mind, granted it resulted in the man running off and Deidara almost getting run over by a semi but he managed to show no fear and get the situation under control."

"Kisame!" Sasori yelled determined to get a word in.

"What? What's wrong?" Kisame asked partly worried about Sasori yelling at him because he may have crossed the line.

"You're right."

"…I'm sorry could you please repeat that?" Kisame asked in near disbelief.

"I said you're right, there is not use denying that Deidara is different. He's everything you said he's brave, strong, smart and has the potential to be great, but we both know that that is by normal standards, and what we do is nothing normal, we're the ones who get called for what the normal police can't handle that's why we wait till someone has really proven themselves before explaining just exactly what it is we do."

"Ok, you've explained why you might have trouble accepting Deidara into the line of work we do, but you have yet to explain why you're so upset about Deidara and Hidan going out." Kisame said getting back to their original topic.

"…If I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone else, especially Deidara?" Sasori asked, clearly becoming more nervous by the second.

"I promise." Kisame said taking on a serious tone. Sasori seemed to take a few moments to mentally prepare himself before finally speaking.

"Ok, the thing is I don't really know why I'm so bothered by this, Hidan's my friend but he's also a pain in the ass. And no matter how kind he may be I don't think I've known Deidara long enough to have formed any kind of real attachment to him." At this Kisame came over and put a hand on the redheads shoulder.

"It's still the other one, isn't it? They betrayed you and now you have trouble trusting anyone."

"I guess you could say something like that." Sasori said lowering his eyes.

"Well there are some big difference between 'them' and Deidara. For one Deidara seems to be liked by everyone, even the guys at the main building seem to like him while the other one creped out everyone they came into contact with."

"Yea, I guess Deidara's just lovable that way." Sasori said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sasori."

"Hm?"

"You do realize that you just called Deidara 'lovable' right?" At this Sasori turned bright red, clearly not meaning to have said that.

"You know, Hidan told me he would be leaving soon, Deidara is probably going with him. I bet if you hurry you could follow them." Kisame said giving a suggestive smirk.

"Kisame I am not going to stoop so low as to spy on Deidara and Hidan, beside I keep telling you that I don't like him that way."

"Uh huh, hey Sasori did you know that you have rounds tonight?" Kisame said in a way that was clear he was up to something.

"Really? Since when?" Sasori asked confused.

"Since I trade shifts with you while I heard you talking with Kakuzu."

"You-" Sasori said stunned. "Well, I guess that means that I should leave soon, and just to be more thorough I'll take my car, seeing as I've had it made as an unmarked cruiser, easier to catch the speeders and what not.

"Yep, I think that you should get right on it." Kisame grinned

"Ok, well…I'm off." Sasori said leaving. "Oh and Kisame?" Sasori said popping his head back into the door.

"Yea?"

"The conversation we just had right here." Sasori said gesturing to make his point.

"What about it?"

"It never happened."

"What never happened?" Kisame grinned. Sasori couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." And with that Sasori was off to do rounds, and if he happened to see a certain blonde or silver haired man while he was out, then maybe he would just stop by to say hello.


	6. Chapter 6

The way to your heart Ch.6

(Warning! Contains some serious hints of future yaoi, and a little bit of yaoi within itself *wink* *wink*)

"So where are we going, un?" Deidara asked as he and Hidan walked towards the building's entrance.

"Hehe, it's a surprise." Hidan smiled, holding the door open for Deidara, causing the blonde to smile in thanks. They walked through the parking lot stopping at Hidan's bike.

"Are we going to take your police bike, un?" Deidara asked, staring nervously at the item in question.

"Hells yea, it's fast, smooth, and it's also a great way to get through traffic. You wouldn't believe the look on people's faces when I ride up on the sidewalk, it's so funny you should see them as they scatter." Hidan said straddling his bike and handing Deidara the spare helmet while he slipped on his own.

"What? You ride up on the sidewalk?" Deidara squeaked taking a step back from the bike and it's potentially crazy rider. The look on Deidara's face caused Hidan to burst out laughing.

"Relax it's just a joke, I would never ride my bike up on a sidewalk…if I hit someone they might scratch the paint."

"Uhhh….." Deidara said taking yet another step back.

"HAHA! Relax you know I was just kidding, now are ya coming or not?" Hidan said still trying to get over his fit of laughter. Deidara studied the helmet being held out to him nervously.

"I don't know, un." At this Hidan removed his helmet-amazingly his hair was still perfect-and shot Deidara a sad look.

"Awe, come on Deidara don't you trust me?" Hidan asked with cheesy false innocence, causing the one before him to lighten up a bit.

"I repeat, I don't know, un." Deidara said smiling. Both just continued to stare at each other Hidan making funny pouty faces, while Deidara tried to control his constant grinning.

"Fine, un." Deidara said taking the helmet and getting on the bike behind the triumphantly glowing Jashinist.

"Hold on tight!" Hidan called as he started the bike, the sudden loud roar startled the blonde causing him to wrap his arms tightly around the silver haired man's waist. Although Deidara couldn't see it, Hidan was grinning broadly from under his helmet. They took off out of the parking lot, Hidan popping a wheelie while Deidara hung on for dear life. But what neither of them knew was that a certain redhead had been looking out the window watching them the whole time.

'Deidara looked terrified, Hidan better not wreck or I swear I'll superglue his mouth and nostrils shut and watch him suffocate,' Sasori thought with nothing but pure malice.

"Sasori." Said redhead turned around to see who had called his name. Konan stood before him wearing a black strapless near ankle length dress with black high heels, it seemed to have been made out of a soft silky like material because it flowed gracefully around her every time she moved.

"What are you still doing here, you got off an hour ago?" Konan asked.

"I traded shifts with Kisame for rounds tonight, and I'm just about to leave, what are you still doing here?" Sasori asked studying the woman's unusual outfit, not only was she dressed nice but her hair was out of its usual bun, instead it was done in lose curls reaching down just a little bit below her shoulders, and of course she still had her signature white silk rose pinned up into her hair. All and all she looked really good, Sasori felt happy for Pein that he was with such a strong, caring, beautiful woman, he only hoped that one day he would have someone like that.

"Pein and I have plans tonight, and I didn't know that you and Kisame had traded shifts." Konan said putting a hand on her hip.

"Sorry Kisame came and cleared it with me not 30 minutes ago, you were still getting ready so I thought it best not to disturb you." Pein said coming up from behind Konan and wrapping his arm around her waist, causing the blue haired woman to smile slightly. It was no secret that they were together, but when they were working they tried very hard to keep their business and personal lives separate, although Sasori did accidently walk in on them once in the past. They were in Pein's office and let's just say that Sasori now knows that Pein's face isn't the only place he's pierced. XD

"I wish you had told me, I need to know who's available should there be an emergency." Konan frowned.

"Don't worry I've already taken care of everything. Kisame, Itachi, and Kakuzu are taking the night shift, Sasori here has rounds and everyone else is off." Pein smiled pulling Konan a little closer.

"Fine." She blushed ^/^

"Ehem." Sasori said, claiming the attention of the pair before him.

"If you don't mind I'll be going now." Sasori said turning to leave. As he stepped out into the warm spring air he looked up at the sky enjoying the suns soft ray, while he walked he let his mind wander. It was a Friday night, there was going to be a full moon, and Hidan was on the loose. Hopefully nothing to bad would happen tonight.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Laser tag, un?" Deidara asked staring up at the bright colored building before him.

"Yea, have you ever been?" Hidan asked shutting off his bike.

"Yes just once with my friend Tobi, but I hate to admit it wasn't much fun. The shots were too easy and the place was really crowded." Deidara said taking off his jacket to reveal his deep blue button up shirt over dark colored low ride jeans. He was so glad that he always kept a spare change of clothes in his desk at work, otherwise he would've had to have gone home to change out of his police uniform, although he didn't really like this shirt, it fit him to near perfection which would normally be a good thing but the shirt was made out of a thick material. So rather than showing off his muscular chest it made him look curvy and tended to make even more people think he was a girl. It wasn't his first choice for a date shirt but it was the only spare he had, and thanks to a certain redheaded police officer (who shall remain nameless ^^) he was going out tonight without anytime to properly prepare.

"Well don't worry, it's hard not to have fun when I'm around." Hidan grinned, he had also changed out of his uniform, he was wearing tight black jeans that gave his legs a slim but tough look with a black motorcycle jacket and of course no shirt. He wore his jacket like he wore his police shirt, half way unzipped so it showed off most of his smooth muscled chest and gave a nice peak at his well-defined six pack, which Deidara had to admit was impressive. Both made their way inside the building only for the blonde to be temporarily blinded by the bright flashing neon lights. They walked up to the front where a man who appeared to be in his early 30's stood behind the counter and was completely decked out in glow-in-the-dark apparel. His bright multicolored shirt, along with his neon glowing face paint made it hard for Deidara to look at him. He smiled at the pair walked up, his eyes lingering on Deidara.

"Hello, welcome to 'Lazer Kraze' my name is Devin, how may I help you?" He said a bit more friendly than necessary.

"We'd like 3 rounds for 2 people." Hidan said.

"Alright, that will be $22.37." Deidara started to reach for his wallet when a hand stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, I'm paying for this." Hidan said smiling as he took out his own wallet and paid the man. Deidara simply smiled, putting away his wallet. While his hands were by his pockets he made sure that his gun and badge were secure by inconspicuously brushing his hand by their hiding places, if something went wrong while they were out he needed to be ready.

"And here's you change sir." Devin said as he handed Hidan his money. "So are you and your young lady friend here on a date?" Deidara looked at the man, who smiled and winked at the blonde, while Hidan only chuckled at his dates annoyed expression.

"Um, you're only half right." Hidan said.

"Oh, so you 2 aren't on a date?" Devin said hope clear in his voice.

"No actually it's quite the opposite." Deidara said putting a hand on his hip, which caused Hidan and the man called Devin to stare.

"We are on a date, but I'm a guy, un."

"NO WAY!"

"Strange that's the same reaction I had when I found out." Hidan stated looking around at all the faces that had turned to stare at the man's loud outburst.

"Well apart from the fact that you also cursed to high heaven." Deidara reminded him, waving a hand in front of Devin's face trying to snap the man out of his shocked state.

"Huh…what happened?" Devin said coming to.

"Well let's see, un." Deidara began putting a finger to his cheek. "My date and I came in and ordered 3 rounds for 2 people, you attempted to hit on me, found out I was a guy, and then went into a state of temporary shock. What do you think Hidan? Does it sound like it got everything, un?" Deidara said turning to his silver haired companion who was fighting back laughter.

"Yea sounds about right to me." Hidan grinned.

"…"

"Sir, un?" Deidara asked, nervous that the man had gone into another state of shock.

"…"

"Yo dude! Wake up!" Hidan nearly shouted causing most of the faces within a 10ft radius to once again turn in their direction.

"…Oh! Sorry about that man…its just… it's hard to believe that such a beautiful creature could possibly be a guy." Devin sad hanging his head in sadness.

"Um…thanks, un?"

"Ok, ok if we're done chatting now can we just get our stuff so we can begin?" Hidan said starting to get irritated.

"Yes of course!" the man said rushing to gather their gear. Hidan only frowned stepping closer to Deidara.

"Here you go." Devin said handing them their vests and guns. "Now are you familiar with how to play?"

"Yes." Hidan said, slipping on his vest.

"Would you like some help with your vest?" Devin asked Deidara looking the blonde up and down, apparently gender didn't matter with this guy and he was really starting to irritate Hidan.

"No, un I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes we're sure!" Hidan snapped, grabbing the blondes hand and leading him away towards the tag area.

"Hidan are you alright, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yea I'm fine I just don't like it when pervs like him hit on people who clearly aren't interested."

"What makes you think I wasn't interested, un?" Hidan O.O

"Haha! I was just kidding, un!" Deidara laughed.

"Oh I'm so going to get you back for that." Hidan grinned lifting up his gun to playfully smack the blonde on the shoulder.

"Loser buys dinner, un?" Deidara grinned.

"Deal."

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

_Now where are they…aha!_ Sasori thought as he watched Hidan with Deidara pull into a parking lot. He looked up reading the name on the building 'Lazer Kraze, tsk, great choice for a date Hidan' he thought as he parked the car as far from the entrance as possible. Even though the car was unmarked and he was dressed as a civilian-ripped jeans and a tight black t-shirt ^/^-that didn't mean Hidan or Deidara couldn't recognize it. Sasori took a few minutes to study the parking lot, it was about half way full. In a way that was a good thing because while Sasori was just 'passing through' making sure everything was alright if it was crowded Hidan and Deidara wouldn't be able to see him but on the other hand Sasori may not be able to find the pair…N-Not that he cared, after all he was just passing through. The second Sasori walked through the door he immediately hated the place. It was loud, painfully bright with all its flashing lights and to top it all off the place was practically packed, although most of the crowd seemed to be in the arcade

_Great now how am I supposed to find them?_ Sasori thought. He made his way over to the front counter where a man stood behind it fully dressed in bright colors. He was resting his head on his arms over the counter, a sorrowful look on his face. Something told Sasori that he should check this out.

"Hey are you alright?" Sasori asked, not really caring but it was his job to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Yea, my heart just hurts, for I just lost the love of my life."

"Oooookay….I'll be going now." Sasori said turning to leave

"Fine, most beautiful blonde I've ever seen and it has to be a guy." He mumbled burying his head in his arms.

"Excuse me what was that?" Sasori said suddenly spinning around.

"Hmm? Oh yea, about 10 minutes ago the most captivating blonde I've ever seen walks in here with her date, she had an extraordinary figure and had the bluest eyes I've seen but then it turns out 'she' is a 'he' I'm so devastated." 'Beautiful blonde that turned out to be a guy, that must be Deidara.' Sasori thought.

"Uh, so, where did he go?" Sasori nonchalantly asked.

"Probably doesn't even matter if I tell you, his date was this scary looking silver haired guy who looked like he'd kill you if you got to close."

"I'll take my chances." Sasori said, crossing his arms.

"Fine it's your funeral dude. Last I saw he was playing laser tag with his date over there." Devin said pointing in the appropriate direction.

"Thanks." Sasori said walking away.

"Hey man if you want to get into the laser tag area then you have to pay for a game." Devin said 'Damn' Sasori thought.

"Fine, how much for a game?" Sasori asked clearly irritated.

"$8 for one game, $15 for 2, and $18 for 3."

"I'll just do one." Sasori said paying the man, as Devin handed him his vest and gun.

"Thanks." Sasori mumbled as he walked away.

"Hey man, if you get his number could you let me copy it down?" Devin yelled after Sasori.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Ha! Now we're all tied up!" Hidan cheered as he once again nailed Deidara with a perfect shot causing the blondes vest to light up as an indication that he'd been hit.

"We have one game left and there is no way I'm going to lose twice, un." Deidara smiled, he was having a great time, Hidan wasn't the type to just let him win so that meant this game was nowhere close to easy. Add that to the fact that they were both skilled in shooting and evasion and buddy you've got a game that was, well….pretty freakin' hilarious. Both of them would hide around corners careful to look before they moved, always lining up their shots with near perfect speed and precision. There was a small crowd gathering who had stopped what they were doing to watch the pair.

"Ok there is one game left, we both have one win, and I'm taking you down." Hidan said slinging his gun over his shoulder.

"Oh very unlikely, un." Deidara said playfully.

"Um…excuse me." Came a small voice from behind Deidara . Said blonde looked down to find a short little dark haired girl with 4 others, all of who were dressed in laser tag vests and appeared to be 6 or 7 years of age.

"Um yes, un?" Deidara smiled.

"Uh...my friends and I were wondering if we could play with you guys." The girl said shyly.

"Oh, well what do you think Hidan should we let this cute little girl and her friends play with us, un?" Deidara asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Hidan said grinning. "Do you think that they can keep up?"

"Oh we'll go easy on them, un."

"Really! Thanks!" The little girl smiled.

"So what's your name sweetie?" Hidan asked.

"I'm Yislain, and these are my friends Yuri, Gwendal, Gunter, and Wolfram." She said pointing out each one in turn.

"It's very nice to meet you Yislain, I'm Deidara and this here is my friend Hidan." Deidara said.

"Ok, enough with the introductions who's ready to play?" Hidan asked which caused all of the kids to cheer in agreement.

"Ok so what do you say we split up into 2 teams, un?"

"Ok!" Yislain said, immediately grabbing onto Deidara's hand.

"I'm with Deidara!" She said. She then reached over and grabbed the hand of her friend she'd pointed out as Wolfram.

"So you 3 wanna be with me?" Hidan asked the remaining kids.

"Sure." The one called Gwendal said, a frown on his face, he seemed like the type of person who'd be mad about anything.

"Ok let's begin!" Yislain shouted raising her gun and shooting Hidan.

"Hey! I'm going to get you for that." Hidan smiled as he raised his gun, signaling everyone else to scatter and hide.

"WE WON! WE WON!" Yislain cheered jumping up and down in victory.

"We sure did, un. High five!" Deidara smiled, as the young girl high fived his hand.

"Great game." Hidan said walking over. He had to admit that it was a pretty close game, in the end it was Yislain vs. Hidan both with one shot left, she was hiding around a corner and didn't see Hidan coming up behind her, so Hidan being the surprisingly big softy he is coughed and alerted her to his presents, where she promptly took aim and fired, winning the game for herself and her team.

"Hey do you guys wanna play another game?" The boy called Yuri said.

"Sorry can't, me and blondie here have other things we have to do." Hidan said putting his hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"AWWW!" The kids whined in unison.

"Sorry, un, but we have to go we're out of games anyway." Deidara said as Yislain held onto his hand.

"Why don't you guys try finding someone else to play with?" Hidan suggested.

"Fine." Yislain said giving up.

"So you think you'll ever come back?" Deidara asked.

"One's life is not thought out, we do not know where we'll be nor where we'll go, we can only travel the road we are on not diverge to the path one wishes to take." Yislain said.

"…Un?"

"I don't know, it's up to my mom." She said.

"Okay, does she always talk like that?" Hidan asked the boy name Gunter.

"Sometimes, we've considered her being on crack but then we realized she's crazy not stupid." Gunter replied.

"….Alright, well by everyone." Deidara said as he and Hidan walked away.

_Hmm, they're leaving I'd better hurry up and get out of here._ Sasori thought as he watched the pair leave from behind a corner.

"Hey, mister." Sasori looked down to see who had called his attention, it was that little girl who had been playing with Deidara and Hidan.

"What is it?"

"Would you like to play a game with us?" She asked.

"Sorry kid not right now, I've got to be going." Sasori said turning to leave.

"Awe, come one you still haven't used up all your hits yet." She said a sad look on her face.

"…Fine, but make it quick I'm in a hurry."

"ATTACK!"

"What the…" Sasori yelped as he was tackled to the ground by the girl and the rest of her friends, all of whom were shooting at Sasori with no mercy.

_Oh this is just perfect!_ Sasori thought, flinching as kids one by one jumped onto his back.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"So where are we going now, un?" Deidara asked as he climbed onto Hidan's motorcycle behind the silver haired man.

"Sorry what did you say?" Hidan asked, starting the bike.

"I said where are we going next, un?" Deidara said trying to speak over the roar of the bike.

"What! I can't hear you the bikes to loud!" Hidan laughed as he took off out of the parking lot, while Deidara once again wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

_Damn brats._ Sasori thought as he walked out of the building rubbing his head. It was a good 5 minutes before someone came and collected those kids, and needless to say Sasori was officially ticked. Not only had Sasori been attacked by an opponent he couldn't fight back to but now he'd lost sight of Hidan and Deidara. Sasori climbed back into his car feeling discourage, when suddenly his police radio crackled to life.

"_Any available units please be advised, we need someone to head down to the fair grounds, there's been a call about a drunken disturbance, person in question is believed to be violent but harmless."_

'Fair grounds? Damn, that's close which means I'll have to check it out.' Sasori thought starting the car and heading off to take care of the call.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Hidan, can I please take off my blindfold now, un?" Deidara asked as Hidan stopped and turned off the bike. Shortly after they had left the laser tag place Hidan had pulled over to the side of the road and told Deidara to cover up his eyes, giving him a blindfold. He had insisted that he wouldn't need the blindfold saying he would simply just keep his eyes closed, but the silver haired man wasn't hearing it, determined to keep where they were going a surprise, so Deidara conceded and put on the blindfold. Now that they had stopped, the blonde was hoping he'd finally be able to take the damn thing off.

"Yea sure, feel free." Hidan said, in the background Deidara could hear laughter and other loud noises as if they were in a large crowded area. He removed the blindfold and looked around his eyes widening.

"Hidan, un."

"Hmm? Yes Dei, what do you think?"

"This…is….AWESOME!" They were at the fair! Deidara couldn't help but smile, he hadn't been since he was much younger always having been busy or not having known it was going on until it was too late.

"I'm glad you like it, I read in the newspaper this morning that this was here for the weekend so I thought it would be a good idea to come and check it out." Hidan smiled glad that the blonde had liked his surprise.

"Come on let's go, un!" Deidara cheered as he grabbed Hidan's hand and pulled him along, while Hidan only smiled at his companion's child like behavior.

As they walked further into the crowd Deidara was mesmerized by all that there was to do, games, rides, and all the different foods! Deidara made a beeline for the candy stand.

"One please, un." Deidara said to the woman behind the counter.

"Make that 2." Hidan said reaching for his wallet, only this time he was the one to have a hand stop him.

"Don't even think about it, un, it's my turn to pay for something." Deidara said handing over his money.

"Deidara don't you remember our deal, loser pays for dinner and I lost." Hidan stated.

"Yea, that was our deal but you didn't really lose, I saw what you did, you let that little girl bet you, un." Deidara smiled.

"Y-You saw that?" Hidan smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, I never knew you were such a big softy, un."

"Don't mention it…seriously don't, I have a reputation to protect." Hidan said taking the cotton candy as it was handed to them, giving one to Deidara.

"Reputation? You mean as a foul mouthed, masochistic, Jashinist who's only goal in life seems to be constantly annoying the hell out of people, un?"

"Exactly." Hidan stated taking a bite out of his sugary treat.

"Haha, I guess that's why I'm having so much fun tonight, un, and I've actually been wondering about that. Ever since we left the police station you haven't uttered one curse word, why is that?"

"Ah, well, that's simple, I'm just determined to be on my best behavior so hopefully you'll want to go out with me again." Hidan answered.

"Oh, so constantly doing wheelies while I'm riding with you, knowing you're terrifying the living day lights out of me is being on your best behavior, un?"

"Yep."

"Good to know, un." Deidara smiled as he dug into his cotton candy, enjoying the sweet sensation as it melted on his tongue (A/N: That's my favorite part about cotton candy, I love how it feels as it melts in my mouth, well that and the nice flavor, the bright colors, and when I eat too much I tend to get so hyper you'd think I was on something *kukuku* ok enough rambling back to the story). They continued on through the fair, playing games, going on rides, and snacking on endless foods, at one point Hidan even won Deidara a small stuffed animal at the dunking booth game, nailing the target on his first try.

"Congrats sir! You've won, now which prize would you like?" The man manning the booth said gesturing to the stack of prize on the shelves behind him.

"Hmmm, give me that one." Hidan said pointing to the item in question, the man then handed over a small stuffed bird.

"Here, this is for you." Hidan said as he gave Deidara the stuffed animal.

"Thanks, un!" Deidara smiled as he held the bird to his chest. They moved through the fair having a great time until finally it was starting to get late and the pair both felt it was soon going to be time to start heading home. Deidara was determined to go on one more ride and had managed to convince Hidan to join him. Deidara pulled Hidan along with him intent on making they're last ride a good one, when suddenly Deidara found just what he'd been looking for. Thankfully because it was so late there weren't many people in line, so as soon as they started loading more people on Deidara and Hidan were able to get on without having to wait very long. As the Ferris wheel started turning and going higher and higher Deidara leaned over the side, enjoying great view of the fair grounds. He'd always loved Ferris wheels, mainly because of the awesome view that always came with being at the top, the ride had to have been at least 60ft high.

"Isn't this view beautiful, un?" Deidara asked excitedly.

"Yea, it is but I know of something more beautiful." Hidan said slipping an arm around Deidara's shoulder, causing the blonde to blush. Hidan began to lean closer, gently taking the blondes chin in his free hand, turning Deidara's face so he could look into the other's deep crystal blue eyes.

'Oh no! What do I do, what do I do?' Deidara screamed in his mind. 'I don't know if I'm ready for this, I mean I really do like Hidan I had a great time tonight but I'm not sure I'm ready to kiss him!' Hidan's lips were less than an inch away. 'Think, think, think Deidara! How can I stop this without hurting Hidan's feelings?' Suddenly the ride slammed to a stop, causing both Hidan and Deidara to be jerked onto the safety bar in front of them. _That works_. Deidara thought.

"HEY WHATS GOING ON HERE?"

"START THE RIDE UP!"

"GET US DOWN!" From all over the ride shouts could be heard coming from the irritated passengers. Deidara looked down, they were at the very top so he could see everyone below. Thankfully there weren't too many people on, the ride seemed to be less than half full.

BOOM! Deidara looked down at the control station, there was a large amount of smoke coming from the control box and there was a large group of people surrounding it trying to get it under control.

"Damn!" Hidan cursed. "I always had a feeling that one day I'd get a call about one of these damn machines breaking down with people trapped aboard, I just never thought I'd be on it while it happened. Suddenly the Ferris wheel began to violently shake, screams of terror could be heard all around. Deidara held tightly onto the side of his seat while Hidan began to climb down out of his.

"Hidan, un! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm going to climb down and see if I can do something to help, you stay here I'll fix this as soon as I can." Deidara watched in horror as Hidan began to climb down the side of the ride, nearly screaming when the silver haired man temporarily lost his footing and almost fell to his death. In the end he made it safely to the ground running over to the control station determined to get this situation taken care of.

"AAHHHHHHH!" A high pitched squeal pierced the air as the ride gave another violent tremor. Deidara looked down, seeing a sight that made his face turn white and his blood run cold. About 4 seats away from his there was a little girl clinging to her seat for dear life, her safety bar had come undone and she was about to fall out of her seat!

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

_Damn drunken bastards!_ Sasori thought as he watched the drunken man from the call be loaded into a police cruiser. When the redhead had arrived he'd come onto a scene where a man who was clearly drunk off his rocker was being detained by a couple of the fairs security guards, hands cuffed behind him on a folding chair, waiting for the police to show up.

"I'm officer Akasuna, I received a call about a drunken disturbance." He said showing his badge to one of the security men.

"Yea, this guy here was over in the beer tent when suddenly he started shouting and ripping off his clothes, next thing we know, he running through the fairgrounds completely butt naked. He jumped up onto a hotdog cart throwing hotdogs everywhere shouting at people to 'ask him about his wiener,'" Sasori raised one eyebrow, temporarily stopping his writing as he took notes in his small notebook.

"'Ask him about his wiener?'" Sasori asked.

"Yea man, it was pretty funny I got a video of it, here wanna see?" The security guard said holding out his cell phone.

"Sure." Sasori said, pocketing the small devise.

"Hey man! What are you doing?" The man yelled, mad that Sasori was taking his phone.

"Evidence, you'll get your phone back after the video had copied and deleted from your phone." Sasori said in a tone that made it clear he was not going to argue about this. The security man gave up with poor grace, crossing his arms while pouting his lips.

"So who redressed this man?" Sasori asked.

"I did." Another one of the security men spoke up.

"Alright, well I'll have to wait for another squad car to come and get this man, I don't have the proper car with me to take this man into custody.

"Alright well good luck." One of the security men said as he and his friends started to walk away.

"Hey, wait! You guys have to stay here and watch this man." Sasori nearly shouted.

"Sorry man, but we have to go, we're the only security guards on duty and if we don't get back to work we could get fired." And with that they all walked away, Sasori could have sworn he heard the men laughing. The redhead frowned going over to stay with the drunken man while he waited for more officers to arrive.

"Hey *hic* man." The drunken man said leaning over to speak to Sasori.

"What?"

"Will you *hic* ask me about *hic* my wiener?" Sasori mentally smacked himself, he sure hoped that backup arrived soon.

_It took those damn bastards nearly 2 hours to get here_! Sasori mentally fumed, as he walked through the fair grounds. _2 HOURS! I swear to Hidan's god that if I ever see another hotdog then I'm going to go off on myself! _Sasori felt some relief when he saw the exit coming into view, and he was about to walk into the parking lot ready to get the hell out of there when suddenly the air was filled with screams loud screams of terror. He didn't think he just started running in the direction of the screams, hand already going for his gun. When he arrived on the scene he stopped in his tracks. The Ferris wheel was shaking fiercely, while people all around were running away from the scene scared that the large machine would fall over.

"What the hell happened here?" Sasori yelled as he came up to the control box.

"Hey man I don't know, suddenly the controls stopped working, and when I opened the control panel it just starting smoking and throwing sparks."

"Damn! Well I'm a police officer, and I'm going to call in some back up, we need to get these people out of here before this machine comes down."

"Yo! What the fuck is going on here?" A familiar voice yelled. Sasori turned around to find Hidan running up to the scene.

"Hidan what are you doing here?" Sasori said as Hidan came to stand next to him.

"I'm here on my date with Deidara, I climbed down to see what it could do." Hidan responded.

"Climbed down? Hidan where is Deidara?" Sasori just barely contained the panic in his voice.

"He still on the ride, he's at the very top." Hidan said pointing at the ride. Sasori looked up and low and behold there was the blonde, holding onto his seat.

*COUGH* *COUGH* "Sasori there's too much smoke, we need to get these people out of here before it blows!" Hidan said, coughing from the amount of smoke that was now coming from the machine.

"You think I don't know that?" Sasori yelled.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Both men looked up at the sound of the loud scream, only to find a little girl near the top about to fall out of her seat, her safety bar had come lose and the machine was still shaking violently, any second that little girl could fall and be seriously injured, or worse. But that wasn't the sight that really captured the redheads attention it was the fact that there was someone climbing down the side of the machine heading straight for the little girl, this person had long blonde hair.

"DEIDARA!" Hidan yelled, apparently he had seen him too. Sasori immediately clamped his hand over the mouth.

"Shut up you idiot, if you scare him he could slip and fall." Sasori said removing his hand from Hidan's mouth.

"I know but…" Hidan looked up at Deidara has he continued his hopefully not in vain rescue attempt. "We have to try something."

"They only thing we can do right now is try to take care of the mess here." Sasori stated looking at the scene unfolding before him. Suddenly Deidara's foot slipped as another violent trimmer shook through the Ferris wheel, he was hanging on by only one hand he was going to fall!

_Damn it. _Deidara thought as he hung on by one hand, he swung his body from side to side until he was able to get his footing back. But he didn't waist anytime, he continued his climb to reach the little girl before it was too late. 'Almost there just a few more feet.' He thought as he came within range. Without warning the most violent trimmer ret bet it way through the machine, the little girl lost her grip and started to fall.

"NO!" Deidara yelled as he made one last attempt to reach the little girl, he stuck his hand out determined to catch her.

"Yes!" Deidara cheered his hand closed around the child's. He pulled her against his chest as he wrapped his legs and his free arm around one of the support beams, when suddenly a loud noise caused him to turn look down. All around him people were cheering, Deidara studied the crowd he could see Hidan, he seemed to be cheering louder than everyone else.

"We've got the machine back under control!" Someone yelled Deidara turned his head to the source of the voice, what he saw surprised him. SASORI! The shock of seeing the redhead along with the fact that the wheel started turning again almost made Deidara lose his grip, but managed to hold on long enough to be met on the ground by a relieved Hidan along with a woman who immediately ran up and scooped up the little girl in her arms crying the whole time.

"Thanks you! Thanks you so much! You saved my daughter's life!" The woman said through broken sobs of joy.

"It was no problem, un" Deidara responded with a smile. Suddenly the little girl poked her mother on the shoulder asking to be let down, when she was released she walked over to Deidara and gave a light tug on his pants signaling for Deidara to come face to face. As soon as he was eye level with her she immediately wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Awe!" That was the sound that could be heard all around.

"Thank you for saving me Deidara."

"How do you know my name, un?" Deidara asked confused.

"Don't you remember? I won the laser tag game for us." She said smiling.

"Yislain! Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you, un." Deidara said a little embarrassed.

"It's ok you were a little preoccupied." At this Deidara couldn't help but laugh, he then remembered something else, something having to do with red hair.

"Sasori Danna, what are you doing here, un?" Deidara asked the redhead.

"I got a call about a man who was drunk and causing trouble."

"Ah."

"Hey Sasori come here for a second." Hidan said gesturing the man over.

"What do you want Hidan." Sasori said with an annoyed tone.

"Come here, I've got Konan and Pein on the phone, they know what happened and they want us back at the station right now."

"For?"

"They think they think it's time."

"…..Are they sure?" Sasori asked a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Yea, you know that they would never do this if they weren't sure."

"Alright, Deidara let's go." Sasori commanded.

"But I'm here with Hidan, un."

"Sasori's right Deidara, we need to go." Hidan said

"Why, where, un." Deidara asked thoroughly confused.

"To the station, Pein and Konan think it's time you find out just exactly what it is we do."


	7. Chapter 7

The way to your heart Ch.7

(Warning! Contains minimal yaoi, but don't worry this is one of those chapter that has to have everything just right so that the 'next' chapter will have the really good stuff *wink**wink*)

"Sasori Danna, what's going on here, un?" Deidara asked as he eyed his fellow police officers gathered around various places in the station's kitchen.

"Deidara it's best to just wait and listen to what Konan and Pein have to say when they get here." Hidan said trying to reassure the nervous blonde.

"What's wrong with Sasori Danna, un?" Deidara whispered to Hidan.

"Don't worry he's just a little bummed out."

"Why, un?"

"Because the last time we did this with someone they betrayed the whole team, resulting in a disastrous outcome." Konan said as she and Pein walked into the room, her heals making a *click* *click* *click* sound as they moved across the white tiled floor.

"What did they do, un?"

"That's a story for a later time." Sasori snapped, causing Deidara to cringe slightly.

"Ok, ok can we please get down to business already?" Pein said.

"Yes we will now." Konan said in a tone that made it very clear that it was time to shut up and listen.

"Deidara we saw what you did tonight." Pein said his voice grave.

"And?" Deidara asked uneasy about the situation.

"AND WHAT YOU DID WAS DANGEROUS, HAZARDOUS, AND EXTREMELY RECKLESS!" Konan yelled, shocking Deidara who had never seen this side of the woman.

"Konan, lighten up he saved that little girls life-"

"Be quiet Hidan!" She snapped, and immediately the silver haired man shut his mouth, even he knew not to mess with Konan when she was like this.

"C-Chief Konan, un….I-I'm sorry…I-"

"You damn well better be! You could have been killed, AND-" At this Deidara braced himself, he knew what was coming next, he knew he was going to be fired, but what he did not know was that Konan was going to wrap her arms around him in a gentle hug.

"And you did a fine job saving that little girls life." Deidara was shocked, but what was even more shocking was that now everyone (except Sasori) was smiling. Well…it was kind of hard to tell as to whether or not Itachi was smiling, but he did seem to be a little less emo for once.

"I-I don't understand, I thought I was going to be fired." Suddenly everyone (except Sasori) started laughing.

"Fired!" Konan gasped between laughs. "It's quite the opposite actually." She said pulling away.

"Well, un, if I'm not being fired then what's going on here?" Deidara asked officially stumped.

"Deidara have you ever wondered why there are 2 police stations so close to each other?" Konan asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Or why people down at the main building seem to be so uneasy around us." Kisame said.

"That's because I'm so damn hot." Hidan said smoothing back his hair and winking at Deidara.

"Hidan shut up, this is very serious business." Kakuzu said annoyed.

"I know but that doesn't mean it isn't true." Hidan countered.

"Would you 2 just shut the hell up so we can get this over with?" Sasori growled.

"Yes of course." Konan said. "Now Deidara how many things have you noticed that are exceptionally strange around here."

"A lot of things, un!"Deidara suddenly blurted out. "For one we seem to have equipment that clearly isn't standard issue, plus there are so few people here, and how on earth did you see what happened at the fair, last I saw you and Pein were on a date?" Deidara's speech was so rushed that by the time he finished he was left nearly gasping for air.

"Deidara come with us, Sasori you come to." Konan ordered. One by one Pein, Konan, Sasori, and Deidara left the kitchen, heading down the hall and stopping at a door Deidara had always found to be locked. Without saying anything Konan grabbed the doors handle and did the strangest thing. In swift, precise movements she twisted the knob back and forth multiple times in different directions. And not just twisting it side to side, oh no, but up and down as if it were not connected to the door put a piece of string.

"Uh, what are you doing, un?" Deidara asked.

"Shhh! Brat, just be quiet and watch." Sasori ordered. Doing as he was told Deidara continued to watch the blue haired woman, eyes widening when a small section of the door slipped away to reveal a key pad where Konan quickly pressed a series of numbers. The next thing Deidara knew the door slide back to reveal the strangest room he'd ever been in, it was as if it was straight out of a Sci-Fi movie.

"Deidara you asked how we knew about at the fair well, here's your answer." Pein said directing him inside. The room itself wasn't really too big, but still quite large it was probably the size of a high school class room. One entire wall was completely covered in monitors, each showing a different picture with people moving about, he then realized that they were live video feeds from cameras placed all over the city. Deidara noticed one screen in particular displaying a shot of the other police station giving a clear view to the front parking lot.

_So that's how they saw what happened that day._ Deidara thought amazed that anything like this could be real. On another wall were probably over a dozen shelves each completely loaded down with various types of weapons, some holding jars containing substances the blonde was sure he didn't want to know about.

"Poisons." Sasori said.

"What, un?" Deidara asked looking at his partner.

"Those jars contain poisons, each of a different variety, some are meant to numb the body for a few hours, others meant to slowly cause someone indescribable pain as it spreads throughout their body. But there are some…" Sasori paused, turning to look directly at Deidara. "That will kill you instantly with a dose as small as a fraction of a drop, so don't touch them! Unless I am around you are to not so much as look at them, no wait don't look at them even when I'm around. The last thing we need is for you to go and die after we've gone through all the trouble of showing you this place."

"Wow Sasori, you're just the world's most caring and thoughtful partner aren't you?" Pein said rolling his eyes.

"It's a gift." Sasori said walking past a table that held what looked to be an assortment of various medical tools, and up to a shelf holding a group of walky talkies.

"These are different than the original one you received." Sasori said grabbing one and handing it to Deidara.

"How's it different, un?"

"The one you have is standard, and can be tuned into any basic station, while this one is part of a special set and has a specific station that only others in the set can be tuned into. That makes it much safer to transfer special information without the worry of being listened into."

"Ok what number should I turn it to for that channel, un?"

"You don't turn it to get the channel, flip the speaker up." Pein said.

"What?"

"Here give it to me brat." Sasori said taking the device and flipping up the speaker section to reveal 2 buttons, one blue and the other red."You press the blue button to get to the necessary station."

"Okay, what's the red one do?" Deidara said taking the talky in his hands to better examine the buttons.

"It's a self destruct button, press it and the device will explode." Now Deidara was no fool when it came to explosives, he was widely known as an expert, although he did 'accidentally' blow up a couple class rooms back at the police academy. But that didn't mean it didn't make him a little nervous.

"Um…why does it have a self destruct button, un?" Deidara asked, making sure he kept his fingers far away from the red button.

"Don't worry about accidentally hitting the self destruct button, if you should just happen to hit it, press the blue button 3 times fast and it will automatically stop, you'll have approximately one minute. Now as for the reason it's there, if someone were to attempt to get a hold of these then we could be in very big trouble. It would run the risk of them being able to hear us at any time."

"Oh, ok, un." Deidara said gently closing the small speaker cover. "This is all fine and dandy but what exactly is all this, why am I just hearing about it now."

"Pein, Sasori." Konan said is a monotone voice. The next thing Deidara knew he was being charged at by the 2 men.

"What the!" Deidara was quick to react, before Pein was able to grab Deidara's arm he ducked and kicked the man's feet out from under him, using the momentum from the kick he did a low back flip, jutting just out of reach as Sasori's punch when wide. Spinning around Deidara grabbed Sasori's shoulder and flipped the man forward and onto his back.

"What the hell is going on here, un? Why did you guys suddenly attack me?" Deidara shouted.

"To make sure you had the skills to be able to hold your own." Konan said clearly pleased by scene before her.

"And boy does he have them, I wasn't using my all but I sure as hell wasn't going easy on him." Pein said, rubbing his leg where the blonde had kicked him.

"Here let me help you, un!" Deidara said rushing over and gently grabbing the man's arm to better pull him to his feet.

"I'm fine, I think it's Sasori you should be helping." Pein pointed out. Deidara looked over and gasped, Sasori was struggling to sit up, his hand to his chest and seem to be having trouble breathing.

"Oh crap I think I knocked the wind out of him! Danna I'm so sorry I-I wasn't thinking, here let me help you, un!" Deidara said rushing over, he wrapped one arm around the redhead's waist and the other around his shoulder lifting the older man to his feet. But the redhead only shook him off, leaning against a wall while he struggled to breathe.

"Danna, please let me help you!" Deidara begged, terrified that he'd really hurt his partner.

"Don't…worry…Deidara…I'm fine, just stay away from me for now." Sasori managed to say between broke gasps of air.

"Danna I'm sooo sorry, I just acted without thinking, I would never intentionally hurt you! Please forgive me, un!"

"Deidara, relax I told you I'm fine!" Sasori snapped making the blonde blink and step away. Sasori's eyes widened when he realized what he'd done. "Hey Deidara, I'm sorry, I'm alright see." Sasori said standing straight up to prove his point.

"Alright, its clear Sasori is fine but I still want Kakuzu to take a look at you, same goes for you too Pein." Konan ordered, through the whole event she had stood by calmly watching with observant eyes and now that she had what she wanted it was time to get down to business.

"Pein I want you to give Deidara his pin."

"Of course." The pierced man said reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. When he opened his hand, resting in his palm was a small red, cloud shaped pin.

"Deidara you are to wear this at all times while you are on duty, and when told, off duty.

"Ok, un, but if I may ask, why?" Deidara said as he studied the small pin in his hand.

"That is something you will learn when the time comes, as for now you are to never lose it. It not only serves a special purpose but it also signifies you as an official member." Pein explained.

"An official member of what, un?"

"Deidara welcome to the Konoha special task force, Akatsuki division."

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(YAY! Time skip time, 2 weeks later)

"Hey Deidara wanna get the fuck out of here?" Hidan asked, leaning over the blonde in question's desk wriggling his eyebrow. Deidara could never figure out how he did that but it never failed to make him laugh.

"I'm sorry Hidan, but I can't. Sasori Danna and I have rounds today plus I'm taking the night shift tonight, un."

"Hfm." Hidan mumbled a sorrowful look on his face as he crossed his arms, although not forgetting to flex his biceps.

"But I am off all day tomorrow, un. although I'll probably end up sleeping in so if you want to head out sometime after 2 I'm all for it, un."

"Hell yea! These baby's never let me down!" Hidan said kissing his muscles.

"Hidan, your muscles are not the reason I like you, un." Deidara smiled.

"Oh, duh I should have known, it wasn't my muscles you like…it's my ass."

"Nani?"

"Awe, come one Dei, it's so obvious you think I have a nice ass, I've caught you staring enough times to know."

"Hidan that was one time and we both know that I wasn't checking out your butt, it was covered in wet paint because you sat in a chair that Sasori Danna had just finished re-painting as a favor for Chief Konan."

"I still say that that bastard could've warned me, after all he was standing right there in the kitchen the whole time."

"Hidan come on, un. Sasori said he was sorry even though it meant more work for him, besides he said he didn't even know you were in the room, he had his back turned and was listening to music with his head phones on, he couldn't have known."

"Fine, fine, but I still say that he didn't have them on when I came into the kitchen."

"Hidan." Deidara said in a warning tone.

"Ok, ok….but that still doesn't mean that you don't think I have a nice ass." Hidan smirked.

"Uh, fine! If it will get you to drop it fine, I'll admit you have a nice ass, they're freaking buns of steel, now will you please just drop it?"

"I certainly hope you weren't talking about Hidan's pants." Sasori said walking into his and Deidara's shared office.

"Oh crap, un." Deidara squeaked, his face turning bright red from embarrassment, while Hidan's turned red from laughter.

"Sorry Sasori but we took care of that last night."

"Hidan, we did not!" But Hidan still smirked, as Sasori's eyes widened for a brief second before quickly controlling his features back into a face that showed no emotion what's so ever.

"Hn," Sasori said turning back to his paper work.

"So Dei," Hidan said turning back to the blonde in question "What do you say about switching shifts with someone, I'm sure Kisame wouldn't mind."

"Uh…" _The truth is I don't want to miss my shift, for some reason I enjoy spending time with Sasori Danna, I know he acts a little mean towards me sometimes but still there's just something that makes me happy to be around him._ The entire time Hidan was waiting for an answer Deidara was having a battle in his head as to how to say he wanted to keep his shift without hurting the silver haired mans feelings.

"Hidan forget it, Deidara's already traded one shift this week I'm not going to let him do it again, you do it too much and it becomes a habit." Sasori said standing up and walking towards the door "Besides it's time to leave, Deidara hurry up I don't feel like waiting for you." And with that Sasori disappeared from sight.

"Sorry Hidan, un but Sasori Danna's right if I do it to much it could become a habit."

"Fine." Hidan said sullen.

"Awe, come on cheer up, un. Tell you what tomorrow I'm off and we can do whatever you want." Deidara smiled walking around to the front his desk, slipping on his police belts making sure his gun and everything was secure, and adjusting his pin so that it stood out proudly on his black uniform. "Well, what do you say, un?"

"Hmm, I don't know…" Hidan trailed off, suddenly his smiled, his arms reaching out and wrapping themselves around Deidara's waist earning a slight 'eeep' from the blonde. "I think that that'll be ok but I'll need something to get me through the day." Hidan said, making his voice deep and seductive.

"Hi-" Before Deidara could even say the other man's name, Hidan had leaned forward and silenced his words with a kiss. To be honest it was nothing more than a peck, even Hidan knew to not push it, but that slight contact was enough to make the blondes eyes grow wide his whole body freezing up for just a moment before forcing himself to relax, thankfully Hidan never even noticed.

"I'll see you when you get back, ok?" Hidan smiled when he pulled away.

"O-Ok, un." Deidara said, forcing himself to smile. It wasn't until he was outside the room walking down the hall to the exit that he let his face take on the expression of one who was confused, sad, distressed, but at the same time he was also happy. It felt good to know that someone cared for him, and at the same time he cared for Hidan, he was funny, smart, strong, and although he had a habit of terrorizing the blonde whenever he got on his motorcycle, he couldn't help but feel a warm sensation whenever he was near. When he finally got into the cruiser his face had settled into one of peaceful happiness.

"What's up with you?" Sasori ask raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing, un, just thinking." Deidara smiled.

"Well don't hurt yourself." Sasori smirked as the blonde lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

"Let's just go, un." Deidara laughed.

"Ok, ok there's no need to be hitting on me all the time." '3…2…1….'

"Hey!"

'Bingo' "Just calm down brat, you know I was kidding." Sasori said as he pulled out onto the road.

"Yea, I know." Deidara frowned.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I…I am not blushing, un." Deidara stated turning his head to look out his window. He didn't need to look at Sasori to know he was smirking. They continued to ride in silence, the only sound being reports made over the police radio.

"Deidara."

"Hmm?" At the call of his name Deidara turned his head towards Sasori only to find the redhead staring straight at him.

"What, un?" Instead of speaking Sasori began to lean towards the blonde. _What's he doing? Oh no!_ Deidara could feel his face begin to heat up.

"Sasori Danna what are you doing, un?" But Sasori just kept moving, forcing Deidara to lean away until his back was stopped by his door. Sasori finally stopped when only mere inches separated them.

"D-Danna?" _Is he going to kiss me?_

"Deidara." Sasori said, he was so close that Deidara could feel the redhead's warm breath against his face.

"Y-Yes Danna, un?"

"You're blushing." Sasori suddenly smirked leaning back and pressing the gas so that they started to move forward which surprised Deidara, he hadn't even realized that they had stopped.

"I was not blushing, un."

"Yes you were."

"I was not, un!"

"Then why was your face red?" Sasori questioned.

"Because I'm mad, un!" Deidara almost yelled.

"Ok that's the reason your face is red now but what about earlier?"

"B-Because…"

"I think I know why." Sasori stated, talking as if he were commenting about something as simple as the weather.

"Oh really? Well please enlighten me oh great one, un."

"You like me."

"WHAT?"

"Just admit it, you like me. I can see how you're always staring at me."

"Oh for the love of! That was only twice and each time was because someone stuck a 'kick me' sign on your back, un."

"That reminds me, I owe Hidan a good kick in the ass."

"Don't you 2 start anything, un." Deidara warned.

"Fine, fine but you still haven't told me why you were blushing if it's not because you like me."

"Ok fine! You wanna know why my face was 'red' not 'blushing'!" Deidara said emphasizing each word.

"Didn't I just say that." Sasori chuckled.

"It's because…"

VVRRMMMMMMMMM

"Whoa, that guy was doing at least 20 over the speed limit, un!"

"I'm on it!" Sasori said turning on the siren and hitting the gas.

_Phew_ Thought Deidara slightly relaxing in his seat.

"We'll continue this conversation later."

_Damn._

_~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~  
_

"I-I still can't get over the fact that that guy was wearing a SpongeBob costume, un." Deidara laughed as he and Sasori made their way inside the Akatsuki HQ.

"To be honest I've seen stranger things." Sasori said pulling open the door and waiting until Deidara could take it before letting it go.

"Really, un, like what?" Deidara said still chuckling.

"Well, once I pulled over a van full of nudists each of which were at least 60 years old, another time I stopped a man who was wearing nothing but a pink fuzzy string thong, and once when I was parked alongside a highway looking out for speeders a car pulled up in front of me. When suddenly this lady who was clearly drunk off her rocker got out, walked up to my window and said that she was drunk so she was going to have to arrest me for speeding.

"Wait, SHE was drunk and said that she was going to arrest YOU for speeding, un?" Deidara said as another wave of laughter over took him.

"Yep, needless to say it was an interesting day." (HAHA! That rhymed)

"I'll say, un." Deidara smiled.

"So Deidara you do realize you forgot something, right?" Sasori asked.

"Really? What, un?" Deidara said as his hands roamed over his police belt to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

"You still haven't told me why you were blushing."

*Grrrrrr*

"Fine, you still haven't told me why your face was 'red'." Sasori corrected as he and Deidara continued down the hall.

_Ah crap_ "Well…Oh hey Kisame!" Deidara said eagerly walking over to the blue skinned man.

"Hey Deidara, man am I glad to see you."

"Really? Why, un." Deidara asked.

"Well Hidan's starting to get on everyone's nerves and I was hoping that you could try to calm him down."

"Ok, un, but why me?"

"You 2 are dating aren't you?"

"Yea, but what's that got to do with anything, un."

"From what I can tell Hidan always seems to least TRY to control his behavior whenever your around, I mean his language has certainly died down since you arrived."

"Died down?"

"Yea, you should have heard him before you started here, what it is now isn't even close to how bad it was then."

"Ummm ok, un, I'll see what I can do, where is he anyway?"

"In the kitchen where I swear to Kami Itachi is about to kill him."

"What?" Deidara said taking off towards the kitchen. In the one month's time that Deidara had been there he had only seen Itachi lose him temper once, and that was only because he'd been working a night shift with the weasel. They'd gotten a call while it was real late and they ended up having to drive all the way down to the pier where there was a loading crew who had apparently received the wrong shipment. It turns out rather than getting their supply of 100,000 tons of lumber they received a delivery of 100 monkeys, that had somehow all gotten lose. And long story short Deidara and Itachi were stuck down there for almost the entire rest of the night, helping the workers collect the monkeys. But what made Itachi snap was the fact that just as they had finished collecting all 100, one of the monkeys had somehow gotten away and Itachi was the only one with a free hand so he ended up chasing down the primate. It was actually a very funny sight to see and just as he had it cornered on a small dock Itachi made a jump and grab for it, and before he could get his arms around it the monkey jumped away and Itachi ended up falling into the freezing cold water. His memory kind of blacks out after that, all he can remember is when he came to there were a lot of banana peels everywhere and for some reason Itachi was in a gorilla costume. He never did ask why.

"Awe come on Itachi, it won't kill you to try." Deidara heard Hidan say from just outside the room. When he walked in he saw Hidan and Itachi along with Kakuzu and Pein who were standing around talking. Deidara didn't really understand, everything seemed pretty calm other than the fact Itachi did look a little more ticked off than usual.

"Hidan I swear if you so much as say one more word then I'm gonna take this spork and shove it up your $&#^%# #$%$ and twist #%^$&^% with a bucket of *#%^$%& elephant #$%$# where Lady Ga Ga #^$%^ and take some Styrofoam #$&#$ *%#^# ^%#$&# to a castle far far away where no one came hear you scream!"

_Or maybe not!_ "Ok before you do all that I think it would be best to just calm down, un." Deidara said stepping between the pair, having a temporary mental shut down after hearing what Itachi was willing to do to Hidan's pinky toe with a container of peanut butter.

"Awe hey Dei!" Hidan said wrapping one of his arms around Deidara's waist, and giving a loving little squeeze.

"Hey Hidan, um do you mind explaining what's going on here, un?"

"This idiot here is trying to get me to have a foot race with him all the way down to the main building and back."

"Well it's not really a race if I win, I only want you to race me because you're the second fastest in the Akatsuki and I could use a little motivation for a close-but not too close-win."

"What makes you think that you'll win?" Sasori asked coming into the room.

"Because I'm awesome." Hidan cheered pumping a fist into the air.

"More like full of it, geez Deidara how can you stand this guy much less date him?" Itachi said.

"Most of the time I just tune him out while I smile and nod." Deidara joked.

"Awe Dei-Chan I'm hurt." Hidan said removing his arms from Deidara in order to cross them over his chest in mock sadness.

"Sorry Hidan, un." Deidara snickered.

"I don't know if I believe you." Hidan pouted.

"Fine then, what can I do to make you feel better, un?" Deidara said rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm." Hidan thought "Well….you could race me but it's not fun with such an easy win."

"Ok you know what Hidan I'm starting to get tired of your I-can-do-anything-attitude." Itachi growled.

"Sorry but it's not my fault that I've never been given a real challenge."

"Ok well how about I give you one right now?" Sasori said stepping forward hands in his pockets.

"Really? Hehe, what do you have in mind?" Hidan said slightly excited by the thought of getting to show off his skills, especially in front of Deidara.

"It's quite simple really." Sasori said walking over to a cupboard and pulling out 2 small red bottles. "It's a drinking game but it's not with alcohol."

"Ok then what is it then?" Hidan inquired.

"Hot sauce." Sasori said setting the two little bottles down on the table right in front of them. Now that they were close enough Deidara could read the labels that said 'Jailhouse Fire' and it had a little picture of guy appearing to be breathing fire.

"Ok name the rules." Hidan said as he and Sasori took seats across from one and other.

"They're simple, whoever has the fastest time drinking the whole bottle wins." Sasori said removing the lid on his hot sauce.

"Alright then bring it on!"

"I'll time you guys." Konan said, hold up a stop watch.

_Wait when did she come into the room?_ Deidara thought, he took a look around the room it seemed everyone in the Akatsuki was there, well except Zetsu for some reason, he's never there.

"Ok ready…Set…GO!" Konan said clicking the start button.

Sasori went first, throwing back his head and chugging down the bright red liquid. Stopping every few second to catch his breath as the hot sauce burned his throat *cough* and forced his to cough.

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Kisame please don't be so childish….Come on Sasori beat his ass!"

"Itachi?" Pein asked voicing what was clearly on everyone else's minds.

"What? I just really what to see Hidan lose." Itachi said crossing his arms.

"Love you too buddy." Hidan said.

"Shhh! Danna's almost done!" Deidara hushed, his eyes intent on the redhead *cough* *cough*

"Done!" Sasori exclaimed as he slammed the now empty bottle down on the table.

"22.3 seconds." Konan announced.

"Ha I'll bet that by half." Hidan said removing his bottles cap.

"Ok ready?"

"Bring it on!"

"Ready….Set…GO!"

Hidan immediately mirrored Sasori's pervious actions, throwing back his head downing as much as he could as once.

*COUGH* *COUGH* "Damn!" *COUGH* Hidan seemed to be having trouble keeping the sauce down but he was persistent bringing it back to his lips over and over intent on winning.

*COUGH!* "Son of a bitch it burns!"

"7 seconds" Konan announced.

"Come on Hidan!" Deidara only stood to the side watching as everyone cheered him on, in the corner of his eye he thought he saw Sasori looking at him, but when he turned his head to confirm his thoughts Sasori's head was already turned towards Hidan.

"18 seconds!"

*COUGH* *COUGH* "Dammit it! It burns! Dear Jashin it feels like my throat is on fire!" Hidan howled as he ran over to the sink and all but burying his head beneath the faucet, while the sounds of laughter could be heard all around.

"Damn Sasori how is it that you can stand there and be so calm while Hidan's over there drinking half the world's supply of water." Kisame said.

"Should I tell them?" Sasori asked Pein.

"If you want." Pein laughed as Hidan let out another yell of pain.

"Tomato juice."

"Tomato juice, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yep my bottle had plan old tomato juice while Hidan's had the real thing." Sasori stated.

"HAHA! That's brilliant."

"He's going to be soooo ticked, un." Deidara laughed.

"Son of a bitch I wanna rematch." Hidan said coming over, the entire front of his exposed chest wet.

"Sorry Hidan but you lost." Sasori said walking out with everyone else following suit.

"Hidan." Pein said putting a hand on the Jashinists shoulder. "It was tomato juice."

"Yea, yea." Hidan said

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(Time skip-later that night)

Time) ~ (2:37am

Location) ~ (Hidan's home

Setting) ~ (Hidan is lying in his bed enduring a restless sleep when suddenly…..

"TOMATO JUICE!"


	8. Chapter 8

The way to your heart Ch.8

_My life has changed so much since I joined the police force, I've made some really awesome friends, I got a boyfriend who really seems to care for me, I found out that I'm now part of an elite secret task force that only the best of the best can get into, and I met a man who occupies my mind no matter where I am or what I'm doing. With his deep brown eyes and short crimson hair, whenever he's around I always get this feeling of peace inside me even when he yells or treats me like crap I stay by his side without complaining. Why is that, why do I let him treat me the way he does? I've had this feeling deep inside me for weeks, a theory as to why he can treat me so bad but for some reason always keep me coming back, it because maybe, just maybe I'm-_

"Hey Deidara are you busy WHOA! Hey relax it's just me!" Pein hollered raising both hand in the air the way you're supposed to when someone points a gun at you

"What? Oh my, I'm sorry Pein you just took me by surprise, un." Deidara said setting his gun down onto his desk.

"You need to be more careful with that thing." Pein said putting a hand to his heart.

"It wasn't loaded, un. I just in the middle of polishing it." Deidara said sheepishly.

"It's ok I guess I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Pein smiled.

"That would have helped, un. Anyway you asked if I was busy?"

"Yea I need to you help me with something." Pein said leaning over the blonde's desk in order to whisper.

"Ok, un, what is it? Do you need help with a case?"

"No it's not that, um Deidara how's you taste in jewelry?"

"….Why do you ask, un?" Deidara asked raising one eyebrow.

"Because I designed a ring down at this jewelry store and I needed a second opinion on it." Pein asked looking the other way refusing to meet the blonde's eyes.

"And what's it for, un?" Deidara asked with a big grin plastered on his face, he had an idea as to what it was for but he wanted the pierced man to say it.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone one else, especially Hidan. If it's not life or death information then I swear that man will gossip like a school girl." Deidara had a brief mental flash of Hidan in a school girls uniform and winced, but then suddenly that image was replaced with Sasori wearing a much slutter version and suddenly Deidara felt his whole face start to heart up.

"Hey Deidara are you alright?"

"Huh? What?" Deidara said snapping out of it and looking around only to find a concerned Pein staring at him.

"I said are you alright, you face got a little red there for a second."

"Oh….Yea I'm perfectly fine, now what's with the whole ring situation, un?" Deidara laughed nervously.

"Okay…..one second." Pein said walking away from Deidara's desk to the office door, sticking his head out for a second before coming back in and shutting it, locking it in the process.

"Un?"

"Just making sure we're not heard." Pein said walking back over.

"Okay, so what's got you so frazzled?" Deidara said a knowing grin on his face.

"I ordered a custom made ring from the jewelers' because…"

"Because, un?" Pein stood there for a second taking a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"I'm going to ask Konan to marry me."

"REALLY! Awe man that's awesome congrats Pein-mmmmm?" Deidara speech had been cut off by Pein placing a hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Shhhhh! Someone might hear you!" Pein said slowly removing his hand.

"Sorry, un." Deidara said with a weak smile.

"It's ok, so are you in?"

"Yea sure, un, I'm not scheduled for rounds today so I'm just on stand-by for now."

"That's great come on, and if anyone stops us let me do that talking, alright?"

"Yea sure, un, no problem." Deidara said standing and grabbing his jacket, slipping it on over his tight, bright red, v-neck t-shirt. Because he was only on stand-by he was just wearing basic civilian clothes, although he didn't know why Pein was wearing normal clothes, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he hadn't been into the station for a couple of days.

"Hey Pein where have you been these past few day, un?" Deidara asked as he and the orange haired man made their way down the hall and out the back exit.

"Um….just recovering from a little training accident but it's nothing that you need to worry about." Pein said climbing into his car, which, like Sasori's was labeled as an unmarked cruiser.

"Are you sure, un?"

"Yea I'm perfectly fine, don't even think about it." Pein said starting the engine and driving out onto the street.

"Ok if you say so, un?" Deidara asked, his concern building when he saw how Pein winced as they drove over a slight pot hole.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Oh Dei-Chaaaaannnnn, I'm on my lunch break so I was wondering if-." Hidan sang walking into the blonde's office only to find a ticked off Sasori standing in front of Deidara's desk.

"Where's Deidara?" Hidan asked confused.

"That's what I would like to know." Sasori said walking over to his desk and sitting down in his chair. "I come in here with some reports that the brat filled out but forgot to sign and he's nowhere in sight, I was actually just about to head on over to your office to see if he was there."

"Nope haven't seen him since this morning when he arrived wearing that really sexy red shirt…" Hidan trailed off, drooling slightly.

"Hidan! Quite day dreaming about Deidara and think about where he could be, he's supposed to be working today not gallivanting off doing who knows what."

"Ohh 'gallivanting' big word." Hidan smiled.

"Don't test me Draco, I'm in a really ticked off mood, I have all these papers here and Deidara's disappeared."

"…Hmmm, I wonder?" Hidan said putting a hand on his hip.

"What is it now?"

"I'm curious, is it really Deidara's paper work that's got you so mad or is it just the fact that Deidara isn't around."

Why would you say that?" Sasori said taken aback by the odd question.

"Because ever since he became an official member of the Akatsuki you've been acting a lot different, almost nice well, 'nicer' and I've also noticed how you go from ticked off jackass to mildly irritated douche bag, and sometimes even all the way down to a quiet prick whenever he's around.

"Glad you put it so mildly." Sasori frowned.

"You're welcome, also…" Hidan said continuing. "There was that time when you, Konan and Pein told Deidara about being in the Akatsuki for the first time, and you and pin cushion charged him, and he kicked your asses. When you noticed that you'd hurt his feelings after he tried to help you, you immediately took to comforting him."

"H-How the hell did you know about that?" Sasori stuttered in disbelief.

"Bitch you should know by now that Hidan knows all."

"Hidan."

"Yea?"

"2 things, 1 don't ever call me a bitch again and 2 help me find Deidara so I can get him to sign this paper work already." Sasori said making his way past Hidan and towards the door, almost making it when Hidan suddenly stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"Sasori I know you like him." Hidan said, surprising Sasori by the seriousness in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Sasori said taking up the defensive.

"Sasori don't even try playing dumb with me, I'm too good to know when someone's faking." Hidan said, not even seeming to realize he'd just insulted himself.

"Hidan I'm only going to say this one more time." Sasori said shaking off the others hand. "I do not, nor will I ever like that brat." And with that Sasori left heading down the hall, stopping just outside the kitchens entrance running a hand though his hair as one particular thought beat at his head. _I'll never like him, because I think my feelings for him are stronger than that._

_~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~  
_

"This is a jewelry store, un?" Deidara asked as he stared up at the large 3 story building before him.

"Yea, I know it doesn't really look like a jewelry store but that's because this is one of those jewelers that sell the really expensive custom made stuff, and that's why I chose them because I was able to design Konan's ring myself." Pein said entering the store with Deidara right behind him. Deidara looked around, it seemed much smaller on the outside, but now that he was inside he could see that it was a fairly large size.

"Excuse me Miss I have an order for a Mr. Shuhan." Pein said to a lady behind a counter.

"Ah yes, we've been waiting for you, your ring came out beautifully you're going to make your woman very happy." She said handing over a small blue velvet box.

"Deidara come here and tell me what you think, would you say that she'll like this?" Pein said handing over the box.

"Wow its beautiful, un!" Deidara said as he studied the breath taking piece of jewelry. The ring was a thin band of white gold with a small weave sitting atop it, and resting just inside the jumble of perfectly woven gold was an exquisitely cut blue diamond in the shape of an open rose.

"I thought she might like it seeing as she's always wearing that white rose in her hair." Pein said slightly embarrassed as the women around him gathered to marvel at the stunning piece.

"It's a real piece of art, un." Deidara said taking the ring out its box.

"I thought your view of art was stuff that blew up?"

"Good point, well I can easily fix that-"

"Don't even think about it!" Pein said snatching the ring back. "I came to you for your opinion, not for you to demonstrate your views of art on my ring."

"I wasn't going to do anything, un." Deidara pouted. "And hey that reminds me, why did you ask me to come with you anyway?"

"Uhhh….I'd rather not say." Pein replied nervously.

"Awe, come on, un, why not?" Deidara said.

"Because you might not like what you hear."

"Pein, should I be scared?" Deidara questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"No! It's just-"

"Ma'am?" Someone said tapping Deidara on the shoulder, when he turned around his saw a middle aged woman with one of those cheesy 'buy something or get out' grins painted on her face, literally. She had on more make up than a clown who lost a paintball fight.

"Can I help you and your fiancé find anything?" She said with a fake sweet voice.

"Uh, not thanks we're already being helped." Deidara said, he'd had enough experience with people mixing up his gender to know that it's best just let them think that they want and walk away, although there were plenty of exceptions, he'd bloodied more than enough noses of guys who'd gotten just a little to 'close' to the blonde.

"Alright then." She said walking away.

"That's why." Pein suddenly said.

"What, un?"

"Deidara I'm going to be honest with you and pray that you won't hate me. The reason I asked you to come for your opinion was because I wanted a woman's view and because I don't really have any woman friends so I chose you because you're the most feminine guy I know." Pein said looking away slightly ashamed.

"It that all, un?" Deidara chuckled.

"You're not mad?"

"Not at all, I know I'm real feminine and it doesn't bother me at all, although I do hate it when people think I'm a girl and start hitting on me, but usually I just kick their ass and move on."

"Haha, I'd like to see that." Pein laughed.

BANG, suddenly without warning a loud gun shout rang out through the air follow by several earsplitting screams.

"EVERYBODY PUT YOU HANDS UP NOW!" A man in a dark mask roared, behind him were at least 7 other men all carrying guns and wearing identical black masks.

"You might just get you wish, un." Deidara said rising up his hands.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

_And there were no survivors, but with some better news it's going to be a high of 78 degrees today._ The chipper woman on the news announced.

"Itachi would you please change the channel." Sasori asked, from his place at the kitchen table.

"Nothing else is on." Hidan said taking a sip from his coffee cup that read 'Life's a beach' but he'd scratched out the 'ea' in beach and wrote in 'it' so that it now read….well, you get the idea.

"Fine." Sasori grumbled, resting his head in his arms.

"Hey are you ok?" Sasori looked up to see a concerned Kisame looking down at him.

"Yea, I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Because you've been acting strange all day." Kisame said sitting down across from the redhead.

"Sorry I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Sasori sighed.

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"No." Sasori chuckled. "But thanks."

"Ok, but if you ever want to talk you know I'm always here right?"

"Yea, I know."

"And hey do me a favor and drink this." He said sliding a steaming mug of coffee over to Sasori. "You look like you could use it." And with that he got up, only for his seat to be taken moments later by Itachi. Sasori took a sip of his drink, _hmm its good_ Sasori thought taking a larger drink from his cup.

_We interrupt this program to bring you some breaking news taking place live in the down town area._ Sasori didn't really give the sudden news broadcast much attention, these things were usually handled by the guys down at the main building.

_We bring you live to 'Denton's Jewelers' where a robbery is taking place. It is to be believed that there are multiple robbers involved, each heavily armed. Also it has been reported that there are over a dozen people inside the building being held hostage. As you can see…_ The news reported said as the camera man got a shot of all the police cars surrounding the area _….the police have already responded and plans are being made as to how to rescue the hostages._

"I remember my first hostage situation." Hidan said smiling at the memory. "The idiot was drunk as fuck and tried to hold a woman hostage using a squirt gun, that didn't even have any water in it."

"Hidan you can't possible count that as a hostage situation." Itachi said.

"Yea, I know I just really like telling the story because it's funny that the bastard was so stupid." Hidan chuckled.

_It appears that one of the robbers have stepped up to the front door shouting his demands with one of the hostages in his arms, the hostage appears to be a young woman with long blonde hair. Wait…..wait….I've just received word that the men are demanding an armored truck, with a guaranteed safe passage to the air port along with a plane to await them and fly them out of the country._

"Great, chances are we're going to be the ones to wait for them on the plane to take them down." Hidan grumbled.

_We are unable to get a positive identification on the hostage at this moment but we are able to get a visual of their face._

"5 bucks says the bitch is crying her eyes out begging the sick bastard holding her to let her go."

"Hidan just be quite." Sasori said taking a rather large mouth full of his drink. It was at that moment that the camera man focused the shot on the woman's face, and Sasori just happened to glance up at the screen, the next thing anybody knew Sasori had spewed his drink all over the unsuspecting Itachi sitting just in front of him.

"SASORI WHAT THE HELL-"

"SHHHHH! Look up at the screen!" Sasori shouted pointing to the TV. Everyone turned their heads to the device curious as to what could possibly be on to make Sasori act this way. Hidan was the first to speak…..or in his case curse.

"Son of a bitch! Is that Deidara?"

"Yes." Konan said startling the others who hadn't even known that she was in the room, she stared at the screen with a deep intensity, but her eyes weren't on Deidara, they were more focused on the background. The camera man had gotten just enough of a shot to be able to get the pair in front and survey what was going on behind them. There Peins face stood out from the others, and it wasn't because all the hostages had been gathered to the center of the floor and tied down and he just happened to be the closest, nor was it because of his bright orange hair, or even because his facial piercing were glinting in the sun light. He stood out because the entire left side of his face was streaming in a dark red liquid that the others could only assume was blood, most likely his.

"Pein." Konan whispered.

"We need to do something!" Sasori said his voice slightly breaking, thankfully no one even noticed.

"Sasori would you please relax, or course we need to go down there because they have 2 of our guys as hostages but one of those hostages is Pein, add that to the fact that Deidara can hold his own and from the looks of things practically all of the other police force is down there everything should be fine." Kakuzu said trying to calm down the redhead, whoa wait, when the hell did he get there?

"No."

"Hmmm?" Kakuzu said turning to see who had objected.

"No!" Konan said again. "We have to get down there now!" Konan practically begged, Kisame noticed her panicked state and moved to try and calm down the blue haired woman.

"Konan it's going to be alright, Deidara is going to be fine, Pein is with him." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not Deidara I'm worried about." Konan said starting to raise her voice.

"Why not?" Hidan said, clearly irritated that the man he was dating was not important to her.

"Because Deidara's fine, Pein's not!"

"Konan, what happened?" Kisame said, worry now the dominant feature on his face.

"For those of you who haven't noticed, Pein hasn't been around here lately, and that's because a few days ago we were training and he wanted to test out this new fighting move….but something went wrong and he ended up getting hurt. When I took him to the emergency room the doctor said that he'd dislocated his knee and had a cracked rib. They managed to patch him up but he had to take it easy for a few days. He's supposed to be resting now not out and about, he'll never be able to protect himself much less take care of the robbers." Suddenly something flashed in Konan's eyes that caused the others to cringe back in fear. Now that the shock had worn off she was no longer just Konan, but Chief Kami, leader of the Akatsuki police division.

"EVERYONE ARM YOUR SELVES, WE'RE LEAVING IN 3 MINUTES!" Konan commanded walking out the door and down the hall towards her office, where the loud sound of a door slamming shut could be heard seconds later.

At first everyone was in a stunned silence but then, one by one they all started coming to their senses.

"You heard the lady let's move!" Hidan called walking out the door nothing but sheer determination showing on his face. Just as he was about to clear the door way a hand clamped down hard on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving.

"Make it quick Kakuzu we have to leave now." Hidan half growled, half shouted.

"I know but you need to calm down, you're too worked up, going out like this will only get you hurt or worse." Kakuzu stated.

"There's no fucking time to calm down!" Hidan yelled shaking off Kakuzu's hand from his shoulder. "Deidara's in trouble and needs help!"

"Kakuzu's right you need to calm down Hidan." Kisame said trying to keep the peace.

"Fuck you fish face I am calm!" Hidan spat, out of the corner of Sasori's eyes saw Itachi's eyes flash read, if he didn't do something soon then someone could end up getting hurt and he knew he would need the whole team if he was going to save Deidara and Pein.

"Everyone but Hidan leave, go get ready, we'll meet you out by the cars in one minute." Sasori said, there was something there in his tone of voice that made everyone stop and stare, before doing as they were told. When it was just Hidan left with the red haired man Sasori went into action.

"Hidan I'm going to make this quick because we need to leave now! Kakuzu's right you do need to calm down, going out hot and bothered won't do anyone any good. You need to have a clear mind and sharp wit or else your hastiness could get people killed and that includes Deidara." True to his word the moment was over quickly, for no sooner did Hidan get over the shock of what he was told but he was quick to take a deep breath steadying himself.

"Your right, I'm sorry if I'm not calm I could get someone killed. I'll apologies to Kakuzu when I get a chance but as for now Deidara and Pein are in danger and we need to move." Hidan said half running out of the room, Sasori close behind. They both made brief stops in their offices to fortify themselves with the necessary equipment. Just as Sasori was about to leave he stopped dead in his tracks, there on Deidara's desk, gleaming in the sunlight was Deidara's 'Smith and Wesson'. Deidara was being held captive by a bunch of psycho men who probably wouldn't give a seconds thought about killing him, with an injured Pein who probably wasn't able to protect himself much less anyone else and he was unarmed. _Great just great, could this situation possible get any worse?_ Sasori thought grabbing the gun and running out of the room, when he got to the parking lot everyone else was already there just climbing into their vehicles. It was time for battle.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"ALRIGHT I WANT EVERYONE TO GATHER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR, RIGHT NOW!" The masked man commanded.

"Deidara I want you to listen to me very closely." Pein whispered. "Just on the other side of the desk in front of you is a panic button used to get an alert directly to the police. Try to lean over and press it, I'll keep watch to make sure you aren't seen."

"Hey you 2 come here now!" One of the men ordered.

"Deidara go." Pein said, Deidara nodded, a sorrowful look on his face as he already understood what the pierced man was about to do. He made his way over to the others, making sure to take his time.

"Hey you pierced man, get to the center of the floor now!" But Pein did not move instead he stood his ground waiting for just the right moment.

"HEY! Did you not hear me I said get to the middle of the fucking floor!" One of the men said, starting to walk over.

"Deidara now!" With the signal given Deidara flung himself backwards, grabbing the nearest robber, and before his companions could help him Deidara fixed his hand on the back of the man's head and brought it down hard and fast onto his knee. While this was going on Pein had managed to lean over the counter and press the panic button, grinning with success. That was until a hand roughly grabbed him from behind and spun him around. Pein had less than a second to register the back of the gun flying towards him before it connected violently with his face.

"PEIN!" Was the last thing he heard before falling to the floor, his vision going white from the pain.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Deidara said charging forward, but was stopped when his foot was caught on something causing him to fall to the floor. When he looked around to see what had tripped him he saw the man he had kneed in the face holding on to his foot, both his nose and his mouth gushing blood. "GET OFF OF ME!" Deidara yelled as he hastily kicked at the man's hand. "I SAID RELEASE ME NOW YOUR SON OF A BI-" But anything the blonde was about to say was roughly cut off when an unexpected foot came crashing down on his chest.

"Knock it off already, it's time to get down to business." The masked man who had first spoken said.

"Boss please let me kiss this bitch's ass." The man with a bloody face said, struggling to stand up.

"No, that this not why we're here, now gather this people together and tie them up."

"Fine, let's go blondie." Bloody man said roughly grabbing Deidara's arms and jerking him up into a sitting position.

"No, wait!" The man who was apparently their 'boss' said.

"What is it?"

"I want you to bring her over here, that pierced face freak hit the panic button alerting the police so when they get here we're going to need a hostage the police won't dare to endanger. So if we us this cute little blonde here we're probably more likely to get what we want." Their boss said coming over and bending down to look Deidara in the face. "Besides if we're going to get away we're going to need a hostage to stay with us until we reach out destination. And I think it would be best if we had a pretty face around. How does that sound sweet heart, wanna be my hostage so no one else has to?" He said leaning in a menacing smile on his lips.

Deidara look around at all the people gathered around in a small circle, some crying, and some staring in horror at the men around them. Then Deidara's eyes fell on Pein, laying unconscious his face starting to drip blood onto the carpeted floor. When something caught the blonde's eyes, there in Pein hand was the small blue velvet box containing Konan's engagement ring. He thought of how if he didn't go then someone else would, he could never put someone through that, so with a small nod of his head Deidara agreed to the man's request.

"Excellent." He said pulling Deidara to his feet and wrapping an arm firmly around his neck. "You know, you're really flat cheasted for a girl." But Deidara didn't say anything instead he just watched as one of the men picked Pein up bridal style and set him down near the group of people. Deidara was thankful but slightly confused at how gentle the man was being, and was slightly surprised when he started checking Pein's wounded face, cleaning up the blood with a piece of cloth.

"Dude what are you doing?" One of the others asked.

"We're here to rob the store, not hurt the people lets at least try to be a little civilized." He responded.

"Well just forget about him." The other said coming over and pulling the kind man to his feet. "You're right about one thing we're here to rob these people so get started I want you to go over to that counter and take everything they have."

"Very well." He said, but not before handing the cloth to the woman who was heavily makeuped. "I want to you keep pressure on his wound, and try to wake him up he may have a concussion."

"Everyone get started I want this place cleaned out in 2 minutes or less!" The boss said swinging his free arms around signaling his men to get started. "So what do you think baby, I'm a man with power does it turn you on?" He whispered into the blondes ear, causing Deidara so shiver in disgust, he refused to move much less answer he'd been trained that in a hostage situation such as this it was best to just sit tight and do as told until backup arrived. "So what do you say beautiful?"

"Yea, sure." Deidara said hating that he couldn't beat the man's face in.

"Hmmm, really? Well how about you and men have some fun before the police arrive? I can see that there's a back room over there, I'll give you a little preview of what's to come when we get out of here." He said starting to drag Deidara over to the room.

_Dammit!_ "Let go of me!" Deidara was not about to let himself be raped, there was just no way. He struggled as hard as he could against the man's choke hold that was until the barrel of a gun was placed in between his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, just go quietly and it will all be over soon." But Deidara batted the gun away, using self defense Deidara stepped on the man's foot, while he was distracted Deidara brought his elbow hard into his throat causing the man to release Deidara who immediately started running.

"AHHH!" Deidara cried as he was roughly tackled to the ground.

"Listen to me! Nothing is going to happen to you, the cops are on their way I can already hear sirens off in the distance. If you just hold out a little longer everyone will be fine!" A mysterious voice said, but when Deidara tried to look up he came face to face with a very furious man.

"You….little…..whore! I'm….gonna…..kill you!" He wheezed, Deidara then realized that it was the boss man, and he had removed his mask. Deidara was quick to recognized him, we was a heavily wanted criminal, he'd robbed countless banks and stores all across the city but no one had ever been able to catch him, he was also wanted for the murder of 7 different people each body was discovered at a different robbery scene. So when the man said he would kill Deidara, he believed him.

"Get up now!" He whispered maliciously, grabbing Deidara by his hair and forcing him to his feet but not before slipping his mask back on.

"Hey boss the cops are here!" One of his men shouted.

"That's good!" He snarled viciously jerking the blonde around. "I'm ready to take this up a notch." He yelled walking over to the door dragging Deidara along with him. It was at that moment that Pein's eyes flew open startling the woman who was tending to his wound.

"Where's Deidara?" He said sitting up, surprised when he found he was unable to move his hands.

"If you're talking about the blonde lady then she's over there." The makeup woman cried tears rolling down her face, making her makeup run in heavy streams. When she tried to hand Pein the blood soaked cloth he only shook his head, hoping that this would all be over soon.

"Attention Konoha Police force….." Pein heard the man begin to shout out the door, he was close enough to be able to see just what exactly was beginning to unfold outside. He could see a near dozen police cruisers and several camera crews had gathered, and all eyes were trained on the man shouting his demands, and threatening to kill all inside if he didn't get what he wanted, while Deidara was completely calm in his grasp. "….and if I don't get is within 1 hour I'm burning this place down along with everyone inside!" After his little speech was done he came back inside.

"Hey boss I think that you should calm down a little, you acting a little crazy and your always saying that we have to keep a cool head if was want to pull off a successful job."

"I AM CALM!" He suddenly shouted. "Now I want you to go through these people and collect whatever valuables they have." Silently doing as they were told the men moved through the small group collecting a watch here or a necklace there, it wasn't until they got to Pein that the trouble started.

"Hand over the box." One said gesturing to the small blue velvet box that held Konan's ring.

"Pein stop don't give them Konan's ring!" Deidara said.

"Sorry Dei, I have to." Pein said handing over the box.

"But-"

"Oh will you SHUT UP!" The boss yelled throwing Deidara to the ground. "I don't care how hot and fuckable you are, I'm going to end this already!" He yelled with a crazed look in his eye as he trained his gun on the blondes head. "SAY GOODBYE BITCH!"

Deidara closed his eyes, saying his final prayers _Pein I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut. Hidan thank you so much for caring about me, I have no regrets when it comes to going out with you. And Sasori I'm sorry I couldn't be a better partner, but you made being a police officer fun and worthwhile, even though I still think your view on art is wrong. _And next thing Deidara knew a shot hand rung out, and a scream filled the air.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

The loud roar of Hidan's motorcycle is what parted the crowd as the Akatsuki fleet arrived on scene. Konan was quickest to park her car and walk over to the Chief of the basic police.

"Chief Kami what are you doing here?" He said startled to find almost the entire Akatsuki division there.

"Two of my men are inside being held hostage, and I came to get them out." She said her voice full of authority.

"W-Well these men have already made their demands, they want-"

"I already know what they want, these are the same men that have been going to the city with countless strings of robberies and are responsible for the murder of 7 different people. What I want to know about is where we are in the hostage situation."

"Umm, we have some men that were able to find a back door and are working on getting it open but it appears to be welded shut."

"Alright that's good enough, take me to it."

"I'm coming too." Hidan said coming up to the pair.

"No Hidan you're too upset about Deidara to be able to handle this situation properly." Konan said.

"The hell I-"

"She's right Hidan, you should stay here, for something like this we'll need stealth and you're not exactly the world quietest person. I'll go instead, besides he's my partner I'm responsible for him." Sasori said

"Very well, sir Akasuna and I are going in."

"Alright, Teague! Shan!" He yelled calling over 2 officers.

"Yes sir?" One of them said.

"I want you guys to take these 2 to the back door and help them to get in, understood?"

"Yes sir!" And with that all 4 took off _Deidara you better not get killed on me_ Sasori thought. They passed through an alley way around to the back of the building, making sure no to be seen by the robbers.

"Ok its right here but as you can see we've been trying to get it open for quite some time now, we're making some progress but it's going rather slow." Konan and Sasori walked over eyes roaming over the door, it's true the thing was sealed shut but thankfully the crew had been using a high grade blow torch like device to cut through the metal, it seemed that they were about half way through.

"Sasori finish up here." Konan said stepping back. "I suggest you guys step back." She said to the other officers. Quick to follow her suggestion they all swiftly gathered behind her all eyes on the redhead.

"What's he going to do?" One of the officers asked.

"Shhh, just watch and learn." She smirked, this was all going to be over quickly.

Sasori examined the door, running his fingers over the parts that remained uncut seeming to be deep in thought. Then without warning Sasori's foot lashed out causing the door to snap and start to fall forward, but before it could crash and make a loud sound he caught the large piece of metal and gently set it on its side. When he turned around his face was indifferent, Konan's was a triumphant smile, and the other officers all shared identical faces of only one emotion 'WTF!'

"H-How did h-he do that?" One of the officers said.

"He's gifted that's all I can say." Konan said moving forward. "Now I want you all to stay here and guard this exit I'm going to see what I can do about getting the hostages out." And with that she and Sasori had disappeared.

"Sasori I want you to get behind me, if you get an opening I want you to shoot and take out as many as you can. If possible leave one alive for questioning."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Pein stop don't give them Konan's ring!" _Wait! That was Deidara's voice,_ Konan temporarily hid in a side stair case waiting for Sasori to give the 'all clear' once it was given they continued on deeper listening to the voices up ahead.

"Sorry Dei I have too." _That's Pein!_ Konan thought _but why would he have a ring that Deidara said belonged to me?_

"But-" They heard Deidara start to say.

"Oh will you SHUT UP!" They both heard a voice shout, when they rounded the corner they could see that they had finally entered the main room where all the others were. Konan's eyes were quick to spot Pein sitting tied up and bleeding on the floor. But her heart momentarily stopped when she saw the man who had made his demands on TV roughly shoved Deidara to the floor and point a gun right at his face. "I don't care how hot and fuckable you are, I'm going to end this already!" At this Sasori's eye twitched, _he did not just called Deidara…oh he's a dead man,_ but Deidara might just go first as he saw the gun being raised towards his partner. "SAY GOODBYE BITCH!"

Without thinking Sasori had pulled out his own gun firing a shot in a desperate attempt to save Deidara. _YES!_ Sasori thought as the bullet hit its mark, the man screamed in pain as the bullet ripped through his hand sending his gun flying. But it wasn't over yet the other masked men all fired their guns at the redhead forcing him to duck down behind a counter as a wave of glass rained down upon him.

"Konan, where are you?" Sasori yelled, looking up to find her leaning behind a corner returning fire with everything she had.

"AHHH!"

"Dammit!"

"I can't see!" Wave upon waves of desperate cries of pain were heard from the other room has Konan's bullets hit their marks. Shortly after the shooting had begun it ended so only the panicked cries of the hostages could be heard. All the men lay on the ground, each sporting gun wounds that ranged from nothing more than a graze to ones that needed to be treated right away.

"Damn Konan holding back much?" Sasori said sarcastically.

"Danna!" The next thing Sasori knew he was being tackled to the ground by a blonde blur.

"Ugh, Deidara get off of me!" Sasori said struggling to get out from Deidara's bone crushing hug. But on the inside he was thanking everyone and everything there was to thank that Deidara was ok.

"Sorry Danna." Deidara said embarrassed as he helped the redhead to his feet.

"Pein!" Konan cried, rushing over to her bleeding boyfriend. "Are you ok?" She said untying the man, but not forgetting to do her job, after Pein was free she quickly set to untying the others.

"Yea, I'm fine but let's hurry up and get these people out of here, I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Pein said, clearly understanding that she was probably mad about him being out and not resting like the doctor ordered.

"Yes we will." She said standing up after the last person had been set free.

One by one each of the hostages thanked them and ran out the front door, where cries of joy could be heard while police flocked to get them out of there, just as they started to enter the building the strangest thing started to happen.

"HAHAHAHA! You idiots you're all going to die!" The boss man yelled.

"And what makes you say that?" Sasori asked watching as the last of the robbers (besides the boss) was carried out by police.

"GUYS GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Hidan yelled running in.

"Hidan? What's going on here?" Konan yelled at the man's sudden outburst.

"THERES A BOMB BACK THERE!"

"WHAT?"

"Hehe, bye bye." The boss said. Suddenly everything got quiet, time seemed to slow down, and everyone seemed to move in slow motion as they ran for the exit….too late.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

BOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

A loud series of explosions startled everyone outside the building, as it blew out windows causing the crowd to run away in a panic.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kisame yelled, grabbing Itachi and throwing themselves behind a police cruiser not once releasing the Uchiha from his arms.

"Kisame the others are still in there!" Itachi yelled covering his ear from the earth shattering noise. When the blast had finally settled down they lifted their heads from the other side of the cruiser only to discover the roaring fire that seemed to be growing larger by the second.

"Kakuzu what happened?" Itachi asked as the scarred man ran up to the pair.

"That group of men that tried to rob the store set the bombs all along the inside of the building, Hidan ran further inside to tell the others but he didn't come back, please tell me he's out here somewhere!" He said frantically looking around for the white haired Jashinist.

"Sorry no, he must still be inside with the others." Kisame yelled, looking around at all the people running around trying to get the situation under control, firefighters having already turned on their hoses in an attempt to control the blaze.

"Hey look! Some people are coming out of the building!" Kisame, Itachi, and Kakuzu all turned their head in direction of the fire only to see that it was true.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled running forward and grabbing the badly coughing man before he collapsed in Kakuzu's arms.

"Deidara…..is…..still….in there." He whispered before passing out.

"Hey I need some help over here!" Sasori yelled has he helped a limping Pein from the building, both completely covered in ash.

"I got him." Kisame said taking the man.

"I have to go back inside Deidara, Konan, and 2 of the robbers are still in there!" Sasori said making a mad dash to run back inside. Before he could so much as take one step another blast ripped through the air forcing a group of firefighters to lose control of their hose causing it to go wild breaking car windows and forcing people off their feet.

"LOOK OUT!" Kisame screamed as he pulled Itachi out of the way just second before the hose swung by the spot his head had just been in.

"AHHHH!" In his attempt to protect Hidan, Kakuzu's arm got in the path of the water leaving the skin red and raw from the high water pressure.

"We have to get back!" Itachi yelled taking Hidan so Kakuzu could better support his injured arm.

"But Konan's in there!" Pein hollered struggling weekly to get out of Kisame's grasp.

"Don't even think about it, all we can do now as hope that the firefighters can get the fire under control, we're not equipped to go in there we'd only get ourselves killed."

"I know but…." Pein said staring up at the heavily smoking windows. _Just please be ok._

_~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~  
_

*cou* *cou* "Deidara! Pein! Sasori! Hidan! Guys are you alright?" Konan called out, coughing from the heavy smoke all around her.

"Konan!" Deidara said coming up behind her. "T-The *cou* others managed to get out but we're trapped *cou* all the exits got blocked with that last blast, un." *cou* *cou*

"We have to climb up! Come on *cou* I know where a stair case is!" *cou* Together Konan and Deidara both ran towards the stairs in an attempt to find some fresh air.

"NO!" Deidara shrieked as he slipped on the floor catching himself with his hands, hissing as a sharp pain ran up through his arms, upon looking down he saw the thick streams of blood flowing from his palms.

"Deidara! *cou* COME ON!" Konan cried grabbing the artists hand and pulling him to his feet. When they finally made it to the stairs they were quick to climb to the top, busting down the door as they greedily inhaled the fresh hair, taking a look around they saw that they were in a lavish sitting room with white couches and glass tables, along with crystal chandlers and a small kitchen. This was the type of room that the big movie stars came to, too buy only the best and most expensive.

"The windows!" Deidara said running over to the large fancy panes of glass and throwing them open.

"Hey up here, un!" Deidara yelled flailing his arms out the window.

"Deidara the smokes here." Konan said closing the door, her sudden shriek caused Deidara to spin around only to find Konan being held at gun point by the man formally known as 'boss.'

"Make one more move and she gets a bullet in the brain, understood?" Deidara could only stand and stare as the man took Konan's gun and pocketed it for himself. "Ustez get the blonde." He said, the next second the man who had been kind to Pein came into sight and walked up to Deidara.

"Do us both a favor and come quiet." Ustez said walking behind him and tying Deidara's hands together with a rope.

_What's with this guy_ Deidara thought _he robs a jewelry store heavily armed, then he helps Pein, and then he tries to stop his boss from attacking me, and now he's tying these ropes to poorly I'm sure he knows I can get out in a second if I wanted to._

"Alright I'm all done, if you want you and your friend to live I suggest you do as the boss tells you and just be quiet." Ustez said escorting Deidara over to the couch and sitting him down, having Konan join him moments later.

"Ok I'm going to make this short and sweet." The boss said coming to stand right next to Ustez, directly in front of the couch. "I'm going to blow your F-ing brains out and then my partner and I are going to leave with all the jewels never to been seen again, got it?"

_I have to stall until help can arrive._ "You're a real idiot you know that, un?" Deidara said.

"Excuse me?" The boss said incredulously.

"Do you really think that you can get away? This place is crawling with cops and the entire downstairs is engulfed in flames, un." Deidara said nodding towards the smoke coming through the door. "And besides, un, even if you do manage to make it outside how exactly do you plan on escaping?"

WHAM

"How dare you speak to me that way!" The man said hitting Konan in the face again with the butt of his gun.

"WHY ARE YOU HITTING HER?" Deidara screamed, it took all of his will power to not jump up and kill the man, he was supposed to be the one getting hit not Konan.

"Because it's become apparent to me that no matter what I do to you, you just won't shut up so I figure if I attack your friend here then maybe we'll start to get somewhere." Deidara didn't answer instead he stared in horror at Konan's face. Her hair was messy and covered in ash, her forehead was bruised and slightly bleeding, and he lips were….smiling? Her eyes seemed to be fixed on something, when Deidara followed her gaze what he saw surprised him to no end. Ustez had picked up a large purple vase and was beginning to raise it over the other man's head. _So he's on our side _Deidara thought in amazement. But just before Ustez could bring down the vase on his bosses-sorry 'former' bosses head, the man suddenly turned around and fired two shots each bullet hitting their mark in Ustez's chest causing him to fall to the ground and lay limp.

"NO!" Deidara cried, without warning Konan jumped from her seat and tackled the man taking him by surprise and causing his arms to flail as he fired widely into the air. One bullet coming close enough to graze Deidara's arm but nowhere near close enough to stop him.

Deidara jumped on the man's legs in an attempt to hold him down while Konan struggled with the hand cuffs. But he'd managed to get one of his legs free just long enough to land a bone crunching kick into Deidara's stomach sending him flying backwards and causing his head to smash into a window. For a second all Deidara could see was stars, but as his vision slowly returned he could see Konan lying limp on the floor and an enraged and bloody man coming towards him with an expression that made it very clear that if he was going down he was taking Deidara with him.

"You bitch! You whore! You slutty %&$%&%#!$^&^*&# (I'm sorry but we here at Wolfgirl4716inc feel that the language prorated in this stream of profanities must be bleeped out for extreme naughtlyness and sheer disregard for the English language. So we're going to wait it out by listening to some kick a/ music *'Welcome to the Black Parade' by 'My Chemical Romance' plays* ok now that that's over lets return to our original program.

"…And stuff it full of broken glass!" The man finally finished yelling.

_It's about time_ Deidara thought running a hand through his hair wincing as the glass shards came in contact with his already cut palm, when he pulled his hand away it was covered in even more blood. _Great I'm bleeding on my hands and now my head can this day get any worse_? The boss man then trained his gun right on Deidara's forehead, _yes, yes it can._

"It's been real fun blondie but I gotta run." He said clicking his gun, before Deidara knew what was happening a blue blur was suddenly flying in front of him right before a deafening shot rang out through the bright sunny sky.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Dammit I have to get up there!" Sasori shouted, his heart skipping a beat every time he heard gun fire.

"Believe me Sasori you're not the only one who wants to get up there but we can't the fire is still too strong to even get close." Pein said trying to calm down the redhead and himself, that last shot had really scared him, the whole time he was begging Hidan's god that his beloved Konan would be ok.

"What is that?" Someone said, getting the attention of the others.

"Is that snow?" Kisame said pointing towards the sky as dozens of little white dots fell to the ground.

"That's impossible, it's summer for crying out loud there's no possible wa-" His speech was abruptly cut off upon realization as to just what exactly was falling from the sky. Not snow, but little white rose petals.

"KONAN!"


	9. Chapter 9

The way to your heart Ch.9

"KONAN!" Pein screamed running towards the burning building. "KONAN!" He ran through the crowd as fast as he could pushing those who were not quick enough out of his way.

"PEIN STOP!" Sasori yelled tacking the man to the ground.

"KONAN!" Pein screamed again struggling to get out from Sasori's hold.

"Pein listen to me, you need to calm down!"

"Konan's hurt, I have to help her!" Pein cried his body suddenly going limp as be broke down in tears. "You don't know…YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! LET ME UP I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" He screamed resuming his struggling with new found determination.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sasori yelled, taking Pein by surprise and causing him to temporarily stop his movement. Sasori seizing this moment did the first thing that came to mind.

"That's not true." He repeated more softly. "Your upset because someone you care about is in there, well someone I care about is in there too."

"…..Deidara?"

"…..Yea." Sasori chuckled lightly.

"Sasori."

"Yea?"

"I'll be quiet now, you can let me up." Pein replied calmly.

"Alright." Sasori said helping the man to his feet, turning his head as Pein wiped his tears giving the man a little privacy, but when he turned his head he came face to face with a grim looking Hidan.

"Do you need any help with Pein?" He asked.

"I'm fine there's no need." Pein said walking past the men towards the safe zone behind the mass of cruisers. The others 2 following suit, although both refused to look the other in the eye.

BOOOOOOOOOM

"Damn how many bombs are there?" Sasori said ducking down with the others behind the cars.

"Hidan and I counted about 7, each spaced at a different location. It seems so far about 4 have gone off…"

BOOOOOOOOOOM

"…sorry make that 5."

"But why do they seem to be going off one at a time?" Itachi said.

"Something tells me these guys wanted a big distraction so they could get away, the second the first fire is put out another one will start up again ensuring enough time for their escape." Pein said leaning heavily against the hood of a cruiser, his face still bleeding.

"What the hell Pein? What is wrong with you?" Kakuzu said walking over to Pein and immediately beginning to tend to his wounds. "You should know better than to walk about with an open wound, especially when they're like this."

"Sorry I've been a little distracted." Pein said wincing as Kakuzu grabbed a medical kit and applied some peroxide to his face.

"Ok we've got the fire under control, we need to send some men in there now to retrieve the ones still trapped in there." One of the fire fighters said starting to walk towards the building.

"NO! Don't go over there!" Itachi yelled.

"What why…."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"Shit that was a big one!" Hidan yelled.

"Itachi, how did you know that that was going to happen?" Sasori said amazed.

"I've been keeping track of the time between blasts, it seems that the first 3 were consecutive, one right after the other, and since then I've noticed that every blast has been approximately 7 minutes apart, and that last one just proved it."

"Ok so what do we do now?" Kakuzu said putting the finishing touches on Pein's bandages.

"You all saw how the most recent explosion what the biggest yet, well something tells me that the last one is going to be the biggest of all, and it's going to bring the how place down. The building looks about ready to crumble as it is, one more and there will be nothing left, everything inside will be completely destroyed."

"How much time till the next explosion?" Sasori suddenly said a look of fierceness in his eyes.

"By my count… 6 minutes and 30 seconds, why." But it was too late Sasori had already taken off running.

"Hey guys you need to get this fire under control now!" Sasori called to the firemen.

"We're sorry sir but we can only get so close if another blast goes off and my men are too close then-"

"You have plenty of time the next one won't be happening for at least another 6 minutes but you guys have to get control before that, I need to get inside now!"

"How do you know that?" The Chief firefighter said.

"Because one of the men I work with has figured out a time pattern and it's proven to be accurate, that means you and your men can get close enough to put it out without worry." Sasori said becoming anxious. The man studied Sasori closely, seeming to be thinking through what they were being told.

"Hey assholes, the man said put this fire out! You fuckers are safe now get moving, there are people in there that need help!" Sasori didn't need to turn his head to know who had spoken.

"Thanks Hidan." Sasori said as he watched the fire fighters scrambled to start the hoses, immediately getting them pointed towards the building and within 2 minutes the building was deemed safe to enter. By that time Sasori had already suited up in the appropriate gear and was already running through the still semi-burning entrance. _Ok by my count there's 4 minutes and 57 seconds until the final blast, that mean's I have to find Deidara and Konan's and get them the hell out of here in at least 4 minutes, 50 seconds or else we're all going to be buried under a pile of rubble…..I really need a vacation._

_~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~  
_

"Konan?" Deidara whispered as he leaned over the motionless woman. "Konan please don't be dead." He said again as tears began to fall from his eyes, only to land on her ash covered cheek.

"Damn bitch." Another voice said, Deidara looking up having temporarily forgotten the man who was currently trying to kill him. Suddenly much to Deidara's surprise the man started fall, landing hard on his back with a loud 'thump'.

"What the…?" Deidara started to say but a slight stirring caught his attention, only for him to find Konan, and she was alive!

"Konan! Try not to move too much, un." Deidara said wrapping an arm around her shoulder so as to better help her sit up.

"D-Deidara, where is he?" She said weakly.

"He's right there, and he's not moving, what did you do, un?"

"I saw he was going to shoot you and then the next thing I know I'm running towards him, I grab my gun from his pocket and shoot him." She said running a hand through her hair, only for her face to become one of horror moments later.

"Konan what's wrong?" Deidara said frantically looking around for signs of danger.

"My rose is gone." She said sorrowfully as she picked up a stray petal that had landed in her lap.

"Konan…I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, it's not your fault." She said looking at the man before them, before crawling over to him on her hands and knees examining the large puddle on blood starting to form on his chest.

"Is he dead, un?"

"Yea, he's dead there's no way someone could survive a gunshot wound like this, it's too deep and there's too much blood." Konan said wiping what little blood had gotten on her hands on the man's shirt.

"Thanks for saving me, un." Deidara smiled helping the woman to her feet.

"It's ok, I can tell that we've become really good friends and I know you'd do the same for me." Konan said smiling warmly.

"Of course I would, but the time for pleasantries is over, we need to leave the smoke is starting to reach us and I felt the foundation really shake with that last bomb, un." He said lifting the woman to her feet.

"Right lets go AHHHH!" Konan groaned collapsing on the floor.

"KONAN!" Deidara cried dropping down beside her.

"Son of a bitch, I think I twisted my ankle." She said as she ran her hand over the 'very' swollen skin. "Dammit I can't walk."

"I'll carry you, un, here jump on my back." Deidara said turning around so his back faced her.

"Deidara you do that we both die, we have to go down a long flight of narrow steps, plus the building is completely unstable, it's too risky."

"Then what should we do, un?"

"You have to go get help." She said.

"What? I can't just leave you here, the fire-"

"It wasn't a request Deidara that was an order! Now go, understood?" Konan commanded, even injured and covered in blood and ash she still had a commanding presents.

"Yes ma'am, un, I understand." He said lowering his head.

WHAM

"I understand that I have to get you out of here." Deidara said watching as Konan's unconscious body started to fall limp on the floor, catching her in his arms before her head had a chance to hit.

"Ok, let's go, un." Deidara said hoisting the woman onto his back. _Damn she's heavier than I thought._ When Deidara tried to stand he immediately fell back onto one knee. _I'm not going to get anywhere like this I need help._

"Deidara! Konan!"

_Whoa, there is no way_ Deidara thought listening for signs of the voice again.

"Deidara! Konan! Are you guys alright?" Sasori called again.

_It is!_ "Danna we're up here, un!" Deidara yelled relief filling his whole body, as he heard Sasori's rapid footsteps get closer and closer.

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled bursting through the door, once he spotted his partner sitting there on the floor he immediately ran to him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Sasori smiled.

"U-Un?" Deidara said slightly stunned by the redhead's unusual behavior. Suddenly Sasori pulled away, his face bright red apparently he himself had been shocked by his actions.

"Ugggghhhhh….what happened to Konan, is she alright?" Sasori said going over to the still unconscious woman.

"Yea, un, she's fine." Deidara said looking the other way.

"Then why isn't she responding?" Sasori asked checking her pulse for signs of life.

"…..Um, she refused to come with me so I knocked her out and attempted to carry her, but my plan back fired because she was to heavy, un." Deidara smiled embarrassed.

"Deidara I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and help you get Konan the hell out of here, we only have about 2 minutes until the final bomb goes off."

"H-How do you know that?" Deidara said shocked that there were still more bombs that had yet to go off.

"I talked to Hidan and Kakuzu, they said they found a total of 7 bombs, 6 have already gone off. Also Itachi was able to find a pattern, there is a 7 minute time panel between each blast, and when the last one goes off this whole place is going to come down."

"Damn, alright, un, just tell me what you want me to do." Deidara said nothing but pure determination in all his features.

"Alright brat, it that's how you feel I want you to get one of Konan's arms around you shoulders I'll take the other one, we're going to have to carry her down the stairs."

"But Sasori Danna we'll never fit if we're walking like that, un."

"We don't have another choice, your unable to carry her and that first blast knocked me around so had I'll never be able to handle her myself."

"That won't be a problem I'll take her." Sasori and Deidara both looked up to see who had spoken, Ustez!

"You stay the hell away from us!" Sasori said drawing his gun and moving to stand between Deidara and the man.

"Danna wait, un!" Deidara said. "He's on our side he tried to save me and Konan but his boss shot him….how are you alive, un?" Deidara eyeing the bullet holes in his clothes.

"Bullet proof vest." Ustez said, removing his shirt to reveal the dark blue vest.

"Deidara are you sure we can trust him?" Sasori said still not daring to lower his gun.

"We don't really have a choice, un." Deidara said with slight desperation in his voice.

"Fine but we have to move quickly we have just over a minute to get out of here." Sasori said returning his gun to his holster.

"Actually." Ustez said walking over to Konan and picking her up bridal style. "The boss wanted the last one to go off 30 seconds sooner than the others, that way while the previous fires still strong the final blast will be a guarantee to bring this place down. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Sweet Jashin lets move people!" Sasori said commanded moving the others out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sasori!" Itachi and Hidan said meeting the group at the bottom. "The last bomb its set-"

"Yea, yea I know it's set to go off 30 seconds sooner, that's why we're getting the hell out of here." Sasori said shoving the Uchiha along in front of him. Just as Ustez, Itachi, and Hidan had cleared the door way a large rumbling could he heard coming from above.

"DANNA LOOK OUT!" Deidara said pushing the redhead out of the way as a large part of the ceiling came crashing down.

"DEIDARA!" Both Sasori and Hidan cried running to help the possibly injured man. As soon as the smoke from the rubble had cleared they could see that in saving Sasori, Deidara had taken his place and was now trapped beneath a burning pile of debris, they probably had seconds before the fire reached Dediara.

"Jashin Dammit!" Hidan cried as he tried to lift the heavy pile off him. "Shit Kakuzu! Kisame! Come help me!" He roared as they came running along with about a half dozen other men.

"Danna…" Deidara moaned weakly.

"I'm right here Deidara." Sasori said kneeling down beside the injured boy.

"I can't move, un."

"Deidara just hang on we're going to get you out as fast as we can." Sasori said starting to panic.

"17 seconds!" Itachi yelled as he helped to clean as much debris as possible.

"Sasori grab his shoulders and see if you can pull him out." Kisame said.

"Right." The redhead said moving to grab the blonde. "I've almost got him, lift the pile higher."

"You heard him pull!"

"10 seconds!"

"Almost there!"

"Come on!"

"5 seconds!"

"I've got him!" Sasori yelled as he finally pulled Deidara free, throwing him over his shoulder and taking off towards the cars, the others fast on his heels.

"2 seconds….1!"

"GET DOWN!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The last blast truly was something, the walls of the building exploded sending bricks, steel, and everything else flying in all directions.

"Hidan look out!" Kakuzu said throwing the Jashinist and himself to the ground just as a flaming stone the size of a football whizzed right through the spot Hidan's stomach as just been.

Sasori jumped down over the side of a cruiser, pulling Deidara into his lap and shielding him with his body as the cars windows were shattered causing glass to rain down upon them.

"Danna." Deidara said as he desperately clung to the redhead's chest, fearful for the others safety.

"It's going to be ok Deidara just a little longer." Sasori said tightening his hold around the boy's body. Finally the loud noises ceased, signaling an end to all the chaos.

"Sasori Danna?" Deidara said, looking up.

"It's ok Deidara it's finally over." Sasori said smiling down at the blonde.

"Danna you're bleeding, un!" Deidara said sitting up further in the redheads lap so as to better examine the large cut on his cheek. "That's going to need stitches, un." Deidara whispered as he moved his fingers across the skin near the cut.

"Ouch!" Sasori winced.

"I'm sorry, un!" Deidara said abruptly pulling back his hand only for Sasori to stop him by taking it in his own.

"It's ok Deidara it just stung a little that's all." Sasori said, smiling as he watched Deidara's cheeks turn a bright red.

"Deidara!" The sudden call of his name caused the blonde to jump, snapping his head up to see an anxious Hidan running towards him. No sooner did he reach him then he'd scooped Deidara up out of Sasori's lap and spun him around in a joyous hug. "Deidara I'm so happy that you're ok!" Hidan said setting Deidara on his feet only for Hidan to pull him tight against his chest the second his feet hit the ground.

"I'm really glad you're ok too, un." Deidara said hugging the silver haired man back, although his heart wasn't in it for the way Hidan had them standing Deidara now had a perfect view of Sasori, looking at the pair with a sorrowful look on his face before he turned his back and walked away in the other direction.

"Konan!" Pein yelled running towards the still unconscious woman who was still tucked away in Ustez's arms.

"She's alright just out cold." Ustez said handing her over.

"How'd that happen?" Pein asked as he hurriedly ran her over to a waiting ambulance where the medics immediately begun to examine her.

"Um…..Pein, that's my fault." Deidara said going over. "She twisted her ankle, she couldn't walk and tried to force me to leave without her. So I knocked her out in an attempt to carry her but I was unable…please don't kill me, un."

"Relax Deidara I'm not going to hurt you, Konan's going to take care of that when she wakes up. But what I would like to know is who the hell this guy." Pein said pointing his thumb as Ustez.

"Awe Pein I'm hurt, how could you not recognize one of your fellow police men?" Ustez said pretending her feelings were hurt.

"…..Zetsu?"

"The one and only." Ustez-sorry Zetsu-said literally peeling of his face to reveal his green hair along with black and white skinned face.

"That explains so much, un."

"Man I knew you were undercover investigating the recent string of robberies but I had no idea that you'd be part of it." Pein said.

"My plan was to wait until the others left and then come back to deactivate the bombs. **But as you can clearly see you and Deidara completely ruined my plain, **sir."

"Sorry Zetsu, but we were there taking care of some personal business." Pein said sadly.

"Oh! That reminds me. **I was able to steal something back from those bastards** and I think it just might interest you." Zetsu said taking something out of his pocket and handing it to Pein before walking away.

"My ring!" Pein exclaimed happily, opening the box to reveal the blue diamond rose still sitting there looking stunning as it shined in the sun.

"Pein?" called a voice from inside ambulance.

"Konan!" Pein cried pocketing the ring while immediately jumping into the vehicle and wrapping his arms tightly around the woman. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're ok."

"Pein, where's Deidara?" She asked.

"…..I'm right here, un." Deidara said peering into the vehicle.

"Deidara." She said a stern look on her face as Pein pulled away.

_Oh crap_ "Yea, un?"

"Thank you."

"Wait…WHAT?"

"I'm grateful that you saved me, but when we get back to the station I'm going to have a long talk with you about attacking your superior officers."

"O-Okay, un." Deidara said as shivers ran down his body, he'd seen what could happen when Konan lost her temper, she didn't exactly have the best control over it, Hidan usually being the cause, and now he was sooo not looking forward to heading back.

"SEMPAI!" A voice suddenly called.

"Oh no."

"What is it Deidara?" Hidan asked searching around for any signs of danger.

"You might not want to stand so close to me, un." Deidara said taking a couple steps back.

"Wha-"

"DEIDARA SEMPAI!" An orange blur cried as it jumped on Deidara forcing him to fall to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Hidan bellowed.

"Tobi was so worried about his sempai, Tobi saw you on the news and came down as fast as he could!" Tobi cried, his arms wrapped tightly around Deidara.

"Tobi…..can't…breathe…..un." Deidara gasped as the other boy squeezed the life out of him.

"OH! Sorry sempai!" Tobi said jumping up and helping Deidara to his feet. "Deidara are you ok?" He asked more softly, Tobi was dressed in a bright orange hoodie, his raven colored hair was slightly messy as he ran his hand though it.

"Yea Tobi I'm fine, just a couple cuts and bruises that's all, un."

"YAY! Tobi is glad to hear that!" Tobi said glomping Deidara again nearly sending them both down to the ground.

"But not ok enough for you to be doing that, un." Deidara choked out.

"So who is this?" Hidan asked eyeing the strange boy once he'd finally released the blonde.

"Hidan this is Tobi, Tobi this is Hidan my…boyfriend." Deidara said gesturing between the two.

"Oh so you're the foul mouthed man that's been dating Tobi's sempai." Tobi said going over to stare at the silver haired man, a curious frown on his face.

"That's a little close, buddy." Hidan said leaning away slightly.

"YAY! Tobi is your buddy!" The hyper boy cheered as he wrapped Hidan in one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Hey Hidan do you need any help there?" Kisame laughed as he and Itachi came over, both sporting bandages showing that they'd already been checked out by the emergency paramedics.

"Hey Itachi!" Tobi waved relinquishing his hold on Hidan.

"You know this guy Itachi?" Hidan asked rubbing the sore spots on his arms where Tobi's hugs were sure to leave some bruises.

"He's my cousin, Tobi stop terrorizing my team mates." Itachi said.

"Ok Itachi, hey Deidara sempai where's your partners Sasori, Tobi wants to meet him." He chirped looking in all directions.

"Uhhh….."

"Oh there he is, Tobi recognizes him from you description." Tobi cheered as he starting running to where the redhead stood.

"Tobi wait, un!" Deidara yelled but it was too late, Tobi already had both his arms locked around on of Sasori's pulling him along.

"What the hell is going on here let me go this instant or else I'll-"

"Relax Sasori this is Tobi, my cousin, and apparently Deidara's friend." Itachi explained.

"Tobi? The same one who gave you your gun?" Sasori asked looking at Deidara.

"Yea, un." Deidara said, slightly surprised that he'd remembered.

"And that reminds me." Sasori said reaching for something. "You left your gun down at the station." He said tossing the gun towards Deidara who easily caught it.

"Thanks, un." Deidara said, not really looking at the redhead.

"So this is Sasori Sama?" Tobi asked.

"Yea, that's him." Deidara answered.

"Hmmm….you were right Sempai, he is cute."

"TOBI!" Deidara yelled, embarrassed.

"What?" Tobi asked, confused as to why Deidara was acting this way.

"What'd he say?" Hidan asked.

"Nothing, un!" Deidara squeaked.

"But sempai, Tobi was just saying how you said tha-"

"I said Sasori Danna was 'cool' yea, after all he is my Danna, un." Deidara said covering Tobi's mouth with his hand, a nervous chuckle escaping from his lips. Looking at Sasori who simply raised one eyebrow and walked away, although Deidara had trouble shaking the feeling that maybe he'd heard more than he was letting on.

"Hey Deidara some of the other police officers need to have a word with you and Pein. **Something about identifying the bitch who tried to kill you."** Zetsu said coming over, only to stop in his tracks when his eyes suddenly fell on Tobi.

"Zetsu?" Kisame asked.

"…"

"Hey Zetsu is something wrong, un?"

"Huh, what, oh nothing's wrong just uh…lost my train of thought for a second there. So who's this guy here?" Zetsu said nodding towards Tobi whose eyes were completely focused on Zetsu.

"Zetsu this here is my friend Tobi, Tobi this is Zetsu he's works on the same team as me, un."

"H-Hi." Tobi said a small smile on his lips, for once not jumping all over someone the first times he meets them.

"Zetsu you said something about Pein and I being needed, un?"

"Oh yea that's right, you're needed to make a positive identification on the ring leader of this whole fiasco." He answered his eyes still on Tobi, who was smiling right back. Deidara noticed this and smirked grabbing Tobi's wrist and bring him closer to Zetsu.

"So who here likes flowers?" Deidara said suddenly thinking up a topic of interest for the two.

"Oh! Oh! Tobi does especially the pretty sunflowers, those are Tobi's favorites." Tobi said, starting to return to his old self.

"Really, un? Because Zetsu here is really good at growing plants, his office back at the station is full of them."

"Really?" Tobi said excitedly.

"Indeed, and it just so happens sunflowers are some of my favorites two…..**well that and Venus fly traps."**

"Awe that's great, un. You two should really talk more about it." Deidara suggested, giving Tobi a slight nudge forward.

"I agree how about dinner, and then maybe a movie, **with lots of blood and gore**?"

"That would be great!" Tobi beamed.

_Well my work here is done_ "Hey Pein we're needed, un." Deidara said going over and calling the attention of the pierced man still up in the ambulance with Konan.

"What for?" He asked.

"Apparently we're needed to make a positive ID on the boss man, un."

"Alright let's go." He said.

"…Now, un."

"Alright one more minute." He said hesitant to leave Konan's side.

"It's alright you should go, I'll still be right here." She said giving Pein an encouraging smile.

"Alright." He said leaving but not before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"That was sweet, un." Deidara said as they walked away.

"Yeah, yeah so where are we supposed to go?" Pein asked.

"Don't know, un, Zetsu is the one who came to tell me, Hey Zetsu!" Deidara called going to where he and Tobi still stood talking, to busy in the other for either of them to notice the blonde. "Where are we needed, un?"

"Yea I can bench press 200, 250 we could go to the gym sometime and-"

"Zetsu!"

"Sorry what?"

"I've asked you several times where are we needed, un?"

"Um, over by the demolition sight, **they think they found that bastards corpse in the rubble,** but they need a confirmation, I'm supposed to bring you over to the exact spot."

"Well then let's go." Pein said starting to lose his patience, his eyes continuously traveling towards the ambulances noticing how they were about to take the injured to the hospital.

"Fine, let's go….I'll talk to you later ok?" Zetsu said to Tobi.

"Definitely." Tobi said slipping a small piece of paper in the other mans shirt pocket, and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. When he walked past Deidara the blonde raised a questioning eyebrow slightly surprised by the boys' actions. But Tobi only smiled and blushed before leaving with a "See you later Sempai, I'm glad you're alright." And with that he was gone.

_Didn't know he had it in him_. Deidara thought "Zetsu are you ready to take us over, un?"

"…"

"Zetsu!"

"Huh! What! Sorry just um….yea lets go." He said leading the way a slight red blush visible on the white side of his face.

"Ahem….The body was found near the starting pile of debris, unfortunately it not that really recognizable but the forensic guys were hoping that you might be able too." Zetsu stated simply.

"Alright, un."

"This is him." Another officer said lifting up a white sheet that clearly covered up a body. When it was fully pulled away Deidara slightly gagged. All over the skin was black, cracking in most places, there wasn't a scrap of cloth or even a hair left on the body, it had all burned away in the fire.

"Yea that's him, un." Deidara said turning away, his stomach slightly churning.

"Ok that's all we need."

"Alright, un." Deidara said starting to walk away.

"Wait there is something I need to tell you all." Zetsu said stopping Deidara. "While I was undercover I came across some information that I think might interest you. Apparently this man here isn't really the one in charge, he was nothing more than a mere pawn to the real plan."

"And what's the real plan, un?"

"I don't know, unfortunately I was snooping around at the time and just happened upon a conversation between this man and someone else, who that person was I do not know, but by the way they talked it was very clear that this man was scared to death by him."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Pein asked.

"Sadly no I was lucky to get what I got, and I can't go back because it will look to suspicious if I'm the only one who made it, everyone else on the team is either dead or captured. I won't be left alone for a second."

"That's alright, you did good Zetsu at least we now know what to expect. This guy was not the one in charge which means that we have a lot further to go before stopping the one who is. I think that we should all disperse and work to get more information out of the men we've captured."

"Yes sir." Everyone said walking away, either to finish cleaning up the rest of the mess or to tend to the injured.

"Pein, Deidara wait." Zetsu said moving them off to the side away from everyone else. "There is something important that I need to tell you, something else I found out."

"What is it?" Pein said looking around making sure no one was listening. "I managed to find out one other thing, a series of files each containing detailed information on each member of the Akatuski."

"What? Why the hell would they have something like that?" Pein asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good we need to get them back so we can find out exactly what they know, they even have a file on Deidara here."

"Me, un?" Deidara asked confused.

"Yea, every single one of us."

"Damn this is bad, we'll talk about this later but as for now we need to focus and get this mess cleaned up and under control." Pein ordered.

"Right!" And with that they left, tending to the matters of the moment.

_A file on me? If they're really as detailed as Zetsu said then chances are 'that' is probably in there as well, damn._

_~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~  
_

"Son of a bitch I hate to say it but it feels good to be back in this fucking dump." Hidan said plopping down heavily onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hidan just shut up, you're not the only one who's tired." Kakuzu said going over to start a pot of much needed coffee.

"Yes please Hidan **just** **shut you trap**." Zetsu agreed, going over to stand by Kakuzu.

"Tsh, whatever I'm just glad that Deidara's ok." Hidan said winking at the blonde.

"Ahem!"

"Uhhhh, sorry I'm glad that everyone is ok." Hidan smiled nervously at the death glare that Pein was giving him while he helped Konan, holding her crutches while she sat down.

"I'm really happy that you're ok Konan, un. Is there anything I can get you?" Deidara asked, eyeing the spot in her hair where her rose usually sat, it was so strange seeing her without it.

"No, I'm fine thanks, I don't want anyone treating me any different the doctor said that it was just a nasty sprain and I should be back on me feet in just a couple days."

"Ok but until then I want you to call on me should you need anything, un."

"Thanks Deidara, if I really have to I will." She smiled. "Now I understand that Pein has something he needs to tell us."

"Yes, Zetsu here has some information concerning all of us. He discovered it while he was undercover working with that group of men."

"Well let's hear it." Hidan said.

"I'm only going to say this once so I want everyone here, where are Kisame and Itachi?" Zetsu said.

"I saw them walking towards their office when we arrived, they're probably still there, un." Deidara said.

"Good, would you please go get them?" Pein asked.

"Sure, un."

"Hey Kisame, Itachi you guys need to come down to the kitchen, Zetsu has something important you guys need to know, un." Deidara said knocking on their close door.

"…"

"Guys?"

"…"

*knock* *knock* "Are you 2 in there, un?"

CRASH "Ahhhhh!"

Immediately Deidara threw open their door "Kisame! Itachi! Are you guys all ri…"

"HOLY CRAP!"

"Shit!" Kisame said climbing off Itachi who was still lying down on their desk, his hair sprayed out across the surface. Both their faces were bright red as they struggled to re-zip their pants, Itachi falling over the side of the desk where Deidara couldn't see him landing with an audible 'umf'.

"Uhhhh…..what's up Deidara, you said something about us being needed?" Kisame said running a hand through his hair, his face slightly purple from the red blush.

"…..Yeah, ummm…Zetsu said that he wanted you guys down on the kitchen so he could tell you about some important information that he'd gathered, un."

"What kind of information?" Itachi said coming out from behind the desk, as he twisted his hair back into its ponytail.

"I don't really know too much but he said he found a series of folders each containing detailed info on each of us, including me."

"What? Who could possibly have that kind of material?" Kisame said his face a mixture between anger and confusion.

"Would you like me to explain?" A cold voice came from behind Deidara causing the blonde to spin around only to come face to face with the creepiest pair of eyes he'd ever seen.

"Deidara get away from him now!" Kisame yelled quickly drawing his gun and pulling the blonde backwards, right into Itachi who quickly steadied the boy, pulling out his own gun afterwards.

"Awe is that really anyway to greet an old friend?" The other man said, his voice coming out in an almost sickly hiss.

"We thought you were our friend, our comrade, our teammate! But all that changed when you decided to betray us."

"Come on now Kisame we both know that what happened wasn't my fault." He said putting a hand on his hip. Tilting his head so his long black hair fell over the side of his shoulder.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Kisame bellowed, raising his gun up further training it on man head. Deidara was both confused and slightly scared, he'd never seen Kisame act like this and it was causing his nerves to rattle.

"Hello there Itachi-Chan its _sooo_ nice to see you after all this time." But Itachi merely frowned tightening his hold on his gun.

"Don't you dare talk to him!" Kisame said moving further between the man and Itachi.

"What I'm just saying hello, I certainly don't see anything wrong with that….so who's this?" He said his gaze landing on Deidara. _H-His eyes, what's wrong with me, I'm only looking at this guy and for some reason my entire body is shaking in fear, just who the hell is he! _Deidara thought gripping the desk for dear life as fear overtook all his senses.

"That's none of your business!" Itachi roared noticing how Deidara's shaking was starting to become more violent. "Dammit" Itachi said stepping on front of Deidara in an attempt to block his line of view to the source of his distress.

"PEIN!" Within seconds heavy foot step could be heard coming rapidly from down the hall way.

"What's going on….WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Deidara heard Pein roar.

"Awe, seems you've spoiled my visit and I was so looking forward to catching up, but oh well maybe some other time. I really must go I've got an appointment that I really must keep."

"You're not going anywhere!" Another voice yelled, it sounded like Hidan.

"And to that gentle men I must say no." He said pulling something out of his pocket.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!"

"Sorry I can't do that, really mustn't keep my appointment waiting, so to you my dear friends I say goodbye and I'll be seeing you later too, Deidara." He said winking at the blonde, suddenly he threw whatever was in his hand on the group.

BOOOOM

It sounded like a small explosion, and within seconds the entire room and hallway was filled with smoke.

"Fire!" Pein roared

POP POP POP

The gun fire was almost defining in the small space. "Get him don't let him get away!" All of a sudden Deidara felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around hugging him against as strong chest, although the smoke was so thick he was unable to see just exactly who it was and he couldn't even make out the words of what the person was saying until the gun fire ceased.

"Deidara are you alright! Please answer me!" Deidara didn't even think all the events of the day just suddenly started crashing down on him. The robbery, the bombs, the fire, Konan getting hurt, and now this a mysterious man who shook Deidara with fear just by the mere sight of him. Without thinking he wrapped his arms tightly around whomever it was that was embracing him, allowing tears to flow freely down his face, finally finding some relief as darkness started to over take him.

"It's going to be ok Deidara, I won't allow any harm to come to you." A soft voice whispered, before Deidara finally succumbed to the darkness and fell limp in the other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The way to your heart Ch.10

(Warning! Contains yaoi! Yeah I said it yaoi! But from whom, well…you'll have to read it to find out)

_Where am I...it's so cold_…when I open my eyes I find a large dark room barely illuminated by a single light bulb seeming to be suspended in mid-air.

Tap Tap Tap

_What's that? It sounds like footsteps._

Tap Tap Tap

_And they're getting closer._ I look around but I don't see anything only darkness, suddenly a figure steps out of the shadows, his red hair seeming to glow under what little light the bulb provided.

"Sasori Danna, un?" I ask.

"Hello Deidara." He says a light smile on his face.

"Sasori Danna!" My joyous cry seems to echo throughout the entire space, but I pay it little attention while I run towards the other man. "Sasori Danna, un!" I say again, allowing my feet to carry me as fast as possible towards the bright light, and within it my Danna.

But wait…something is wrong, I've been running for what's felt like hours but the distance between us hasn't lessened, in fact it seems to have grown larger.

"Sasori!" I shout, but instead of answering me he simply smiles, his eyes showing a deep warmness that one normally shows a loved one. Then without warning he starts backing up, back into the darkness of the shadows.

"No Sasori Danna please wait, un! Don't leave!" But it's too late he's gone, and seconds later the light follows leaving me in complete and total darkness.

"Deidara." A voice calls, but I can't tell to whom it belongs to, it's too faint and far away. I pick up the pace running towards where it seems the voice is coming from.

"Deidara." It calls again this time louder and more apparent.

"I'm right here, un! Please who's out there?"

"Deidara." This time the voice sounds so close, almost as if it were right behind me. I turn my head hoping to see my Danna, but instead what I see sends chills through every fiber of my being.

"Hello again dear Deidara." The frightening man says, his snake like eyes seeming to light up the darkness around us.

"Y-You." I stammer too frightened to move.

"Yes me." He smiles stepping closer. "It's_ sooo_ wonderful to see you again."

"W-Where's Sasori D-Danna, un?" I say, watching his every footstep as he gets closer and closer and closer until less than a foot of space separates us.

"Awe, now why must you go and ruin our time together by bring up him?" The man says shaking his head, a light chuckle in his throat.

"D-Do you k-know where he is or not, un?" I try to make my voice sound strong, but it comes out in a nervous stutter.

"Hugh fine, if you must know he's right over there…see." He says pointing to no spot in particular, until suddenly another light bulb comes on, seeming to light only a single pillar of darkness. Then as if forming from nowhere a hand starts to reach from the darkness and into the light.

"Sasori Danna." I say as I once again take off running. There is no doubt in my mind that it's him, the hand in the light displays the same small knicks and scars that have always been there from when he would carve wood to make his puppets. But something isn't right, I stop. From the way the fingers are positioned I can tell it's his right hand, but that's not possible Sasori's left hand is fake, the real one long since replaced with a special faux one that only appears to be real, but in reality was must more durable and always kept flawlessly smooth, those markings shouldn't be there.

"Sasori Danna, is that you, un?" I ask hesitantly reaching out taking the others hand in mine, it feels so cold, and the skin is so rough. I grab the hand tighter wanting to pull the owner into the light, but just when the elbow is about to enter the light….

"AHHHHH!" I release the hand stepping backwards and watching as it falls to the floor with a sickening 'plop'. I stare in horror at the dismembered limp, its pale skin seeming to glow in the light surrounding it. Every part of me screams that the severed arm belongs to Sasori, but the question was, why the hell was it no longer attached to his body?

"ahahaha." I turn my head, only to find the man standing before me, letting out a laugh that made me feel as if I were staring into the face of death itself.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"NO!" I scream falling to my knees shaking my head, willing all of this to be fake.

"_Deidara."_

"AHAHAHA!"

"NO! THIS ISN'T REAL!" But when I look up he's still there laughing, a long purple tongue slithering from between his lips.

"_Deidara."_

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"STOP YOUR DAMN LAUGHING!"

"_Deidara WAKE UP!"_

"WHAT?" Without warning the blonde shoot up from his cot finally waking up, his face completely covered in sweat, his breathing rough and labored.

"Deidara are you ok?" A voice asked from beside the blonde. Deidara turned head only to find a worried Kisame his hand still on Deidara's shoulder from when he shook him awake. "You looked like you were having a nightmare, you were screaming a lot so I woke you up."

"W-Where am I, un?" Deidara says looking around, terror still clear in his eyes.

"You in the surveillance room, you know the one that Konan showed you when you finally became part of the Akatsuki." Kisame said, stepping back so Deidara could get a better look at his surroundings. Sure enough there was the large wall completely covered in monitors and shelves upon shelves of various equipment and jars. Suddenly a thought occurred to Deidara.

"That man, he…he was here, and he said that you guys were old friends, then he let off a smoke bomb….and….and then I heard shouting and guns were fired…where the hell is everyone, are they alright?"

"Deidara! Deidara! Just calm down, everything is fine, everyone is safe." Kisame said, trying to calm down the nearly hysteric blonde.

"…Kisame what happened, un?" Deidara side lying back down, covering his face with his arm.

"Well….as you said that guy came here and, things just got kind of nasty. He released a smoke bomb like you saw in order to escape then Itachi and I, along with Pein and the others-minus Konan-chased after him but he disappeared. When I came back to assess the damage you were…..already here and out cold."

"Who was that guy, un?" Deidara said rolling his head so his eyes peaked out from under his arm, apparently not having noticed the slight pause in Kisame's words.

"….Um, I don't-"

"His names Orochimaru, and he used to be a member of the Akatsuki."

"Sasori!" Deidara said sitting up straight, a surprised look on his face.

"What no Danna? Or 'un' for that matter, I'm shocked." Sasori smiled taking a seat next to the blonde.

"What are you doing here, un?" Deidara asked.

"Do you not want me to get here?" Sasori said, an almost sad look on his face.

"No! No, it's just that….what time is it, un?" Deidara asked looking around for a clock.

"Its 3am, you've been asleep for almost 5 hours." Kisame said, a caring look on his face.

"3 am! Geez I can't believe it's that late, un."

"What I can't believe is that you didn't sleep longer, after that day you've had I was expecting you to be out at least until morning." Kisame chuckled.

"Well Deidara's tough he can handle himself, a burning building and a few explosions aren't going to mess with his sleep." Sasori said, a warm smile on his face.

"…ugh…" Deidara muttered, blushing slightly, while Kisame eyed the redhead knowingly.

"Wait! What…what I mean is…" Sasori said his face going red.

"What he means is…" Kisame continued. "Is that he's impressed that you've handled today as well as you have, you've proven yourself to be on hell of a police officer."

"_Thanks."_ Whispered Sasori.

"Thanks Danna, un." Deidara smiled. "Oh! Hey has everyone been told about the information Zetsu discovered?"

"Yes, when we returned Zetsu found it necessary to tell us right away, Konan's already launching an investigation, but just because she's going to be on crutches for a couple weeks doesn't mean she's going to be any less active, but she is a hell of a lot more bossy."

"That's our fearless leader for you, un." Deidara chuckled.

"Hey Kisame could you please come here for a second?" Itachi called from the hallway.

"Sure, coming!" Kisame said leaving but not before sticking his head back into the room for one last word. "Hey Deidara I thought I'd tell you, your friend Tobi is here, he said he'd take you home as soon as you woke up. Zetsu's out there talking with him but he's supposed to leave soon, he as more work to do before we can really get this investigation under way." And then he was gone, off to see what he beloved Itachi wanted. (Probably him *wink* *wink*)

"Tobi's here, un? I better go I don't want to keep him waiting, although I should probably give him a couple more minutes." The blonde chuckled readying himself to leave, but even though Deidara was wake, that didn't mean the rest of him was. That's why when he moved his legs off the cot to stand they suddenly gave out sending him toppling towards the floor. Deidara reflexively closed his eyes awaiting impact…but it never came. Instead of feeling the cold floor rushing up to met his face, he felt a warm pair of arms wrapped securely around his body holding the blonde to their chest. Deidara couldn't help but feel a very strong sense of déjà vu. _This is just like during the explosion, although it's different slightly, less…loving, but still warm and caring._ Deidara thought.

"Sasori Danna…" Deidara said, smiling slightly as he enjoyed the warmth of his saviors' chest.

"Sasori? Deidara it's me Hidan." Deidara shot up immediately, and sure enough there was the silver haired man, his arms around Deidara along with a confused and almost…hurt look on his face.

"S-Sorry Hidan, I just thought…I didn't mean….thanks, I gotta go, Tobi is waiting for me." A flustered Deidara muttered as he hurriedly got up, refusing to look Sasori in the eye on his way out the door.

_Deidara,_ Sasori turned to chase after the boy when something unexpected blocked his path.

"Please excuse me Hidan." Sasori said looking into the other mans eyes, but he only glared back refusing to move from his position.

"I said move, please." Sasori repeated his eyes growing dark. When Hidan still had yet to move, Sasori moved around him, brushing the others shoulder with his own on the way out the door.

When Deidara finally made it to the front of the building he found Tobi by himself, reading one of the magazines that were always kept there for people who came in.

"Hey Tobi, un, what are you doing he-"

"Deidara sempai!" Tobi cried glomping Deidara (again).

"Tobi! Why must you always tackle me every time you see me, un?" Deidara said struggling to get free of his friends

"Because Tobi is a good boy and good boys always make sure to show their sempai's that they care."

"Tobi I already know full well that you care about me, if you didn't you wouldn't be my best friend, un." Deidara smiled.

*sniffle*

"Tobi?"

"…"

"Tobi, are you ok, un?" Deidara asked, looking down at the shorter man.

"I'm fine sempai, I'm just really happy that you consider me to be your best friend." Tobi smiled, wiping his eye with the back of his hand.

"Hehe, come on Tobi let's get out of here it's been a long day, un and I just want to get home."

"Ok sempai!" Tobi yipped, grabbing Deidara's hand and all but dragging him out the door.

Although neither of them seemed to noticed the figure that was standing just around the corner, a smile on his face as he ran a hand through his red hair. _That friend of his is an even bigger child than he is…didn't think that was possible._ Sasori thought walking back to his office, but when he got there he was met with an unexpected surprise.

"What do you want Hidan?"

"I want to talk to you, alone." Hidan said his voice dark.

"Well I'm here and we're alone, start talking." Sasori frowned, crossing his arms.

Hidan merely stood there, leaning against Sasori's desk scowling, then without warning he moved forward, grabbing the redhead's shoulders and stared at him with an almost desperate look in his eyes.

"How do you do it?" Hidan practically yelled, lightly shaking the other's shoulders.

"Do what?" Sasori asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"You know what, how did you get Deidara to like you so much?"

"…What are you talking about?" Sasori whispered staring at the other.

"Awe come on man! You can't possibly tell me you haven't noticed." Hidan said, throwing his arms in the air and taking a few steps back.

"Hidan I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? You absolutely haven't noticed?"

"Hidan for the love of sheep just tell me what the hell it is you're talking about!" Sasori said finally starting to lose his patience.

"Dude." Hidan said, his voice growing softer. "Deidara is in love with you."

"…Why would you say something like that?" Sasori said his voice light and stoic.

"Because it's true, I can tell just by the way he looks at you, and that's why I'm here, I just don't know what to do anymore. I myself am crazy for the guy, he's smart, brave, strong, hot as hell, and to top it all off…he's one of the nicest people I've ever met, I act all goofy and immature and he just continues to smile and laugh, always thinking of others always making sure I'm happy. I try so hard to get him to really love me but it seems that every time I so much as get one inch closer, you simply walk into the room and set me back a mile."

"Leave."

"What was that?" Hidan asked, straining to hear the redhead.

"I said I want you to get out." Sasori repeated his voice rising. "I don't know why you think this but it's not true, Deidara doesn't think of me as anything more than a friend."

"Sasori we both know that's not true, and the thing is you care for him too."

"But-"

"And don't even consider trying to deny it, you've already admitted it, to both Pein _and_ Kisame."

"…Hidan I'm only going to say this one more time…" Sasori said putting his hand on the door handle. "…I want you to leave my office, yes I'll admit it's true that I have feelings for Deidara, feelings that are far stronger than that of a mere friendship but that doesn't mean he returns them. He's going out with you, he loves you."

"Sasori if that were really true then do you honestly think I'd be here asking the man to whom my boyfriend's heart really belongs, advice on how to get him to love me instead."

"…I thought I told you to leave." The redhead said refusing to look the other in the eye.

"Tsk, fine if you insist on being a jackass about I'll just take care of things myself. I'm determined to keep Deidara as 'my' boyfriend and if that means taking this fight up a couple notches then so be it." Hidan said slamming the door behind him.

_Damn_, Sasori slumped in seat resting his head in his arms. _Things have really changed since you joined_, he eyed Deidara's desk the shadow of smiled gracing his lips.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Gooood mooooorning Dei-Chaaaaaan!" Hidan sang, surprising Deidara before he'd even set foot in the police station.

"Um, good morning Hidan, un." Deidara said, slightly confused at the early greeting.

"It's it a wonderful day?" Hidan said, holding the front door open for Deidara.

"Yeah, I guess, un."

"And you would you like to know why today is so wonderful?" Hidan grinned, putting his arm around the blonde's waist, pulling his close.

"S-Sure, un." Deidara muttered blushing slightly.

"It's a wonderful day because now you're here." The silver haired man replied placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Oh…That's really sweet, un, thanks." Deidara smiled, although still slightly confused.

"You can make any day better just by smiling." Hidan whispered, nuzzling against Deidara's cheek, then very slowly he pulled back looking the blonde in the eyes, smirking when he saw the light redness in the blondes cheeks. "You know you're beautiful, right?"

"U-Un?"

"Every part of you, it should be illegal for someone to be so radiant, your hair's so bright, your skins so soft, but of course your lips are softer…" Hidan said slowly bringing his face closer to the others, while Deidara was too stunned to move much less tell him to stop. Their lips had just barely brushed when an unexpected voice broke through the quiet air.

"Hey Deidara, Konan need to talk to yo-" Pein said, stopping mid-sentence when he saw the scene he'd accidentally come upon. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Um no, un, I need to talk to her anyway." Deidara said quickly detaching himself from Hidan. "I wanted to check up on her, make sure she's ok and everything." He finished disappearing from sight, Pein soon following suit.

_Damn I was so close_ The silver haired man thought leaning against the wall. _Damn Pein, if he hadn't interrupted I'd be so much closer to really winning Dei's heart._ Suddenly a flash of red caught the man's eye, when he turned his head there was nothing but empty hallway, although that one spark of red had been enough. _Don't think I'm giving up just yet Sasori I'm not done, not by a long shot._

_~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~  
_

_Target in sight….3….2….1 GO!_ "Hey Deidara!" Hidan greeted the now startled blonde, causing him to drop all his papers.

"H-Hey Hidan, un." Deidara stuttered as he bent down to retrieve his work, Hidan joining him as they collected the papers. "What's up, do you need something?"

"I didn't know I needed a reason to want to see my cute little Dei-Chan." Hidan whispered seductively, moving closer to the blonde.

"Oh…well that's very nice, un, I'm glad you care so much to want to." Deidara smiled, giving Hidan a light hug, only when he went to pull away the silver haired mans arms wrapped themselves around Deidara's body. So there they sat in the hallway of the police station still surrounded by papers, their arms wrapped around each other, and neither one moving. That was until Hidan released one of his arms from around Deidara, reaching up to cup the blondes chin in his hand slowly brining their faces closer together.

_What the hecks going on?_ Deidara frantically tried to figure out the other motives to their actions. _Well we have been dating for a few weeks, and we've never really kissed, I guess it shouldn't surprise me that he would want to but still, I can't help but think this isn't a good idea._

There was no less than an inch between their lips, the space between them growing smaller with every passing moment. To someone on the outside they would see that only a few seconds have passed, but to Hidan it felt far longer. _I'm so close if I can just get one good kiss then I'll be guaranteed the number one spot in Dei's heart._

"Hey brat where are those papers you were supposed to be delivering?"

_What are the odds?_ Hidan mentally screamed as the redhead came into view.

"What happened here?" The redhead asked raising one red eyebrow at the mess before him.

"Hidan sort of surprised me, un." Deidara said moving quickly to clean the mess.

"…Here let me help you, the sooner it gets done and delivered the better." Sasori started collecting the papers, trying to gather them all into a neat pile, not even looking where he was moving until…

"OW!" Both Sasori and Deidara said as their heads made contact. They sat there for a few seconds rubbing their sore spots slight frowns on their faces until they caught the others eye, immediately braking into light waves of laughter, all while Hidan watched a slight frown on his face.

"D-Danna…are you….alright, un?" Deidara struggled to get out between laughs.

"Yeah, but I can already tell that I'm going to be feeling this later." The redhead chuckled.

"Ahem! Here Deidara, I finished gathering the papers." Hidan said handing over the now neat and orderly stack.

"Thanks, un." Deidara smiled taking them and standing.

"So where were you headed anyway?" Hidan asked.

"Your office, un."

"My office?"

"Yeah, un, Kakuzu needed these tax forms in order to figure out the new budget." (A/N: We here at Wolfgirl4716inc would just like to remind you that like everyone one else-except Pein and Konan, they're special ^^- Kakuzu and Hidan share an office….ok that was just a little reminder….you can go now….leave.)

"He's going to be pissed that they're out of order." Sasori commented.

"Well Dei won't have to worry about that because if he does then I'll just tell him it was my fault." Hidan chimed in, stepping closer to Deidara wrapping a protective are around the boys' shoulders.

"Thanks Hidan, un…well here I go." Deidara said stepping into the office. "Here are those forms you wanted, un." He said sitting the papers on the scarred mans desk.

"Thanks…what happened to them they're not in the correct order." Kakuzu said, clearly a little frustrated.

"I'm sorry, un, I just had a little accident in the hallway and dropped them, sorry."

"Sorry! Do you have any idea how long it's going to take me to get these forms in order?" Kakuzu's voice started rising, slightly startling the blonde.

"I-I'm sorry it was-"

"Hey Kakuzu lay off em', it's my fault I scared him and caused him to drop them, it's not his fault it's mine." Hidan had walked up to the miser's desk placing his hands on the polished surface, leaning over as he stared into the others eyes.

"…Fine, you may leave now I have a lot of work to get in order and I don't need any distractions." Kakuzu had already started sorting through the paper's, eyes focused on nothing but his work, although he did occasionally glance up at a certain silver haired Jashinist.

"Wait what? I tell you that 'I' drop them and you start to yell at me but when Hidan tells you it's 'his' fault it's all 'fine you may leave now' what's up with tha-" A hand had clamped down over the blondes mouth, silencing his speech before he could continue any further as he was slowly pulled out the door by a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Brat it would be wise to just shut up and leave…hey are you alright?" Without warning a strange look had come into the blonde's eyes, they looked almost…afraid? Suddenly the blonde swiftly grabbed the hand covering his mouth, all but ripping it away from his face and stepping back and away from the redhead.

"DON'T EVER do that again." Deidara said his voice coming out in a low growl, surprising the others with his strange sudden behavior.

"D-Deidara I'm sorry." Sasori said taking a step back, holding both his hands up in a manner that showed he wasn't going touch him much less harm him.

Deidara's eyes suddenly blinked, turning his head as if coming out of a trance, seeing the strange looks the others were giving him. "Please excuse me, un." He said running from the room.

"Deidara…" Hidan murmured taking a step forward, prepared to chase after the blonde.

"No, I'll go." Sasori said walking out the door before Hidan had a chance to object.

"What do you think that was about?" Kakuzu asked.

"I…I have no idea." Hidan muttered going over to his own desk, taking a seat in his chair that was covered in patches of duck tap. Hidan seemed to have a habit of ripping holes in the faux leather material, and many a times Kakuzu had had go out and buy him a new one, but one day he just got fed up with having to replace the chairs all the time so now Hidan was forced to use one that was rough and ripped up. Although the silver haired man said he didn't mind it in the least, claiming that it was actually more comfortable this way.

Hidan and Kakuzu's shared office was much like Sasori and Deidara's but with one slight difference, there were no windows. Kakuzu wasn't exactly a big fan of them so he took an office located in the center of the building so as to better avoid the-as he claimed-unneeded distraction.

"What's with you?" The scarred man asked, turning his head back to his paper work. Although being careful so he wouldn't see it, he always kept one eyes on Hidan, a look of concern over taking his eyes.

"To be completely honest I have no idea, I try so hard to get Deidara to really love me but everything I try to do just keeps backfiring."

Kakuzu almost dropped his pencil, slightly surprised at the unexpected turn their conversation had taken.

"I mean." Hidan continued, not have seen Kakuzu's little almost-slip. "Twice I've tried to really kiss him, but something or someone keeps interrupting us."

"Wait." Kakuzu said slightly intrigued. "Are you saying that you guys have been dating for 3, 4 weeks and you haven't even kissed yet?"

"No…I mean yes…wait, what I mean is…..UGH! What I mean to say is yes we've kissed but nothing more than a peck, it's never been a real, serious melt-your-heart kind of kiss."

"Hidan I-"

"And I'm just so sure that if I can kiss him with everything I've got, then I can finally stop worrying about whether or not Sasori is going to steal him from me."

"Hidan why is it you think a kiss will be enough to make him fall in love with you?"

"Hehe, come on Kakuzu you of all people should know the answer to that one, after all one kiss was all it took for us to fall in love all that time ago….."

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(YAY! Flash back time!)

Time: 3 years ago, Hidan's first day as an official Akatsuki member.

Place: Akatsuki HQ

Setting: After 1 year on the force Hidan has just been told about the special Akatsuki division, while the 'entire' group has gathered to watch.

"You fuckers have got to be shitting me!" Hidan exclaimed staring in amazement at the confines of the secret room, eyeing all the monitors and shelves he couldn't help a mix of wonderment (Idk if that's a real word but it stays!) and….gas? Maybe he shouldn't have had that leftover 3 bean burrito for lunch.

"Hidan you've been with us for how long and you still use such vulgar language?" Konan said pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers, swinging her head by and forth in disbelief.

"Awe come on Konan at least I've stopped calling you a bitch." _To your face._

"Yeah, but you know full we that you're supposed to refer to me as 'Chief' Konan, not Konan, not bitch, not Chief bitch, and most certainly not 'Major pain in the ass'."

"Hey I forgot all about 'Major pain in the ass', ahhh good times, good times." The silver haired man smiled.

"Hidan would you just shut up for one second and let 'Chief' Konan explain this to you?" Kakuzu muttered, rubbing a sore spot on his neck, fingers massaging into the soft tan skin. Hidan often found himself admiring how smooth and flawless the man's skin was, not a blemish or even a scratch seemed to ever find its way onto the man's perfect surface.

"Thank you Kakuzu, now as I was saying it's become apparent that you're strong and trustworthy enough to be able to handle a position such as this."

"And just exactly how often does some poor unfortunate douche bag get accepted into this place?"

"My dear sliver haired man." Came a quite hiss. "It really isn't very polite to use such foul language in front of a lady."

"And it really isn't polite to go around raping little kids now is it Orochifuckyou?" Hidan spat back.

The pale dark haired man simply smiled, allowing his long tongue to slither out between his lips. "And that pretty boy is exactly the type of language that will get you killed."

"Is that a threat?" Hidan hands were already balled into fists as he started to advance.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Konan yelled. "Hidan don't make me regret this, Kakuzu I want you to take Hidan back to your office and explain the rest to him there."

"Yes ma'am." Kakuzu said gently taking Hidan arm and pulling him towards the exit.

"It's go hard to find good police men these days, but sadly we're stuck an idiot who believes in a fake god." Orochimaru chuckled.

"THAT'S IT!" Without warning Hidan had shot free from Kakuzu's grasp, charging straight for a smirking Orochimaru an almost wild look in his eyes as he raised his fist, clenched so tight it was pure white from the loss of circulation.

"HIDAN STOP!" But it was too late, Hidan let his fist go, snapping forward aimed straight for Orochimaru's face. The sound of contact was almost defining throughout the quite room, the others' stared in shocked awe as Orochimaru was sent flying backwards, the force from the hit to the jaw sending him to the floor.

"Hidan have you lost your mind?" Konan screeched as she moved to separate the men, Sasori rushing to his partner's aid while Pein, Kisame, and Itachi moved to stand between the two. "Kakuzu get Hidan the hell out of here now, I'll be having a little chat with him later!"

"Right!" Within seconds the taller man had Hidan's arms pinned behind his back trying very hard not to hurt him, but it was proving to be difficult for Hidan was struggling with all his strength to get free.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT BASTARD!"

"HIDAN CALM DOWN NOW!" Kakuzu roared gripping the man tightly against his chest. Suddenly Hidan's resistance stopped, making the others stop and stare waiting to see what he was going to do next.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Hidan whispered.

"Hmm, what are you talking about my dear Jashin?" Orochimaru smiled wiping the blood from his chin with the back of his hand.

"We both know full well that you could've stopped that punch if you had wanted to, so now I ask you…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?"

"I have absolutely no idea as to what you're talking about, your attack took me by complete surprise but I suggest you shut your mouth, if I wanted to I could easily press charges." The prominent smirk on the snake like mans mouth was enough to get Hidan revved up as he once again began to struggle against Kakuzu's restraints.

"Kakuzu get Hidan the hell out of here now!" Sasori hollered as he handed his partner a clean towel.

"I'm trying!" The last thing that Hidan saw before he was pulled from the room was Oroichmaru's face, grinning with triumph as he winked at the departing man.

"I don't know why you're hauling me away, that crazy snake man is the one who shouldn't be trusted! I swear to Jashin he's going to get us all killed one day and it won't be an accident!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!" The white haired man complied, taken slightly taken aback by his partner's rash words.

"Hidan for the love of your damn god would you please just listen for once in your life to what Konan is trying to tell you without picking a fight with the other guys on the team! I mean what were you thinking attacking Orochimaru like that, do you want to go to jail? Do you want to force your friends to have to arrest you? Well I'll tell you right now, if it comes to that I am NOT going be the one to take you away in handcuffs!"

"…Are you done?" Hidan whispered, his arms still pinned behind his back.

"NO! I am not done! You need to understand that what you just did in there was stupid and you may have just ruined your life! You didn't just hit Orochimaru you hit a police officer, and as much as I think he deserved it you just can't do that, god I feel like I'm teaching fundamentals to a little kid." Kakuzu released one of his hands to bring it up to his forehead, fighting back the headache he was sure was on its way.

"…Done?"

"Yeah, I'm done." Kakuzu said releasing Hidan from his restraints, allowing him to walk over to his desk and sit down. "I just don't want to see you throw your life away because if a jackass like Orochimaru."

"Heh, from the way you talk you actually sound like you give a damn about me."

"…Hidan you're my partner I'm supposed to give a damn about you, I sure as hell don't want to have to train a new rookie like I had to when you first joined, although I bet if it were anyone else they wouldn't give me nearly as hard a time as you did." Kakuzu chuckled at the memory, remembering the first time he'd seen the silver haired Jashinist.

Kakuzu had been forced to stand outside to wait for the man seeing he was over an hour late at the time, when suddenly here comes this crazy motorcyclist speeding swiftly up the road and screeching to a loud halt right in front of the stunned miser. You can only imagine Kakuzu's surprise when he found out that that man had been his new partner.

"Yeah, I really gave you a run for your money, which I quickly learned was not a wise thing to do but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm surprised that you're scolding me like this, I've always thought that we'd always hate each other."

"That's what I thought too at first, the day we met I remember I couldn't stand the sight of you now…I consider you to be one of my closet friends." Kakuzu said turning his head refusing to look Hidan in the eye, a light blush covering his face.

Hidan looked at the man in near disbelief. "Geez Kakuzu you talk like you're in love with me." He gave a light chuckle but his voice was low and soft, he walked over to the other man wanting to look him in the eye.

"Why would I love you, you're just an annoying kid." Kakuzu meant for his words to sound harsh and cruel but they ended up sounding small and meaningless.

"…Kakuzu….do you like me?" Hidan was now right before the taller male, purple eyes starring deep into green ones.

"…No." The miser said closing off his green eyes to the outside world.

"Oh…alright then." Hidan hung his head slightly dejected as he started to walk away but just as he was about to take his first step an unexpected arm shot up, grabbing Hidan as his cry of surprise was muffled by a pair of soft, warm lips covering his own. Hidan slowly kissed back wrapping both his arms around Kakuzu's neck as Kakuzu's own arms found their way around Hidan's slim but toned waist. When it finally came time for air it was Kakuzu who pulled away first.

"I said I didn't like you, but that's because it's hard to simply like anything about someone when you're in love with him."

"Hehe, thought so." Hidan said roughly grabbing the others neck and pulling their mouths back together. With their arms wrapped tight around each other they felt as if nothing would ever happen that would tear their love for each other apart.

Little did they know that just outside the door the very man that would cause just had been listening, and evil grin on his face as he rubbed the ever redder sore spot on his jaw, a sadist chuckled weaving its way through his lips.

"Orochimaru?" Said man turned around, a surprised look on his face as saw the redhead before him, and although on the outside he looked startled, in reality he'd heard Sasori's footstep coming since he'd left the kitchen. "What are you doing standing outside Hidan and Kakuzu's office, are you trying to start another fight with him?" The redhead asked suspicious of his partner's actions.

"No I'm not looking for a fight, I actually came by to apologies, I shouldn't have spoken to him like that it was rude."

At this Sasori smiled. "It's not your fault Hidan thinks you're out to kill us all, honestly I don't know why Konan let him join in the first place, if anything he's going to be the one to get us all killed while you'll probably be the one to save us." Sasori said placing the cool ice pack on the now swollen cheek.

"Awe, my little Sasori you flatter me, but rather than this ice I know something that will make me feel much better much faster." Orochimaru said a predatory gleam in his eye.

"And what would that be?" Sasori said catching on.

"This." The next second Orochimaru had Sasori wrapped securely in his arms, his lips roughly smashing into the others. They quietly stood like that for a few moments before finally separating.

"Come on, we still have rounds to do." Sasori smiled, grabbing the other's hand and moving to walk down the hall with Orochimaru close behind him. And because Orochimaru was behind him Sasori failed to notice how when they passed Itachi and Kisame in the hallway the wolfish, hungry grin he gave the onyx eyed boy. Although Kisame did notice, for the second he saw the look Orochimaru was giving his partner he immediately pulled the shorter boy against his chest glaring at the snake man as he passed while he just smiled and continued walking, following his partner down the hall and out the exit.

"…Kisame." Itachi murmured. Kisame looked down blushing when he realized that he still held Itachi in his arms, they never so much as purposely touch but there they were, standing close enough to feel each other's rapidly speeding heart beats.

"Um…s-sorry about that Itachi." Kisame said quickly letting the other go, taking one step back.

"I-It's ok, actually I appreciate it Orochimaru actually gives me the creeps. Hey Kisame?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be disappointed in me if I told you that when Hidan hit him I was silently cheering him on, hoping he'd do it again?"

"Only if you won't be mad at me for not stepping in sooner when I know for a fact I could've grabbed him before his fist made contact."

"Not in the least." Itachi smirked, leaning against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. "To be completely honest I don't think Hidan is too far off the mark, I don't trust Orochimaru not in the least, if anything I think he's planning something."

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked, leaning against the wall next to Itachi, both of them smiled when Kisame's arms brushed against his partners.

"Once I walked by his and Sasori's office when I heard him talking but there were no other voices besides his own, at first I thought he was talking to Sasori but then I remembered that I'd seen him leaving for patrol not 5 minutes earlier."

"I hate to say it but I'm actually taking Hidan's side on this one, I don't like Orochimaru and I don't care if he's one of the best on the team, I can just see him doing something that's going to get someone hurt…or worse."

(End Flashback!)

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

A thoughtful look graced Kakuzu's features at the thought of the sweet memory. "Yeah things were really different back then, but times have changed you're with Deidara now and I'm too busy with work to care for others."

"I know…but I'm glad we're still friends and you know I consider you to be my closest as well even if you do annoy the hell out of me sometimes." Hidan smirked.

"I could say the same about you, although you have changed a lot since Deidara got here."

"Really? How so?"

"Well for one, your language has cleaned up…a lot."

"Hfm, it hasn't cleaned up that much." The Jashinist said pouting and crossing his arms like a child.

_He's so cute like that_ "O'really? Well allow me to prove it, you used to not be able to go one sentence without uttering a curse word and now it's rare to hear you say something even remotely foul in one day."

"Seriously? I guess I haven't noticed, I mean at first I tried to control myself so Deidara would find it more pleasant to be around me but now I guess I'm just used to it, like back when I would curse a lot it was just something I did without thinking."

"I kind of miss it, it was something you did, it was….you." The scarred man mentally cursed himself, turning his head when he felt his face start to heat up, _COME ON! Can't I give that stinking silver haired Jashinist a damn compliment without blushing? What is wrong with me?_

"Awe, you flatter me."

"What?" Kakuzu said, his face bright red now.

"Haha, come on Kakuzu you know I was just kidding there's no need to get mad about it."

"Huh? Oh yea, just don't do it again I have too much work to do without you saying stuff like that." Kakuzu said glad that Hidan had though he blush was from anger rather than….well you know *wink*

"Tsk, fine whatever." Hidan leaned back in his chair, his feet up on his desk as his put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, giving a certain green eyes dark haired man the perfect opportunity to keep an eye on him. *cough* check him out *cough* XD

_The only reason I broke up with him was because after the accident and I got all these scars I thought he wouldn't like me anymore, so I beat him to the punch to try and save myself the pain, I guess I was wrong and it's too late now he's with Deidara and I can't be mad because that damn blonde is actually a good person and treats Hidan well. Although it's only a matter of time before he finally realizes that he and Sasori have something together, then he'll leave Hidan and then I'll have him all to myself *kukuku* Wait! I shouldn't think like that, I want Hidan to be happy so I should try to help him as much as I can, even if it means he'll never be…mine._

"Hey Hidan."

"Hmmm?" Said person mumbled opening one eye.

"I think I have an idea as to how you can get that…kiss."

"Really? How?" Hidan said shooting forward and leaning heavily on the others desk.

_Here I go_ "Well you could invite him over for a movie, that way you'd be along with no one to interrupt you. And if you were to watch a horror he'd probably latch onto your arm whenever he got scared."

"That's an awesome idea! Thanks Kuzu!" Hidan cheered leaning over the side to the desk to give his partner a back breaking hug, apparently not having realized the name he'd called his partner. "I've got to go find Dei! See ya later Kakuzu wish me luck!" And with Hidan was gone, running out of the room off to find his pretty blonde boyfriend.

"Good luck." _I hope you'll be happy._


	11. Chapter 11

The way to your heart Ch.11

(Warning! Contains Yaoi! What does it mean, simple BoyxBoy DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!...please enjoy!)

"Deidara wait up!" Sasori was running over the soft carpeted surface desperately trying to catch up to his blonde partner. "Deidara I said stop!"

"Just leave me alone, un!" Deidara tried to run, he knew that Sasori was faster than him so it was only a matter of time before he was caught. In an attempt to ditch the redhead Deidara swiftly ran into an open door instantly realizing that it was nothing more than the closet where the cleaning supplies was kept or in other words, dead end. He made an immediate turn for the exit but it was too late, Sasori had already entered the closet starting to close the door shut behind him.

"NO!" Deidara cried reaching for the door knob but it was too late the door had already slide shut with an audible 'click' "Dammit, un!" Deidara cursed trying to twist the door knob but before he could even get a grip on it Sasori's hand shot out and grabbed the blondes wrist pinning it to his side.

"Don't even try Deidara I'm not letting you out of here until you tell me what is wrong." Sasori said his voice and his grip firm.

"It doesn't matter if I tell you, we're trapped, un."

"A red eyebrow rose. "What are you talking about?"

"This closet automatically locks from the outside, so until someone else comes along and opens the door we're stuck, un."

"What? How the hell do you know that?" Sasori tried the knob and sure enough it wouldn't budge.

"Do you remember last week when we were in our office and I spilled that glass of water all over my desk."

"Yeah."

"Well I immediately ran to the kitchen to get some paper towels but there weren't any so I came here instead and when I got here I accidently closed the door behind me, I was trapped for over 30 minutes."

"30 minutes?"

"You didn't notice? You were the one who told me to run and get the towels in the first place, un!"

"Sorry I got a little too caught up in my newspaper, there was a fascinating article about a man who gave birth to a chicken."

In reality the redhead had noticed, when Deidara hadn't come back sometime around the 13 minute mark he had started to worry, wondering what could possibly be taking him so long. He soon realized that he could've run into Hidan and decided not to look for the blonde, fearing he might see something he really didn't want to.

"Well sorry that my prolonged absence wasn't as interesting as your precious news article, un." Deidara huffed.

"_Deidara where are the paper towels?" Sasori had asked upon Deidara's return only to see the blonde empty handed._

"_Oh…ugh…well you see…I'll be right back, un."_

Deidara had taken off running out of the room like a fat kid chasing a Twinkie to retrieve the needed item, although at the time they were no longer necessary for Sasori had managed to find one of the old rags he used for polishing his puppets to clean the mess shortly after Deidara had left the first time.

Sasori now felt as if an annoying weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me you'd been trapped in here?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was some dumb blonde incapable of rescuing himself from a locked closet, un."

"Deidara I wouldn't have thought that."

"Really. Un?"

"Of course, I just would've thought you were some dumb blonde who didn't understand why we carry guns around, observe." In the almost pitch black room Deidara could just barely see Sasori starting to reach for his gun, apparently he was going to shoot the door open.

"Are you insane? Do you want to get someone killed, un?" Deidara yelled pulling Sasori's hand away from his belt before he could even touch the cold metal of his gun.

"Relax Deidara, I wasn't really going to shoot the door, man I'm not a crazy blonde like you." Sasori snickered.

"Don't make me hurt you, un." Deidara frowned.

"Tsk, like you could." Sasori chuckled.

"What you think I couldn't take you, un?"

"No it's not that, it's….ok yeah it's that."

"Well we'll just see about that." Deidara smirked making a blind grab to the redhead's wrists seeing as they still had yet to turn off the lights, so they were still in complete and total darkness. Although the second Deidara's hand touched Sasori's the tables were quickly turned and Deidara soon found himself with his back pushed against the door both his arms pinned above his head while the rest of his body was restrained flat against the door by one strong well muscled chest being pressed against his own.

"We'll see about what Deidara?" Sasori's words caused a shiver to run through the blonde's body.

_OMG Sasori is so close, I can feel his warm breath on my face, I know I should tell him to back up but I can't seem to bring myself to form the words._

"S-Sasori D-Danna, un?"

"Yes Deidara." The redhead purred, without warning Deidara's legs gave out, if it hadn't been for Sasori holding him against the door he would've no doubt fallen to the floor.

"Deidara are you alright?" Sasori said worry clear in his voice. It was at that moment that the door suddenly flew open causing both Sasori and Deidara to fall out of the now open passage way and to the floor. In a last chance effort to save the blonde before he was crushed beneath him, Sasori wrapped one arm firmly around his waist while the other one shot out to catch themselves before they could completely hit the floor.

"Deidara are you alright." Sasori mumbled refusing to loosen his hold on the others waist.

"Y-Yeah, un, I think so."

"Ahem." Both slightly shaken police officers look up at the sound of the voice, only to find out just who exactly their savior was.

"H-Hidan I-It's not what it looks like!" Deidara cried, immediately pushing Sasori off himself so he could sit up.

"You're welcome." Murmured Sasori as he watched the blonde stand, shortly after he climbed to his own feet lightly dusting himself off, making a mental note to check his arm later for any possible damages.

"Deidara." Hidan began, a deep frown on his face.

"Please let me explain! Nothing happened, I was running and Sasori followed I ran here to get away but when the door closed it locked and we were trapped, it automatically locks from the outside!"

Seeing that Deidara was starting to panic Sasori decided to step in and save him. "It's true Hidan, nothing happened I chased after him like he said, when he ran into the closet like he said I flowed because I wanted to see what was wrong, the door closed and we got stuck, nothing else happened.

"Deidara I-"

"Hidan please believe me I swear that I would never do anything to hurt you, un." Deidara pleaded his eyes on the brink of tears.

Hidan seemed to take a moment to absorb all that he was being told, the hallway was deathly quiet while they waited for a response, until finally. "Alright, I believe you." He smiled wrapping his arms around the blonde giving him a loving hug. Sasori took that as his q to leave, shoulders slumped and eyes closed not wanting to see the sight behind him as he silently slipped into his office.

"Hidan you really believe me, un?" Deidara asked, relieved.

"Of course, you're not a good enough actor to be able to pull off something like that." Deidara felt the slight sting at his personality, becoming a little irritated at the man who was currently embracing him. "And I also know that you're too good a person to ever do anything that would hurt me." Hidan released the blonde, but kept both his hands softly on the other's shoulders.

"Thanks, un."

"No problem so what was with you back there, why did you act like that when Sasori covered your mouth?"

"Uhhh, If you don't mind I'd really rather not talk about that right now okay, un?" Deidara smiled nervously hoping the silver haired man would drop it.

"Alright." Deidara blew a mental sigh of relief. "But I was wondering if you'd maybe like to come over to my place and watch a movie we haven't had much time together so I thought it'd be nice just you, me and all the popcorn we can eat.

"Ugh Hidan I don't-"

"Awe please Dei-Chan I would really appreciate it, we hardly even see each other and I thought that this would be a perfect way for us to get some alone time." Hidan said his voice low and seductive.

Deidara mentally sighted "…Is that all you can eat popcorn thing for real, un?"

"YES!" Hidan then grabbed the blonde picking him up off the floor and spinning him around as if he'd just been told the greatest news in the world.

"Hidan….can't…..breathe….un." Deidara gasped.

"Oops, sorry." Hidan smiled setting Deidara on his feet and giving him a light kiss on the cheek, he knew that Deidara wouldn't really like it if he went for something more.

"So when would you like to come over, 6, 7, 8? Or we could just leave now."

"Hidan we both still have to work, un." Deidara pointed out, smiling at the almost childlike smile on the man's face.

"Oh right."

"How 7:30, I get off work at 6:30 and that'll give me time to get home, shower, change and then get to your place, un. How's that sound?"

"Great! 7:30 it is." Hidan smiled, everything was going just perfectly all he needed to do was pick out a movie.

_Maybe a horror?_ Hidan liked the possibilities.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(Hidan's mind, run while you can!)

~*~Warning! may contain cheesy romantic moments~*~

The hotel maid screamed when she saw the dead couple lying on the bed, completely cut to shreds with huge pieces of glass still embedded into their bodies. The floor was soaking wet from where the water bed had popped for when the mirror overtop the bed had been shattered the falling shards had caused the bed to exploded in waves of water and blood.

"I'm scared, un!" Deidara suddenly cried jumping onto Hidan's lap from his spot on the couch, wrapping both his arms around the others neck and burying his face into the silver haired mans chest. Hidan could only grin as his arms encircled the blondes waist pulling him closer and running a hand through the others long, soft hair.

"It's ok Dei-Chan it's only a movie." Hidan whispered kissing the blondes forehead, the contact seemed to help calm Deidara down a little.

"H-Hidan, un." Deidara mumbled lifting up his head a little bit.

"Yes Deidara?"

"That felt good will you do it again, un?"

"Of course." Hidan said, repeating the act placing his lips on the blonde's smooth forehead.

"That's not what it meant, un." Deidara breathed moving closer, which was surprisingly possible seeing as there was virtually no space between them.

"Really? Well what did you mean?" Hidan inquired, already having an idea as to what was going on here, and let's just say Hidan likey ^^

"This." The next second Deidara's mouth was pressed softly against Hidan's, gently massaging their lips together as Hidan slipped his tongue into Deidara's mouth making the blonde moan from sheer pleasure as he ran his hands up and down the silver haired mans chest.

"Oh Hidan!" Deidara groaned.

"Oh Deidara!" Hidan immediately moved his mouth to the blonde's throat, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh.

"H-Hidan u-un! Oh my Jashin I love you! I'm so sorry that I've lets thoughts of Sasori keep me from you, please forgive me, un."

Hidan leaned back to look at Deidara, adjusting him in his lap so that the blonde now straddled the Jashinist's hips, taking his chin in his hand as he stared deep into the others pure blue eyes.

"Of course I forgive you, how could I not?" Hidan gave the blonde a quick peck, massaging his back as he held Deidara close. "You're strong, beautiful, and have a kind heart if anything I should apologize to you for stealing your heart, I had no right to do such a thing."

*purrrr* XD "Hidan you don't have to worry about that, it was yours the second we met, un." Deidara nuzzled into the crook of Hidan's neck, slowly kissing along his throat, his jaw, and finally stopping at his lips. They kissed slowly at first but as time went they became more forceful, pulling at the other in an almost desperate attempt to get closer.

It wasn't until they broke of gasping that they finally spoke "W-We should have movie nights more often, un."

"I couldn't agree more." Hidan smiled bringing Deidara's face down for another kiss.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(Back to present)

"Hey Hidan! Yo earth to idiot, you copy?" Hidan blinked his eyes finally coming back to reality, only to find an annoyed Itachi standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" Hidan asked.

"You were just standing there in the middle of the hallway with this glazed over look in your eyes, I came over to see what was causing you to look more brainless than usual."

"Yeah Itachi I'm fine." Hidan smiled giving a slight wave and walking away. His and Itachi's friendship was a strange one, most of the time they acted like they hated each other but in reality they were very close friends, they went into the academy together but Itachi had graduated one year before him (over achieving weasel) although Hidan had been happy for him, and when he found out that he'd be working with him that just made everything a whole lot better. Itachi calling him 'brainless' was just Itachi speak for _are you ok?_ Which of course he was, he couldn't be better tonight was going to be perfect he just needed to pick the perfect movie.

_Maybe a sappy, happy movie?_

_~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~  
_

(Back into Hidan's mind…prepare yourselves!)

*sniffle*

"Deidara are you ok?"

*sniffle* *sniffle*

"Deidara it's only a movie."

*sniffle* *sniffle* *sob*

"Awe come here Dei-Chan." Hidan said pulling the blonde into his arms, they were seated on Hidan's couch watching 'Finding Nemo' and it was at the part where the daddy fish thought his son was dead.

"It's just so sad, un!" Deidara cried, sobbing into Hidan's chest, Hidan gently wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde's small frame.

"I know but remember it's only a movie." Hidan soothed.

"I know that but it's still sad, Marlin (Nemo's dad) thinks his son is dead, and after they just managed to save all those other fishes from the fishermen, un."

"Shhh, shhhh, its ok I'm here, I'm here." Hidan rubbed small circles in the blondes back trying to get him to calm down. After another minute the blonde's sobs calmed down to some light hiccups.

"Thanks Hidan, un." Deidara smiled, rubbing his face into the man now tear soaked shirt. "Sorry about you shirt, un." Deidara leaned back, lifting the damp material off the other mans chest and then letting go, landing with a slight 'plop'.

"It's ok Deidara, hey look Nemo's alive!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah right, un." Deidara said almost indifferent to the movie as he snuggled in deeper.

"Weren't you just crying a second ago? Have you ever seen this movie before?"

"…Yes I've seen it before, un." Deidara gave a small smile turning his head slightly to the side.

"Then why were you crying?" Hidan inquired.

"Maybe because I wanted an excuse to get closer to you, un." Deidara said with half lidded eyes, as he gradually brought his face closer to Hidan's, lips slightly parted. Hidan didn't hesitate he laced his fingers in the others soft silky hair and crashed their lips together as Deidara's arms encircled his neck clinging to him as if he would never let go. And as far as Hidan was concerned he couldn't be happier.

"Is that a pencil in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, un?" Deidara giggled leaning back on the couch, pulling Hidan on top of him.

"It's a pencil." Hidan said pulling said item out of his pocket to show the blonde.

"…Oh." Hidan smirked at the slightly disappointed look on Deidara's face, wrapping both his arms around the others waist, he hugged him tightly to his chest all while kissing the blonde slowly and passionately.

"But of course I'm always happy to see you."

"I'm glad." Came a new deeper voice. Hidan's head immediately shot up stunned to find that he was no longer on his couch with Deidara, but at the Akatsuki police station in his office with his arms wrapped tightly around a certain scarred, dark haired policed officer.

"Kakuzu?"

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"WHOA!" Hidan shot up from his place on his bed, still wrapped in a towel from his shower.

"I must've fallen asleep." Hidan grumbled to himself, running a hand through his still damp hair. _What the heck happened one minute I was lying on my bed thinking about Deidara and the next thing I know I'm dreaming about Kakuzu…and the way things used to be._ A sad smiled graced Hidan lips thinking about the past that was until he got a look at his clock.

"7:14! Damn Deidara's going to be here in 16 minutes!" Hidan quickly shot out of bed, ripping the towel from his still moist body while he struggled to get ready for his hopefully long-lasting boyfriends arrival.

"Welcome Dei-Chan." Hidan sang opening his door just second after the doorbell rang slightly startling the blonde.

"H-Hey Hidan, un." Deidara said slowly making his way inside. "Here, un, I brought you a treat for the movie." He said handing over a box.

"Chocolate Pocky!" Hidan exclaimed accepting the box.

"Yeah, un, I remembered you saying how much you liked them so I got you a box." Deidara smiled watching as Hidan ripped the box open promptly taking one out and sticking it in his mouth.

"Thanks Dei." Hidan smiled taking Deidara's hand, leading him to the couch were he sat the blonde down and when over to the DVD player and hit play.

"What are we watching, un?" Deidara said munching on a stick of pocky that Hidan handed him.

"I thought we could watch something that would keep us…entertained." Hidan smiled sitting down next to Deidara, promptly slipping an arm around his shoulders, not wanting to be rude Deidara hesitantly rested his head on the other mans shoulder smiling when he saw how Hidan's face lit up at the action.

"So what's the movie called, un? Is it a comedy, a romance, an action?" Deidara inquired munching on another stick of pocky.

"I wouldn't really be able to tell you much, it was recommended to me by a guy down at the video store, saying that it was really good." Hidan had gone down there having decided on getting a horror. He didn't really know what to get so he just asked the kid working there, telling him he wanted something really scary so the kid gave him this, saying it was guaranteed to make anyone pee their pants in fear. Hidan hoped that wouldn't happen, he only wanted to scare the blonde not make him soil his pants.

"Alright,un." Deidara said turning his head back to the screen. The opening was a close up of a large corn field, crows cawed in the background as the camera moved through the giant stalks. There was a young boy hanging up multiple scare crows in the field while his father worked to get a large tractor like machine working. While the boy worked to finish up a sudden flash of movement caught his eye. When he turned his head he saw nothing but another scare crow. Upon further investigation the boy noticed that the scare crow had razor sharp talons on its feet, and they moved! The boy started running in the direction of the farm screaming his older brother's name in terror while the scare crow jumped to life spreading a pair of large bat wings and flying out over the field.

They continued to watch the movie in silence occasionally flinching whenever the monster would suddenly appear. Hidan kept one eye on Deidara just waiting for the right moment when he would cling to him in fear. That was until when the part came where the bus full of high school students who were stranded in the middle of nowhere made a break for freedom, screams fill the air as the bat creature took them down one by one. Hidan suddenly found himself unable to look away a slight hint of fear as one of the guys was pinned to a tree from a blade to the arm.

"Hey Hidan are you alright, un?" Deidara asked, sitting up slightly to look at the other man.

"Huh?" Then Hidan noticed that he was shaking slightly, apparently the movie was getting to him more than Deidara, damn he wasn't supposed to be the one getting scared that was Deidara's job even if he didn't know it. But when the Jashinist looked at Deidara again he noticed that the blonde was perfectly fine, not seeming even the slightest bit fazed.

"Yeah, I'm fine Deidara, um would you like something more to drink?" Hidan gestured to the two empty glasses on the small coffee table before them.

"Um, yes please, thank you, un." Deidara smiled, although there was a slight hint of worry in his eyes as Hidan stood and walked into the kitchen.

_Damn, this is _not _how I expected this to happen_. _Deidara is the one who's supposed to get scared not me, I mean really the movie isn't even that scary….so why was I shaking?_ Hidan recalled the part where the monster had climbed on top of the school bus, peering in through the back window eyeing all the terrified student with a hungry look in its eyes, know it had a large feast before it. _Why did that part bother me so much? It's just a movie, it's just a movie, it's just a movie._ Hidan continually repeated that in his mind as he carried both drinks back into the room setting them down on the table and taking his seat on the couch. When his butt finally hit the soft cushion a thought came to his mind. _Damn, I have to go to the bathroom._ But when Deidara leaned his head back against his shoulder he thought twice about it. _I can just hold it, the movie can't be that much longer…can it?_

The next 20 minutes were excruciating for Hidan, ever second that passed he was torn between a slight fear from the movie, and the strong need to have to use the bathroom and every time he thought about getting up to relieve the pain he would look down and see Deidara's bright beautiful hair and think how he may never have this chance again.

It wasn't until the movie reached the part where the farmer (who had lost his son) came to rescue the few trapped kids who had re-gathered on the bus, he battled the monster with a homemade harpoon. Shooting at it as it flew through the air, the harpoon finally hit its mark, slicing itself through the monster body only for the machine to be put to the test as the evil bat creature flew through the air pulling at the strings trying to get itself free, that was until the monster made a dive for the man. Flying past the machine (which was attached to a truck) and flipping it over, the father and his only remaining son made a divide for cover as the truck was flipped through the air only for it to be destroyed upon landing. Hidan suddenly felt a bit of relief as the scene passed, wait!

Hidan suddenly shot up from his place on the couch startling Deidara who fell on his side.

"Hidan is something wrong?" Deidara asked slightly alarmed.

"Yeah, ugh, I just need to check on something really fast!" Hidan ran around the corner desperate to get to the bathroom before it was too late. He slammed the door behind him.

"Son of a #*$&$ #(#&^ #$%#$%..." Hidan hung his head over the bathroom sink, he couldn't believe he'd wet his pants this was turning out to be one of the worst days of his life, he looked down there was a large wet mark covered the front of his pants. He mentally sighed to himself knowing he might as well get it over with. Being the rough and tough Jashininst he was, he removed his pants and went into his room to get a clean pair trying to find one that the similar to the ones he was just wearing. He managed to find a pair of denim jeans that were just a shade lighter than the original, hoping Deidara wouldn't notice he walked out the room, acting as if everything were alright, but when he entered the TV room he saw that the couch was no longer occupied. When he looked over the side he felt he heart skip a beat, there just where he had been sitting was a bundle of paper towels absorbing some type of liquid on the couch. _Oh no, please tell me I didn't._ Hidan could hear the sound of water running in the kitchen, there he found Deidara standing at the sink washing his hands.

"H-Hey Deidara."

Said blonde jumped. "Hidan, geese you scared me, I didn't even hear you come in, un."

"Yeah, well I have to apologies for running off so suddenly I had something important to attend to…" Hidan face was burning red, too nervous to look the blonde in the eyes.

"It's ok Hidan, um if you haven't already noticed I cleaned up the accident on the couch."

"Y-Yeah, I saw I have to thank you for that, and I must apolo-"

"Hidan I'm sorry, un" Deidara suddenly cut in.

"Huh? Sorry for what?" Hidan asked confused, if anything he should be the one apologizing to Deidara, he's the one who clean up his…mess.

"'For what?' Hidan didn't you see the mess on the couch, un?"

"Yes….what about it?" Hidan said, trying to keep his cool afraid that the blonde would yell at him for what he'd done, call him a freak for wetting his pants, and leave. What he didn't expect was what happened next.

"Hidan I spilled my drink on the couch shortly after you left, I clean it up but it's probably going to be awhile before it's completely dry, what are you talking about?" Hidan took this chance, desperate not to let Deidara know what he'd done.

"Oh yeah, thanks Dei, it's no problem really that couch is old and dirty anyway, I've been thinking about getting a new one." Hidan said waving it off like it was no big deal, inside his head he was thanking Jashin from the bottom of his heart, beyond thankful that Deidara seemed oblivious to what he'd done.

"But there is one more thing, while you were gone Konan called on your radio, she wants us to come in, un." Deidara slipped on his jacket already walking towards the front door, Hidan following close behind the mess on the couch forgotten.

"Did she say what he wanted?" Hidan asked, swinging his leg over his motorcycle as Deidara climbed in his car.

"Nope but I get the feeling that something is wrong, so it's probably best we hurry, un."

"Right, let's go." Hidan revved his bike taking off down the road as Deidara followed quickly in his car.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"What seems to be the problem?" Hidan asked bursting into Konan's office only to find her sitting at her desk, talking with Pein.

"Problem? No there's no problem, Pein and Itachi are just getting ready to leave. We got a call about a disturbance and they're leaving to go check it out." Konan said.

"So why did you call us in, un?" Deidara asked.

"Because with Pein, Itachi, and of course Zetsu (he's virtually never there) gone then it'll just be me, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Kisame here, but because I'm still a little out of wack, should there be any problems I'll be of no use and I need people here who'll able to handle the problem should one arise." Deidara could easily tell that she was talking about the time when Orochimaru had 'visited'.

"It won't be a problem ma'am, un."

"Good, alright Pein, you and Itachi may leave now." She ordered.

"Okay." Before leaving Pein gave Konan a quick peck on the cheek, smiling as she glared at him, although a light blush did cover her face.

"Alright everyone may go…except you Deidara." She said.

Said blonde looked at her slightly confused but did as told, stepping aside as he let the others pass, shrugging his shoulders when Hidan gave him a 'what's going on?' look.

"Please sit." Konan said.

"Okay, un." Deidara said, taking a seat as he had done on his very first day there. It seemed so long ago, everyday that passed made that one seem more and more like a distance memory. "So why did you want me to stay, un?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Sasori." She said coolly taking a sip from the mug in front of her. It was a dark midnight blue with silver swirls decorating the sides.

"What about Sasori, un?" Deidara asked, confused as to why Konan would want to talk to him about his partner. Konan simply set her mug down and leaned forward on her desk, lacing her finger together as a serious look overtook her features.

"I have known Sasori for almost 10 years, we went to the same high school and then together we went into law enforcement, enrolling in the police academy which is where we met Pein. And as long as I've known him Sasori has been a grumpy, quiet, get the job done quick and painless kind of person. But since you've joined I've noticed a lot of changes, mainly him being more pleasant to be around. But there are other things too, he's more open, more friendly-slightly-and he treats you like an actual friend, you probably don't know this but you're actually more precious to Sasori than he lets on." Deidara was stunned, yes he seemed to notice that Sasori treated him better than most of the others, and yes his attitude towards him had changed since he first joined, but Deidara just thought the redhead had been having a bad week, he had no idea that he used to act like that all the time.

"Konan."

"Hmmm?" She said taking another sip of her drink.

Deidara couldn't believe what he was about to do. "What would you say if I were to tell you that I consider Sasori to be precious to me too, un?"

"I would say it took you long enough to finally admit it."

"U-Un?"

"Deidara not offence but you don't really hide it that well, in the words of Hidan 'Bitch you should know by now that **Hidan** Konan knows all.'"

"How long have you known, un?" Deidara sighed.

"Ummm, probably since you were first told about the Akatsuki, when he and Pein attacked you, and you whooped their asses. When you saw Sasori was hurt you were quick to go to his side and help him."

"But he's my partner, I'm _supposed_ to help him, un." Deidara pushed.

"True, but we both know you're feeling towards him are more than that of a mere partner." Konan smiled.

"Heh, yea same goes for Kisame and Itachi, I don't think I'll ever forget the time when I accidently walked in on them and let's just say what I saw was _sooo_ not just partnerly friendship, un." He chuckled.

"Oh believe me I have no trouble imagining that, I also accidently walked in on them once."

A blonde eyebrow rose. "Accidently, un?"

"…Yep." She said bringing her mug to her lips, a big grin on her face. Suddenly they both broke into a wild fit of laughter, Deidara wiping the tears from his eyes.

"KONAN!" Kisame yelled.

"What?" She yelled standing up from her chair, completely taken by surprise as the blue skinned man came running into the room, a look of pure terror on his face.

"Turn on your radio now!" He said, but he had already run over to the device sitting on her desk turning it to a particular station turning the volume up almost all the way, although that wasn't really necessary for the person speaking seemed to be yelling with enough force to be able hear them from down the hall.

"…_Request immediate backup! There are over a dozen suspects, each heavily armed, the constant wave of gun fire is keeping up trapped on the side of our cruiser, and are unable to return fire. Please we need help!"_ Deidara immediately recognized the voice, Itachi! Now he understood why Kisame had been so upset, his eyes were focused on the radio as the transmission continued. _"A second cruiser has recently pulled up but gun fire was immediately set loose, and I don't know if whoever was in there is alive or not. Konan if you're listening it was one of our cruisers!"_

"Who the hell could've it have been, un?" Deidara immediately started taking tally of everyone who was there. _Station: Me, Konan, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu. Out there: Pein, Itachi and….Zetsu!_ Deidara felt a small pang of hurt in his heart for the man, and he couldn't help but have his thoughts travel to that of his best friend Tobi. Him and Zetsu had really been getting along, Zetsu had even come by his office a couple of time to ask the blonde what the hyperactive boy would like, hoping to get some advice on how to get a relationship started. (that wasn't awkward at all) XD.

"_AHHHHHHH!"_ A loud blood curdling scream suddenly came over the radio.

"ITACHI!" Kisame yelled making a grab for the radio but he wasn't quick enough Konan already had the speaker in her hand, her voice loud and authorative as she yelled into it.

"PEIN! PEIN! Come in do you copy?" She waited "Pein I said do you copy?" Still no answer. "Pein PLEASE! If you're there answer me!" Her voice sounded to be almost on the brink of tears, but Kisame had her beat, a slight stream of tears was running down his face, his hands were clinched into fists as he tried to wipe them away. Unexpectedly a hand came into view as Sasori handed the shark man a tissue. Kisame gladly took it, giving a slight smile in thanks, but he never used it only clutching it tight in his hand while he watched Konan try to get a response out of the radio.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE?" Her shoulders slumped, seeming to have given up, that was until the radio crackled to life.

"_Hello?"_ An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes! Yes! I'm here, what's going on there?" Konan responded hurriedly.

"_Who is this?"_ The voice asked.

"This is Chief Kami of the Konoha special task force, and I demand to know what the hell has happened to my men!" She ordered, seeming to use every ounce of authority she could muster.

"_There was a large shoot out, about one minute ago me and my men arrived on the scene of nearly 1 dozen men shooting at two police cruisers, each completely covered in bullet holes."_

"And the men who were in those cruisers, what's happened to them?" She pushed, looking like she was ready to rip the radio to piece if she didn't get some answers soon, and Kisame wasn't' too far off.

"_There were a total of 3 officers on scene when we arrived, all of them had been shot…" _Konan's hand fell limp as she dropped the mic, Kisame also started to become limp starting to fall to the floor before Kakuzu and Hidan managed to catch him, carefully setting him down in one of the plush red chair the sat in Konan's office. But Deidara refused to give up hope, he grabbed the mic and pushed the receiver button.

"I'm sorry could you please repeat that last part, un?" Deidara said feeling all eyes on him as he spoke.

"_Sure, I said that the 3 officers who had already been on scene were shot, although nothing fatal their injuries were still severe and require immediate attention, they've all been rushed to Konoha's main hospital and should be arriving shortly."_

"Thank you I want you tell your commander to keep us posted on the situation until they arrive, understood?" The others in the room look at Deidara, completely stunned to hear such an authorative voice coming out of him.

"_Yes sir!"_ And the line when blank.

Immediately Konan seemed to snap out of her funk, eyes ablaze. "Sasori, Deidara, Kisame we're heading over to the hospital right now, they're going to need security down there and we're going to provide it, this is the perfect time for any enemies of the Akatsuki to strike and we need to be ready to protect our guys."

Shouts of agreement were heard all around. Sasori noticed how Kisame started running to his office, no doubt to retrieve his gun and belt. Worried for the man the redhead followed, not wanting him to trying anything stupid he tended to lose a little control whenever Itachi was in danger and to have a confirmation on him being seriously injured, well he just hoped that nothing too bad happened.

"Kisame are you alright?" Sasori asked, upon walking into the other man's office.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kisame said snapping his belt around his waist, hurrying past the redhead out into the hallway.

"Kisame you don't look ok." Sasori said walking beside the distraught man.

"Well I am, you don't have to worry." Kisame walked past the kitchen where Deidara and Hidan seemed to be talking, both turning their heads to look at the shark when he passed. Kisame was almost at the exit it was now or never.

"Kisame…" Sasori said grabbing the man's shoulders, turning him around to face the redhead, quickly wrapping both his arms around the blue skinned man, which was slightly hard to do seeing as Kisame nearly half a head taller than the Akasuna but he still managed. "Itachi is going to be ok." Sasori whispered.

It was at that moment that Kisame chose to break down, arms wrapping tightly around the redhead, letting his cries fly free as his tears fell to the others shirt. Thankfully it took less than a minute for the shark to calm down long enough to speak

"T-That scream on the radio, there's no doubt in my mind that it was Itachi's." Kisame whispered, pulling back from Sasori and running a hand through his hair.

"I know." Sasori made sure to keep one arm firmly around Kisame's shoulders, the contact seemed to help keep the shark calm.

"I haven't heard a scream like that since-"

"Believe me I know." The same thought had come to Sasori, after all the memory of the original scream haunted the dreams of anyone who was there to witness it, and he was no exception.

"Sasori."

"Yeah?"

"You need to tell him."

"Tell who what?"

"You know full well what I'm talking about, you need to tell Deidara you love him." The shark said firmly.

"I…I don't know if I can." Sasori slumped miserably against the wall, a look of sadness on his face as he thought about the possible outcomes. _Deidara could laugh at me, call me weak for ever having thought he would return those feelings._ _Or worst of all, he could say he returned those feelings but loved Hidan more, with no thoughts of leaving that Jashinist for me._ A slap to the face brought the redhead back to reality.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasori demanded thoroughly pissed that he'd just been bitch slapped.

"Sorry I just thought you were Sasori Akasuna, one of the most feared members in the Akatsuki, not some winey little baby who didn't 'know' if he could do the one thing that would probably turn out right and make him happier than he's ever been." Kisame crossed his arms over his chest, a slight frown on his face.

"Kisame what the hell if wrong with you, there's no guarantee that things would work out."

SLAP

"Would you stop doing that?"

SLAP SLAP

"You do that one more time and the teams going to be eating sushi for the next 2 weeks." Sasori threaten, wrapping his hands in Kisame's shirt bringing the sharks head down to his level so he could glare menacingly into his eyes.

"There's the feared Akasuna we all know and love." Kisame smirked.

"And what exactly was the point in getting me mad?" Sasori said releasing the man.

"You tend to be a little more impulsive when you get mad, so I figured I use that to my advantage."

"What are you talking about?" Sasori was really starting to get tired of Kisames games, and they really needed to leave soon or else Konan was going yell at them for being late, and he was sure the shark was eager to get to his weasel.

"I'm talking about how you and Deidara are too stupid to realize that you guys are in love, I mean really man have you not noticed that you're actually nice to the kid (sometimes) and that the kid actually respects you and follows you around like an eager puppy ready to learn from his master, I mean COME ON! He's calls you _Danna_! If that's not a show of serious affection then I don't know what is."

"…Maybe you right." Sasori mumbled more to himself than to his companion.

"I am right and you know it."

"Okay, okay you are right and I do know it, but what I don't know is what's stopping me from going to him right now and telling him?"

"A good shove." Kisame literally picked up the redhead by his shoulder and turned him in the direction of the kitchen, giving a little push with his hands before walking out the exit, a cheery 'Good luck' was the last thing Sasori heard before Kisame disappeared. But the redhead was already running, for the first time in so long he felt exhilarated, just from the thought of his precious blonde who was no more than 10 feet from the redhead, hopefully still in the kitchen. He knew that the second he found him he was going to take Deidara in his arms and say those 4 special words. He rounded the corner adrenalin still pumping through his veins.

"Deidara I love yo-" Sasori immediately turned around, running as fast as his legs would carry him, desperate to get the hell out of there. When he got outside to his cruiser he couldn't even focus enough to get his key in the lock before he broke down, letting out an animal like yell that sent the nearby birds flying. He couldn't seem to get the image of Hidan and Deidara out of his head, the sight of the two of them, their arms wrapping tightly around each other, their lips moving together with a slow passion made the redheads heart literally break in two. He clutched at his shirt, knuckles turning white from the pressure. He just wanted to take a knife and plunge it deep into his heart with all hopes of ripping it out.

At this moment he would give anything to have no emotions, to just be cold, to be unfeeling, to be distant, detached, blank, completely indifferent just to make this pain stop. At this point he would give anything, say anything…do anything.

But he knew that whatever he came up with he would never follow through. He knew that the only thing that would truly end his pain would be for him to die, but if he did that he knew Deidara would be sad, and he never could stand the sight of a blonde angle looking sad. So he just had to suck it up, he'd lost and he could accept that, he'd continue as if nothing had happened treating each and every day like any other. With the thought of a plan in mind Sasori was able to compose himself long enough to get into his cruiser, start the engine and begin to pull out. That was until a light knock at the passenger's window forced him to hit the brakes. Deidara! The blonde smiled from the other side gesturing for him to roll down the window.

"Hey, un, mind letting me ride with you? Hidan's taking his motorcycle and I think I've had enough terror for one night." The blonde smiled, but his features immediately fell when he got a look at the redheads face. "Are you alright, un?" The blonde asked, climbing in after Sasori had unlocked his door.

"Yeah brat I'm fine." Sasori murmured, putting on a smile for the blonde.

"Are you sure, un, you look really upset."

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried about the others that all." Sasori said, his eyes intent on the road.

"Well I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, they are Akatsuki men, the best and brightest of Konoha." Deidara cheered a ridiculous grin on his face as he mock punched that air. Sasori couldn't' help but chuckle at his partners actions.

"Yeah, the best and brightest." Sasori smiled, although the second Deidara's head turned to look out the window his smile fell giving way to a look of complete despair from the corner of his eye he could see Deidara's face illuminated from the passing street lights. He never would let him know just how much he had changed the redhead.


	12. Chapter 12

The way to your heart Ch.12

(Warning! Contains Yaoi! Don't like don't read can't be any more simple than that…..ok…..well….BYE!)

Things were already in full swing upon arrival at Konoha's main hospital. Apparently the police weren't the only one who had been injured in the shoot out. There were at least 5 ambulances pulled up to the emergency drop off zone, doctors and nurses were scattered trying to tend to those who's condition was life threatening. Sasori and Deidara pulled up to an empty space, not caring that it was a tow away zone, they were the Akatsuki police and the tow people knew not to mess with their cars. (HAHA! Police perks XD) The people on the side walk parted like the red sea as the pair ran through, desperate to find their injured friends.

"Sasori! Deidara! Over here!" Both police officers turned their heads only to find Kisame waving his arms high over his head signaling them both over.

"Kisame, un, what's happened where's Itachi?" Deidara asked as soon as they were close enough.

"Hey guys." Came a weak voice from a gurney beside them.

"Itachi, oh my god." Deidara whispered unable to tear his visible eye away. Itachi was laying there, his head wrapped in a large gaze that had an ever growing blood stain spreading through the once white material. His left arm was sporting a deep gash at least 2 inches long and no telling how deep it was, it had yet to be covered up with bandage so it was exposed for the entire world to see. But that wasn't what was the most frightening, his entire chest was covered in bullet wounds, Kisame was using both his hands to keep pressure on a large blanket that was being used to stop the bleeding. Itachi tried to keep pressure on the wounds himself but every time he tried to lift his arms he would suddenly flinch in pain and Kisame would snap at him for moving telling him he needed to try and relax until a doctor could get to him.

"Itachi please relax, I need you to try and hold the doctors will be coming for you soon." Kisame tried to say but it looked like any second he might break down and start crying. No one could blame him, after all the person he loved most in this world was lying before him covered in their own blood and barely able to stay conscious.

"Why haven't any doctor come to get him?" Deidara said disbelief clear in his voice as he looked around for someone who could help.

"They tired but Itachi insisted that they take Pein first, he's a lot worse off, I tried to get them to take Itachi to but all focus was on Pein, he was unconscious before ambulance came, he's….he's already lost so much blood, it's hard to say if he'll make it." That did it, silent tears started to flow down Kisame's cheeks at the thought of losing one of his best friends in such a horrible way.

"Kisame…" Itachi whispered.

"What is it?" Kisame immediately began to apply more pressure to the wounds in his lover's chest.

Itachi smiled, although you could tell that just that simply gesture caused him great pain. "You shouldn't cry, you're far too handsome for such an act…" Itachi's speech abruptly cut off his eyes growing wide, seconds later he went into a violent coughing fit, a large amount of blood poor from his mouth dripping onto his shirt while a few drops managed to splatter themselves to Kisames cheek.

"ITACHI!" Kisame cried. "Can we get some help over here?" But everyone was too busy helping those still being unloaded form the ambulances. Deidara couldn't take it anymore, here was one of his team mates, his comrade, his _friend_ drying right before his eyes and no one was coming to help. Something inside the blonde seemed to snap he ran forward grabbing the first medic that he could find.

"Hey we need help now!" The blonde ordered.

"Sorry sir, but whatever help you require will have to wait there are many other people who needed medical attention, and-"

"Screw them, I've got a guy over here that's going to be dead within the hour if he's not taken into surgery NOW!" The man must've seen the fire in the blonde police officers eyes because he nodded seeming to take on the blonde's strong determination.

"Alright, where is he?" The medic asked.

"Over here, un." And with that they took off running determined to get to Itachi before it was too late.

"Shit." The medic said, his eyes growing huge at the sight before him. Itachi was officially out cold, the blood that was one his mouth had been wiped away but some still remained as Kisame seemed to press as hard as he could on the still bleeding wound, trying to keep it under control without hurting the other man. Kisame was really strong, too much pressure and he could risk breaking some bones.

"Alright, we're going to take him into surgery right now, NURSE!" He called, immediately two women ran up, one with short pink hair, the other long and blonde. "I want you to clear a room now, this patient is in critical condition, I want him prepped and ready for work in 2 minutes flat understood?"

"Yes Sir!" They answered, although when they tried to push Itachi's bed inside the crowd was too thick and they were unable to move it.

"Hey get out of the way." The doctor called. Suddenly a familiar roar broke the night sky. People jumped out of the way as Hidan's motorcycle came thundering up the sidewalk.

He pulled up beside the group and lifted the mask off his helmet, allowing the others to see his deep purple eyes. "Well what are you guys waiting for, I'll get these guys out of the way and you get Itachi some help."

Deidara nodded "Right! Kisame we're going to be moving fast but I needed to you to continue applying pressure, understood?" Deidara said jumping into an open ambulance to get fresh blankets, for the one on Itachi's chest was now thoroughly soaked through with the bright crimson liquid.

"Of course." Kisame grabbed the blanket swiftly switching it out with the new one.

"Hidan go now, un!" Deidara ordered.

Second later the loud roar of the bike was almost defining as it tore through the crowd, although he was careful to move the people without hitting them, he was a cop after all he was supposed to serve and protect, not run them over with his bike, things were already enough of a mess as it was. Deidara, along with Kisame, Sasori, the doctor, and the two nurses they were able to push Itachi bed fast enough to make it to the surgery room in record time. Startled cries of terror could be heard while people jumped out of the way as Hidan's bike sped by.

"Now this is what I call a police escort." The nurse with the pink hair said, already inserting an IV into Itachi's arm. Hidan parked his bike just outside a large set of double door, knowing he couldn't get through unless someone pushed them open before hand.

"This is far enough, I'll take your friend and we'll being operating immediately." The doctor said, pressing a couple number on a keypad on the wall seconds later the door swung open revealing a longer stretch of hall way, no doubt leading to the surgical rooms.

As the officers tried to push the bed through the doctor stepped in their way, allowing for his nurses to push the bed through. "I'm sorry but you're not allowed beyond this point, if you'll all please gather in the waiting room, you'll be informed of your friends status in due time." And with that the door closed, suddenly everything was deathly quiet, it was ere that such a silence was possible.

"Come on guys let's go." Sasori said, already having turned and walking towards the waiting room at the end of the hallway.

"Ok Danna." Deidara said following close behind him, a tired smile on his face.

"Um excuse me officer?" A nurse said, walking up to Hidan who still straddled his bike.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" He asked.

"You're going to have to you removed your bike from the building."

"Oh! Right sorry, I'll do that right now." Hidan revved his engines, fully ready to drive off, but the nurse stepped in front of his path, hurriedly removing the key from the ignition before Hidan could protest. At once everything was strangely quite once again.

"You can't drive that out of here, there are sleeping patience in these halls, I'm sorry but you'll have to push your bike out physically." Her face was apologetic but her eyes said 'bother my patience and I'll gouge out your eyes out with a spork.'

"Yes ma'am." Hidan said reading the message in her eyes loud and clear.

"I'm going to see where Pein and Zetsu are, un." Deidara walked down the hall, looking for the nurses' station.

Shortly after the blonde left Kisame immediately turned to Sasori. "So did you tell him?" He tried to sound excited but his words came out exhausted, and still slightly shaken. It was so clear that he was trying to move to a happier conversation, but little did he know that was nothing 'happy' about it.

"No." Sasori said, he sat in one of the chairs that rested in the hallway, his features blank and hopeless as he slumped forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he interlaced his finger together.

"NO! Sasori I thought you were going to tell him, last I saw you were running down the hallway at the station ready to confess you're love, what the hell happened?" The shark said taking a seat beside the redhead.

"I tried but things just….didn't work out." Sasori mumbled, it was clear that he wanted to drop the subject but Kisame wasn't about to let that happen, his love was critically injured with a large chance that he may not survive, he wasn't about to let Sasori lose his one chance at happiness just because things didn't 'work out.'

"Sasori that's a load of bull, tell me what the hell happened right now." Sasori was taken aback, he wasn't used to Kisame talking like this, although he did have good reason for his behavior to be a little…OOC.

"I'm sorry Kisame, but if you don't mind I'd really rather not talk about it right now." Sasori's words came out low and sorrowful, but when he looked up to look the shark in the face his eyes were mean and hateful as tears slowly made their way to the edges.

"…Sasori what-" Kisame tried to sooth the redhead but a loud yelp halted all speech. "That sounds like Deidara." Sasori immediately jumped to his feet, already taking off in the direction of the nurses' station. When they arrived they saw a distraught Tobi clinging onto Deidara both had fallen to the floor.

_Does this kid have to knock Deidara down every time he sees him?_ Never the less Sasori went over to investigate.

"Deidara what's going on here?" Kisame asked.

"Tobi somehow found out about Zetsu, un." Deidara answered, standing and then pulling the shorter boy to his feet.

"What? How did he find out about Zetsu, we don't even know for sure that it _was_ him." Sasori stepped in.

"Zetsu and Tobi were supposed to go out tonight but Zetsu got a last minute call from work, he offered to skip it and stay with me but I told him to just go and get it over with that way Zetsu could met Tobi later, but then Tobi got a call from someone, they said that Zetsu had been hurt and told Tobi exactly where to find him. At first Tobi was a little unsure but when I got here I saw Deidara sempai and knew that something had in fact happened." The raven haired boys speech was so rushed that he was left gasping for breathe the second he finally stopped.

"Tobi do you know who called you, un?" Deidara said, a little uneasy about the fact that someone had called his best friend and told him exactly where to come.

"It was me." Hidan said walking up to the group.

"You called Tobi, un?" Deidara asked confused.

"Yeah, I thought it was a good idea. I figured that since he's going out with Zetsu he should at least know that his boyfriends been hurt."

"Hidan that's very thoughtful, un." Deidara smiled.

"And it's also stupid, we don't even know for sure that it _was_ Zetsu in that cruiser, you could be getting him all upset for nothing." Sasori stepped in.

"Oh it's Zetsu alright." Came a new voice.

"Konan? Are you alright?" Deidara yelled, her eyes were red and puffy, although her makeup was still perfect. Must be waterproof, smart girl. But another sign that she was upset was that her hair was out of it's usually bun, it lay softly over her shoulders in gently waves. "Konan can you please tell me what happened, un?" Deidara put both his hands on the police chief's shoulders, his eyes showing nothing but concern for his friend. "Chief Konan can you please answer me?"

Without warning she flung her arms around Deidara, burying her face in his chest as she let her cries ring out through the halls. Deidara understood, he wrapped his arms around the seemingly frail woman hugging her tight as she continued to weep.

After a few more minutes her sobs became light hiccups finally composing herself long enough to be lead to the sitting room, anyone who dared stare received a strong glare from either Deidara or any of the other Akatsuki members.

They were all silent, hours passed and no words were spoken, at some point Sasori decided to walk up to the front desk trying to get some information but judging by the news he returned with he may as well have never even gone.

"You should really try to get some sleep, un." Deidara said after the 7th time Konan's eyes close only for her to shake her head as she struggled to stay awake.

"I can't fall asleep, it's my men that are hurt I have to be ready to help them no matter what." Deidara was about to argue but he knew Konan well enough to know that once she set her mind to something it was near impossible to get her to change. Beside he knew she probably had about 20 minutes max before she crashed.

(14 minutes later)

Konan's head was leaning heavily on Deidara's shoulders as she breathed deeply, although even in sleep it seemed she couldn't become completely peaceful. The blonde studied the woman as she slept hoping for the sake of her and the rest of Konoha that Pein made it through alive. He thought about the day he and Pein had gone to the jewelry store, he knew without a doubt that Konan would've said yes. Even when the strong female was in 'business mode' you could tell just by the way she looked at him that Konan loved Pein deeply. Deidara ran a hand over her blue hair, it was just so strange seeing her without her white rose, just like Konan herself it was just something that was a part of the Akatsuki. _Even if it kills me I'll protect her, I'll protect all of them no one's taking my family away, __**no one.**_

"Excuse me is one of you Chief Kami?" It was the same doctor from before, his scrubs were covered in blood and Deidara would've taken that as a bad sign except his face looks tired and worn but at the same time happy and relieved.

"Konan, un." Deidara whispered lightly shaking the woman awake. Immediately she sat up, her eyes blinking rapidly as she turned her head from side to side.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Konan this doctors here wishes to speak with you, un."

"What? Alright." She stood, walking over the man smoothing her skirt as she went. "Is this about Pein?" Her features were calm and collected but her voice just slightly shook.

"Yes ma'am, I'm please to inform you that he's going to make a complete recovery, along with the other two they're all going to be just fine."

"HELL YEAH!" Hidan cheered as he punched the air.

"Tobi is so happy!"

Sasori smiled.

Kisame's features were completely blank as he walked over to the doctor. "Excuse me but are the patients up for visitors?"

"All except Itachi Uchiha, he's still out of it from surgery and won't be able to handle any visitors until tomorrow, but as for the others they're both awake and recovering nicely although you can't stay long they're going to need their rest if they're to get out of here any time soon."

"Where are they now?" Konan asked.

"They've been put under armed guard in one of our private suits, while the Uchiha is going to remain in one of the monitoring rooms for the night, he's not completely stable and we want to keep a close watch on him should anything go wrong."

Kisame's face paled. "What do you mean 'go wrong?'?"

"It's nothing to worry about as I said before he's lost a lot of blood and isn't 100% stable, it's nothing to worry about his body's just been through a huge trauma and needs to be looked after, the surgery went flawlessly thankfully all the bullets went all the way through and none of them hit anything vital so all we had to do was stitch him up." The doctor said proudly.

"So may we please see them now?" Konan pressed impatience clear in her voice.

"Of course right this way." The doctor lead them down a long stretch of hallway and then into an elevator where they went 5 floors up. The doors opened to a quiet but nice looking hallway, the only sound being the small TV set at the nurses' station reserved specifically for this floor only. They continued to follow the doctor passing a series of rooms until they reached the only door in the hallway with 2 police officers standing guard outside.

"Gentlemen." The doctor said. Nodding the 2 police stood aside eyeing the Akatsuki police warily.

It would be abundantly clear to anyone who walked throw that doorway that this way the type of room reserved only for the rich and powerful. It had a large sectional couch pushed into the back left corner of the room along with massive shades that had been pulled shut over what could only be very large windows that no doubt must've had a spectacular view of the city considering how high up they were. Hung up on the right wall was a large flat screen TV that would make any sports fan drool simply by looking at a picture of it. But the most attention catching things in the room were the 2 beds, each of which was hooked up to several little beeping monitors, both reading a soft and steady heart beat.

"Hey guys how ya doin'?" Zetsu asked, Deidara's eyes widened, normally when he saw the man he stood tall and sure but now seeing him there in that hospital bed, wires attached all over he couldn't help but think how battered but still full of authority he appeared.

"Hey Zetsu." Deidara smiled.

"What no hi for me, I feel hurt." All eyes turned to the second bed.

"Sweet Jashin Pein! What the hell did they do to you?" Hidan bellowed voicing what was most likely on everyone else's mind….well without the 'Jashin' part.

Pein grinned sheepishly. "Does it really look that bad?" Apparently while he'd been unconscious the doctors had removed all his facial piercings. It was true that he now looked more normal but it wasn't right, it wasn't…Pein.

"Damn man I haven't seen you without your piercings in….actually I don't think I've ever seen you without them." Kisame said.

"What do you think Konan? How long has it been since you saw Pein cushion without his bling?" Hidan chuckled, he hadn't noticed how she was slowly walking over to his bed, Peins eyes following her the whole way. The room was quiet as she took the hand that lay beside him, careful not to disturb the large IV and various other wires that were attached to him.

"You had me worried there." She smiled.

"I could say the same about you, just how much sleep have you gotten?" Pein said pointing out the light shadows beneath her eyes.

Konan chuckled. "Little to none." Pein smiled.

"Deidara could you come here please?" Pein tried to lift his free hand to motion the blonde over but all the tubes and wires made even that small a feet difficult.

"What do you need, un?" Pein only looked at Deidara, sending him a message that he wanted the blonde to come closer. When Deidara was close enough Pein whispered something into his ear.

Deidara's eyes were wide. "Really, un?" Pein simply nodded, smiling the blonde walked over the chair where Pein's jacket lay and began to dig around in one of the pockets.

Konan stared at her subordinate curiously. "What's he doing?"

Pein gave her hand a light squeeze. "You'll see in a minute." When Deidara returned his hands were cupped together indicating that he now held something. He bent for one moment to speak to Pein in a hushed whisper, Pein nodded and open his hand as Deidara brushed his against Pein's open palm. When he pulled away Pein's hand was now closed refusing to show what mysterious item lay inside.

"Ok everyone needs to leave…except Zetsu (duh)." Pein ordered.

"What why the hell should we?" Hidan asked.

"Because I need to speak to Konan privately." Pein answered.

"Hey Pein do you mind if Tobi stays?" Zetsu asked.

"…Sure." Pein had seen the hyper boy in action but he hope that he would control himself seeing as he was in a hospital. Besides he knew he must've been worried about Zetsu, the least he could do what let them be together.

"Thanks Pein!" Tobi chirped quickly walking over to Zetsu's bed.

Hidan started to protest but before he could so much as utter one syllable he was being ushered out the door by a grinning Deidara.

"You heard the man, un, move! You to Sasori Danna." Deidara grabbed the redhead's arm all but dragging him out the door while the others followed. The second the door closed Deidara moved to stand right next to the door.

"What the hell's going on-"

"SHHH! Be quiet I wanna hear this." Deidara shushed sticking his ear against the door his face practically beaming.

"Deidara tell me what's going o-"

"SHHHH!" This time it was Hidan who shushed the redhead.

"Quit shushing me-"

"SHHHHHHHH!"

T.T

"Zetsu would you mind closing your curtain?" Pein asked, he knew that the others were listening but he still liked the (some what) privacy.

"Sure thing." Zetsu pressed one of the buttons on the small remote next to his bed, seconds later a large curtain started sliding itself around green haired mans bed until he and Tobi were no longer in sight. (Giving them some privacy of their own *kukuku*)

Konan's stomach twisted as she stared at her beloved boyfriend. _He's not!...Is he?_

"Konan I'm going to make this short and sweet what I have here in my hand is something that I've known was meant to be yours since the moment I saw it."

_Yes._

"To be completely honest you just don't look right without it but I'm going to fix that."

_Yes._

"Konan will you…."

_Yes! Yes! YES!_

"…Put your hair up into a bun."

"Yes...wait what?"

"I asked you to put your hair up into a bun."

"Why?"

"You'll see in a minute." Pein smiled.

"O-Okay." Konan bundled her hair up and into her signature bun looking at Pein the whole time with a confused look on her face.

"Ready?" Pein asked.

"For what?"

"This." Pein slowly started to open his hand.

_This is it!_ Konan knew without any doubt that she loved Pein and way beyond willing to spend the rest of her life with him.

Pein's hand opened the rest of way but instead of a ring, in it lay a large white silk rose.

"Pein what is this?" Konan asked both amazed and disappointed.

"Ever since you lost your rose you just haven't looked right, don't get me wrong you're still as beautiful as ever but it just wasn't a complete beauty."

Konan felt her eyes fill up with tears, weather it was because of the long lost return of her rose or and sheer disappointment of not being proposed to she did not know but she did know that she loved Pein, even if he was a complete idiot sometimes. Seriously who acted like they were about to ask someone's hand in marriage and then do something totally different….Pein.

"Konan are you crying?"

"Um…yeah I guess I am." She said wiping her eyes with a tissue from the box on the bedside table.

"Why don't you like it?"

"Of course I do, I-I guess I'm just happy my hair just hasn't looked right since I lost it." She smiled taking the rose in her hands. "It's a little heavier than my last one."

Pein smirked. "That's because there's more to this rose than just its petals look in the middle and show me what you find."

A blue eyebrow rose but she did as ask, she parted the petals and reached inside. Unexpectedly she fingers came in contact with something cold and smooth. When she pulled her hand out her eyes became as wide a saucers.

"Pein…it's beautiful." Konan said holding up the blue rose ring.

"Although we both know it's not as beautiful as you." Pein smiled he started to lift one of his hands unaware that his IV had become tangled forcing him to wince as his skin was painfully pulled.

"Pein don't move!" Konan said as she forced his hand back down, immediately setting to untangling all the wires.

Pein sighed. "This is not how I pictured this moment."

"I could say the same thing…..there all done." Konan smiled showing that the detangling of the wires was complete.

"That's good." Pein slowly began to once again lift his hand, reaching for Konan's.

"Don't do that are you trying to hurt yourself?" She said pushing his hand back down.

"Konan I love you."

O/O

"I've loved you since the day we first met back at the academy. Of course back then you wanted absolutely nothing to do with me so the first time I tried to make a move you ended up kicking my butt while we were training." Both police officers smiled at the memory.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(YAY! Flash back time!)

When: Pein and Konan's 7th week at the police academy.

Where: The academy training room.

Setting: ….Just picture a large gym like room with a bunch of young future police officers working out. (Use your imagination!)

"Hey Konan that guy is staring at you again." Sasori said taking another drink from his water bottle. He and Konan were currently sitting on a stack of bleacher taking a short break from training as they watched the other hoping to discover some new moves they could use in the future.

"What the hell is his problem, it seems like every time I'm in the same room as the guy he's always looking at me." Konan frowned.

"Did you do anything that might've caused this?"

"No! I've never even talked to him and with good reason he gives me the creeps, I mean what's with all those piercing is he trying to look like a silver torch?"

"Tsk, you're one to talk." Sasori said gesturing to the woman's blue hair with a large white rose pinned into it and bottom lip piercing.

"Don't start with me puppet boy."

"You wanna go bru-"

"Don't say it!" Konan snapped covering the redhead's mouth with her hand.

Sasori eyes crinkled showing that he was smiling, he nodded his head. Konan raised one eyebrow but released her friend.

"Brunette."

"You're going down!" She growled once again reaching for the redhead.

"That's guys staring at you again." Sasori quickly pointed out.

"Ok that is it." She snarled standing and starting to make her way down the bleachers.

"Whoa, careful girl you don't want to do anything stupid." Sasori cautioned following behind the woman. He looked at Konan's target seeing that for once he'd turned his head the other way talking with a man who had really long black hair and seriously pale skin.

"I'm not going to do anything I'm just going to talk to this guy and see just what exactly is so interesting about me that causes him to stare all the time."

"Yeah sure, the last time you said you were just going to 'talk' to someone you ended up giving them a scar on their face that looked like gills, and it really doesn't help the fact that the guy had blue skin, seriously he looked like a freaking shark." Sasori laughed…until he saw the murderous look on Konan's face. "Hey promise me you'll take it easy on this guy."

"I promise nothing." They were less than 10 feet from the pierced man, and she was closing in.

"Hey you, just what the hell is your problem?" Konan said.

The man turned around surprise written all over his face, (as if he'd have room with all those piercings). "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah I'm talking to you and I want to know why it is you're always staring at me." Konan frowned.

"Oh…you noticed." He gave a light chuckled scratching the back of his head giving the pair a nice look at his bicep.

"Hell yeah I noticed and do us all a favor and put your arm down I'm not here to check out your muscles."

"I-I wasn't-"

"And another thing just why is it that you're always looking at me? Do I amuse you? The girl with the freaky blue hair is just something to stare at. Well I'll tell you right now buddy you're no breath of fresh air yourself."

"Is she always like this?" The man with the pale skin asked Sasori.

"Truthfully? No not always but she does have a rather short temper and does tend to beat the crap out of anyone that so much as looks at her wrong. And I'll tell you I'm surprised your friend there has lasted as long as he has."

"You're girlfriend sure has a lot of spunk."

"She's not my girlfriend, and it's probably thanks to her that I never will she has officially made me terrified of women and not just those with blue hair."

"Hmmm…." The pale man eyed the redhead out of the corner of his eye. "I'm Orochimaru." He said sticking out his hand.

Sasori looked at the hand a moment before he took it. "Sasori."

"Nice to meet you." Orochimaru smiled.

"…I guess." Sasori said turning his attention back to the pierced pair.

"Look I really didn't mean to offend you." Pein said taking a step back looking around at the all the people that were starting to stare.

"Well you may not have meant it but you did, I'm not a zoo, I'm not here for your entertainment I'm here to become an officer of the law so I can put jackasses like you behind bars."

"Whoa, hey there's no need for name calling." Pein said frowning.

"And there's no need to be staring at me all the time!"

"God would you just get over it, so I was looking at you, you should be grateful that I even acknowledge your existence."

Konan blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?" She growled.

"Take a look around up until this moment no one's ever thought twice about you, you may stand out in a crowd but that doesn't mean that people give a damn." (Ouch)

Konan was officially pissed, she walked right up to Pein and took the front of his sweat shirt in her fist. "Take. That. Back."

Pein could only smirk. "Make. Me." That did it, in the next second Konan had the man's head in a choke hold.

"Are you sure she's not always like this?" Orochimaru whispered to the seemingly bored redhead.

"…Yep." (Not)

"Wanna make a bet." Now he had the redhead's interest.

"What were you thinking?" Sasori asked.

A devilish look came into Orochimaru's eyes. "Name your price."

"Alright if Konan wins then….you and I spare, it's been a while since I've had a good fight I could always fight Konan but I like having all my limbs intact and besides you look like you know a few moves."

"That I do *kukuku* now if Pein wins you must…..go out on a date with me."

Sasori was most definitely surprised but he was also intrigued. "Deal." They shook hands.

*(Now back to our fight ^^)*

"Alright if you want a fight…." Pein was quick to escape her choke hold, he swiftly hooked one of her arms and twisted it behind her back. She lashed out swinging her leg behind her body knocking Pein's feet out from under him causing them both to fall backward with her on top. Pein was quick to recover he flipped them over so he was straddling the woman pinning both her hand above her head. "…A fight you'll get."

Konan delivered an unexpected kick to the man's back sending him to the floor courtesy of her getting her leg free only to have it come shooting down and landing heel first into Peins' lower back, she smiled when she heard a satisfying grunt of pain.

"Bring it on." She whispered in his ear.

"Ho ho ho, look whose flirting." Pein smirked. (What's with a Santa impression?)

O.O

O/O

T/T

*Urge to kill rising*

Pein jumped up almost skipping backward so as to put some distant between him and Konan. She charged forward swinging her leg into the air hoping to land a powerful kick to the man's head but he dodged catching her leg while it was still in mid air and twisting it harshly forcing her body to fly up and spin in the air. She landed on her back only something wasn't right Pein could see that….he'd knock the breathe right out of her. Pein looked horror struck as he watched her struggle to breathe.

"Hey are you ok?"

But before he could bend down to help her she recovered, kicking her leg out forcing Peins legs out from under him causing him to crash to the floor right next to Konan but they weren't don't they jumped to their feet taking up a fighting stance not 5ft from each other.

The crowd that had started to gather was really getting excited, sounds of cheering could be heard everywhere.

"Come on Pein show blue hair whose boss!"

"Go Konan! Don't let that guy beat you!" Konan was surprised to hear people cheering for her.

"Aren't you going to cheer your friend on?" Orochimaru asked.

"I don't cheer." Sasori said flatly.

"Awe why not, I think you'd look cute playing cheerleader." Orochimaru said leaning closer.

"I suggest you back up or else it'll be you and me over there next."

Orochimaru took another look at the strange position the pair had gotten themselves into. "Is that a promise?"

"Don't make me kill you." The snake man took this as his time to shut up but he couldn't help but notice how the redheads face had gotten just a little pink back there upon realization as to what Orochimaru meant.

*(Once again we resume our fight) *

The pair teetered for a second both clearly getting tired but they didn't quite, one right after another they landed harsh blows on the other some missing and some hitting their target right on their intended location.

"Why don't you just give up?" Pein huffed.

"Because giving up is not something I'm capable of!" She hollered, dodging another one of Peins' blows.

"I guess you really don't know the meaning of the words 'give up.'" Pein smiled.

Konan smiled right back. "You got that right."

"But still…." Before she could blink Pein had her pinned down. Her straddled her waist and Konan found herself unable to moveshe couldn't help but stare at the man. _His eyes they're…incredible._

"Hey yooouuu wwwhhhhooo, anybody home?" Pein said waving a hand in front of Konan's face. "Hey sorry if I hit you to hard." Pein apologized worry in his eyes.

"Umm no I'm fine…would you mind getting off of me?"

"Does this mean you're giving up?" Pein smiled.

Konan only frowned, Pein seeing that she was serious got up, the second he was on his feet Konan let one of her legs go, making it snap forward sending the guys feet flying out from under him as he crashed to the ground landing with a loud 'huff'.

They stayed like that, just trying to catch their breath, neither one really minding that their fight seemed to have come to a draw.

"Looks like *huff* this fight *huff* *huff* is a tie." Pein smiled. (Didn't I just say that?)

"*huff* Yeah." Konan smiled right back.

"Hey Konan you alright?" Sasori asked looming over her, his hand extended.

"Yeah." She smiled accepting the hand.

"That was a damn good fight." Orochimaru said practically beaming as he helped Pein to his feet.

"Thanks but I have to admit there were a few moments there when I was sure she had me beat." Pein joked acting as if it had been nothing more than a little scrimmage.

"Hey Konan look around everyone's cheering for you." Sasori stated, and sure enough almost the entire gym was full of people who had gathered to watch their fight each one of them had looks of amazement upon their faces. It was no secret that Konan and Pein were skilled fighters but to see them in action against each other was something you most certainly wouldn't want to miss.

"We'll be going now." Sasori said taking Konan's wrist and starting to lead her away from the large group of people, he wasn't exactly a fan of crowds.

"Wait, Konan I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Pein said stopping the woman before she could leave.

"What about?"

"I wanted to apologize for staring at you all the time, it was rude."

"…It's no problem really, I'm different, I'm sure you can understand that." She smiled pointing to his many piercings.

"And I don't look at you because you're different, I look at you're because you're…different."

"You do realize that you just contradicted yourself?"

"No not really, what I meant was I don't 'stare' at you because you're some side show attraction. I 'admire' you because you're different than all these other polished wannabe-police G.I. Joe action figure Barbie's."

"Ahem."

"You heard me Orochimaru."

Sasori chuckled at the frown the snake like man gave Pein, he really didn't care one way or the other what the pierced man thought of him. He was only there to become someone who had the power to take down those who abused their freedom.

"And there was one other thing I wanted to say to you, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to…practice with me sometime?" It took all of his control not to turn beat read right there. _What the hell am I thinking? I basically just asked her out she'll never say yes._

"Sure why not." _Ok technically she didn't say yes but still HELL YEAH!_

"Awesome, I mean good." Pein smiled.

"I look forward to wiping the floor with your face again."

"How about tonight?" _Whoa where the hell did that come from?_ "We could go to the gym and spar a little bit, then maybe after we could grab a bite to eat?"

"…I'd like that, met me here at 7 we can go then." Konan winked before turning her back and walking away. Sasori soon followed but not before giving a small smile directed towards Orochimaru.

Said snake man whistled. "Damn."

"You said it." Pein sighed still staring at the door she had exited through even though she was no longer in sight.

"Did you see that tight little ass?"

"Yea-HEY! Don't talk about her like that!" Pein said.

"'Her?' Dude I was talking about her friend the one with the red hair."

"Sasori?"

"Fuck yeah man, damn I can't wait to 'wrestle' around with him." Orochimaru said a predator's gleam in his snake like eyes.

"I really wish you hadn't told me that." Pein sighed slinging his gym bag over his shoulder as he prepared to leave.

"Tsk, whatever man but it turns out that this was a good day for the both of us. A nice pair of legs for you and a smooth tight ass for me, life is good."

Pein stopped and look his friend right in the eyes "Orochimaru I'm only going to tell you this one more time. Don't refer to her as anything so vulgar and inappropriate, and if you plan on having anything Sasori then I highly suggest you clean up the language because I doubt he'll like hearing it either."

"Sure sure, no problem." Orochimaru said waving it off.

Pein frowned but said no more he needed to head home and get cleaned up, he had a date tonight.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"You know I kind of expected you to go a little easier on me but instead you gave me a bruise on my leg that didn't even start to fad until 4 days later." Pein joked.

"Sorry I don't go easy on anyone, you're not exception."

"Believe me I know." The face Pein made caused Konan to burst out laughing, Pein soon joined in.

"I love you." They both said at the same time. A quiet almost peaceful air came into the room, Pein took Konan's hand in his bringing it closer to his face.

"Konan Kami…will you marry me?"

"…Yes." Their lips met, but it wasn't long before the door flew open and an excited Deidara had them both wrapped up in a back breaking hug.

"Congratulations!" He cheered.

The newly engaged couple laughed at his silliness.

"Ouch!" Pein yelped.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok." Pein smiled.

"Hey Tobi, un!" Deidara called walking over to Zetsu's still hidden bed, pulling back the curtain…

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(Moments before)

The second the curtain was closed there was a slight awkward silence between them, they weren't exactly sure enough in their relationship to know what to do.

"Are you alright?" Tobi began.

"Yeah, I'm going to be just fine." Zetsu smiled. And the awkward silence continued. At one point Zetsu patted a space beside him on the bed for Tobi to sit, but even after the boy was seated the silence only seemed to get worse. Tobi studied the green haired man, fortunately Zetsu's skin was covered only a few minor cuts and bruises showing that his injures weren't to major if anything he'd be in the hospital 3 or 4 days at most, unlike what he'd seen of Pein that man was definitely going to be here a while. Zetsu caught Tobi's eye causing the young boy to blush and look away, lowering his gaze to his hands that rested quietly in his lap.

"Zetsu." Tobi whispered.

"Yes?"

"I-I was just wondering, how badly were you hurt?"

"I was shot 3 times." Zetsu said getting straight to the point.

"…"

"Each one got me in either the stomach or the chest, thankfully they all missed anything vital and passed right through….I was very lucky."

"B-But if you were shot so many time how are you able to talk much less move, you should be in a considerable about of pain right now." Tobi said in disbelief.

Zetsu chuckled at the boy's dumbfounded expression. "The reason I'm not moaning in pain right now is because the hospital has me on so many drugs I can barely move, much less feel pain I'm almost high. In fact…" Zetsu took Tobi's hand. "…I can barely feel your hand, I can sense a slight pressure but that's only because I know it's there." Tobi's face turned bright red, he couldn't help but notice just how close he and Zetsu were right now and he had a strong almost overwhelming desire to get closer.

"Does this happen a lot?" Tobi asked his voice low.

"…Yeah, it does, it's just one of those things that come with being a cop especially with the type of work I do."

"…Oh."

"If you don't want to see me anymore I'll understand." Zetsu said suddenly.

Tobi's head snapped up. "What?"

"It's fine really I understand, my line of work is dangerous and everyday there's a risk that I could get hurt just like what happened today."

"Zetsu…I'm sorry."

"It's ok really it's true that I've enjoyed these past few weeks with you but if you'd rather-" A pair of lips crashing down his own silenced any further forms of defeat. Zetsu was quick to wrap his arms around the smaller boy's waist pulling him as close as possible. Their kiss started out slow, at first just seeming to test how far the other was willing to go before they started moving faster, harder, almost desperate as they clung to each other. All their fears from that night had just seemed to come out at once, now they were finally able to relax knowing that it was all over and they were together and safe.

Eventually their need for air became to be too much, they broke off gasping but still kept their arms wrapped tightly around the other fearing that if they let go the other might disappear.

All was quiet until a small choked sob broke the air. "Tobi are you alright?" Zetsu asked taking Tobi's face in his hand trying to get the boy to look at him.

"I-I'm fine…really." Tobi said, he tried to keep his voice strong but another strong shudder ran through his body ruining any chances of that.

"Tobi we both know that that's not true, please look at me." Doing as he was asked Tobi lifted his head so that Zetsu could see the deep red that now rimmed his eyes along with the silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Zetsu I-I'm so sorry." Tobi whispered.

"Sorry? For what?"

"When you called you offered to skip the call you'd gotten and just go ahead and meet me for our date but I told you to go, get it done and meet me later and now you're in the hospital…it's all my fault. Deidara sempai is always telling me what a hyperactive personality I have, but as crazy and nuts as I am I never speak up, he's always saying what a strange combination that is. I'm so sorry I wish I had spoken up, told you I wanted you to stay but I didn't and now you're hurt…" another round of tear silenced the Uchiha as he buried his face in Zetsu's chest trying desperately to hold back his sobs.

"Ha ha ha!" Tobi could feel Zetsu's body shake as an almost wild fit of laughter over took him.

"Is Zetsu making fun of Tobi?" The raven haired boy asked nearly heartbroken.

"Ha ha! No…of course not! Ha ha!"

"Then why is Zetsu laughing?" Tobi demanded.

"B-Because you have it completely wrong, you didn't nearly kill me, you actually saved 2 lives."

"…Tobi is confused."

"Tobi what do you know about the call I responded to?"

"Only that it started out as a report about a minor disturbance but then it turned out into a large shoot out."

"Exactly, you see when I pulled up the heavy fire was already underway. Pein and Itachi were pinned down on the side of their car unable to move and there was no other back up in sight and to top it all off nearly a dozen other people were shooting at them. I couldn't see much but it looked like Itachi was trying to reach the police radio to phone for help and Pein was lying on the ground unconscious. I tried to get out in order to return fire but just then it seemed like every one of them turned their attention on me. It's true that I got hit but it gave Itachi the opportunity of phone in for help.

"Zetsu you don't mean…"

"Yes Tobi, if you hadn't told me to go then Pein and Itachi would be dead."

"…"

"Feel better now?"

Tobi could only nod his eyes wide as he thought over what he'd just been told.

"Hey Tobi."

"Yes Zetsu?"

"What would you like to do now?" Zetsu asked a suggestive look on his face.

No words were spoken as Tobi all but threw himself at the green haired man still being careful of his injuries. Their lips met in an almost desperate passion, Tobi swung one of his legs over Zetsu's body so that he now straddled the man tangling his fingers in his short green hair. Zetsu had just started to slip his hand up the smaller boy's shirt when at that moment the beds curtains opened and Deidara stuck his head in only to pull out less than a second later.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Deidara why is your face all red?" Kisame asked.

"…Ummmm, I'd rather not say." The others stared at him curiously but didn't ask for more the look on the blondes face told them everything they needed to know.

Hidan chuckled. "So it seems that Zetsu has finally found someone who's as crazily mental as he is…strangely I feel happy for him."

"As you should, un." Deidara said, his face having calmed down enough to go from bright red to a light pink. "To be honest, un, I had no idea that Tobi had it in him, sure as hell surprised me."

"Ahem…sorry about that sempai." Tobi said walking over.

"Woo! Go Zetsu!" Hidan cheered.

"Shut up Hidan." Zetsu's words were dark but his face had a strong smile that he was clearly having trouble suppressing.

"Okay now that all the personal stuff is out of the way there is something I need to tell you all. Tobi I'm sorry but would you mind leaving the room for a few minutes?" Pein asked.

"Sure no problem." Tobi left but not without one last longing look at Zetsu who couldn't help but stare back. (Awe! XD) Once the door was close all eyes were on Pein. An aura of deep concentration filled the air.

"Ok for starters we have reason to believe that this shooting was not accidental, that it was meant for Akatsuki officers to show up and be killed."

Everyone was shocked. "Who would plan something like that, un?" Deidara asked. But the others seemed to have a pretty good idea.

"Could it have been Orochimaru?" Konan asked apparently neither her nor Pein had noticed that their hands were still wrapped together Konan's ring shining proudly in the florescent lights.

"I want to say yes but this just doesn't seem like his type of thing, if he wanted to kill us he'd do it in a way that was quick and quiet with all of us at once. Not take on 3 of us in a large noisy shoot out, he's always been about stealth even before he joined the Akatsuki."

"Then who-"

"Excuse me but there's a message that I was sent to deliver right away." A doctor exclaimed bursting in through the door.

"What is it?" Konan asked standing up and walking over to the man.

"Apparently Itachi Uchiha has woken up, he has an important message for you."

"Itachi's wake?" Kisame asked.

Konan ignored him. "Do you know what this message is?"

"Yes ma'am I do it's this." The man reached into his lab coast seeming to be pulling something out. In an instant everyone was on the defense Kisame, Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara each moved some drawing their guns others prepared to draw and ready to shoot if necessary. Konan had moved to stand in front of Pein her own gun out and ready to fire.

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't shoot!" The man yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Open your hands!" Konan ordered. Doing as told the doctor opened his hands and out fluttered a single piece of folded up paper.

"Oh….sorry about that, although you can't really blame us for being a little defensive, un." Deidara smiled nervously going over to calm down the frightened man and retrieve the paper.

"DEIDARA DON'T MOVE!" Sasori yelled grabbing the blonde by the back of his shirt and pulling him backwards so fast he almost fell.

POP POP POP

The man fired 3 shots thankfully none of them hitting their intended targets and turned around fleeing the room his white coat flying out behind him like a large cape Kisame, Hidan, and Sasori quickly chasing after him.

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON?" Deidara yelled stunned.

"Deidara come here!" Konan ordered grabbing the boy and pulling him over towards the door. They took up defensive positions, guns drawn and slowly looked around the corner. Deidara gasped at the sight before him. There on the floor were the 2 officers who had been standing guard not 10 minutes ago. Each with a deep gash in their necks indicating that their throats that been slashed. Their eyes were blank, their mouth opened in a silence 'O' of horror. Apparently they hadn't seen their attacker coming…or maybe they had. Their guns were drawn still clutched tightly in their hands fingers slipped into the trigger position.

Deidara and Konan both looked deeper into the hallway, it was completely deserted. That was not a good thing.

"Konan where's Tobi?"


	13. Chapter 13

The way to your heart Ch.13

(Warning! Contains Yaoi! Don't like don't read, really can't make it any more simple than that.)

"Tobi!" Deidara cried desperate to find his friend, those guards were dead, if his friend had fallen under the same fate then there was going to be hell to pay. "Tobi!"

"Deidara be quiet!" Konan hissed. "If there's more than one of em' we have to be careful not to be taken by surprise."

"Y-Yes ma'am, un." Deidara said tightening his hold on his gun. Making sure to keep quiet Konan signaled for Deidara to stick close to her, so together they slowly made their way into the hallway constantly keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of a threat.

"Konan, un." Deidara whispered.

"What?"

"What about Pein and Zetsu? Is it safe to just leave them there, un?"

"Don't worry they'll be fine, they have weapons hidden in their bed but even in their condition they'll be able to handle themselves just fine, but just to be sure we're not going to go too far we need to be able to get back in a second if we have to."

"Okay, un." They continued moving down the hallway watching each other's back, both hands wrapped tightly around their guns. Deidara was not a killer, everyone in the Akatsuki could see that but if his friends were ever in danger he would do what was necessary to protect them.

Using two fingers Konan gave the signal for Deidara to round the corner. Nodding Deidara moved only to come face to face with a confused Tobi.

"Hey sempai what are yo-" Deidara grabbed the raven haired boy and was now in the middle of hugging him so hard he could barely breathe.

"Tobi I'm so glad you ok!"

"Sempai….can't…..breathe!"

"Oh…sorry." Deidara set the confused Uchiha down on his feet but didn't release him. "Are you hurt? Did you see anyone while you were out here? How many fingers am I holding up? Spell the number 2!"

"Deidara would you please calm down I think you're hurting him." Konan said gesturing to the half conscious state Tobi was in.

"Oh! Once again sorry Tobi, un." Deidara chuckled taking one step back, not wanting accidentally hurt his friend.

"I-its ok sempai." Tobi said holding his head trying to steady his vision. "Now what were you saying? Something about if I'd seen anyone?"

"Konan should I tell him, un?"

"Yes but be quick we need to get moving, the way we're standing in the middle of the hallway we're sitting ducks."

"Sempai did something happen?" Tobi said alarmed.

"Ugh….Tobi stay by me and keep quiet. Where were you anyway?" Deidara said grabbing his friend's wrist.

"I-I went to find a vending machine but there wasn't one. Deidara sempai what happened?"

"We were attacked."

"What? Are you guys ok? What about Zetsu?"

Deidara smiled at his friends concern. "It's ok Tobi thankfully no one was hurt. A man who was dressed as a doctor tried to kill us, because of his outfit it allowed him to get close and apparently just before he came into the room he killed the two men standing guard outside the room."

Deidara heard Tobi give a silent gasp of terror behind him. "H-How did they die?"

Deidara's face was grim. "Chances are you'll find out soon enough, Sasori Danna and the others chased after him but I don't know if they're alright or not."

"Ok that's enough you two, from here on out stay quiet and keep close we can't afford to screw up."

The trio continued down the hall looking in each and every room they passed. So far it seemed that every room they passed was unoccupied.

"S-Sempai." Tobi whispered tugging on Deidara's sleeve.

"What, un?"

"I-I think I saw something." Tobi said pointing down the hall, and sure enough when the two police officers had turned their heads one of the doors down the hallway had closed shut with a light 'click'.

"Let's move." Konan ordered.

"Right, Tobi, un, stay here if you see anything yell understood?" Deidara could tell that his friend was scared, it pained Deidara to know he had to leave him behind even if it was only to protect him.

"Here take this." Deidara then reached into his police belt and pulled something out, putting it in Tobi's hand.

"Pepper spray?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but I can't give you a gun. I want you to use this only if you have to okay, un?"

"Y-Yes Sempai."

Deidara nodded, quickly catching up to Konan who was waiting for the blonde. Deidara had hidden Tobi behind a set of chairs, sad that that was the best he could do for his friend at the moment.

Once they were close enough Konan signaled for Deidara to stand on the other side of the door, both took up defensive positions prepared for the worst. Konan began the countdown 3…..Deidara took hold of the door handle. 2…..he placed his finger on the trigger 1...they moved. Deidara swung the door open.

"FREEZE NOBODY MOVE!"

"OH MY GOD!" Inside the room wasn't the fake doctor they were looking for but an elderly woman of about 70 or 80 years dressed in nothing more than slippers and a standard hospital gown. "What are you doing in my room?" She demanded.

Deidara didn't know what to do, thankfully he didn't have to.

"Sorry ma'am." Konan spoke up. "We're with the Konoha police force and were doing a routine sweep of the floor.

"So you just come bursting into my room?" The elderly woman questioned.

"Sorry, that was a mistake on our part, please relax and go back to sleep I assure you that everything is just fine." And with that Konan ushered Deidara out into the hallway and close the door.

"That was embarrassing, un." Deidara spoke up.

"Yeah but can you believe that that's not the first time something like that has happened to me?"

"What burst into and old woman's hospital room in the middle of the night looking for a murder suspect, un?"

"Yep."

"SEMPAI!"

"TOBI!" Without thinking Deidara had started running Konan close behind. When they arrive they found a nearly hysteric Tobi kneeling on the floor leaning over something. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a body…with red hair.

"SASORI DANNA!" Deidara dropped down to his knees next to the barely conscious man. "Sasori Danna please speak to me, un!" Deidara cried shaking the man's shoulder.

"Ouch Deidara let up a little will you I'm alright." Sasori growled sitting up rubbing his shoulder.

"Sasori what happened did you catch that man?" Konan asked looking everywhere but at the redhead. Until they caught the suspect they were still in danger out in the open.

"We almost had him, we managed to chase him into a dead end but then out of nowhere he starts laughing, and let me tell you this was the type of laugh evil scientists make in horror movies. Hidan said 'what so funny?' but the guy just kept laughing. He said 'So if you're down here whose looking after your friends?' Kisame started to make a mad dash toward Itachi's recovery room but when I tried to stop him the guy jumped out a freaking window!"

"What floor were you on, un?"

"We'd chased him down to the second floor but still a drop like could still cause some serious damage."

"Did he make it?" Konan asked.

"That's just the thing I don't know, when I looked out the window he was gone, nowhere to be found and I know he wasn't hanging on a ledge because the building was so thin there wasn't any place that he could've grabbed onto."

"Alright now where are Kisame and Hidan?"

"After we'd discovered that the guy was gone we split up to check on you guys. Kisame and Hidan went to find Itachi and I came here, so what's going on? You guys alright?"

"Yeah, un, we'd been patrolling right before you came we ran into an old ladies room nearly scared her to death although I'd say she was about to keel over any moment, un."

"Ha is that so?" Sasori chuckled.

"Sasori Danna why were you on the floor, un." Deidara asked once the redhead had climbed to his feet.

"Ummm…I was…surprised." Sasori scratched the back on his head.

Deidara leaned closer, he could tell something was off about the redhead but the hallway they were in was so barely lit he was having a hard time seeing. "Sasori Danna why are your eyes all red, un?"

Sasori sighed. "Deidara on what planet is it a good idea to give Tobi pepper spray?"

"Tobi you pepper sprayed Danna?"

"S-Sorry Sempai, h-he just came out of nowhere and I just moved without thinking. I'm so sorry Sasori, please don't be mad at Tobi." The young boy whimpered.

"It's ok Tobi, but please understand that this stuff is not your average pepper spray, this is the kind of stuff police officers carry, and if you get a good enough shot then you can permanently blind someone."

"Sasori Danna why aren't you rolling around in pain right now, un?"

"Because brat, your friend there has a weak ass shot and thankfully only got a little bit on me."

"Once again I apologize I really didn't know it was you."

"Its fine really just give that back to Deidara before someone gets hurt."

"Sasori Danna don't blame Tobi, I gave it to him so he could protect himself, un." Deidara said pocketing the little black canister.

"Look it doesn't matter whose fault it was, we just need to keep moving, if that guy is gone then we should head back to the room to check on Pein and Zetsu." Konan ordered heading in the direction of the room.

"Hey Danna what's with that look on your face, un?" Deidara asked walking next to the redhead.

"Hmm? I'm just thinking about something you said, you mentioned how you ran into an old ladies room?"

"He he, yeah she was ticked but thankfully Konan covered it, un."

"Shit!" Sasori took off running, Deidara was quick to chase after him catching up in less than a second.

"Sasori Danna what's wrong, un?" Deidara huffed.

"There shouldn't be anyone else on this floor, when I talked to the nurses at the front desk earlier they said that a room was being prepared on this floor for our guys and we'd have the whole place to ourselves."

Deidara gasped. "Are you saying that that old lady was working with that fake doctor?"

"I don't think that was an old lady Deidara, show me where her room was."

"Right over here, un." When they approached the door they didn't wait, they went right through guns at the ready. The place was completely empty.

"Are you sure this was the right room?" Sasori said checking the bathroom to make sure no one was hiding in there.

"Positive, un, I remember because it's 3 doors down from Pein and Zetsu's room."

"…..DAMMIT!" They ran out of the room hoping that they weren't too late, when they got to their room they breathed a sigh of relief. Konan, Tobi, Pein, and Zetsu were all inside, all ok, and all very tense.

"Did you fine anything?" Konan asked.

"No nothing, the room looked like it hadn't been touched in days." Sasori said putting his gun away, although he made sure to keep on hand on his gun holster just in case.

"What now?" Zetsu asked, Tobi had gone to sit on his bed and the green haired man now had both his arms wrapped firmly around the Uchiha's waist keeping him close to his own body.

"I don't know, the best thing we can down now is to just wait and stand guard till morning, which isn't for another few hours." Konan said.

"Well we can't all stay here, if the entire Akatsuki is half asleep from a night of no rest then we'd be in trouble from anyone wishing to do us harm." Hidan said coming into the room.

"He has a point, un."

"Alright this is what we'll do Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan you'll all go home get some rest. Kisame and I'll stay here and keep an eye on the others. Tobi you'll have to leave to, you're not specially trained it's too dangerous for you here."

"Konan I don't think that that's a good idea, not about the Tobi part he should go, but you can't stay here you look like you're about to drop any second." Pein said gesturing to the woman's light swaying.

"Pein I'm perfectly fine and am fully capable to staying awake should another attack occur."

"Now listen to what you just said, right there and think about this sure you'll be able to stay away but will you have the energy to fight off an attacker?"Konan was stuck she knew Pein was right, by staying here she would be endangering the one she loved.

"I'll stay, un."

"You'll do no such thing brat, you've gotten even less sleep than Chief Konan you're not in any condition to stand guard and fight and that's final."

"But-"

"No buts." Sasori snapped. "I'm staying, I managed to take a nap earlier today so I'll be good till morning."

"Sasori are you sure?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, besides Kisame's staying he's not about to leave Itachi alone after all this, plus I've already phoned in the bodies which will be taken care of and replaced shortly."

Deidara was a little shocked to hear Sasori taking like this, acting as if those men who had died were nothing more than mere toys that got thrown away once their child grew bored with them.

Konan yawned, Pein smirked. "Alright guys hurry up and go we all need to get some sleep."

"Yes sir." The others responded filing out one by one, Tobi gave Zetsu a quick good bye kiss on the cheek and left following the others. So now it was only Sasori and Deidara (And of course Pein and Zetsu) who remained.

"I'll be back bright and early to relieve you of your post, un." The blonde smiled.

"Don't worry about it I'll be fine." Sasori frowned.

"Still, un, good night Danna." Deidara smiled as he left the room.

Sasori couldn't help but smiled, that was until he heard Hidan's voice calling out to the blonde.

"Hey Dei want me to give you a ride back on my bike?" Sasori mentally cursed himself, he had been the one to drive Deidara over and with Kisame staying to look after Itachi he'd have no choice but to ride back with Hidan on that damn 2 wheeler. Deidara had said so himself that he didn't like riding on that thing. _Damn._

"…S-Sure, un." He heard Deidara stutter. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

It was Pein's voice that finally snapped the redhead out of his thought. "Sasori would you please stop hitting your head against the wall?" Sasori stopped moving lifting one hand he gently felt his forehead, and winced. He hadn't even realized what he was doing. _Great just great! Now I'm going to have a giant burse right smack in the middle of my forehead, perfect!_

"Hey Sasori are you alright? You look upset."

"I'm fine Zetsu, just try to get some rest I'm sure Konan's going to want to talk come morning and we'll need you up and working to get everything we need."

"Don't try changing the subject." Pein frowned. "I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong…its Deidara isn't it?"

"…What would make you think a crazy thought like that?" Sasori rushed failing miserably at keeping his cool.

"Sasori I'm tired not stupid, I really don't feel like fighting you right now so either you tell me what's up or I'm breaking out the Christmas party video."

"What the hell is with you people and using that damn video against me?"

"Doesn't matter, start talking."

"I really hate you guys." Sasori sighed, sitting down trying to get comfortable this was gonna take awhile.

"Wow so they were right there kissing?" Zetsu asked.

Sasori nodded.

"Damn man that really sucks."

"Tell me about it." Sasori said rolling his eyes at the green haired man, he closed his eyes only to open them a second later shaking his head trying to stay awake, he still had at least 4 hours to go before someone came to relieve him of his post, with his luck it would no doubt be Deidara.

"Sasori why don't you try getting some sleep?" Pein asked concerned.

"Because you're the one who's supposed to be sleeping not me, I'm fine I can hold out for a few more hours."

"That I highly doubt." Zetsu murmured.

"No one asked you!" Sasori snapped.

"See Sasori you're tired and you're starting to get crabby (more so than usual) get some sleep we'll be fine the new guards are here they're far better trained than the last ones."

"That doesn't mean they can fight off whatever threat may appear." Sasori groaned shaking his head.

"And at this point neither can you. Come on this isn't good for you health."

"I keep telling you…I'm…fine…"

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Good morning, un." Deidara chirped, walking up to the room's door smiling at the two guards who stood on either side of it. He started reaching for the doors handle but a rough hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"State your name and business." One guard ordered his face stern and well trained.

Deidara nodded reaching for his badge.

"Freeze!" They shouted already reaching for their guns.

"Whoa relax, un! I'm just reaching for my police badge!" Deidara said raising his hands above his head. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come dressed in normal clothes rather than his Akatsuki uniform.

"Well if you're telling the truth then you'll have no problem if we search you?" One of the guards questioned.

"That won't be necessary gentlemen."

"Chief Konan you're looking well this morning, un." Indeed she did, it appeared as though she'd actually managed to get a decent night's sleep. Her hair was back up into her signature bun along with her long lost rose pinned securely into it. She was dressed casual a pair of jeans and a deep blue sleeveless turtle neck sweater.

"Deidara why are you standing out here?"

"I went to show these guys my badge but…" Deidara trailed off gesturing to his current position.

"Boys its fine he's a member of my team, please step aside we're going through now." The guards didn't hesitate they knew who she was and they weren't about to disobey an order from her. (Mainly because I don't feel like writing a scene where she kicks their butts for disobeying orders b/c then there would be all sorts of unnecessary trouble and blah blah blah…)

Once the door was closed behind them Konan make her way over to the windows pulling back the massive curtains allowing the sun to shine through. Deidara looked around, still marveling at how huge and extravagant the place looked. Apparently sometime during the night Itachi had been brought into the room and of course Kisame followed, so now he, Itachi, Pein, and Zetsu were all still sleeping, Deidara wished Konan luck Pein's snoring sounded like a chain saw ripping through metal.

"He doesn't always snore like that." Konan said walking up to Pein's bed pulling the covers tighter around the man.

"What, un?"

"It's really strange but he only snores when his piercings are out, they do something so his sinuses but hey I'm not complaining they help me get my beauty sleep."

"Not that you need any, un."

"Exactly." Konan laughed Deidara joining in.

An annoyed sounding grumble from the corner drew the blonde's eye. There in one of the hard wooden chairs sat the redhead his arms crossed in what looked to be an uncomfortable sleep.

Deidara walked over amazed at how he could seem so peaceful but still look so tense. Just then the redheads lips twitched, moving as if he were talking, Deidara leaned in closer curious as to what the redhead was saying. "Deidara…" Said blonde felt his heart skip a beat. _There is no way he just._ "Deidara…" Deidara was stunned Sasori was dreaming about him! He was so in shock that he didn't even realize how close their faces were until a pair of deep brown eyes snapped open.

"What the hell?" Sasori yelled his cries waking up the others.

"What's going on?" Kisame yelled jumping up.

"Brat what the hell were you doing?" Sasori demanded his hand pressed tight against his chest feeling his heart as it threatened to beat out of his chest.

"S-Sorry Sasori D-Danna I was just…"

"Would you guys please shut up, some of us are trying to sleep over here." Zetsu growled turning over in his bed.

"Sorry Zetsu but you guys have to wake up." Konan said lightly shaking Pein trying to wake him up. Groaning Peins eyes opened, seconds later a large smiled graced his face once he saw the face before him. "Good morning my dear fiancé." Konan smiled.

"Good morning to you too." Pein then lifted up his hand bringing it around the back of Konan neck bringing her face close enough so as to lay a gentle kiss upon her lips. "A very good morning indeed." He hummed.

"Kisame would you mind waking Itachi up?" Konan asked as she helped Pein to sit up.

"Are you sure I can't let him sleep just a little longer?" Kisame said a peaceful look on his face as he watched Itachi sleep.

"Sorry Kisame but we need to talk, that includes Itachi."

"…Fine." Kisame grumbled he leaned down whispering into Itachi's ear. "Wake up my angel."

"Eeerrfff." The weasel grumbled.

Kisame chuckled. "Come Itachi it's time to open your eyes." And open them he did, his eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed affectively startling the shark.

"Itachi are you alright?" Kisame clutching his chest just as Sasori was moments ago.

"Kisame where's Konan I have to talk with her right away!" Itachi words came out rushed as if he only had second to say what he needed to.

"Itachi I'm right here what's wrong?" She asked.

"One of the men from last night he got away, when I tried to chase after him I was gun down. He was carrying a large bag and I'm positive that it held more of that substance that we've been studying. (Aka: The stuff Sasori and Deidara discovered on the blondes first day)

"What would make you say that?" Konan said furrowing her brow.

"I…I can't remember much, but I do remember that when Pein and I pulled up to the scene there were a few men standing around the trunk of a car they appeared to be arguing, two bags were on the ground next to them, we walked up and asked what was going on. At first they were very corporative but then when I ask about the bags they became evasive and the next thing I knew I'm on the other side of the police cruiser and bullets are flying everywhere."

"You were hit from behind." Pein spoke up.

"What by whom?" Kisame inquired furious that his love had been the victim of a low cheap shot.

"The same man who managed to get away. Apparently him and a group of men suck up behind us and hit you on the back of your head, I saw them at the last second and dodged their attack on me allowing myself to remain alert and drag you around the side of the car seconds before they started firing."

"But that doesn't explain how you know what was in the bag." Sasori yawned running a hand through his messy red hair.

"When we started to return fire one of our shots hit a bag and the thing exploded. At first I thought it was just cocaine but I've studied enough illegal substances to know that that stuff was too heavy to be crack. It came down almost instantly after being sent into the air, anything else would have first formed a cloud and would have taken at least double that time to settle.

"Are you sure?" Konan inquired.

"Absolutely there's no mistaking it, I studied the other substance shortly after it was brought in, Sasori was right that stuff isn't drugs but until I got a look at that sample it was something I'd never seen before."

"Can any of you describe the man who got away, Zetsu?"

"I was trapped in my cruiser the whole time I didn't really see anyone until it was all over."

"Ok what about you Pein, Itachi?"

"All I saw of the guy was that he had long bright silver hair." Pein said.

"It was too dark and the guy made sure to stay hidden behind the others." Itachi said.

"That didn't stop the guy from firing a few rounds at my car." Zetsu grumbled.

"I thought you said you didn't see anything, un?" Deidara questioned.

"When I drove up I saw Itachi and Pein stuck on the side of their cruiser a near dozen men firing at them, as I explained earlier I tried to get out and help but there was one guy standing in the far back behind their car, which must've been the guy you're talking about, he yelled to his buddies and all hell broke loose."

"And your certain he had the one of the bag when he escaped?" Konan said.

"Yes, and we're hoping that the police were able to acquire at decent amount of the substance that exploded, it we can get a conformation then we may be one step closer to finding out what the hell is going on."

"Ok so long story short, un, it's possible that the stuff Sasori Danna and I brought in is connected to this shooting which we have reason to believe was not an accident and was in fact meant to possibly kill Akatsuki members?"

"That about sums it up yeah."

"Who could be behind this? Is it that Orochimaru guy, un?"

"No brat, that man is all about stealth he had marksmen skills that rivaled even Pein and Konan's. He always got the job done quick and without hesitation…or mercy. When he was one our side he was on hell of an officer but now I guarantee you first chance I get I'm going to rip that fucking bastards head off." Sasori's hands were balled up into fists, his whole frame was shaking in anger.

"Sasori Danna you should calm down." Deidara said putting a hand on the man's shoulder only for it to be roughly shaken off.

"Don't touch me!" The redhead snapped startling everyone including the blonde.

Sasori's whole frame was shaking, his eyes were closed in deep concentration as he tried to regain his composure. "Please excuse me." He said semi-calmly walking about of the room.

_Danna?_ "Deidara maybe you should go after him." Kisame suggested, although his eyes were on Itachi IV making sure the thing was in properly (ha-ha doctor shark)

"May I, un?" Deidara asked looking at Konan, she simply nodded and then the blonde was running, hoping to catch his partner before he could disappear. Deidara rounded the corner to the hallway where the elevators were and sure enough he saw a head of red entering said elevator.

"Wait, un!" But it was too late the doors had already closed. "Dammit!" Deidara looked at the number above the elevator as they slowly counted down. It finally stopped at the third floor.

_Why would he go there_? But he didn't stop long to think about it, he made a break for the stairs, all but flying down them until he reached the third floor landing. He burst through startling the hell out of some passing nurses causing one of them to drop the pile of folders she'd been carrying.

"S-Sorry about that, un." Deidara said bending down to help her pick them up.

"It's ok." She smiled she had long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, her bangs covered half her face like Deidara's only it covered the other half.

"There you go." Deidara said handing her the now neat stack of papers.

"Thanks, hey weren't you in here the other night when everything was all crazy?" She asked.

"Yeah, un, I recognize you as one of the nurses who helped to get my friend out of that mess and into surgery."

"It was no problem I'm glad you're friends going be ok."

"Thanks." Deidara smiled.

"Umm, weren't you headed somewhere?" She asked.

"Oh crap, un! It's probably too late anyway he got off on this floor and judging by how many people are here then I'll never be able to find him." Deidara sighed shoulders slumping in defeat.

"This is the floor where most of the hospitals long term patients stay, a lot of the people who come here visit quite frequently if you describe him I may be able to help you." She smiled setting down her pile of folders on a nearby counter.

"Really, that would be great, un!" Deidara beamed. "He a little taller than me with short bright red hair."

"Wait are you talking about that other police officer who with you last night?" She asked a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

"Yeah do you know him, un?"

"Sort of he comes in about once a week to visit one of the patience here, he never stays long usually just an hour he never talks to anyone and no one really talks to him."

"That sound like him." Deidara smiled.

"I haven't seen him today but if you want I can tell you where the room he always visits is."

"That would be great!"

"Alright its room 213 but I'll tell you now there's a reason that he only stays for an hour, the patient in there isn't exactly pleasant." She warned.

"I'll be fine, thanks for the help, un." Deidara said walking away.

"Um sir, it's the other way."

"…Right, un." Deidara quickly turned around blushing as the nurses' two friends giggled beside their blonde friend Deidara recognized one of them as the pink haired nurse from the night before.

"I'm Ino by the way." The blonde nurse smiled sticking out her hand.

"Deidara, it was nice meeting you, un." Deidara shook her hand not really noticing the blush that came over her face. "I'll be going now." Deidara smiled taking off in the correct direction. Just barely hearing how two of the nurses started squealing when they thought he was out of hearing distance.

"Oh man that guy was hot!"

"Sakura quiet down! Do you want him to hear us." Ino shushed.

"I'm sorry but did you not _see_ him! His redheaded friend isn't bad either and they're both cops they can protect me anytime." The nurse named Sakura said fanning herself with a piece of paper.

"Is that why you're always taking care of the patient he visits, so you'll get to see him?" The third friend asked her pale blue eyes wide.

"Of course, that old woman is mean as hell if weren't for the fact that her grandson is f-ing gorgeous then I wouldn't even set foot in that room."

"Sakura you really shouldn't talk like that it's bad enough that no one beside him ever visits her, I think she's just lonely."

"Still maybe one day I'll be able to make nice with the old bat and she'll want to introduce me to her grandson."

_Hmm so the person in that room is Sasori Danna's grandmother?_ Deidara thought continuing down the hall counting the room numbers as he got closer. 207…209…211…213 here we go. Deidara opened the door, inside there was an elderly woman toying with what looked like a small puppet. She looked up upon the doors opening.

"Who are you, my lunch isn't supposed to be here for another hour." She questioned looking the blonde up and down.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you, my names Deidara Iwa, I work with your grandson."

"Ahhh, so you're the blonde brat that my grandson is always talking about."

"Sasori Danna talks about me, un?" Deidara asked not to happy about the 'brat' part.

"Yep, on the few days that he's here he's always saying how his new partner is a hyperactive kid that never leaves him alone."

"Really, un?" Deidara said feeling a little discouraged.

"Yeah but he's also always saying how you're a good kid, you stand by your beliefs don't let anyone tell you others wise, let me guess you don't think art is eternal?"

"Nope to me true art is fleeting, here in an instant and then gone without a trace allowing only those who were lucky enough to see it to remember it, un."

"Ha-ha I like the way you think boy, here pull up a chair." She said pointing to one in the corner.

"I don't know, un, I really should-"

"I'll tell you what else he's said about you."

"Maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt." Deidara said grabbing the chair and pulling it up to the old woman's bed.

"By the way I'm Chiyo."

For the next hour they talked about Sasori and their own ideas of art. Laughing at how stubborn the redhead could be when it came to his art, Chiyo even revealed how it was her that first got Sasori into puppetry.

"Wow so Sasori Danna was only 6 when you taught him how to make puppets, un?" (I don't know how old he was in the anime so just work with me people)

"Yep, he really took to it, he was gifted right from the start."

"It's weird to hear about Sasori Danna as a kid, he never talks about his past, un."

"Well lad I know he won't be happy about me telling you this but his childhood wasn't exactly a happy one, he was always alone, had little to no friends and was just all around quiet."

"What about his parent what did they do, un?"

"I'm sorry but that I cannot speak of them, if my grandson wanted you to know about them he would've told you himself. I can already see his face turning red if he ever knew I'd told you all that I already have."

"Then maybe I should go, un, I wouldn't want you getting yelled at because of me."

"Oh relax boy you needn't worry about me, now you on the other hand…"

"What, un?"

"Brat what the hell are you doing here?" Deidara's entire body froze, there was no mistaking that voice and boy did it sound pissed.

"H-Hey Sasori Danna I finally found you, un." Deidara gave a nervous chuckle praying to Jashin that Sasori wouldn't kill him.

"Found me? Brat I'm the one who goes back to the room only to have Konan tell me that you went looking for me and haven't returned. So for the past half hour I've been wandering all over this place trying to find you and you've been here the whole time?"

"Pretty much yeah, un." Deidara said shrinking back into his seat.

"Would you relax scorpling, Deidara's only been chatting-"

"Don't call me that! Brat we're leaving now!"

"Sasori Danna you shouldn't raise your voice in the presents of your grandmother." Deidara stood walking up the redhead daring him on.

"I'LL RAISE MY VOICE WHEREEVER I WANT TO!"

SLAP

Sasori stood in awe, Deidara did not just….

"No Sasori, not while you're here, not only are you before your grandmother but you're in a hospital there are people trying to sleep and people trying to work. Either keep your voice down or I'll be forced to escort you from the premises."

Sasori smirked _Holy crap the kids serious, I'm actually proud._ "My apologies grandmother, Deidara. I was out of line, now if you'll excuse us Deidara and I have to go our boss needs to speak with us." Sasori then grabbed the blonde's wrist pulling affectively pulling him out of the room.

"Goodbye Sasori." Chiyo nodded not seeming affected at all by his little outburst or Deidara's retaliation.

"Sasori Danna where'd you go, un?" Deidara asked once the redhead released him, allowing him to walk on his own.

"Nowhere important, but what is important is why you followed me."

"Umm, Konan told me too, un." Deidara lied walking into the elevators the second the doors opened. There was no one else there as the redhead came in after him, pressing the button for their floor and then turning to face Deidara.

"Brat don't think you can fool me, I know full well you're lying." Sasori moved closer effectively trapping the blonde in the corner.

"S-Sasori Danna, I-I can't move, un." Deidara said feeling his heartbeat kick into overdrive.

"Good, then I'll be able to get my answer. Why did you chase after me and why did you lie earlier?"

"B-Because…" _What is with this elevator? Hurry up already!_

"I'm waiting." Sasori frowned taking another step closer.

Deidara stopped breathing, Sasori's chest was now pressed up against his. A red eyebrow rose as he felt the blonde's heartbeat. _He knows! He can feel my heartbeat and now he knows! I-I don't know what to do I-I can't…_The blonde's world went black.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Eugh, my head." Deidara groaned opening his eyes.

"Bout time you woke up." A voice said, it was familiar but it wasn't what he'd hoped.

"Itachi how long have I been out, un?" Deidara said sitting up from the couch he was on.

"Hmm, let's see. Sasori brought you in here about 4 hours ago, you were unconscious and he was carrying you."

"4 HOURS?" Deidara yelled jumping up, only to fall back down after he fell victim to one major head rush.

"Itachi don't torture the poor kid." Kisame said fluffing the weasel's pillow.

"Kisame would you please stop that I keep telling you I'm fine." Itachi sighed, apparently they'd had this argument before.

"I'm just trying to make sure you're comfortable." Kisame said seeming determined to make the pillow a perfect 90 degree angle.

"And I'm just trying to stay sane while you take playing nurse to whole new levels." Itachi said swatting Kisames' hands away.

"Um excuse me, un but could someone please tell me how long I've been asleep?"

"About 20 minutes." Sasori said his eyes on the TV. Deidara yelped not having noticed that the redhead was sitting right next to him. Instantly the memories of the elevator came flooding back and Deidara blush, unable to believe that he fainted right in front of Sasori.

"Alright now that Deidara's awake we can get down to business." Konan piped up claiming the attention of everyone in the room.

"Deidara as far as we're concerned all evidence is still being analyzed, sadly we won't know anything for another few days and until then we are to wait and stay alert."

"Hopefully by then we'll be back at the station and not trapped in this damn hospital." Pein said adjusting one of his piercings, apparently he'd managed to get them back. (Probably from Konan threatening to beat the crap out of somebody…jk XD)

"So what do we do until then?" Zetsu asked.

Konan seemed to take a deep breath before she spoke. "For now we wait, but I assure you all I won't run and I won't back down. I'll come at this full on and take down anyone in my way. You guys are not only my team mates, you're my family anyone who threatens you threatens me."

"And we all know that that is a _very_ bad idea." Kisame joked rubbing his cheek where his gill-like scars were.

"Could things really be that bad, un? I mean I've only been with you for a few months and you guys kick butt, how strong could our enemy be?"

The room was filled with a quiet silence, Kisame and Pein took the hands of their loved ones, while Sasori studied his faux hand. Deidara longed to comfort the redhead but he stayed still. _Even if he'll never love me, I'll always be there for him, after all it's the least I can do for the one I love._


	14. Chapter 14

The way to your heart Ch.14

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (Time skip one week later) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Deidara! Deidara! They're back! They're back!" Hidan cheered running into the blonde's office. "Hey Deidara did you….hear….me? Awe that's cute!" Deidara was fast asleep, his head resting among the dozens of papers that littered his desk. While Pein had been out of commission the blonde had volunteered to take over some of the pierced mans paper work, not knowing just how many hundreds of files there actually were. So now Deidara was staying up hours into the night trying to get them all done. Pein offered to pass the work onto someone else but the blonde wouldn't hear of it, claiming he was just fine but now this was the scene anyone would see when they saw him, passed out where ever he sat, worn out from the nights with little to no sleep.

"Hidan would you shut up!" Sasori hissed going through his own mountain of paper work, Unknown to the blonde whenever Deidara would fall asleep Sasori would always sneak a few dozen papers trying to help his partner by keeping his work load to a minimum.

"Ok Sasori geez I was just coming to tell Deidara that Pein, Zetsu, and the others are back."

"They're back?" Deidara shouted standing up not knowing that he had a large black smudge on his visible cheek.

"Yep they just got back, although Itachi still has to stay over for a few more days something about the doctors wanting to run a few more tests…." Deidara was already gone, having run out of the room eager to see his friends. Ever since that terrifying night one week earlier the station had been on a 24/7 watch. No one ever had any free time, at all hours a minimum of 2 people had to stay back in order to keep things running. With 3 of their men out of commission, along with the necessity of keeping them under heavy guard only 2 to 3 people were ever even available at a time to stay back and watch the station. Now that Pein and Zetsu were back the others would be back as well, meaning that the nights of sleepless worry were over.

"Hey guys!" Deidara exclaimed running into the front lobby. It seemed like everyone (minus a certain weasel and shark) was there, and it looked as if everyone was ok the only indication that anyone had been hurt was that Pein was now walking with a pair of crutches.

"How was the drive over?" Sasori asked Kakuzu who filled in after the others.

"Uneventful, it was strange not hearing someone go on and on about their god for the first time in a week."

"Ahh fuck you Kakuzu." Hidan huffed. Usually when a pair hung back to watch the station it was Kakuzu and Hidan seeing as neither one of them were very fond of hospitals. Deidara didn't know why but he felt it had something to do with Kakuzu's stitches.

"Sempai!" Tobi cheered glomping his friend (Is there any other way *smile*). Deidara wasn't surprised to see Tobi there, since that first night at the hospital he and Zetsu had been nearly inseparable. Whenever Deidara would go to stand guard (Or hang out because all he really had to do was be in the same room as them, with a big screen TV and room service *wink*) Tobi would always be there, sometimes past the normal visiting hours but Zetsu never seemed to mind in fact whenever Deidara would get there before the boy Zetsu would always ask him if Tobi was planning on coming but then 3 seconds later he would come bounding in through the door a big grin on his face as he gave Deidara a quick hug (or tackle) and then go straight to Zetsu.

"Hey Tobi would you mind getting off Deidara for a second, it looks like he could use some air."

"Ok Zetsu!" Tobi chirped jumping up and running into the green haired mans open arms.

"Ahh feels good to be back." Pein sighed taking a deep breath of the familiar air around him.

Konan's face was stern. "Remember Pein you're to do only desk work until the doctor says otherwise, I don't care if you think you're capable of more, your body has suffered an enormous trauma and still needs time to fully recover."

"Yes mom." Pein chuckled giving the woman a light peck on the cheek. ^.^

"Hey Zetsu, un." Deidara whispered walking over to the green haired man whose arms were currently wrapped around Tobi's waist.

"What?"

"Why is Pein here? Shouldn't he be at home resting, un?"

"Well…that was the original order the doctor gave him but he was so determined to return to work that Konan managed to 'convince' the man to allow him back as long as he stuck to desk work and to not go into the field until the doctor gave the ok."

"Hmm I see, and what about you, un, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just here to make sure these knuckle heads are ok, I'm going to rest, the doctor says that I'm to get 2 weeks off paid vacation and I'm going to use that time to catch up on my…reading." He smiled his eyes flickering down for just a second to look at the shorter teen in his arms but Deidara saw. He smiled at his friends glad that they had found someone to be with that made them so happy.

"Hey Deidara." Pein said limping over. "How's that paper work coming? Please tell me you didn't do it all by yourself."

"Nope not all of it, Sasori Danna kept stealing some whenever he thought I wasn't looking."

Sasori blinked, he didn't know the blonde knew."Actually brat the only reason I took the papers while you were 'sleeping' was so Pein wouldn't have to worry about all his work being done incorrectly when he finally returned."

Deidara frowned sticking his tongue out in a childish manner, turning his back on the smirking red head.

"Sleeping? That would explain the big black smudge mark on your cheek." Konan pointed out, licking her thumb and rubbing it against the blonde's cheek as a mother would do to her child.

"Ack! Konan, un!" Deidara said pulling away while the others laughed at the scene.

"How many time must I tell you people, it's 'Chief' Konan, I let it slid while we were at the hospital but now fun time is over and it's time to get back to work."

"When was it 'fun time?'" Hidan whispered to Deidara causing a slight chuckle to emanate from the blonde. Sasori caught this, frowning he walked over to the pair taking the blonde by the arm.

"Ok brat enough joking around, Pein may be back but you've still got a lot of work to do."

"Actually Sasori I need to speak with Deidara for a moment." Konan stepped in.

"What about, un?"

"It concerns some new information that we received, that's all I say as for right now, I'll explain it to you in full detail when we get to my office."

"Yes ma'am, un." Deidara followed the woman down the hall, not seeming to notice the nervous glance that Pein gave him.

"Deidara please have a seat." Konan said closing the door behind them.

"Ok, un, what new information did you receive?" Suddenly Konan was in Deidaras face, lifting up his arms, testing his biceps.

"Deidara how flexible are you?" She asked.

"Ugh…Chief Konan why would you need to know that, un?" Deidara squeaked pulling away.

"How long can you hang upside down without passing out?" she said running her fingers through his hair taking a generous amount and piling it on top of his head giving him a nice looking up do.

"Chief Konan, what are you doing?" Deidara exclaimed standing up and backing away from the seemingly crazed woman.

"Deidara how good an actor are you?"

A blonde eyebrow rose. "I don't know why, un?"

"Before we get to into that allow me to explain the situation." Konan sat down at her desk, a complete business aura emanating around her. "Please have a seat." She said gesturing to the chair in front of Deidara.

The blonde eyed the furniture in question warily but did as asked, never once taking his eye off the blue haired woman.

"We weren't able to make a positive ID on the man who got away but we were able to get some information on a man who he might possibly be working with."

"Who, un?"

"We don't have a name but we do have a picture." Konan then slid a small rectangular piece of paper across the desk. Deidara took the paper the man in the photo was young probably no older than 16 or 17, he has short dark colored hair that went just above his chin. His eyes were black, and he looked really familiar, the blonde couldn't quite place where he might have seen him before.

"And how am I supposed to help, un?" Deidara said handing the picture back.

"Well what we have on him in limited, we don't even know for 100% that he is involved. And seeing as our evidence against him is nothing more than a tip we have to be careful and try going to the source directly. That's where you come in."

"Why can't you just bring him in and hand him over to Itachi, un? Isn't he some master interrogator that can get anyone to talk?"

"We can't do that, Itachi is still in the hospital and it's unclear as to when he'll be coming out, we need this taken care of as soon as possible."

"Ok then why can't someone else talk to him, un?"

"Because no one in the normal police force can handle this type of situation and everyone else in the Akasuki is too rough to handle something so delicate."

A blonde eyebrow rose. "Delicate, un?"

Konan sighed. "We only have one shot at this without something strong against him we can't hold him for more than 24 hours, as I said all we have is a tip and if we're unable to find something by then we could very well lose the only suspect we have at the moment."

"Isn't Orochimaru a suspect, un?"

"Ok let me rephrase that, the only suspect we can_ find_ at the moment."

"So what do you want me to do about this guy, un?"

"Well we found out that he's been paying a certain business weekly visits, you're going to go undercover and as a member of this business and get the kid to talk."

"Konan, you're scaring me, exactly what 'business' am I being sent into, un?"

Deidara didn't know if the look on the woman's face was one of excitement or disgust but whatever it was it sent a chill of nerves shooting down the blondes spin. "Deidara I'm going to make this very simple, the name of the business is called 'Pole Cat' and you're-"

"'Pole Cat?' Are you kidding me, un? That's a strip club!" The blonde did not like where this was going.

"Exactly, Deidara in 2 days time you're to go under cover as an exotic dancer."


	15. Chapter 15

The way to your heart Ch.15

Deidara's mind was beyond forming words, he couldn't believe that Konan was making him do this. It was beyond cruelty saved for only those who were sent to the deepest pits of hell once they'd met their demise.

"Alright ma'am I'm done, your hair looks absolutely beautiful." The hairdresser said a cheery smile on her face as she fluffed Deidara's new curls.

"Thank you, un." Deidara said standing up. He didn't even bother to correct the woman about his gender, it was bad enough that Konan had made him come to a saloon into order to prepare for the 'mission'. Yep he was actually going to do it, he was going to go under cover as an exotic dancer or in other words a…stripper, ugh he shivered at the thought. He still couldn't believe that Konan had managed to get him to agree to this.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(YAY! Flash back time!)

"'_Pole Cat?' Are you kidding me, un? That's a strip club!" The blonde did not like where this was going. _

"_Exactly, Deidara in 2 days time you're to go under cover as an exotic dancer." _

"Could you please repeat that, un?" There was no way he heard the woman correctly.

"Deidara in 48 hours you're going under cover as an exotic dancer."

*pause* 3….2…..1….."Absolutely not!" There was no way in hell he was going to do something like that.

"Sorry Deidara but this is a direct order you don't have choice." Deidara couldn't believe it, she wasn't kidding! She really expected him to go under cover as a….a….a stripper!

"No offence Chief Konan but you seem to have over looked something very important." Deidara growled.

"Hmm, what's that?" Konan asked confused.

"How about the fact that I'm a guy!" Deidara was so mad he left out the 'un'.

"Oh I'm well aware of that and I know a way we can fix it."

Deidara almost didn't ask. "…What?"

Konan smiled evilly. "Three words…tuck and tap."

Deidara's mind went blank she expected him to…his head slumped forward hiding his face behind his hair. "I'm sorry Chief Konan but I can't accept this order, I refuse, do what you want to me but I'm not doing this I just won't."

"Well I'm very sorry you feel that way." Konan's voice was light, Deidara's head shot up in surprise he'd expected her to yell at him but right now she just seemed…happy?

"Why, un?" Deidara's stomach twisted this was way too easy.

"Well you see you're the only one qualified for this type of job, it has to be someone who's strong but feminine, I can't do it because I have to lead this mission and I can't do that if I have to focus on not revealing who I am to the suspect, and seeing as you're the only other one who fits that description you are the best choice. But if you really refuse to do this than I guess I'll just have to go with plan B."

"What's plan B, un?"

"Oh it's quite simple really I'll just have to send someone else but not as a stripper no that wouldn't be as effective as if it were you. What will have to happen is someone will wait for the suspect to arrive and then simply take them off to the side and talk to them."

Deidara could tell there was more to it than that. "What are the risks, un?" the blonde said getting right to the point.

Konan tilted her head back, putting a finger to her lips a thoughtful look on her face. "Risks? Hmm well let's see, we have strong reason to believe this person is heavily armed and dangerous, if you're replacement were to be revealed as a cop then they could very well be killed or seriously maimed." She smiled, acting all cherry as if they were at some sort of garden party. "But don't worry I'm sure Sasori will be fine."

"Danna! Why would you send him?" his heart was beating a mile a minute at the thought of the red head in such danger.

"Oh there's really no need to worry he's been in tougher situations besides he volunteered, he said that if you refused then he would gladly accept taking over plan B."

"Does he know the risks, un?" Deidara said standing up, putting both hands on the desk as he leaned towards his blue haired boss.

"Of course, he knows full well that he could be killed but he didn't want you to feel pressured, he didn't want you thinking that your role was the only way this could be done. He wanted you to know you have options."

"And you agreed, un?"

"Well yes I couldn't turn him down when his request may very well be the only way to finishing this mission."

"I'll do it."

"Hmm what's that?" Konan asked the shadow of a smile on her face.

The blondes voice was light, almost a whisper "I said I'll do it, un, just don't send Sasori Danna on a potential suicide mission, please."

"Excellent!" Konan cheered clapping her hands together. "We'll begin preparation at once, first we'll get you fitted for you outfit and then we'll take you to get your hair done, oh it might be a good idea for you to shave you legs, can't have you all hairy when your climbing all over the suspect."

"Wait! What? Climbing!"

"Of course you're going to have be alone with the suspect and the only way to do that is to offer a personal lap dance."

"Ok but do I actually have to do it, un? Can't I just take him into a private room and tie the little sucker up?"

"Tie him up? Rather kinky but yes that does seem like a good idea, should things go wrong he won't be able to escape before back up can arrive."

"I didn't mean that literally, un." The blonde sighed in defeat she was really going to go through with this.

"Well now you are, that's actually a very good idea, it will be safer for you and your partners."

"Partner(s), un? You mean someone else is going to be there with me?"

"Of course you didn't think we would've sent you in without backup did you? They'll be part of the audience blending in so as to keep a better eye on things."

"Who is it, un?"

"Well let's see, you'll be needing people who you work well with, hmmm….I'll send Hidan, and…Sasori. Of course the rest of the team will be there but those 2 are the only one's who'll be inside with you." Deidara hadn't even heard that last part the second she said the red heads name his legs gave out sending him back wards into his chair.

"Sasori Danna is going to be there as I'm dressed as a stripper, un?" The blonde said lacing his finger into his hair as a major headache threatened to make an appearance.

"Well yes of course, he's your partner, someone you work well with so he's a natural choice."

Deidara frowned, he was _sooo_ going to get her back for this.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

The blonde was still thinking of ways to get the blue haired woman back, even as he walked into the front waiting room of the salon and saw her sitting there a big grin plastered on her face he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he poured yellow hair dye into her shampoo. They had a small locker room back at the station where they could clean themselves up after a long day of patrol, it was only a matter of cracking the combination on her locker.

"Oh Dei you look so pretty!" She squealed marveling at the long golden curls.

"Thanks can we go now, un?" The blonde grumbled.

"Of course we just have to make one small step by the station to pick up your clothes and then it's off to the club."

"Whoopee, un." The blonde said rolling his eyes. The past two days Deidara had done nothing but prepare of the mission. Every second he was either stretching or practicing moves. They put a freaking pole in the training room and brought in a professional dancer all to make sure he was ready in time. It's a good thing that he already had really good upper body strength he couldn't believe how sore his arms were the women (or men) who do this for a living must be freaking strong!

"Ok Deidara we're here." Konan sand pulling into the stations parking lot. The entire time Deidara had been miserable about playing a stripper Konan had been nothing but sunshine and rainbows, any respect the blonde had for the woman was now officially gone.

Zetsu was waiting for them when they walked through the front door, Deidara owed the green haired man big time. He'd been a real help with the blondes self confidence, he'd taken time out of his vacation to give him tips on how to maintain character, telling him that even if he thought the mission was going nowhere he just had to push forward and keep at it. He even went as far as telling Deidara some of his more embarrassing undercover missions. Deidara was in tears the whole time Zetsu was telling him about when he'd gone undercover in a nudist's colony where it was crucial he blend in, so to hide his black and white skin he wore a very strong concealer…and nothing else. XD

"Ok Deidara just remember what I told you, stay focused don't look at the other faces in the audience, find the target and keep your eyes on him. Your goal is to get him alone and to do that you're going to have to show interest, try to get a little flirty and if it turns out that this guys is a handys perv then…all I can say is act like you like it. You're outfit comes with equipment to restrain him and the second you do start trying to get information out of him."

"Alright ,un." Deidara sighed he headed straight into his office prying Sasori wasn't there. Deidara looked around the corner letting out a sigh of relief the room was empty. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his back pack, inside was his…outfit.

"So Deidara before you go I have one last thing for you." Konan said a small shoes sized box in her hands.

"What, un." Deidara was tired of her little surprises, first was the outfit, second was the pole dancing lessons, and then third was the trip to the salon. He really didn't know how much more he could take.

"It's very simple, they're just something to help complete the outfit."

"Fine just give it to me, un." Deidara said holding out his hand. He opened the lid, and immediately closed it. "Really?"

"Yep, it will make everything more….convincing." Konan smiled.

"…Fine." With a sigh and a frown Deidara shoved the box inside his back pack there was no point arguing with the woman he'd never win.

"Actually it would be better if you were to put it on before you left."

"Isn't it bad enough that I'll be wearing it later do I have to put it on _right_ now, un?"

"Yep."

"Damn, ok but get out first." Deidara said ushering the woman out and closing the door behind her.

Several minutes later the door reopened. "Well did you…put…it…on. Wow their bigger than I thought."

"Hey Dei are you ready to go Sasori is throwing a Jashin damned fit about being kept…waiting….holy shit!"

"Thanks Hidan, un." Deidara frowned crossing his arms over his newly formed chest. Yes Konan did indeed give Deidara fake boobs, and they shaped nicely though the black t-shirt he was wearing.

"Damn Deidara you finally look like a girl with a chest now." Hidan laughed. "Ow! Geez you didn't have to hit so hard." Hidan whined rubbing his shoulder where'd Konan had hit him.

"For the last freaking time its 'Chief' Konan, now hurry up and get your butt in the car you said Sasori is waiting well get moving!"

"Yes ma'am!" Hidan saluted. He walked over to the door where he then turned around a big grin on his face. "Ladies first." He said with a bow.

"Hidan shut up, un." Deidara growled walking out into the hall.

"Oh I'm sorry _Miss._ Iwa I didn't mean to offend you."

"You're pushing your luck, un."

"Fine fine, I was only kidding there's no need to get you panties in a knot or have you put those on yet?"

"THAT'S IT!" Deidara ran after the laughing zealot fully prepared to beat the crap out of him. Hidan ran out of the building not paying attention to where he was going until it was too late, his foot stepped in a pot hole causing him to fall face first. Seconds later Deidara followed not having enough time to react and get out of the way. Deidara landed right on top of Hidan with a loud 'oaf'.

"You alright?" Hidan mumbled looking up at the groaning blonde.

"Yeah, un what about you?" Deidara said sitting up and dusting himself off.

"I'm fine I think there was just enough cushion in your shirt to soften the blow."

"Hidan I swear I'm gonna-"

An intimidating shadow fell over the two. "Is there something I can help you with?" Sasori said his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"No!" Deidara said quickly. "No, Hidan just tripped and I didn't see so I fell to but we're both ok."

"Yeah Deidara's extra padding save us." Said blonde gave the silver haired man a light punch on the shoulder. "Ow!" Well he thought it was light.

"Enough with the goofing off it's time to go we have to arrive first and set up then when the others come to survey the outside everything thing will be ready."

"Alright alright we're moving, we're moving I swear even Jashin himself would have more patience than you I bet-" Hidan walked in the direction of the car seeming unaware that no one was really paying attention to him.

"You sure you're alright, we can't have you getting injured before the mission." Sasori said raising one eyebrow at the blonde's appearance but said nothing. Deidara still blushed involuntarily.

"Yeah, I'm fine un let just go." Deidara said walking over to the car and getting in the front passenger's seat. They were taking Sasori's unmarked car because it was the only car other than the cruisers available.

"Would you mind rolling up your window, the wind is messing up my hair."

In the back seat Hidan let out a loud chorus of laughter. Sasori scoffed but did as asked. "You look fine brat." Deidara looked at him with a confused face, Sasori then realized just exactly what he'd said and quickly corrected himself. "I-I mean you look just slutty enough to pass as a stripper I mean seriously how did Konan convince you to wear those things." Sasori said gesturing to the blondes newly formed chest.

"Five bucks says the blue haired bitch is jealous because they're bigger than hers." Hidan chuckled. Deidara threw him a warning glance causing the Jashinst to quickly shut up.

"She said they were to complete the look, my job is to get this guy to notice me and well….you get the idea." Indeed Sasori did, just one look at Deidara and he was already getting hot. The blonde was dressed in a tight black t-shirt that showed off his prominent curves and chest. Along with the black skinny jeans that showed just how slim his legs were add that to the long blonde curls and the face of an angle well…lets just say it took all of Sasori's will power to keep his eyes on the road and not the hot blonde in the seat next to him.

When they arrived they went into mission mode, Deidara got out…no that not the right way of putting it, he more like slid out moving in a way that was sure to catch the eye, there were a few guys on the side walk whose jaws literally dropped, that was good. Deidara gave them a sexy smile as he shut his door, he then turned around gesturing for Sasori to roll down the window, once it was opened Deidara leaned in to give them a quick good bye. "If you ever bring up this night again I will gladly beat you to death, un. Bye!" Deidara smiled. Sasori watched as Deidara walked into the club hips swaying flashing the bouncer his fake employee ID and disappearing behind the door that he was to enter soon after.

"Damn!" Hidan said climbing into the front seat. "I very nearly got a boner just by looking at him, I can't wait to see him on stage it's pretty funny that the hottest woman I've ever seen just happens to guy."

"Hidan shut up." Sasori said driving off to wait just around the corner. He parked in an empty spot ignoring Hidans meaningless drabble as his thoughts drifting back to the blonde wondering just how he was going to take seeing Deidara up on stage, half naked, dancing with a pole…Sasori mentally smacked himself he shouldn't think of him that way he was taken. _Yeah taken by the idiot sitting next to me_. He thought looking over at the silver haired man who was still talking. Sasori sighed this was going to be a long night.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"So you're the new girl uh?" The stripper asked Deidara the second he'd walking into the backstage dressing area.

"Yes, un." Deidara smiled giving the girl a sweet smile, making sure to keep his voice light and feminine. The stripper before him was dressing in a red mini skirt with thong straps pulled out over her hips. Her top was a matching blood red corset tip rimmed with black lace. Her black hair was as straight as a ruler and her boots made her a least a foot taller than Deidara. The blonde flinched at the thought that he'd probably be that tall when he got his on.

"So what's your name new girl?" Another stripper said coming, she was dressed in a neon blue skimpy bikini with 7in strappy heals.

"Um just call me Konan." The blonde grinned to himself.

"Konan huh? I've got a friend named Konan she's real pretty but has a bit of a temper." Came a third voice Deidara's smile fell he knew that voice, when he turned around he came face to face with a women dressed in a black leather mini skirt, a bright red tube top and…blue hair.

"Oh hello." Deidara said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Hey no one's' allowed back here except for the dancers and their helpers." The one dressed in red said.

"That's why I'm here to help my friend seeing as it's her first day." Konan smiled sweetly. The one in red nodded leaving it at that turning her back as a name was called to the stage.

"NOW INTRODUCING THE CRIMSON GODDESS EMILY!" A roar of applause let out from the other side of the curtain. "That's my queue." She smiled stepping on stage seconds later the sound of an electric guitar ripped through the air.

"Oh no! Ko…what should I call you?" The blonde asked.

"Oh well I was going to just stick with my real name but seeing as you took it you can just call me Deidara, or Dei if you want."

"Ugh…fine, un but hey I don't have a song." Deidara said worried.

"It's all taken care of." The real Konan reassured.

"Phew thanks, un what is it?"

"It's a surprise." She grinned.

Deidara frowned but let it go. "What are you doing here anyway, un." Deidara said looking at her very out of character outfit.

"You forgot something." She cackled lifting up a roll of duck tape.

"Oh no! I thought you were kidding!" Deidara said taking an involuntary step back.

"Nope." Konan grinned. "Ok now let's find you some privacy and we'll get started."

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

The second they entered the club there were strippers all over them. "Hey gorgeous would you like a dance." A half naked brunette said rubbing her hands silkily over Sasori's shoulders.

"No thanks." He said pulling away from her grasp walking over to an empty table. It wasn't hard to ignore all the scantily clad woman, all his thoughts drifted back to Deidara and how soon enough he'd be climbing all over some other guy, well as far as he knew Deidara didn't actually have to go all out he just had to get close enough to seduce guy beyond the point of thinking.

"You know you seem to be taking this rather well." Sasori told Hidan who was fooling with something under the table. "Hidan what are you doing." Although he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"Hmm? Oh! I'm checking the battery life on my camera." He said holding up a small blue digital one. "I want to make sure I get all of Dei's performance there is no way in hell I'd miss something like this.

Sasori's temper flared at his lack of respect for the blonde. "Hidan…" Sasori tone was light but menacing causing the silver haired Jashinist to look up. But he never got to see the look on the red heads face for seconds later the lights dimmed and a single spot light showed on stage.

"NOW GENTLE MEN LETS GIVE A ROUND OF APPLUSE TO THE NEWEST FLOWER IN OUR GARDEN…DEIDARA!" Sasori's and Hidans heads snapped to attention, eyes glued to the curtains as a figure stepped out onto the stage and grabbed the pole. Only it sure wasn't the person they were expecting.

"What the hell is Konan doing up there?" Hidan said in a rushed whisper.

"I have no idea…but I'm going to find out." Sasori walked right up to the edge of the stage just as Konan flung herself upside down and did the splits.

"Ko-Deidara what the hell are you doing up there." Sasori hissed. Konan smiled seductively leaning towards Sasori as if she were about to kiss him.

"There's a problem." Konan whispered. Ignoring the hoots and howls the men were giving her.

"What happened?" Sasori demanded if Deidara needed help then he had to find him.

"He's back stage, but be prepared he's pretty messed up." Konan said pulling back as she flipped right side up only to lift her leg up causing her skirt of ride up in a way Sasori did not want to see. He quickly went back stage, only to receive a few squeals of surprise from the women who were still getting dressed he paid them no mind his eyes were scanning the area determined to find the blonde.

"Hey you can't be back here!" the girl with the neon blue bikini from earlier said.

"Where's Deidara?"

"Deidara? She's on stage but seriously you need to leave." Sasori didn't listen he'd seen Deidara. He was standing in a far back corner of the room a long white blanket wrapped around his body. Sasori moved quickly he'd seen Deidara's eyes and he could tell something was wrong.

"Deidara!" Sasori said once he got to the blonde. His whole body was shaking.

Deidara look up at the red head his lips moved but Sasori couldn't understand what he was trying to say. "What?" Again the blonde's lips moved but barely any sound came out. "Deidara!" Sasori said grabbing the blonde's shoulders and lightly shaking him. "What's wrong?"

This time the blonde's words were loud enough for the red head to understand. "I can't do it." Deidara sounded like he was on the brink of tears. "I just can't do it, I-I took one look at that stage and froze, there are too many people out there, too many faces I just can't I'm so sorry." Deidara whole body shook, his eyes were closed tight as he tried to control the violent tremors but they continued to no avail then…they stopped. Deidara's eyes opened wide his was currently being wrapped in a pair of warm strong arms his face buried in a pile of red hair.

"It's ok Deidara you don't have to do this if you don't want to there's always plan B." Sasori whispered softly pulling the blonde tighter against his chest. Deidara let himself be held savoring the warmth and protection he felt from his partner.

"No plan B is the whole reason I'm doing this I don't want you to get hurt, un."

Sasori pulled away. "Hurt? It would take a long more than some snot nosed brat with weapons to hurt me."

"You don't know that." Deidara burried his face in the crook of Sasori's neck. The skin was so soft, Deidara pressed his lips gently against the smooth surface. Both men stiffened Sasori in shock and Deidara in fear that the red head would yell at him but that never came for Konan was back.

"Hey Konan are you feeling any better?" The blue haired woman said, her clothes were askew and her hair was wild, she must've really given it her all out there, makes you wonder what Pein would think.

"Konan?" Sasori asked not knowing about their little name change.

"Yeah I am, un I'm pretty sure I can do this." Both his friends could tell there was a difference he no longer stood with a shaky uncertainty but a strong determination.

"Alright." Konan smiled. "He's out there just letting you know, I kept my eyes on him he doesn't have any weapons as far as I can tell but that doesn't mean anything I want you to make your interest known. Get him alone, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Deidara nodded, then their eyes were on the red head.

"What?" Sasori asked.

"You're not supposed to be back here." Konan frowned.

"Yeah un go back to your table the next show will be starting soon." Deidara smiled. Sasori was glad to see that the blonde seemed to really be over his stage fright. With a nod the police officer exited the dressing area not paying attention to the nasty glares he was getting from the other women.

When he got back to his table he found Hidan sulking. "What's wrong with you?"

"A couple bouncers confiscated my camera, apparently they're not allowed in here. Jashin Dammit the perfect black mail against the blue haired bitch gone, and Dei hasn't even gone up yet…..what with him anyway?"

"A minor problem he was a bit of a mess but everything's ok now, he's next." Sasori's eyes landed on the suspect. "Hidan there he is." Sasori said pointing him out. The man was sitting at a small table alone sipping his drink, his eyes were intent on the stage.

"HERES OUR NEXT ACT! I HOPE WE DON'T HAVE ANY LAW BREAKERS IN OUR AUDIENCE BECAUSE THIS LITTLE LADY WILL BE SURE TO FIND YOU."

Sasori: "Oh…"

Hidan: "My…"

Both: "Jashin!"

Deidara had taken the stage.

Sasori couldn't take his eyes away. Deidara innocent, sweet, fun loving Deidara was dressed as a cop. His black mini skirt that only went to about mid-thigh along with his knee high black boots and fishnet covered skin gave the audience (and Sasori) a very nice look at his legs. His top exposed his entire stomach stopping just below where his new breasts were it looked like any second they were going to pop out. The red head had never seen his partner show so much skin, man was he loving it.

We here at Wolfgirl4716inc highly recommend that you listen to the song while reading, it took a lot of work to fine just the right one ~ link is in the authors comments

The speakers blared with music, Deidara sighed at least he liked this song. He grabbed the pole feeling the heat of the stage lights as they bored down on him blocking his vision of the people in the front row. That was both good and bad. Good because now he couldn't see all the faces of the men (and women) staring hungrily at him as he danced. Bad because now he was having a hard time finding the reason he was here, but no matter he'd just have to keep looking.

_You were a problem child_

_Been grounded your whole life_

_So now you running wild_

_Playing with them good girls_

_No that ain't your style_

_You think your hot shit_

_I love it, I love it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine_

_Keep doing what you're doing and I'm a make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cause you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_You got me hypnotized_

_The city's your playground,_

_I watch you take a bite_

_At five am roaming in the streets_

_Drunk all night_

_You think your hot shit_

_I love it, I love it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine_

_Keep doing what you're doing and I'm a make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_ *He could really feel himself start to get into the song, he jumped up on the pole doing some of the more daring moves his teacher had showed him*

_And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo_

_Cause you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cause you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes_ *Deidara's eyes continued to wonder, it was only a matter of time before…target sighted*

_If you're dancing up on table_ *Deidara moved to the edge of the stage making it clear to the guy that he'd seen him*

_You go you go, you got it girl_

_Say that you're unstable_

_You go coco, you got it girl_

_Dancing up on tables_ *Deidara winked at the suspect, causing him to smile with interest*

_Say that you're unstable_

_You're a ha ha ha ha ha yeah you're a hot mess_

_Ha ha ha ha ha we're singing hell yes_ *Deidara went all out moving in ways he'd never thought possible, he dropped to the floor twisting and grinding his body as if he were making sweet love*

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cause you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_

_Cause you can shake it shake it shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)_

_Hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)_

_Hot mess_

_I'm loving it, hell yes_

The audience roared with applause, Deidara threw one more seductive glance at the suspect before he disappeared behind the curtains. Phase one complete.

"Son of a bitch!" Hidan gasped leaning back in his seat. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen he just put those other bitches to shame holy crap!"

Sasori was speechless, his face was as red as his hair, his nose felt like it was about to imitate a water fall he grabbed his nose desperate to stop the oncoming nosebleed.

"Hey Sasori what do you think the odds are of him doing an encore are?" The red head shot him a nasty glare, causing Hidan flinch but not say anything else. _Alright step one is done he got the guy to noticed him and by the look on his face he's interested, now all he has to do is get him alone and step two can begin…I really hate step two._

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~_  
_

Deidara was sure to let enough time pass before he went back out, he sat there in the dressing room not looking at anyone else as they changed. He may have been gay but he was still a guy the least he could do was give these girls some privacy.

"Hey new girl." The one who has first addressed him called, he believed her name was Emily.

"Yeah, un?"

"You were really good out there, that one guy couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"The guy with the black hair? Yeah he's cute, un. I'm thinking about offering a lap dance."

"Black hair? I was talking about the redheaded guy, he's really hot! If my shift wasn't over I'd offer him a dance myself." Deidara blinked he hadn't noticed that she'd changed out of her red corset top and mini skirt, she looked a lot different in jean and a simple t-shirt. "But if you really like that dark haired guy he'll no doubt accept, whenever he comes in here he only seems to take dances from girls with long hair and seeing as yours is really long you shouldn't have a problem. Guess he got a thing for it, but hey I gotta go my rides waiting."

"It was nice meeting you, un." Deidara smiled extending his hand.

"Same to you, I look forward to working with you." Emily smiled.

"Actually, un I don't really know if this is the right type of job for me."

Emily nodded knowingly. "This type of thing isn't for everyone some of these customers can get pretty rough but you do what you have to in order to make a living." And with that she left, Deidara was almost sad that he'd probably never see her again she seemed like a really down to earth type of person. Deidara's thought didn't stay on her for too long enough time had passed it was time for lap dance duty.

"Hey there he is!" Hidan said in an excited whisper, point furiously as Deidara made his way over to them. Sasori looked up his face once again going as red as his hair, Deidara looked even sexier up close. Just before Deidara could get to their table a tall we muscled guy stepped into Deidara's path.

"Hey pretty lady who about a personal lap dance." He said, his breath reeked of alcohol making Deidara want to gag but he kept his features calm.

"Sorry, un but I'm going to have to say no." Deidara said sweetly starting to walk around the man.

"Awe come on sweet heart." The guy held up a 5 dollar bill. "I'll make it worth your while." Ok either this guy was really cheap or too drunk to notice that he barely had enough money for a drink at the bar much less a personal dance from a stripper.

"I'm sorry but no now if you'll excuse me-" The guy did something really stupid then, he grabbed Deidara's arm and pushed him down roughly into the nearest chair.

"Look whore I came here looking for a good time, I'm a paying customer so that's exactly what I should get." Emily wasn't kidding when she said that some of the customer can get rough. The man started to reach for Deidara again but before he could reach him Sasori was there and man did he look pissed.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked his voice menacing.

"Fuck off ginger, this is between me and the skank."

"You know those aren't exactly the nicest words to say about a lady." Hidan said standing on mans other side.

"Tsk, what are you gonna do arrest me?" The man chuckled.

"That's exactly what we're going to do." Sasori said pulling out his badge. The man paled and started to back away.

"Hey look I-I wasn't looking for any trouble."

Hidan put his hand on the man's shoulder as if he was talking with an old friend. "Look we're going to give you a warning right now but if you keep this up we're going to have to place you under arrest, got it?"

"Y-Yes o-officer." The man stuttered walking away.

"You know I could have handled that guy myself, un." Deidara said standing and straightening his skirt.

"We know that but we can't have you picking fights with customers even if they deserve it, you have to stay appealing to the suspect and if he thinks you're gonna kick his ass then all this was for nothing." Hidan said

"Fine." Deidara frowned he couldn't argue with the silver haired mans logic. "Look I was just coming over to here to see what's up; did Konan say anything about the rest of the team, un?"

"Yeah she did, while you were on stage she said that everyone else was outside and waiting for the signal do you still have your Akatsuki pin?"

Deidara touch the spot just over his left breast where the pin rested. "Yeah, un why?" Konan had forced him to put it on while he was still getting dressed.

"If you press down on it for more than 5 second it activates a tracking device." Sasori said. "When you're ready press it and a signal will be sent to Konan and the others."

"Wow, un really?" Deidara was amazed, no wonder he was told to always wear it.

"Deidara." Hidan said suddenly. "There he is go get him!" He said with a fake country accent.

"I'm on it, un." Deidara said moving, he walked through the crowd keeping his moves graceful and sexy, he made sure to put a sway to his walk. When he got to the guy it was clear he'd been expecting him.

"Hello, un." Deidara said silkily running his hand over the guys shoulder. "You're cute."

"And you're new here aren't you?" He replied looking Deidara up and down appreciatively.

"Sure am and you know I haven't had the opportunity to give anyone a lap dance yet, would you like to be my first?" Deidara very nearly gagged but managed to keep himself together.

"Hmm, sure I've always enjoyed breaking in the newbie's." Deidara smiled taking the man's hand, he lead him back to one of the private rooms used for just such occasions. Phase 2 had begun.

"Well there he goes our little boy is all grown up." Hidan whimpered leaning Sasori's shoulder.

"Get off baka." Sasori said shaking him off, it was only a matter of time before he gave the signal.

"Sasori! Hidan!" Both men turned their faces at the sound of the call only to see a certain weasel running towards them.

"Itachi! What in Jashin name are you doing here?" Hidan said.

"Where's Deidara?" Itachi said quickly.

"With the suspect, why what's happened?" Sasori's eyes were wide, was something wrong?

Itachi spoke quickly, his breathe coming out shallow and desperate. "You need to stop him now! You've got the wrong guy!"

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(10 minutes earlier)

"Alright you all understand the plan the second Deidara sends his signal we move" Konan was currently leaning against the bumper of her cruiser; it was so dark out that they didn't have to worry about hiding them. The remaining Akatsuki members were all gathered around her, including a certain weasel.

"Itachi are you sure you can handle this? It could get pretty rough."

"Kisame for the last time I told you I'm fine beside you know the only reason I'm here is because I promised to stand back and only offer cover via my gun and nothing else the same goes for Pein and Zetsu."

The green haired man was not exactly happy to be there, this was taking time from his vacation and a certain hyperactive Uchiha. The only reason he'd agreed is because Deidara might need his help and he knew Tobi would be upset if the blonde got hurt also…he seemed to have gotten rather attached to the newest Akatsuki member and actually considered him to be a close friend.

"So what's this guy's name?" Itachi asked.

"We don't have a name." Pein said reaching into his jacket pocket. "But we do have a picture." He handed the Uchiha the photo.

Itachi eyes widened. "So long story short Deidara dressed up as a stripper and is going to get information out of this guy by giving him a lap dance?" Itachi's voice was calm only his eyes portrayed any emotion.

"Pretty much yeah." Kisame explained.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE COMPLETELY INSAIN?" It seemed as though Itachi had lost it. "HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW YOU'VE GOT THE RIGHT GUY?"

"Itachi, we received a tip." Konan explained. "Add that to the information we'd already gathered and it was enough to investigate this further, I'm pretty sure we've got the right guy we just need stronger evidence against him to bring him in."

"YOU PEOPLE ARE IDIOTS! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG GUY!"

Everyone was silent; it was Kakuzu who broke that silence. "How do you know?"

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

The private rooms were nothing more than 3 walls and a curtain to block other peoples field of vision and give the stripper and her customer some privacy. The second they were in the room Deidara got right down to business, he shoved the man down into one of the available chairs, closed the curtain to the outside world and proceeded to walk behind him.

"Sooo." Deidara purred as he softly ran his hand up and down the suspect's shoulders. "Where would you like me to start?"

The man chuckled. "You're the police officer aren't you supposed to tell me what to do?"

_Ok so this guy wants to role play? Fine I'll go all bad cop on his ass and get this over with quickly._ "Hmm, you know you right, un. So why don't we start with the naughty cop who's interrogating her helpless prisoner." Deidara said twirling a pair of hand cuffs on his finger. He then proceeded to bring both the man's arms behind his back while he quickly slid the cuffs around his wrists.

"So what crimes have I been convicted for?" The suspect chuckled.

Deidara stomach churned a little but he continued. "Well, your came to this place lookin' like that (Deidara moved to stand in front of him both his hands still on the others shoulders) so I'm going to have to say your crime was…(He plopped himself into the others lap) for being too sexy." It nearly killed him to say it but he had to be convincing. It surprised Deidara when the man suddenly brought his arms up and around so that they now circled the blonde's waist. Deidara was a little nervous the guy must be double jointed.

"So what's your name sweet heart?" The suspect stuck his face right into Deidara shoulder nuzzling him with his nose.

"I thought I was supposed to interrogating you? What's your name?" Deidara rubbed his hands up and down the man's chest acting as if he was giving him a chest massage but in reality he was trying to put some distance between himself and the suspects face.

"It's Sasuke." He whispered lightly closing his eyes. Deidara froze he felt as if he'd heard that name somewhere before. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes shot open. "Alright enough playing around, it's time to get serious." Deidara started to panic he wasn't supposed to actually do anything he was just supposed to seduce this guy enough to get him to talk without thinking.

"Ugh wait don't you want to-" Sasuke's arms tightened around Deidara's waist.

"No let's get down to business." His hands traveled up and down Deidara's back, until they started to slip so low that he gripped the blonde's skirt. Deidara jumped. "Just relax you know you want this." Sasuke whispered, Deidara started to panic he couldn't move not without seriously hurting them both.

"Hey look I don't really want to do this anymore, un." Deidara tried to move but their situation made it awkward.

"Hmmm, move faster." Sasuke hummed, not having heard what Deidara said.

"I'm not doing this anymore." Deidara said trying to lift Sasuke's arms up so he could leave.

This time Sasuke heard him, his arms clamped tight around Deidara making it nearly impossible for him to move. "You're not going anywhere." He said his voice low and menacing.

Deidara's heart skipped a beat things had gone too far, he had to get away. He immediately reached up and pressed his Akatsuki pin all he needed was five second. "What's this?" Sasuke said pulling the blondes hand away, he stuck his face closer to Deidara's chest looking at the pin.

"I-It's nothing, un look I'm leaving." But the more Deidara squirmed the tighter Sasuke's hold became.

"Alright I'll let you go but on one condition." Sasuke moved his face way to close for Deidara's liking. "Kiss me."

"No way!" Deidara pushed so hard that it sent him flying backward and seeing as Sasuke's arms were wrapped behind his back he flew to. Deidara felt Sasuke's full weight as he lay on top of him. "Please get off, un!" Deidara said trying to get his arms free but they were trapped pinned at his sides.

Sasuke smiled. "You know I rather like this position." He leaned closer any second he would… Deidara did the first thing he could think of. "AHHH!" Sasuke cried as Deidara kneed him between the legs.

"Deidara!" A voice yelled.

"In here, un!" The curtain was all but ripped open with Sasori, Hidan, and Itachi standing in the doorway.

"Get away from him!" Sasori roared grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders and lifting him up not knowing that his hands were cuffed together.

"Sasori drop him, I'll take care of this." Itachi said gently lifting up Sasuke's arms just enough for Deidara to be able to slid out. The second he was free he found himself being pulled to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Sasori asked checking over the blonde only to remember what he was wearing then looked away, his face red.

"Yeah I'm alright, un." Deidara smiled, then he seemed to remember Sasuke. "Itachi you might not want to get to close." The blonde said warily.

"You can relax Deidara, he's not going to do anything." Itachi reassured.

"How do you know that, un?"

Itachi sighed. "Deidara I'd like to introduce you to my little brother, Sasuke Uchiha."


	16. Chapter 16

The way to your heart Ch.16

"Your brother?" Deidara felt as if he were going to be sick.

"Yes my brother, I was aware that he'd been going out late at night but I had no idea that he was dumb enough to do something like this, Sasuke!" Itachi yelled getting his brothers attention.

"Yes Itachi?" Sasuke answered warily.

"Home. Now. We'll talk about this later." Sasuke nodded apparently not wanting to argue with his elder brother.

"Sasori how are things here?" Konan said appearing from around the corner.

"Everything's ok, we've got it under control."

"Good I want everyone outside now there are some things we need to go over." She ordered. Everyone nodded filing out one by one, while they were walking through the building they received strange stares from the workers and customers but no one approached chances are they realized that the police was somehow involved and they wanted to stay far away.

"So you're a cop?" Sasuke asked Deidara.

"Yeah, un." Deidara said refusing to meet his eye he was still really embarrassed over what he did to his co-workers brother even if it was only a job.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you're hot and I'd love to take you out sometime you may be older than me but I don't care I like older women." Sasuke shot Deidara a seductive smile. The blonde was not fazed in the slightest.

"Sorry but that's never going to happen." Deidara said walking faster Sasuke sped up his pace and soon he was back in step with the blonde.

"Awe come on why not?" Sasuke pressed slipping an arm around Deidara's shoulders. Deidara stopped removed the limb from his body and resumed walking determined to make it to the exit before he lost his temper.

"Look it's never going to happen; you're not my type, un."

"Then what is your type?"

"Not you, un."

"Then how about one kiss I bet it'll be enough for you to change your mind." Sasuke said this time slipping his arm around Deidara's waist giving him a little squeeze. That did it.

"I'm I guy you jackass!" Deidara roared he froze looking around at all the faces that were now staring directly at him. His cheeks blazed red keeping his eyes down he quickly made his way from the building.

"You idiot." Itachi sighed grabbing Sasuke's ear and all but dragging him out of the building ignoring his protests while the others followed closely behind some not even bothering to hide their laughter.

They found Deidara in the back of the parking lot leaning against one of the cruisers. "Hey Dei are you alright?" Hidan asked the blondes arms were wrapped tightly around his still half naked body as light tremors rocked through his frame. The Jashinist nodded in understanding. He took off his jacket leaving him completely shirtless and draped it around the blonde's seemingly delicate body. The tremors stopped after a few minutes and Deidara sighed leaning against the silver haired man.

"I'm alright, un. I'm just tired of having my dignity shattered multiple times in one night."

"It comes with the job." Hidan smiled wrapping his arms around Deidara.

"Then maybe I should quite."

Everyone was silent. "You don't really mean that do you?" Pein asked

"*sigh* No, forget I said anything I'd miss you guys too much, un."

"That's my Dei-Chan!" Hidan cheered picking the blonde up and swinging him around in a circle.

Far back from the pair Sasori stood watching, his eye closing as he turned and walked the other direction.

"Hey Sasori where ya going?" Kisame called after the redhead. Hidan stopped spinning setting Deidara down on his feet both their eyes on the departing man.

"You guys have got everything under control here so I'm gonna head back to the station, we left it empty for this mission and I want to get back and make sure everything's ok."

"Alright just be careful and be sure to keep you radio on just in case." Konan called after him.

"Sure." Sasori mumbled to one in particular. As soon as he was in his car his started the engine, as he started to pull out a small knock at the passenger's side window startled him. He wasn't really all that surprised that it was Deidara. Said blonde motioned for him to roll down the window.

"Mind giving me a ride, un?"

"…Yeah sure." Sasori clicked the button to unlock Deidara door.

"Thanks, un." Deidara said climbing in. Sasori merely nodded.

The ride back was met with an uncomfortable silence, neither said a word, neither tried. When they finally pulled back into the stations parking lot they both got out and the silence continued. Both reached for the door handle at the same time, when their skin touch they recoiled as if they'd been shocked. Deidara was the first to move grabbing the handle walking through quickly with Sasori close behind.

_I should tell him, now's the perfect time we're alone and there's nothing around to distract us but damn why the hell did he have to be dressed like that?_ Sasori was having as hard time keeping his eyes off Deidara. _The way he's moving, it's like he wants me to pounce on him, GAH! Restrain yourself Sasori you're a police officer for Jashin sake!...NO! Now I'm quoting that silver haired idiot someone please kill me._

"Hey Danna are you alright?"

"Huh? What?" Sasori said suddenly coming back to reality.

"I ask if you were alright, un." Deidara said again worry in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, no need to worry."

Deidara wasn't fooled for a second. "Danna I can tell you're not, what's wrong, un?"

"I said I'm fine brat!" Sasori snapped sending Deidara aback. Sasori saw the hurt in his eyes and immediately felt guilty. "I-I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now but it's nothing you need to worry about really."

Deidara smiled. "It's ok I'm going to take a shower, it'll feel good to finally get out of these clothes."

_Would you like me to help?_ Sasori literally smacked himself. _What is wrong with me when the hell did I become a pervert?_ He looked at Deidara again. _Oh right._

Deidara looked at Sasori strangely but said nothing, apparently not wanting to be yelled at again. With a smile and a nod he turned the other way heading towards the showers. Sasori watched him go a feeling of despair in the pit of his stomach. He walked into the office he shared with the blonde, he stood there just looking around.

_Ever since he joined things have been so different, it's like work is actually tolerable again. He may act like an idiotic brat but he's got a kind heart, how he can stand a person like me will forever be a mystery._ (that rhymed XD) Sasori looked over at Deidara's desk always messy but never completely unkempt. He walked over and picked up one of the few frames that rested there. Sasori smiled it was a picture of Deidara and Tobi from the looks of things they were at the beach. Tobi's arms were wrapped tightly around the blonde a huge grin on his face while Deidara had a slight frown on his although you could tell he didn't mind. Those two were so much alike both crazy spur of the moment people but some of the best friends a person could have.

"Sasori Danna?" Said redhead jumped he hadn't realized Deidara was back.

"Yeah Deidara?" Sasori turned around and immediately regretted it, Deidara stood there in nothing but a towel wrapped around his slim waist giving Sasori a perfect look at his slight but prominent six pack. "Hugh w-what do you need?" Sasori said quickly turning around fighting the nosebleed that was sure to come.

"I wanted to grab my spare change of clothes, un." He said walking towards his desk. "I keep meaning to put them in my locker but I just never get around to it." When Sasori realized that the blonde was heading towards his desk the redhead made a break for his own not wanting to get to close he didn't want to be…tempted. Sasori listened as one of the drawers in Deidaras desk opened and closed, then hearing as his bare feet moved across the carpet until the sounds ceased altogether.

Sasori sighed Deidara was gone maybe now he could get his thoughts straight. "Hey Danna." Or maybe not.

"What do you want Deidara?"He listened as the sound of feet on carpet picked up again, hearing as they got closer and closer until he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. This was not good it felt like any second the nosebleed would start he had to get Deidara out of there.

"Sasori Danna please tell me what's wrong."

"How many time must I tell you brat nothing is wrong!" Sasori hated to say it but he was getting desperate. Deidara recoiled like he'd been slapped removing his hand from the red heads shoulder and slowly started to back away.

"Sorry, un." Deidara whispered not even bothering to hide the pain in his voice. He left, Sasori once again listened to his foot step as they got farther and farther away until they faded into nothing.

"Dammit!" Sasori roared punching the wall. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I such a prick?" He collapsed in his office chair resting his head in his arms atop his desk. _That's it when he comes back I'm going to apologize and I'm going to tell him, I'm going to tell him that I love him. I don't care if he doesn't return my feelings I just want him to know. Just like with the mission I want him to know he has options. I just…want…him to…know…._

"Hey Danna wake up you fell asleep, un."

Sasori's head shot up. "H-How long was I asleep?" His eyes widened, Deidara was wearing the same red t-shirt he wore that night at the fair, his hair was down and still partially wet in Sasori's opinion he looked even hotter than before.

"I guess as long as I was in the shower so probably 30 minutes, un."

"Wow only that….wait you take 30 minute showers? That's really long." Sasori chuckled.

Deidara frowned. "Sorry for wanting to get the feeling of stripper off me, un."

_What's wrong with him? Oh wait that's right I yelled at him._ "Hey Deidara I'm-"

"The others should be back soon, un it would probably be best if we straightened up." Deidaras voice was calm but it was clear that he was upset. He started heading towards the exit, started to leave Sasori. Without thinking the red head grabbed the blonde's wrist, spinning him around and pushed his back against the door frame.

"Sasori what the hell!" Deidara yelled trying to break free from the red heads hold.

"Deidara I'm sorry!" Deidara stopped struggling, Sasori took this opportunity to speak his words rushed as he tried to get it all out. "Deidara I'm sorry I'm such a jerk to you all the time but for some reason you make me feel things I haven't felt in a really long time." A blonde eyebrow rose. "Nothing like that!" He said quickly reading the blondes thoughts. "For the longest time I've been the type of person who focused only on his work, things like friends, family, and fun held no meaning to me. The sad thing is I became cold hearted and I shut myself out to anyone and everyone who tried to get close."

"Sasori I-"

"And then you came along with your hyperactive attitude and cheery disposition and changed all that. At first I hated you I mean who were you some newbie fresh out of the academy who got a lucky break and got sent straight to the elite Akatsuki, I didn't think you'd last 3 days. But then as time went I saw that you had more than enough skill to hold you own, you could kick butt when you needed to and showed compassion when it was necessary. You've really turned this place around Deidara, for the better."

Deidara was shocked but he couldn't forget the way he'd yelled at him. He was tired of getting yelled at all the time and if this speech was Sasori's way of saying he was sorry well, Deidara didn't know what to think.

"The only mistake I've ever seen you make is going out with Hidan."

"Now wait just one minute Sasori!" The red head was stunned what happened to Danna?

"You can say whatever you want about me but you are not allowed to insult my friends, I can date whoever the hell I want you got that?"

"Yeah I get it just fine! Sorry for caring I've just always wondered why you of all people would go out with an idiot like him and now I know you're both idiots!"

"Are you completely messed up in the head? First you pin me against the wall saying all these things about how I've changed this place for the better and then you go and start insulting people? What is wrong with you? Why do you even care?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"…"

"I care because I'm in love with you." Sasori said this time more softly. "But you know what it doesn't matter because you're with Hidan."

"No I'm not."

Sasori's eyes widened "What?"

"I'm not with Hidan, to be honest, un I never really was."

"Don't lie to me brat." Sasori growled.

"What are you talking about I'm not lying me and Hidan never even really kissed."

"Ok now you really better stop!"

"Danna what is wrong with you I'm not laying."

"That's bull and you know it!"

"Sasori Danna what are you talking about, un?"

"I saw you two kissing, that night that Pein, Itachi, and Zetsu got hurt I saw you two making out in the kitchen!"

"Making…out…in the..kitchen? HA HA HA HA!"

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is so funny brat?"

"Y-You, un!"

"Me? And why exactly am I so funny?" Sasori growled.

"B-Because you h-have it all wrong." Deidara struggled to make his words clear as wave after wave of laughter broke through the blondes lips.

"What are you talking about?"

By now Deidara had managed to calm down a bit. "Danna we weren't really kissing it was more of a test."

"A test?"

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(Flash back)

Setting: The Akatsuki had just gotten the radio transmission telling them of the shoot out. They had just been dismissed.

Deidara was in shock he couldn't believe some of the strongest people he knew were so badly hurt. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and before he knew it he'd found himself in the kitchen. Deidara walked over to one of the cabinets and opened it, then closed it without ever having look at what was inside.

"Hey Deidara are you alright? Oh, sorry." Deidara jumped when the Jashinist had spoken.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, just a little…frazzled."

"Frazzled hmm? Well that's a nice way of putting it but I would've preferred something more like antsy, concerned, jittery, in a tizzy…"

"In a tizzy?"

"Yeah sounds British don't it?"

Deidara chucked and Hidan smiled. "There's that smile, now would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about the others, the way Itachi screamed it sounded so…so…horrible. It was as if an animal was being tortured." Without thinking Deidara wrapped his arms around his whole body trying to get that awful sound from his head. The next second a pair of arms wrapped themselves around the blonde's body, Deidara stiffened Hidan felt this and pulled him tighter against his chest.

"What's wrong?" Hidan whispered.

"N-Nothing's wrong, un." Deidara said pulling away and taking step back.

Hidan gave a sad smile. "I know what's wrong."

"R-Really, un nothing's wrong."

"You're in love."

O.O… "Really, un that's not-"

Hidan held up a hand to silence him. "Not with me I know, you're in love with Sasori."

"Hidan I'm-"

"Sorry? Its ok I've kinda known this would happen from the start but I couldn't help it I had to try. I guess now I know it was useless you'll never love me and I can accept that."

"But-"

"But nothing Dei. You love him, everyone can see that, I think the only one who as oblivious as you when it comes to your feelings towards Sasori, is Sasori. I mean seriously the guy clearly has it bad for you and he refuses to do anything about it, really what has this world come to when a red head is dumber than a blonde."

"Hidan I-" At that moment Kisame ran past the kitchen Sasori following seconds later, both Hidan and Deidara watched the two until they were no longer in sight.

"And that right there proves my point." Hidan said with a satisfied smile.

"What are you talking about, un?"

"I'm talking about how you looked when Sasori ran by, your whole face lit up and you became visibly more relaxed. Honestly Deidara you've got it bad for the guy. I only wish that we'd been able to have a chance but now I guess we'll never know."

"Hidan I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, puppet boy has always been eye candy for the ladies and seeing as the only thing stopping you from being a girl is that thing between your legs I'd say you've all but got it covered."

Deidara frowned causing Hidan to chuckle. Then a look of thoughtfulness came into his eyes. "You know what really sucks, we never even really kissed I bet that if I had kissed you then maybe things would've been different."

"Then why don't we, un?"

Hidan looked at the blonde in disbelief. "What?"

"I would like to try. Hidan you're a great guy and I hate to leave things like this, I care for you deeply but I just don't love you, but maybe a kiss could fix all that, maybe it could help me make the right choice."

Hidan looked nervous. "Deidara are you sure about that?"

"Yes, un. I want to know its better we know now than sometime in the future when it's too late."

Hidan took a step closer to Deidara putting both his hands on the blonde's shoulders and stared deep into his clear blue eyes. "Are you sure?" Deidara response was a simple but firm nod.

Hidan didn't waist anytime, he brought his face down until his lips met with that of Deidara's. For a few seconds they did nothing but stand there, until slowly their lips began to move. Hidan licked Deidara's bottom lips asking for entrance, seconds later it was given. For the next few seconds their tongues played together while Hidan slid his hands from Deidara's shoulders down to his waist, Deidara mimicked his movements wrapping his arms around the zealot's neck. They continued for a couple more minutes eventually breaking off when the need for air became too great.

"Anything?" Hidan gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Nope, nothing, un what about you?" Deidara said still trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing, I didn't feel a damn thing…damn."

"But at least now we know, un."

"Yeah at least now we know."

"So what now, un?"

"Well for starters you can go get your red head."

Deidara smiled, "Thanks Hidan." Deidara then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running from the room determined to catch the red head before he left.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

Sasori didn't know what to say, he'd long since dropped his hold on Deidara's shirt so that now he only stood there his eyes wide and mouth gaping opened.

Deidara waved his hand in front of the red heads. "Sasori Danna? Yoo hoo, are you awake, un?"

He blinked. "Hugh? What?"

"Are you ok, un?"

"Y-Yeah but um, does what your telling me mean that…"

"Yes, I'm in love with you too Sasori Danna. I have been for a very long time."

Sasori didn't waste another second he grabbed Deidara wrapping one hand around the blonde's waist and the other around his neck and all but crash their lips to his own. At first Deidara was too surprised to move but then he quickly returned the kiss with as much feeling and raw emotion as the other. Sasori released his hold on the blonde's neck and wrapped his other arm around the blonde's waist while Deidara quickly swung both his arms around Sasori's neck trying to deepen the kiss. As if reading each other's minds they both proceeded to open their mouths allowing the others tongue to enter. The taste of the other caused them both to sound deep moans of desire, both finally getting what they'd yearned for for so long.

Eventually the pair broke apart greedily sucking in the much needed air as it filled their lungs, each of them staring deep into the others eyes as if reading their souls to the very foundation of their being.

Sasori smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too." Deidara said leaning up for another kiss which Sasori gladly gave him. They became more forceful Deidara tangled his fingers into Sasori's red locks while the red head picked Deidara up swinging both of his legs around his waist and carried him over to his desk. Sasori set him down and immediately set to ravishing the blonde's neck.

Deidara let out an air of breathy moans as Sasori nipped and sucked at the sensitive flesh. "S-Sasori D-Danna…I love you."

"Say it again." Sasori begged switching sides.

"I love you, I love you, I love you ahhh…" Deidara threw his head back allowing Sasori better access to the sensitive skin.

"Awe isn't that sweet it reminds me of the good old days." Sasori and Deidara both looked up they knew that voice it was one that could break anyone down in fear just by the sheer thought.

"Orochimaru…." Sasori moved in front of Deidara.

"Is that the only greeting you have for me? Saying my name although you did do that quite a bit back when we would-"

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Deidara visible cringed he'd never seen Sasori so mad but his eyes didn't stay on the red head for long because he could see Orochimaru staring right at him.

"Hello Deidara it's so nice to see you again I see you've taken my place as Sasori's lov-"

"What do you want?" Sasori yelled.

"Now now my dear Sasori why won't you let me finish a sentence is it because you don't want your precious blonde to know that we used to be-"

"DEIDARA GET DOWN!" Sasori reached back words trying to get to the gun that rest on his desk. Deidara crouched down mentally cursing himself for not having his own gun it was still with his other clothes which Konan had and she was probably still back at the club.

POP

"AHHH!" Sasori cried out in pain as the bullet ripped through his hand and sent his gun flying landing on the floor not 3 feet from the blonde. Deidara reached for it just hoping…

POP

A bullet ripped across the carpet stopping Deidara from reaching the gun. "Oh I'm sorry little one but I can't let do that you see I didn't come here to get my head blown off."

"Then why did you come here?" Sasori yelled cradling his injured hand against his chest.

"Oh well you see that's very simple I merely came here to see how young Deidara was doing." He said smiling down at Deidara with a predatory grin.

"M-Me, un?"

"Yes of course, I feel like I didn't have a chance to properly introduce myself the last time we met."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Sasori charged at the snake man. He brought his fist back and let it snap forward with as much force as possible. Orochimaru was quicker he grabbed Sasori's hand, lifting it high up into the air before delivering a fierce kick square in the middle of the redhead's stomach.

Sasori was limp on the ground, trying desperately to recapture his breathe all while Orochimaru still held his wrist. Then his eyes turned to where Deidara was, only he was no longer there.

POP

There stood Deidara a look of absolute fury in his eyes, both his hand wrapped tightly around Sasori's gun that was pointed directly at Orochimaru.

"DROP HIM NOW!" Deidara ordered.

"Of course precious Deidara how could I even consider anything else but first I'd like to ask you a question." Deidara eyes narrowed while he tightened his grip on the gun. Orochimaru's eyes suddenly became thought full, Sasori's wrist was still gripped in hand while the snake man played with his fingers. "Did Sasori ever tell you how his hand ended up this way?"

"Shut…up…" Sasori wheezed still unable to breathe properly.

"Come now Sasori seeing as Deidara here is your new lover than doesn't he have a right to know?"

"I said…shut…UP!" In a surprise attack Sasori threw his right leg up hoping to land a kick right into the snake man's face only for his leg to be blocked with Orochimaru's free hand.

"Now don't be rude I was talking."

Suddenly the sound of a door slamming open sounded through the hallway followed by several voices.

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT MOVE QUICKLY!"

"SASUKE STAY HERE!" Their footsteps were getting closer it was only a matter of time before they reached them.

"What? How?" Orochimaru growled.

Deidara smirked and pointed to his chest, there blending in to near perfection was the Akatsuki pin. "Just press and hold for 5 seconds, un."

The snake man smiled. "Damn and I was having so much fun too but oh well." He shrugged. "Goodbye Deidara I feel we'll be meeting sometime again very soon."

"You can bet we will." Deidara growled.

Orochimaru smiled. "And to you my lovely Sasori I must say goodbye but not before leaving you with a little something to remember me by." A second later the sound of something being crushed with a tremendous amount of force sounded through the room.

"I bid the a due." Orochimaru then released Sasori's now shattered hand forcing the red head to land in a near crumpled heap on the group.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Deidara opened fired.

POP POP POP

"AHHH!" One of the bullets managed to hit is mark ripping its way through the snake man's left leg, blood dripping down into the carpet. "I'll remember this." Orochimaru growled, lifting one arm up high and then slamming it down, suddenly the entire room was flooded in smoke. The voices in the hallway were closer.

"DAMN NOT THIS AGAIN!"

"IT MUST BE OROCHIMARU AGAIN SPREAD OUT AND TRY TO FIND HIM!"

Deidara dropped the gun he knew it was useless, now he had to get to Sasori. Dropping to his knees he searched virtually blind from all the smoke. Finally his hands came across something warm and soft.

"Danna!" Deidara cried pulling the red head against his chest, the smoke was finally starting to clear and Deidara could see that both Sasori's hands were trashed. His real one had a deep graze line from where Orochimaru shot him and his fake one was shattered, several piece lay around them. Deidara reached down the picked up the red heads thumb.

"HEY HERE THEY ARE I FOUND THEM!" Hidan yelled running towards the pair his eyes widening when he took in the scene before him. "Deidara oh my Jashin what the hell happened?"

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

A fist came slamming down on the table. "Damn that Orochimaru!"

"Calm yourself Hidan." Pein ordered. The entire Akatsuki, including a certain weasel's brother were currently located in Konan's office.

"Well now what do we do." Kisame asked leaning against the wall.

"We can start by having Sasuke explain to Sasori and Deidara why exactly he was at that club." Konan said.

Sasuke looked over that the pair, his face turning red when he saw Deidara. But the blonde didn't pay him any mind he was focusing on wrapping a bandage around Sasori real hand, the remains of the fake one had long since been discarded damaged beyond repair.

"Deidara!"

"Huh? What, un?" He said looking up.

"Pay attention Sasuke here has some valuable information you're going to need to know." Konan said.

"Where should I start?" Sasuke asked looking down at his hands.

"From the beginning."

"Alright, um about 3 weeks ago I was walking home from the club (Itachi frowned) it was dark as I walked down the sidewalk. I only live about 15 minutes away I'd done it before (Itachi's frown deepened) so I thought I'd be fine. But then out of nowhere this car filled with people pulls up. I tried to run but they were too quick, they grabbed me and slammed me against the brick wall, they started laughing and one of them kneed me in the gut. Just as I thought I was done for this person comes out of nowhere and beats the crap out of them. At first I thought it was a girl because of their long hair but then I saw their face and could see it was a guy. Eventually the other's ran and then he turned to me and asked if I was ok. To be honest I was in complete shock the way the guy fought was incredible, every move he made was like a snake quick, affective and right on the mark."

Everyone in the group frowned; they knew full well the type of destructive power that Orochimaru held. Without thinking Sasori rubbed the stub of his hand, he'd have to get a new one very soon.

"My first response to the guy was to thank him and ask if there was anything I could do to repay him. He said he didn't want anything more than to make sure I got home safely. So I let him walk me home, when the building came into view he said he'd leave there, it was then that I asked if he could teach me how to fight the way he had. He smiled said yes and gave me his number. The first time I showed up there was someone else there his name was Kabuto and Orochimaru explained that it'd be easier to teach me if I had a partner more my age. At first Kabuto and I got along even got to be good friends I even took him to the club with me a couple times but after about a week his attitude towards me started to darken and for some reason he hated me, when we would spar he would go all out almost broke my arm but then Orochimaru stepped in and stopped him. He said he was sorry for Kabuto's behavior and then-"

"What he do, un?"

"H-He started to get all touchy, rubbing my back and shoulders all while Kabuto was standing right there and man did he look mad. Well after that I just bolted not wanting anymore to do with them, I haven't seen them since."

"How many times have I told you people that Orochimaru is a fucking pedophile?" Hidan said throwing his arms in the air.

"Hidan quiet down." Kakuzu ordered.

"So what exactly does this have to do us, un?"

"Simple Kabuto got jealous and wanted Sasuke out of the picture plus he knows that we've been investigating Orochimaru. In an attempt to kill two birds with one stone he sent us after him using a phony tip saying that he was working with said snake man adding that this guy was very dangerous and not hesitant to kill and since he knows where Sasuke likes to go he knew his tip would turn out at least partially true giving us reason to go further. I bet he thought we'd accidentally kill him thus rendering our men completely distraught and unable to focus by the fact we'd just killed one of our member's brothers giving him a chance to continue his work."

Everyone stared wide eyed and open mouthed at Hidan, even Itachi and Kakuzu whose features were usually cold and emotionless stood in complete shock at the zealot's words.

"What?" Hidan asked confused as to why everyone was staring at him.

"What Hidan says makes sense, un." Now all eyes were on Deidara. "I mean from what Sasuke told us and the way Hidan put it all together I have to agree with Hidan's assumptions. If we're unable to focus then it would be that much easier for Orochimaru to take us down but all we have to do is strike first."

"And how exactly do you suggest we do that?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke when you went to train with Orochimaru where exactly did you go, to his house, un?"

"No, he took me to this building near the spot where he saved me. It was like some sort of old meat packing plant, he said it was supposed to inspire me like in those old kick boxing movies. There were even old cow bodies hanging from the ceiling, the place smelled but it was spacious and I had to admit it did work, I felt like Rocky."

Everyone visible stiffened Deidara and Sasuke both looked at the others in confusion. "Danna, un? Is something wrong?"

"No we're all fine it's just that, we know the place." His face was sullen, yes they knew that place all too well.

"Well this is good right, un? Now we know where to start."

"Deidara I don't think-" Kisame began.

"No Deidara's right!" Konan exclaimed "We need to go and stop Orochimaru, twice he's visited us this time while two of our members were alone if he's left to continue people will die."

"Enough is enough we know where he is I say we go get him!"

"I agree with Hidan." Everyone looked at Itachi in shock. "I know I know I just did the impossible and agreed with him but he's right Orochimaru needs to be stopped we've already proven that he performed insane experiments on people but we've just never been able to get our hands on him, well now we know so let's go."

"Experiments? What's he talking about, un?"

"Has no one ever told him?" Konan asked. She was met with silence. "Well this is just great the kids' getting ready to go out into the field and barely knows anything about him. Pein if you please."

"Alright Deidara exactly what do you know about Orochimaru?"

"That he used to be in the Akatsuki and that he betrayed all of you somehow…why did he do?"

"Let me start from the beginning, Orochimaru considers himself to be a scientist of sorts he loved to perform experiments, it wasn't until later on that we realized what his preferred test subjects were…humans. I'm not going to get detailed about his work but I will tell you that he used to do the most horrific and inhuman things to these people. A lot of them were people he arrested off the streets, rather than calling them in and taking them to jail he would take them right to his lab. When we found out about his work we immediately tried to stop him, when we went to his lab…you can pretty much guess what happened next Kakuzu and Sasori got the worst of it."

Deidara eyed the two he always had a feeling that it was Orochimaru who did that to Sasori but he had no idea about Kakuzu.

"He beat us and ran, leaving his experiments and test subjects behind but by then they were all so horribly messy up in mind and body that they were completely unstable, they died one week after rescue."

"W-Where was his lab, un?"

"The very place we're going."

"Alright seeing as you guys are serious about this I want you ready for battle in 24 hours."

"Let's do this!" Hidan cheered.

"I'm beyond sick of this guy I want him gone."

"The time has come for his end."

"Very well, in 24 hours we move."

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(Back at Sasori and Deidara's office)

"Put that there."

"Here, un?"

"No higher."

"Here?"

"Yes you're actually pretty good at this."

"Thanks Danna I didn't know I had a talent for reattaching faux limbs, un."

Sasori smiled. "Well you do, it's actually kinda nice to have someone help me rather than all by myself with one hand."

"I'm guessing you've learned to do a lot of things with one hand."

T.T

"Not like that! I just meant that it must've been hard for you especially at first."

"It was."

"Danna?"

"Yes?"

"How exactly did this happen, un?"

Sasori sighed pulling Deidara into his lap. "Deidara now is neither the time nor the place. I'm not going to tell at you because it's taken me way too long to get you and now that I have you I don't want to lose you."

"Un?"

Sasori smiled. "I love you and I promise to tell you everything in due time."

Deidara beamed. "I love you too Danna!" He then snuggled deeper into Sasori's chest while Sasori wrapped his arms protectively around his new partner/boyfriend. _In 24 hours we're going to go to the source of all evil, he may have taken my arm but he isn't taking my Deidara._


	17. Chapter 17

The way to your heart Ch.17

24 hours that's all they had, 24 hours to get everything together while still maintaining the element of surprise. The day after their mission was announced was hectic, Konan was on the phone practically the entire time making the arrangement for who knows what while Pein was by her side the whole time doing (I repeat) who knows what.

Kisame and Itachi all but locked themselves in their office, they knew the risks they were about to take and if this was going to be their last day together they wanted to make it count. The only reason they even showed up to the station was so they could help out when needed (which wasn't very much seeing as no wanted to go near their office) XD

Zetsu was gone the whole day although he was due to show up when it came time to leave. At first Deidara thought he'd gone to be with Tobi but said Uchiha showed up around mid-day asking where he was. When they went to ask Pein his only response was that he was doing something crucial for the mission. Although the blonde was really busy he asked if Tobi would like to stay, he'd smiled and said no he knew what was going on and he didn't want to get in the way. Deidara accepted this and told the boy to at least come back before they left, if their mission was really as dangerous as everyone said it was then he at least wanted one last goodbye glomp from the boy for good luck.

Hidan had been acting weird all day, he seemed so…distant. Several times Deidara had walked into a room only to find Hidan staring off into space. When the blonde would call his attention he would jump as if he'd been shocked, then he'd laugh and say he's fine until finally leaving the room. Deidara was officially worried he'd asked Sasori about it but the red head wasn't much help.

"He's fine Dei, the last time we went to the place we're going we all had a very bad experience."

"What happened, un?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, it was never made verbal but we all agreed never to tell someone else's nightmare."

Nightmare.

There was that word again 'nightmare' Deidara didn't know much about what happened but that was the word that everyone used to describe it, nightmare. It must've been something truly terrifying.

"But don't worry Deidara this time we're not going in blind, we're ready and we're going to win I'll die before I let you get hurt."

"Don't say that!"

"What? What's wrong Dei?" Sasori asked confused.

"I don't want you to get hurt protecting me, I want you to focus on yourself if it wasn't for me your hand wouldn't have been destroyed."

"Deidara if you hadn't been there things might have been much worse in a way I owe you my life."

Deidara blinked. "…I don't know about tha-" He was silenced as a pair of lips crashed into his own, Deidara moaned wrapping his arms around the red heads neck, if Sasori thought Deidara had saved his life who was he to disagree?

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

Later on Deidara had wondered into the kitchen, he had just finished re-doing his pony tail (wonder why XD) and was feeling rather hungry. He walked over to the fridge hoping to find something decent. _Expired, moldy, expired, really expired, pretty sure that shouldn't be moving, expired_. Deidara sighed they really needed to clean out that fridge. He turned around thinking about just going out to eat.

"GAH!" He hadn't noticed that someone else was in the room.

"What's wrong Dei?"

"GEEZE HIDAN, UN! You gave me a freaking heart attack!"

"Oh sorry."

Deidara was amazed, Hidan wasn't shouting, cursing, or preaching about his god…or cursing and to top it all off he said sorry. Deidara might have had his suspicions before but now he knew something was wrong.

"Ok Hidan start talking, un."

Hidan blinked. "What?"

"You know what, all day you've been moping around the place acting very un…Hidanish…un. well I'm tired of worrying I want to know what the hell's wrong right now!"

"Fine if you really want to know so badly I'll tell you."

"Don't give me that I want to kno…wait did you just say fine?"

"Yeah if you wanted to know so badly you should've just asked."

Deidara faced palm. "Ok then, so what's up why are you acting like this?"

"I'll give you one guess."

Deidara sighed. "I can't believe you haven't told him yet, un."

"I've tried several times today but each time I end up chickening out."

"Chickening out? I had no idea you were capable of such a thing, un."

"Oh shut it, you've got it easy you already have your lover."

"Do you want to know why that is, un?"

"Because you were dressed as a fucking slutty stripper causing your red head to drool all over you and fuck you right then and there?"

"…No, I have him because I was willing to fight for him I told Sasori how I felt and he accepted me…and then started to take me (damn pedochimaru) but you, you of all people should be able to march up to your love and tell them I LOVE YOU!"

"Deidara?"

Said blonde froze. "H-Hey Danna, un I was just chatting with Hidan here."

Hidan waved. "Hey puppet fucker."

"Deidara did I just hear you say 'I love you'?"

"D-Danna it's not what it looks like I was just telling Hidan-"

"He was just giving me a pep talk trying to get me to confess my feelings to the person I'm in love with."

Sasori chuckled wrapping his arms around Deidaras waist and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "I know Kakuzu right?"

"H-How did you know, un?"

"Because it's obvious, everyone here can tell that this idiot is still in love with him."

Hidan sighed "Everyone except Kakuzu."

"How did you two break up in the first place, un?" The room grew cold. "What's wrong?"

Sasori looked at Hidan. "It's your story to tell."

Hidan nodded. "Deidara in order for you to completely understand I'm going to have to explain just what kind of situation we were going through, which will also help you prepare for tonight. Up until about a year ago Tokyo was plagued with a large number of disappearances, it was absolutely horrific nobody knew what was going on."

"I heard about that, un. Everyone was freaked out because the police said they had no leads and it seemed that most of the people who disappeared went missing during the day."

"Exactly and that's why everyone was so freaked out, nobody felt safe and who could blame them? It had been going on for so long and the body count was making its way to the triple digits."

Deidara shivered he remembered that time all too well at first nobody really thought anything of it people went missing everyday and so far only a few people were missing and the police said they were on it and would catch the criminal any day now. But days turned into weeks and week into months, then when the 1 year date arrived the body count was over 100.

"We were all baffled no leads, no whiteness the only thing even remotely helpful was the fact that some of the missing's cars were found abandoned on the sides of roads, but there were no signs of struggles, no finger prints, absolutely nothing."

Sasori nodded. "Needless to say we were all confused *dramatic pause* but then one night everything changed."

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(flash back)

"Ah! Kakuzu that hurts!"

"Quite whining and taking it like a man Hidan."

"But it's so deep."

"Hold still and I'll be able to go further."

"Hurry I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold!" Hidans face was covered in sweat his back was arched at a near 45 degree angle.

"A-Almost." Kakuzu huffed tightening his grip on Hidan's arm.

"Ahh right there, it's right there."

"Almost."

"Dammit it's so far in."

"You're telling me…GOT IT!"

"Ahh that's feels so much better."

Kakuzu sighed putting down the tweezers and the large splinter of wood. "Ok now please explain to me how you managed to get a chopstick shoved into your arm while you were at a petting zoo?"

"That goat was asking for it."

"Hidan!"

"Fine! I'm not going to go into detail but I will tell you that rabbits all not all fluff and carrots, they have a dark side."

"Hidan…"

Suddenly Zetsu walked into the room. "Hidan, Kakuzu Konan wants to see you guys in her office right now."

"What for?" Kakuzu asked standing.

"It involves the case." They didn't have to say which one, the nearly two year long case was so involved that they didn't give it any other name.

"Ah, well that's just great and here I thought we were going to get at least one fucking day without hearing about it."

"Quite you're whining and get moving." Kakuzu growled walking ahead of the Jashinist. Hidan huffed but followed, Kakuzu sighed reaching back with his right hand taking Hidan's in his own. Immediately the silver haired man snuggled up Kakuzu's arm causing him to stumble but not say anything he'd never admit it but he actually loved when Hidan would nuzzle his face into his shoulder, Hidan would kill him if he ever said it but it made him look rather cute.

"Ok Konan so what new shit have you gathered today?"

"Good afternoon to you to Hidan."

"Ow! What was that for?" Hidan hissed rubbing the spot on his head that Kakuzu had just thumped.

"Just shut up and listen idiot." Frowning Hidan released his hold on Kakuzu's arm and crossed his own over his chest ignoring the snickers the rest of the team was making. Kakuzu sighed lacing his fingers through the shorter mans hair, making him lean over to he could kiss the spot he'd hit. Hidan blushed like man removing Kakuzu's hand from his head all while frantically trying to smooth his hair back down.

"If you two are done can we please get back to business?"

"Yeah if you two love birds insist on being all over each other can you at least get a room?"

"Shut up puppet fucker you and Orochimaru are no better, at least when Kakuzu and I make out we have the decency to close our door, OW what was that one for?" Hidan said rubbing his head. "Where is the pedo anyway?"

"He has the day off now Konan if you please what news do you have for us?" Sasori said.

"It seems that for the first time in months we have a real lead, at 11:54 last night a call was made saying that someone witnessed a tall dark figure dragging something very large into an alley way. They described the item to be a body."

"Well how do we know that this pertains to the case?" Itachi asked.

"Because the location where the call was made centers around an area that hosts a large majority of the abandoned cars."

"In English please?"

"A lot of stuff has happened around that place." Kisame translated.

"So what do we do now?" Sasori asked.

"LET'S FUCKIN GO! I'm sick and tired of not doing anything, I say we go out there and if we see anyone suspicious then we blow their f-ing brains out."

"Hidan…"

"I'm kidding…" _Sort of_.

"Hidans right." 7 pairs of eyes stared at Itachi clearly questioning his sanity. "What?"

"You just agreed with Hidan." Pein gasped.

"Yeah I know the worlds about to end but I have to agree with him on this, for weeks we've done absolutely nothing and it's killing me to just stand by and let this continue."

"Alright." All eyes switched to Konan. "We'll go and just check the place out, it's been calm around here lately so we'll all go I can understand that you've all been wanting to get out you're not the only ones who've been frustrated by this case."

"ALRIGHT SO LET'S GO FUCKERS!" Hidan yelled running out the door.

"Hidan!"

"Hold on Kakuzu, count to 3."

"Why?"

"Just count." Itachi sighed.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow but did as asked. "1….2…3…"

"Hey guys where are we going anyway?" Itachi smirked and made his way out of the room the others following closely behind

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yeah the call was tracked back to this location."

"Ok so where do we start?" Itachi asked.

"The lady said the alley was right next to the street sign of 'Kuro Avenue' and 'Shitsuji Dr'" Konan answered. (A/N: I LOVE KUROSHITSUJI! Grell is so funny!)

"There it is." Kakuzu pointed out. The group walked over to the sign seeing that there right by it was the alley, it was between two large brick buildings one was an apartment building while the other was…well they didn't really know what it was for it was too dark to really make it out.

"What's this other building?" Kisame asked.

"It used to be part of a meat packing company until one day we discovered that there was an illegal ring of drug sellers who'd been contaminating the meat. It was shut down shortly after." Pein explained walking forward keeping his left hand against the wall.

"Pein what are you doing?" Sasori asked.

"I was a part of the team that did the bust. We had to stay hidden so we went in through a side door it's the only way in other than the front I know this because my team looked all over and if I'm correct it was somewhere right…around…here….AH HA!" Pein stood before a large gate like door, immediately he tried to pull it open but it refused to move. "Damn it's locked."

"No shit Sherlock." Hidan mumbled.

"Let me take a look at it." Itachi said walking forward. He knelt down near the base of the gate his eyes intent on the large bulky lock surrounded by a decent length of chain. He took the lock in his hand running a finger over its smooth surface and with a small 'click' it came undone.

"H-How did you do that?" Hidan asked. But Itachi just ignored him quickly setting to unwinding the chains and seconds later the gate was up.

"Ok everyone stay quiet and move quickly I don't want any sudden movements understood?" Konan ordered drawing her gun. She was met with silent nods of agreement as the others all quickly drew their guns. Staying together they swiftly and quietly made their way inside Konan and Pein at the spear points. They had to move very carefully because the entire place was pitch black one false move could alert someone to their presents.

"Dear Jashin what the hell is that smell?" Hidan hissed covering his nose.

"This place used to be a meat plant, there must still be some carcasses left over." Pein whispered his foot accidently coming in contact with something very large and very heavy. But before he could express his pain his mouth was quickly covered by Konan's hand.

"Hey look by those windows." Kakuzu said.

"What are those?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know maybe cow bodies?" Itachi said studying the outline of the silhouettes in the moon light. It was so dark that they had no way of know what was hanging on the end of those hooks all they could tell was that they were very large and smelled terrible like they'd been there for a while. Suddenly the lights flickered on the mysterious shapes became real.

No one said a word, all eyes were wide in complete horror at the sight before them, Hidan had to quickly turn his head as he violently threw up, Kisame blowing seconds later. Both their partners were by their sides in an instant holding them tight then helping them stand when they finished.

"W-Who could do something so terrible." Konan whispered taking an involuntary step back, her gun almost falling from her grasp.

"I-I….there's no words to describe this." Sasori said clutching desperately at his stomach, praying that he didn't get sick.

When the light was turned on it brightly illuminated the entire room, it was large at least 3 stories tall with huge glass windows set near the top although most of them had long since been boarded up blocking all view from the outside world but leaving just enough space for the moon light to shine in. Bodies, dozens upon dozens on bodies hung from chains at if they were mere animals. Each one of them was completely stripped naked revealing that each individual was completely covered with various markings. Burns, cuts, stitches, missing parts you name it. It looked as if they'd been tortured and then hung for display so that the sick twist monster who did this could admire their work.

And although the place was supposed to have long been out of business there were huge machines everywhere but they didn't seem out of place, they were exactly what you'd expect to find in a meat plant, there were conveyer belts, grinders, just hundreds of things that looked like it could slice you up in a second.

"Should we call someone?" Sasori asked weakly, sweat covering his face as he became deathly pale.

"I already did." The group's eyes turned to see the final member of their team running up to them a look of worry on his face.

"Orochimaru what are you doing here?" Konan asked.

"I dropped by the station to pick up something I'd forgotten and when I saw the place empty I activated a tracker for one of the cruisers (note: all cruisers come with a tracking device) and hurried over as fast as I could."

"How long ago did you get here?"

"Just now, I found a door on the other side but I was having trouble getting around because it was so dark but when the lights came on I saw you guys and came right over." Orochimaru then seemed to do a double take on his surroundings. "What the hell happened here?"

"It's the missing." All eyes turned to Konan. "There." She pointed out. "I recognize that body from one of the files, her name was Iyame she disappeared 3 weeks ago her car was one of the ones discovered around this area."

"Is that how you found this place?" Orochimaru asked.

"Sort of, we-"

"Yeah that's how we found the place." Hidan said cutting Sasori off. "We did a search on the missings abandoned cars and found that most of them were discovered in this area."

"Hmm, interesting…so what do we do from here, backup should be here soon but until then we have to do something."

"We need to look around this place see if there are any survivors." "Konan ordered. "I want you all in pairs, I don't care with who but if you see anything call out to alert the others."

Immediately Hidan moved almost knocking Sasori out of the way as he linked his arm with Orochimaru's. "Hey snaky I'm searching with you." He said with a big grin on his face.

Sasori looked like he was ready to kill, he started moving towards Hidan but Orochimaru put up a hand to stop him. "It's ok Sasori I don't mind searching with him." Sasori clearly was not happy with the new arrangement but nodded walking over to a clearly confused Kakuzu.

"Looks like it's us." Sasori said walking right past him. Kakuzu looked at Hidan clearly wanting some sort of explanation but the Jashinist merely smiled then quickly walked away Orochimaru in tow.

"So snaky how's life been treating you?"

"Good my nose finally fished healing."

"Hmm that's good to hear." Hidan said walking over to a large stack of crates, lifting up the lid only to see that they were empty. "Sooo, I've been wondering what did you leave at the station that you had to go back for?"

"My wallet, why?"

"Oh just wondering." Hidan mumbled. "Oh shit!"

"What is it?" Orochimaru said coming over quickly to see what was wrong.

"I forgot that I have to call my mom and I completely forgot my cell phone."

"You're an idiot." Hidan's eyes narrowed. "But if you really need to call, I don't have my cell phone but there's an office over there, it might have a phone."

"Thanks but never mind, I can just wait until I get back."

"HEY GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING!" "Immediately everyone went running over to where Kisame and Itachi stood, only they weren't the only ones there…sort of.

"Oh fucking shit that's disgusting." Hidan said covering his nose. There lying on the floor was another body but this one was different from the others. She wore a hospital gown and blonde hair so short it looked like it had just been shave with a razor, which would explain all the nicks and cut that littered her head, but the most disgusting feature was that wherever her skin was exposed it was green and black completely defiled it hung off her body in strips. It gave the appearance of rotted flesh as if she'd been buried in the earth for months and then recently dug up. Itachi knelt down beside the body placing his ear near the girl's mouth.

Suddenly he shot up his eyes wide. "She's breathing!"

"What?" Konan moved placing her hand on the girls shoulder gently only for the shoulder to give way and fall lifelessly to the floor with a sickening splat. The girl gave a soft whimper.

Konan looked like she was about to be sick the girls arm had just fallen off and she'd barely even touched her. "Hello can you hear me?" Konan yelled clearly wanting to help but being too afraid to touch her fearing that some other limb might give way.

"Ye….ye…"

"What are you trying to say?" Konan asked moving closer to the girls' face.

"She looks to be in an incredible amount of pain, maybe we should just put her out of her misery." Orochimaru suggested taking a few steps back.

"Shhh." Konan hushed trying to listen.

"Ye…ye…."

"Help is right her honey just tell me what you're trying to say."

"Ye….ye….yellow eyes." And then she moved no more.

"Oh my god." Konan whispered. "Please hold on just a little bit longer help is here and we're going to get you to a hospital." She put a hand on the girl's waist only for the top half of her body to seemingly slide away from the bottom half and land in a gooey heap next to her legs. Konan jumped back complete horror in her eyes, tears silently starting to form.

"That's…that's so terrible." She whimpered clinging desperately to Pein as he wrapped his arms firmly around her.

Hidan grabbed a large blue tarp that way laying the floor nearby and covered the sad form. "We need to find out who did this." Hidan said his voice deep and dangerous.

"Where should we start?" Kisame asked.

"How about right here?" Hidan said pulling out his gun and pointing it straight at Orochimaru's head.

"Hidan what the hell are you doing?" Konan yelled.

"Him he's responsible for all this!" Hidan roared never once taking his eyes off the snake man who didn't seem the least bit surprised by the Jashinist's outburst.

"What are you talking about how on earth could any of this be my doing?" Orochimaru asked with a smug expression.

Hidan gave a vicious sneer. "Lets review first you ran in here saying that you entered through a side door but the one we came in along with the front door are the only entrances to this place which means the only way you could've come in the way you did was for you to have already been here."

"I must've gotten turned around and came in the same way you guys did, the place was dark how could I have known where I was?" Orochimaru shrugged although his stance was tense.

"Fine then that brings me to reason number 2. Earlier I told you I needed a phone, you said that there was an office nearby that had one HOW COULD YOU POSSBILY KNOW THAT IF YOU HADN'T BEEN HERE BEFORE?" By now the rest of the group was giving Orochimaru confused looks, how could he have known?

"And then to top it all off while that poor girl was trying to speak you suggested we put her out of her misery. WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WOULD SUGGEST WE KILL A KID?"

"A KIND WHO DID WANT TO SEE HER SUFFER ANY MORE!"

"THEN WHY DID SHE SAY YELLOW EYES HMM?" Hidan's voice became a deep malicious growl. "I say this was all you from the start the reason so many people were missing and the reason nobody ever saw anything was because it was a police officer was behind it all!"

Everyone's eyes went wide. "Hidan what would make you say that?" Pein asked his hand slowly moving towards his gun.

"Think about it this guy here pulls people over to the side of the road and arrests them for some unknown reason. Who would report a cop doing their job? But instead of bringing them back to the station he brings them here to do who knows what with his freaky experiments. We all know Orochimaru is a scientist what makes you think he wouldn't use human beginnings as test subjects?"

"Hidan…" Sasori said.

"And that completely explains why all those cars were turning up, after he arrested the people he didn't call them in because then they would expect him to bring in a person. He just left them there he had no use for them he had what he wanted."

"Hidan SHUT UP!" Sasori yelled punching him square in the face making him lose his grip on the gun sending it flying. "Quite making up stories! What's going on here is sick and horrifically disturbing we don't need you trying to pin the blame on one of our own!" Sasori said a murderous look on his face.

"Ahhh Sasori thank you for trying to defend me."

"It's no problem I just don't like that idiot telling lies about you."

"Oh there not lies." Everyone went deathly silent.

"W-What?" Pein asked barely able to speak.

"He right it was all me, everybody, every death, everything that has to do with this case was all me."

"Y-You're joking right, please tell me this is all some sick joke." Sasori begged his eyes wide as took a fist full of the snake's shirt and shook him harshly as if trying to shake some since into him.

"Nope." Orochimaru smiled removing Sasori's hand from his shirt. "It was all me and Hidan was completely right I did it all for science, Humans really are the best test subjects."

"You're not even going to try denying it?" Pein asked still to shocked to move.

"Neh, I grow tired of living a lie I've actually been looking forward to getting this off my chest ahhh (he raised his arms high as he stretched his muscles) I feel like a new man."

"You're gonna be a dead man when I get through with you." Hidan said.

"Hmmm interesting thought but I'm not quite ready to leave this world yet, but you on the other hand most certainly are in fact all of you have lived long wonderful lives how about moving on and donating yourselves to some worthwhile cause say…my research."

"FORGET IT!" Itachi yelled stepping forward his gun clutched tightly between his hands.

"Ahh so I see the young Uchiha dares to go against me eh?"

"Not just him." Kisame said as both he and Kakuzu stepped forward their guns raised and ready.

"Aww, is everyone really against me now and I thought we were such good friends."

"Friends don't go and do…THIS!" Pein yelled. "I hereby place you under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will-"

"You don't need to read me my rights, after all I've read them enough time to know full well what they are."

"YOU BASTARD!" Hidan yelled charging forward.

"HIDAN STOP!" Kakuzu yelled trying to grab him but it was too late, Hidan swung with the full force of his fist but Orochimaru was too quick he dodged Hidan's punch and swung his leg out swiftly knock the other man to the floor effectively knocking the air out of him.

Next thing everyone knew they were completely surrounded. The room was filled dozens of men each one vicious and dangerous looking. "Orochimaru what's going on here?" Konan demanded.

"Well its very simply my dear blue hair, you expect me to come with you but you see I can't do that for I've still got lot of research to do and I can't have you all messing it up."

"OROCHIMARU YOU TRAITOR!" Kisame yelled stepping in front of Itachi not daring to take his eyes off the men surrounding them.

"Oh really Kisame come now a traitor? That's so harsh I don't think I'm a traitor I'm merely expanding my horizon to pursue more options." He then looked around at all the people in the room and then back at his old team. "The years I've spent with you guys has been wonderful but now I must say goodbye."

"STOP HIM!" Pein tried to run forward but before he could take one step a bullet whizzed through the air right past where his face would've been. He looked over only to see Orochimaru's goons grinning evilly, clearly they had one hell of a fight ahead of them if they wanted to get to the snake

"Goodbye old friends I don't think we'll be meeting again." As if those words were some silent signal all the men sprung into action while Orochimaru ran the opposite direction.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY SO EASILY!" Hidan yelled chasing after the snake man.

"HIDAN DON'T!" Kakuzu ordered firing his gun three times effectively taking out one of the goons.

But Hidan completely ignored him, running forward as fast as he could he knew he was on his own the others were too busy fighting for their lives to help him. He was throwing punches everywhere he could and dodging twice as many. He was determined to keep Orochimaru in his sights. By the time he'd gotten through he'd emptied his gun forcing him to hide behind one of the machines as he exchanged the clip.

"Hello my dear Jashinst." Hidan looked over only to see Orochimaru smile and wink at him as he disappeared around a corner. Hidan was quick to pursue when he turned the corner he found himself in a long dark hallway barely illuminated by the single line of bulbs overhead. He knew he shouldn't follow, he knew it was probably a trap but then the face of that deformed girl popped into his mind and he took off as fast as he could.

A deep cackling could be heard from down the hall. "Run run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the ginger bread man!"

"Shut up!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I said shut up!" Hidan continued down the long dark hallway, as far as he could tell it had no end the lights just seemed to continue into and endless pattern. After what seemed like an eternity of running a bright light suddenly flooded the hallway from up ahead, Hidan was forced to momentarily stop as he was temporarily blinded. When his eyes finally adjusted he could see that the light was coming from a door another 20ft ahead. He moved quickly but more cautiously, he kept his gun pointed low ready to fire at a moment's notice. When he got to the room he slowly looked around the corner only to see that the room was empty.

He walked inside looking left and right knowing Orochimaru there was bound to be some sort of trap waiting for him.

"Looking for me?" Hidan spun around only to see Orochimaru mere inches from his face. He raised his gun prepared to fire only to Orochimaru to disappear.

"Where'd you go?" Hidan spun around his eyes searching wildly.

"I'm right here." Hidan turned back around and there stood Orochimaru it was as if he'd never moved.

"Quite playing games!"

A look of false innocents came into the snake mans eyes. "Games? What games?"

"Don't mess with me right now I want nothing more than to blow your fucking brains out but my better sense is telling me not to, you need to be brought in for questioning and for that to happen you need to be alive."

"What makes you think you can take me?"

"I don't have to, I just have to last long enough for the others to catch up."

"Hmm yes can't have that now can I? My men aren't going to last very long against them after all they are the best of the best so It's only a matter of time before they finished my men off."

Hidan was stunned. "So you knew that your goon would never win but you still sent them out there?"

"Yes of course you see now that you've found this place I have to move on and the fewer people who knew about what went on here the better."

"So in other words my team is just doing your dirty work for you?"

"Preciously."

"The Akatsuki will stop you, and chance are they'll try to kill as few as possible so when this is all over we'll have plenty of witnesses to testify against you."

"Well if that be the case then I better get moving."

"FREEZE!" Hidan fired the bullet whizzing through the air and lodging itself into Orochimaru's shoulder who gave a loud animal like howl of pain. He then fell to one knee clutching his bleeding limb. Hidan pulled the trigger again but it gave a small click signaling that it was empty.

"Ahahaha." A small chuckle came from the man.

"What so funny?" Hidan asked warily he was out of bullets.

"This just reminded me I owe you some major pay back for that punch to the face."

"Bring it on I'll fight you with one hand tied behind my back."

"Oh no my dear Jashinist I'm not going to fight you that's what my hired help is for." Orochimaru then snapped his finger and as if evaporation out of nowhere at least 10 men appeared each one sporting a very large and very sharp looking sword.

"What's with the blades? How come they don't have guns?"

"I don't know just felt like (he gave a shrug) now enough talk kill him!" And with that the men charged, Hidan threw his gun to the floor ready to fight these guys' hands on when an ear shattering bang ripped through the air. All movement seized and all eyes turned to the door way where Kakuzu stood looking out of breath but ok.

"Kakuzu what are you doing here?" Hidan asked.

"Oh joy the idiots' lover is here now you can die together!"

"Hidan take this!" Kakuzu yelled tossing Hidan a gun. As soon as that pistol was in the silver haired mans hands he gave a vicious maniacal grin. Things were about to get and whole lot more interesting. The fight was an intense one there was a reason these guys were equipped with swords, they were good with them. Nearly every bullet the Akatsuki duo shot at them was deflected by the blades Hidan was having an ok time dodging the swords when they were swung at him but that was because he was small and quick on his feet but Kakuzu was having a harder time he already had several lovely cut on his left arm that were definitely going to be needing stitches but other than that he looked ok.

It wasn't until one of the men snuck up behind the miser that they pulled a cheap shot and nailed him in the back of his head with the hilt of their sword affectively knocking him unconscious.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled frustrated that he could help his fallen partner, his shots were becoming more affective now he'd already too serious wound 4 of the men and it looks like another 2 of them were either dead or on their way. Just when he was about to finish off another he was suddenly grabbed from the back of his collar and yanked roughly backwards. He looked up to see that he was surrounded by 5 evilly smirking faces Orochimaru being one of them. Orochimaru raised a sword pointing the tip right between Hidans eyes.

"You know I feel merciful right now so I'm not going to kill you." Hidan could tell there was more. "I'm simply going to slice you up so bad that you'll be begging for me to."

"OROCHIMARU!"

"Oh so you're awake I was going to get to you next."

"Do it to me instead!"

"KAKUZU SHUT UP!" Hidan yelled horror struck at his loves words.

Orochimaru seemed intrigued by the man's words. "I'm intrigued by your words please go on." (Did I not just say that?)

"We both know what a masochist Hidan is if anything he'll enjoy the pain but if you cut me up he'll be forced to suffer watching me in pain."

"KAKUZU I TOLD YOU TO-" But a hit to the back of the head silenced Hidan making him crumble to the floor in pain.

"You know what? I like your idea much better. (he snapped his fingers) boys tie Hidan up and place him in a comfortable position we'll be putting on a show he just won't be able to miss."

"Are we ready?" Orochimaru sneered. Hidan had effectively been tied up and gagged although that didn't stop him from trying to curse Orochimaru's very being. "Shut up!" He ordered taking a sword and slicing it across Hidan's left arm making him howl in pain.

"Hey you're supposed to be doing that to me!"

"Right right of course, my apologies." Orochimaru walked over to the man who'd been tied up like Hidan only his shirt had been ripped off so his smooth and muscular chest was exposed for the world to see. "Hmm you know you skin really is too beautiful to mess up."

"Just do it and get it over with!" Kakuzu roared.

"Fine if you wish. Let the carving of the turkey commence!" Kakuzu's screams filled the air as he was sliced from head to toe all while Hidan looked on in horror tears of frustration coming to his eyes as he desperately struggled to get out of his bonds but it seemed the harder he pulled the tighter they became. "You know I've never seen you smile before not even since you started dating that freak over there."

"You're the only freak here!" Kakuzu spat wincing as his stomach was sliced.

Orochimaru smiled. "Now about that smile." He took his blade and made two deep lines that connect to his mouth making it look like a large bloody smile. By now Kakuzu was in so much pain he couldn't even feel anymore he dropped to the floor his skin no longer visible for every inch of him was dripping with crimson.

While Kakuzu was being tortured Hidan managed to get the gag off his mouth he stared in horror at the sight before him. "K…Kakuzu…" Hidan's voice was barely above a whisper. "Kuzu please answer me." He asked using Kakuzu's pet name. When no answer came Hidan felt his heart literally shatter. "KAKUZU!" Hidan thrashed violently against his bindings trying desperately to get free.

BOOOOOOOOM

A sudden explosion rocked through the entire building forcing light pieces of ceiling to fall to the floor.

"What's going on here?" Orochimaru demanded. When he was met with no answer his eyes narrowed horrifically. "We're leaving, leave those two." They ran out of the room probably to find out what caused the explosion. Hidan continued to struggle against his bonds until finally managing to get one arm free and then it was only a matter of seconds before he was running over to his fallen partner.

"Kakuzu! Kakuzu please speak to me!" Hidan cried taking the man into the circle of his arms. But there was no response. "KAKUZU!"

"Hey I heard something in there!"

"Let's move!"

"Kakuzu help has arrived just hang on a little longer, just please hang on!"

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"He finally woke up 3 days later, then entire time the hospital had kept him on life support naturally I was terrified it seemed like any second his heart would just stop beating. It was there that we separated."

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Sir maybe you should take a walk we'll be sure to alter you when your partner wakes up." But Hidan didn't respond to the nurse he was too busy watching Kakuzu's heart monitor the steady beep…beep…beep seeming to the only thing that kept him from going crazy. He held tight to Kakuzu's hand barely even registering the fact that the nurse had left the room. He'd been like that the entire time the only time he ever moved was when he needed to use the bathroom and that was only if he was about to burst.

Hidan was scared that he'd never wake up but it wasn't until a light squeeze on his hand that he finally snapped out of his trance. "Hi-Hidan…." Came a light whisper.

He jumped up from his chair. "I'm right here!"

"Doctor!" Hidan turned his head just as a group of doctors and nurses came rushing in. "Sir I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." One of the nurses said ushering Hidan out.

As worried as the Jashinist was he turned the left the room, normally someone in his situation would have thrown a fit but if Kakuzu was going to get the help he needed then it was best to just listen to the professionals, even if every second away from his lover just ripped another hole in his heart.

After 30 long painful, excruciating minutes the doctors and nurses finally exited the room saying that Hidan was allowed back in. He didn't hesitate. Hidan rushed back into the room and in his haste to avoid one of the last nurses he tripped over his own feet sending him flat to the floor.

"Ow…" Hidan grumbled standing up and brushing off his clothes.

"Hey Hidan." Said Jashinist looked over remembering the reason he had hurried into the room.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan walked to the side of the bed looking at the wrapped up body of his boyfriend, only his eyes shown through the bright white bandaging apparently they'd replaced the old ones while he was out of the room it was a good thing to, the first time they'd changed his wrappings Hidan had seen the full extent of the damage and he knew the chances of him fully healing from it were slim. Hidan had always marveled at how perfect Kakuzu's skin was so soft, smooth, and just perfect. But Hidan didn't care about looks that's why he was bi gender didn't matter to him just give him a good personality and a kind heart and he was sold. "Hey Kuzu how ya doing?" He said taking as seat in his usual chair.

Kakuzu sighed. "Been better, what about you?"

Hidan held up his bandaged arm. "I got lucky just some pretty nasty slices on my arm but the doctors said that they would heal….they said they weren't as deep as yours so there shouldn't even be a scar." Hidan's voice started to crack "…Kakuzu I'm so sorry…" and then he did something he swore he'd never do in front of other people, he buried his face in his arms atop the bed and cried. At first Kakuzu was shocked he'd never seen Hidan show any emotion other than love and jackassery (it's a word now!) he hesitantly reached out with his hand only to be stopped by one of the many IV's implanted in his arm, he silently cursed to himself not being able to comfort Hidan right now it was just going to make everything that much harder.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu's usual deep authoritive voice was now weak but he still managed to get the other mans attention. Hidan managed to get himself under control long enough to stopped the sobs but the tears still fell freely. "Why are you crying?"

Hidan's eyes widened incredulously. "You're kidding me right? I'm the reason you're like this and you're asking me why I'm crying? Did Orochimaru slice up your brain to?"

"Hidan I want to break up." Kakuzu said suddenly.

"….wh…..what?"

"Hidan this whole event has opened my eyes now of all times I can't be playing around in a relationship that is never going to go anywhere."

"Y-You don't mean that you've only just woken up, you need time to adjust you can't-"

"Hidan I'm serious! Your nothing more than a kid who got a lucky break by getting his ass saved at the last second and…I can't deal with that anymore."

"I-I don't believe you…AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE! AFTER ALL THE TIMES WE'VE KISSED, TOUCHED, BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER….all those time you told me you loved me your just going to throw it away on a whim?"

"It's not a whim Hidan I've been thinking about this for a quite some time and I've just chosen now to act it out."

"I-I still don't believe you."

"Hidan! Quite acting like a baby and get over it! WE'RE OVER!" Kakuzu sudden outburst set his heart monitor off causing two nurses to come running into the room.

"I'm sorry sir but we're going to have to ask you to leave we can't have the patient getting worked up in his condition."

Hidan couldn't speak so many emotions had been running through him all day worry, relief, more worry, happiness, disbelief, and now….now he didn't know what to feel. So he just settled for running from the room not even caring who saw his red eyed face he didn't even register the fact that Pein had seen him and was now calling to him, he just kept running not daring to look back.

(End flash back)

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"So what happened after that, un? Weren't things awkward after that?" Deidara asked completely mesmerized.

Hidan laughed. "Oh hell yeah, I was allowed to go back to work after a few days, Kakuzu a few weeks after that. At first I'm ashamed to say I acted like a kid, every time he would enter a room I would leave even if I was discussing important information with Konan, needless to say she didn't like that very much.

"So what happened how did you become friends again, un?"

Sasori chuckled giving Deidara a light squeeze (he's still in Sasori's arms...awww) "It's actually quite funny everyone got so sick of their attitude I mean you can't really blame them first the whole incident with Orochimaru and now this. Long story short tempers were running high."

"So what happened, un?" Deidara demanded impatiently.

"What happened is none of your business." Came a deep voice from the doorway. All three heads turn to see Kakuzu standing there in full police uniform completed by the deep black bullet proof vest we wore. "You all need to finish getting ready Konan says we're leaving in 15 minutes." Everyone gave a small nod and one by one they all filed out of the kitchen Hidan was the last to leave.

"You know why I had to do what I did." Kakuzu said staring straight ahead.

"Because you couldn't handle my sexiness anymore." Hidan chuckled putting a hand on his hip and striking a pose.

You could practically hear Kakuzu's eyes rolling. "Hidan be serious."

"Awe come on Kakuzu you know I was just kidding beside we're just friend now and I can accept that."

Kakuzu nodded saying no more he left the room probably off to take care of any last minute arrangements. Hidan watched him go his body slumping against the door frame deep in thought.

"Hidan?" Hidan looked up to see Deidara staring at him, worry clear in his crystal blue eyes. "Are you ok, un?"

Hidan smiled. "Yeah I'm fine Dei, now let's go get ready we've got some snake ass to kick."


	18. Chapter 18

The way to your heart Ch.18

"You all understand you jobs correct?" Konan looked at the group with a fierce determination they were risking everything on this. A commanding chorus of 'yes' was heard all around, she smiled. "Then move out!"

They all filed out each raring and ready to go. They were all dressed in their usual police uniform but with a few added parts they were now wearing deep black bullet proof vests and their weapons belt was strapped with more weapons than usual. They piled into their cruisers, two to a car to anyone who might happen to be watching it would look like they were headed to war but that's exactly what it was, a war. For too long they'd been under the threat of Orochimaru and tonight was the night all that was going to end.

Although none of them were willing to admit it they were scared. The last time they traveled to the depth of hell they were nearly killed by the devil and his minions, but there is one big difference between that time and this. They. Were. Ready. They were ready to end it all to put a stop the devil and all the horrors he'd caused and although they truly didn't want to they were willing to do whatever means necessary to make that a reality.

The entire time that Konan was briefing them Sasori kept looking over at his blonde partner, sure he'd seen the kid in action but he didn't know if he was ready for this. Deidara on the other hand felt…exactly the same way. He never really believed all those stores about Orochimaru he thought that the others were just trying to scare him seeing as he was the new guy but last night changed everything, just by looking into the man's eyes Deidara could tell that Orochimaru was a cold blooded killer, and he enjoyed it. But like all the others he was ready when he'd defended Sasori his entire body was trembling in fear but he pushed on and they made it out alive, he knew he could do this he wasn't going to lose.

Everyone's jobs were simple yet incredible important. They were to surround the factory some staying up close some hidden far off.

Kisame and Itachi had parked about 2 blocks away and were now hiding in a small building across the street hidden from the public's eyes they were to await the signal for then they would move.

Pein and Konan had taken up hold in the old apartment building next door they had a perfect view of the whole place keeping an eye out for any movement they would give the signal the second Orochimaru came into view.

For some reason Zetsu had never shown, a few of them were worried but those who'd been with him the longest had faith in the green haired man.

Kakuzu and Hidan along with Sasori and Deidara were parked on a small hill behind the building. They were sectioned about 20 feet apart from each other and although it was too dark to see the other it was rather comforting to know their friends were so close. Their job was to keep watch for any movement and radio it in immediately but it was Konan's signal that would send them in.

"Deidara you're falling asleep again." Sasori said lighting shaking the blonde.

"Mmm sorry Danna I had trouble falling asleep last night and didn't have any time today for a nap."

"I suppose it's my fault, I monopolized all you're free time today." Sasori smirked.

Deidara blushed a deep red remembering what they'd done earlier they would have to clean off Sasori's desk when they returned…if they return. The thought brought a sad sigh to the blonde's lips. Sasori noticed and wrapped his arm around Deidara's shoulder.

"What's wrong love?" He asked worried.

Deidara snuggled into the red heads shoulder. "Nothing Danna it's just that I'm worried what happens if one of us doesn't make it."

Sasori smiled, "That's not going to happen you've got my back and I've got yours we're going to be fine."

Deidara frowned. "Seriously Danna, un I don't know if I can live without you." Sasori took that blondes chin gently in his hand raising his face up so that deep brown eyes looked into crystal blue. For a second Deidara was completely mesmerized, looking into Sasori's eyes never failed to make his knees weak like a school girl.

"Nothing is going to happen… (Sasori leaned closer Deidara could feel the man's hot breathe on his lips)…I promise." Before their lips had even met Deidara threw his arms around the red heads shoulders. Sasori moved quickly not wanting to be out done he took the other in his arms returning the kiss with as much love and passion as he could muster. They deepened their kiss Sasori's tongue battling with Deidara's entrance didn't need to be asked. Both their faces turned bright red it was getting really hot and they wanted desperately to rip the others bulky vest off but if they were caught they'd be in far too much trouble for it to have been worth it. (Almost)

Deidara crawled into Sasori's lap straddling the red head practically moaning when he felt the others hands start to massageunder his vest, they mentally cursed all their heavy equipment it was seriously killing the mood….but not entirely. Moving carefully so as to not break the kiss Deidara's hand moved down the side of Sasori's chair the other one tangled in his hair. He searched giving a small smirk when he found the tiny handle and then suddenly Sasori's chair snapped backwards allowing them to lay flat Deidara top on as he hungrily attacked his partner's neck.

"Ahh…D…Dei…" Sasori let out a small moan when Deidara bit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. "I love you…"

Deidara stopped, lifting himself up slightly to that his face was in front of the redheads they stared longing into each other's eye looking at the one thing they were most afraid of losing.

"I love you too Sasori Danna." Deidara laid a loving kiss upon the redhead's lips they didn't try to deepen it they just wanted to enjoy the feeling of each other's lips rubbing together.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" both their heads shot up, Deidara jumped back into his seat rubbing furiously on the fogged up windows XD. It was too dark to see clearly but it looked like Hidan and Kakuzu were standing just outside their cruiser and from what Deidra could see they were in the middle of a heated argument.

"WHY NOT!" Hidan yelled gripping Kakuzu's vest in both his hands pulling the other man's face forward. Kakuzu just glared.

"Because I said so! It doesn't matter what you say it's never going to happen!" And with that Kakuzu's grabbed Hidan's hands roughly pulling them free from his vest, the sudden forced took Hidan by surprise causing him to lose his footing and to everyone's shock forcing Hidan to fall back wards landing on his back his head hitting the ground with a crack to loud Sasori and Deidara could hear it from inside their car.

Kakuzu stared down at the man in horror. "H-Hidan I-I didn't mean…"

"SAVE IT!" Hidan roared furiously rubbing the back of his head when Kakuzu tried to help him up Hidan slapped his hand away glaring at him. "I GET IT OK! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Hidan jumped to his feet undoing his vest and throwing it to the ground. "I'M DONE WITH THIS!" He stormed off throwing his belt to the ground. Hidan was gone seconds later disappeared into the dark, because of the incident nearly two years ago a small grove of trees had been planted one for every life that was lost. Over time the small trees had grown tall and thick making it simple for someone to get lost in them.

Kakuzu was about to chase after the Jashinst when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, looking down he saw Sasori standing next to him. Together they watched the silver haired man storm off a flash of blonde chasing after him.

"Hey Hidan wait up, un!" But he wouldn't listen he just kept moving forward forcing Deidara to pick up the pace just to keep up. "Hidan please stop!"

"Why should I? You guys don't need me you'll be fine everyone will be just fucking fine!"

"Slow down a little so we can talk about this!" Deidara was forced to do a light jog but even then Hidan was still 10 ft away.

"NO! I'm out of here I'll just get in the way just like last time you guys will have a much better chance of surviving if I'm not there!"

"Hidan what the hell has gotten into you, un?" Deidara yelled.

When there was no response Deidara felt his stomach sink and sure enough Hidan took off, Deidara groaned he really didn't want to do this. In a sudden burst of speed the blonde tackled the other man forcing them both roughly to the ground.

"The hell Dei?" Hidan yelled struggling to get up, but Deidara was just a little faster locking a hand cuff on one of Hidan's wrists and the other on his own.

"There now you're not going anywhere without me so start talking!" Deidara straddled the man although Hidan was face down in the dirt. When there was no answer Deidara got off him sitting on the ground next to him giving the other a chance to breath.

After a few minutes had passed Deidara started to worry what if they got the signal and they weren't there? A small sob broke the blonde from his thoughts making him look over as Hidan shoulders gave a slight tremor.

"Hidan, un?" Deidara said softly.

"I told him." His voice was so quiet that Deidara had lean down nearly putting his ear to the ground in to hear. "I told him I love him and he said he could never love me that I was a kid and what we had all that time ago was a mistake, he said he regretted ever telling me he loved me in the first place."

Deidara didn't know what to say he was at a loss for words, the things Kakuzu said they were…so cruel. The blonde honestly didn't know what to so he just settled for rolling the man over and pulling him into his lap allowing Hidan to cry his heart out.

Hidan felt awful with what Kakuzu had said to him along with the fact that he'd promised himself after that time in the hospital he would never cry again just made him feel like absolute dirt. But when Deidara pulled him to his body and held him close he was able to get himself under control.

"Better?"

"Yeah thanks Dei I owe you one…just don't ever tell anybody about this."

Deidara smiled. "Just promise me you'll do your job and kick Orochimaru's ass."

With a small chuckled Hidan rose to his feet and started walking out of the woods Deidara close behind. "Deal." When they cleared the darkness they found their partner waiting for them along with Hidans stuff sitting on the trunk of his cruiser. No words were spoken as everyone went to their respective cars Deidara knew things were going to be awkward between Hidan and Kakuzu but this was something that they would just have to work out on their own.

"Do you think they'll be ok Danna, un?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Sasori smiled.

"But Danna I'm worried about them, un!"

"Deidara for the last time they'll be fine no offence but I've known then a lot longer than you have."

"I know but come on, un! I can't see anything what do you think they're doing over there?"

"Probably their job which is what we need to be doing."

Deidara huffed looking at the dashboard clock it read 12:13 it was passed midnight and Orochimaru still had yet to show. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Deidara leaned back in his seat still unable to calm himself. Sasori put a calming hand on the blondes' knee Deidara smiled and looked down when he saw that it was Sasori's fake hand a thought popped into his head.

"Sasori Danna how exactly did you lose your arm, un?" The air became deathly quiet. "Danna?"

"Deidara I'll tell you how I lost my arm on one condition."

"Name it, un."

"Tell me how you messed up your eye." Deidara sighed he should have seen that coming it wasn't exactly a story he was proud of but he agreed. "You first."

"What? Now way Danna I asked you first."

"True but if you don't tell me I won't tell you simple as that."

"You're a real pain in the butt you know that, un?"

Sasori smirked. "But you love me anyway." He pulled the blonde against his chest burying his face in the blonde's soft golden hair giving it a light kiss.

Deidara sighed. "I grew up in a bad place, the type of area that had regular shoot outs every other day. At my school I was smarter than most I could see trouble brewing before those involved even knew it themselves. I would always run but I was scared, scared that one day for no reason one of the gangs at my school would come after me and I would get hurt. So to protect myself I came up with a plan, at my school there were dozens of gangs each one meaner than the last. But there was one group in particular that nobody messed with and with good reason. They called themselves Freedom Fighters claiming they were there to keep the peace but really they were just a bunch of punks. I knew that if I could somehow join their gang then I would be safe no one messed with them even if you were friends with them you were safe.

So one day I walked up to them hoping that they would respect my bravery at approaching them alone. I asked them if I could join that I was game for anything they were. I see now that that was incredible stupid but I was 16 and in a dangerous place could you blame me? At first I was scared thinking that they would laugh in my face and kill me but instead the leader of the gang a junior that looked like he should've graduate from college 3 years ago came up to me and welcomed me saying 'sure you can join but first you have to go through our initiation its nothing to worry about its something that all our members had to go through'. To be honest I was thrilled I was going to be safe and for once in my life I felt it. they told me to meet them in back of the school that night a 10:30 sharp."

Deidara sighed taking one of Sasori's hands in both of his own. "I went of course when I got there they were there as well, all of them, their gang was much larger than I could have ever imagined at least 40 people in a variety in ages from 14 to 25 maybe even old. The leader walked up to me and addressed the whole group 'Hey guys this here is our newest member and tonight is his initiation' they cheered like it was some sort of party. 'Bring 'em forward' suddenly everyone formed a large circle around us and some random kid was pushed through. I understood what they wanted me to do every before they told me.

Sensing the blondes distress Sasori gripped the blonde tighter. "When I looked at the kid I could tell he was scared but I was desperate to feel safe and if that was what it took to join then I would. I realize now that they were never going to let me be one of them it was all just some big show to amuse them but none the less I threw a few punches making the kid fall backwards he never even tired to fight back. I was just about to kick him when I saw he was holding a bloody nose. Instantly I froze and for the first time I saw the kid's blood on my hand.

When I moved to help him up everyone started booing they were not happy. They started to move in I knew we were done for we'd angered them and that was punishable by death in their books. Next thing I know a cop pulls up and everyone scatters. 'What's going on here?' he yelled by the time he gets to us we're alone I didn't even care that there was a cop when he'd pulled up the light had reflected off a few silver items this guy had just saved his life.

'What's going on here?' he said again but then I remembered the kid and how he was still holding his bloody nose I thought for sure he would rat me out but what came out of his mouth surprised me even more than seeing those guns. 'It's ok officer my friend and I were just out walking when this gang jumped us.' He gave us a look that said 'of course' but he pulled a few tissues from his pocket giving them to the kid for his bloody nose he asked if we wanted a ride home."

Deidara smiled. "Naturally I jumped at the chance I'd always wanted to ride in a police cruiser I was just afraid that when I finally got the chance it would be for the wrong reason. We both accepted climbing in back I was shocked to hear the kid tell the guy my apartment building it was then I knew where I recognized him from I saw him nearly every day at the bus stop but I never paid him any attention he was kinda weird and sometimes came across completely mental. Not really my type of people."

Sasori snorted, Deidara chuckled. "When we got to our building I asked him why he didn't rat me out, he said it was because he'd seen me around and that I was too good a person to go to a place that would surely change that. Needless to say I was stunned here was this kid who I just beat on and he goes and saves my butt saying that I'm a good person.

We hung out a lot after that quickly becoming best friends, one night this move we'd been dying to see came out of course we went planning to O.D. on popcorn. It was the last move I ever saw with 2 eyes.

On the way home we were both have a blast we'd just seen a fight movie and we were reenacting some of the scenes. We didn't think anything would go wrong the theater was just a few blocks from our build we thought we'd be fine. We were jumped 1 block from our home they dragged us into an alley and set to beating us without mercy.

They taunted us. 'So you like watching movies hmm?' when I turned around I saw the leader a bright shiny silver pocket knife in his hand. 'well so do I but you see I have this problem where I need to wear glasses something about damaged retinas' from a previous fight but I was thinking since you two have such good eye sight I'd just borrow yours don't worry just one each. Next thing I know I'm being pinned against the wall two guys each holding one of my arms. I still fought when the guy brought the knife near my eye and made the first cut I thrashed around like mad he slammed by head against the brick wall slashing against my face again, I saw stars but held firm.

And then when I thought it was all over a cop pulled over next to the alley. 'FREEZE!' on the inside I was happy we were saved. The cop ran at the leader tackling him to the ground the knife went flying I don't know where it landed. They wrestled on the ground each one trying to get the officer's gun the other gang members just stood and watched not seeming to know what to do. 'What are you idiots doing?' their leader yelled 'get this fool off me now!' I knew then it was all over the other pulled the cop off him and the next thing I knew he was on the ground, completely lifeless the leader held the gun in his hands."

Deidara had to stop for a second tears where threatening to show and he had to work to get them under control. Sasori waited patiently running his fingers through the others soft hair occasionally kissing the top of his head until he managed to calm down.

"I don't really remember what happened after that but I do remember suddenly coming to and then there were two dead bodies. I looked down to see the gun in my hand and when I looked over I saw my best friend staring at me in complete horror. It was then that I realized what I did felt horrible I'd just taken a life I got sick right there in the alley.

He was by my side the entire time, the walk home was brutal we were both scared out of our minds but it was nice to know I had someone by my side I could count on."

"What happened after that did you ever tell the police what happened?"

Deidara smiled. "No and that's something I regret everyday but I couldn't just leave them there I called and reported the incident from a pay phone that way I would be gone when they got there. I felt like such a coward but could you blame me I was 16 and scared."

"It's ok Deidara." Sasori said brushing Deidara's fringe away kissing the scars that littered his eye. They covered the entire top left half of his face, the eye itself was a milky blue making it clear he was blind. "So what happened after that did the gang mess with you guys after that?"

"Heh no in fact life got so much better after that, they left us alone even when they got a new leader they didn't come after us. But the joy was short lived my entire being was wracked with guilt I couldn't even bare to look myself in the mirror anymore for when I did all I saw was a killer. It was taking a toll on my health, I was losing sleep I couldn't eat my grades had even begun to slip. My friend could see me falling apart a couple weeks after the incident he told me he had a surprise for me. When we boarded the bus I asked him what was up but he refused to tell me. We got off he made us stop by the flower shop and bought some white lily's I started to catch on after that so it didn't surprise me when we suddenly found ourselves in a grave yard. We walked in silence for a bit when we stopping by a grave marker that looked fairly new.

_Yoshi Omoi_

_Beloved friend, father, husband_

_And one hell of a police officer_

I didn't cry, I didn't say anything I just stood there and watched as he placed the flowers. A couple days later I started researching to be a police officer." Deidara sighed. "The rest is pretty much history I started studying so hard that I ended up graduating a year early, I immediately enrolled into the academy where I was top of my class and then I came here fell in love with a gorgeous, kind-hearted, pain in the ass and now I'm sitting here just hoping that we'll both see tomorrow."

Sasori turned Deidara's head just enough to lay a gentle kiss on the cheek. "So who was this other guy the one you said was your best friend what ever happened to him?" He said trying to distract the blonde from the present.

Dei smiled. "That one's easy in fact it's a story you already know, it was Tobi."

A red eyebrow rose. "Tobi? Seriously?"

"Yep he promised he would never tell anyone what happened unless I said it was ok." Deidara's face became thoughtful. "He may be annoying at times but he's the best friend I've ever had, I would protect him with my life."

"Now who's over reacting?"

The blonde chuckled lightly smacking Sasori on the shoulder. "I love you, un." He whispered reaching back and pulling the red heads face closer to this own lightly kissing his lips.

"I love you too Dei forever and ever." They kissed for a few seconds nothing but the sound of their lips smacking together could be heard.

"Now it's your turn Danna what happened with you arm, un?"

Sasori sighed. "Where to begin…"

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(Flash Back!)

"Is that all of them?"

"Yeah they've all either been knocked unconscious or surrendered."

The Akatsuki members all gathered in a lose circle around the remaining men, there were about 14 of them but they knew they were beaten the rest of them lay scattered around passed out or to injured to move.

"You may have beaten us but you will never defeat Orochimaru!" One of them yelled.

"Sorry but he's already lost and you're all going to jail but not before undergoing some heavy interrogations." Itachi said.

"You'll never take us alive!" Suddenly everything became very still the only thing Itachi could registered before he was grabbed from behind by Kisame and thrown behind some large crates was 3 of the men ripping open their shirts to reveal several bombs strapped to their chests before pressing a small device in their hands and then…..

"GET DOWN!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

The Akatsuki dove out of the way just in time taking cover where ever they could. Sasori had grabbed Konan at the last second and now held her tight against his chest they hid behind one of the many machines fire and debris flying past them on all sides.

When the blast was over they all looked around from their hiding places the spot where Orochimaru's men once now stood was barren not even a scrap of clothes remain. The entire place was now aflame and pieces of the ceiling were already starting to fall.

"We have to get out of here!" Pein yelled grabbing both Sasori and Konan pulling them to their feet.

"Where's the exit?" Konan coughed looking around it seemed that the fire covered nearly every visible surface and it was quickly starting to close in.

"Over there!" Sasori yelled.

"HELP!" The others froze.

"Itachi is that you?" Pein called.

"Yeah over here I need help Kisame's trapped!" They ran towards the source of the voice and sure enough Itachi was kneeling by an unconscious shark the lower half of his body was covered by a large pile of wood that must've been blown on him during the explosion. They all set to removing the wood being careful of the ones that were starting to catch fire.

"Before the explosion Kisame grabbed me and threw us behind a pile of crate, the explosion blew them apart…" Itachi started to lightly sob "…One of the boxes on top fell Kisame pushed me out of the way but he didn't have enough time to save himself."

"Just stay calm Itachi we'll have him out of there in a second." Pein said taking off his jacket and beat at the flame as they crept closer.

"Alright Itachi, Sasori on the count of three I want you to grab Kisames arms and pull we don't have enough time to remove everything so Pein and I are going to lift up as much as possible while you pull" (sounds familiar no?)

"1…2…3…PULL!"

The shark didn't budge.

"Again! 1…2…3…PULL!"

Again nothing.

"Come on we have to keep trying again! 1…2…3…PULL!"

He gave a little.

"We're almost there just keep going 1…2…3…PUUULLLL!"

"Yes!" Itachi cried when they pulled the shark free.

"Now that that's taken care of where are Kakuzu and Hidan?" Pein asked.

"I don't know Hidan ran off and Kakuzu followed."

"I'll go look for them get Kisame the hell out of here!" Sasori ordered starting to turn and run the other direction but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Sasori please be careful we both know that where ever Hidan and Kakuzu are Orochimaru is with them." Konan warned worry clear in her eyes.

Sasori placed a fresh clip into his gun. "I know."

He ran nearly blinded by all the smoke but managed to see three figures some ways ahead he immediately recognized one to be Orochimaru the other one weren't shaped like his friend so he knew it was safe to fire. He pulled out his gun and fired twice two of the figures fell the third one ran. "FREEZE!" Sasori chased after him not daring to fire his gun he was having a harder time seeing and he didn't want to accidentally hit something unseen and set off another explosion.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Orochimaru come over here and face me!" Sasori demanded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop laughing you coward!"

"Now Sasori we both know that I'm no coward." Sasori spun around firing twice only for Orochimaru to bend over backwards bringing his leg up letting it smash into the red heads hand causing the gun to go flying. Sasori howled in pain but didn't stop, he grabbed Orochimaru's leg while it was still in the air roughly jerking it sideways making the others entire body fly up and seem to do a barrel rolling in mid air before harshly crashing down.

Orochimaru flipped up, once on his feet his fist shot forward Sasori just nearly dodged it but instead of flying past his face Orochimaru grabbed Sasori's shoulder and violently kneed him in the gut. Sasori fell to the ground tightly holding his sides he'd felt some of his ribs crack. He tried to take a breath…and gasped yep definitely broken.

Sasori heard a light chuckle from above him. "Now my dear Sasori you didn't honestly think you could beat me did you?"

Sasori whispered something.

"Hmm what was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Orochimaru sneered leaning down. Suddenly a hand shot out pulling the two bodies together.

"I said…go to hell…" Sasori let Orochimaru fall a large red stain forming in his chest from where the large chunk of sharp metal poked out. Orochimaru's eyes were frozen in a look of surprise a small pool of blood started to form beneath his figure.

Sasori stood clutching his throbbing sides limping over to one of the paths with less fire on it.

"haha~"

Sasori turned around his eyes widening when he no longer saw Orochimaru lying on the ground there wasn't even a drop of blood.

"hahahaha~"

"Where are you?" Sasori shouted spinning around.

Orochimaru suddenly appeared. "Right here." And then he was gone. "Right here."  
He said reappearing again in a different spot only of disappear one second later. "Right here….no right here….I'm right here Sasori~"

The room was starting to spin Sasori fell to his knee holding his head in this hands. "STOP PLAYING GAMES!" He screamed.

"Sasori." The red head shot up jumping on the figure before him getting ready to land a fierce punch to their face when a pair of arms pulled him away.

"SASORI CALM DOWN IT'S US!" Pein shouted Sasori looked over at the person on the floor Konan stared back at him her eyes wide.

Sasori stood horrified. "Oh my god Konan…I'm so sorry I thought you were..."

"Orochimaru." She whispered.

"Yes exactly." Sasori nodded still being held back by Pein.

"N-No Orochimaru…LOOK OUT!" She lunged at the two men effectively knock them both to the floor not one second later a loud buzzing came ripping over head and imbedded itself into one of the remaining crates.

Sasori looked up to see that it was a large knife almost a foot long he looked over giving a sigh of relief to see the others were ok.

"SASORI MOVE!" Without even thinking he rolled on the floor just narrowly avoiding the second blade, he closed his eyes against the sparks it shot out as it skidded against the rough concrete floor. Moving quickly he grabbed Pein and Konan all but throwing them behind one of the large crates.

"Sasori get over here quick!" But Sasori ignored Konan's words instead he turned and took off in the other direction he was sick of all this.

He ran to one of the larger machines quickly setting to climb up its tall ladder, when he poked his head over the top he saw what he'd been looking for.

"Why did you betray us?" Sasori demanded.

Orochimaru smiled but not a smile that you'd give a friend or a long time lover but the smile of a predator about to feast upon its prey. Sasori froze in place unable to move. What's wrong with me? Why can't I move it's just Orochimaru I've never been scared of him before why now?

"To answer your question my dear lover, it's very simple I was never a part of you. I've been at this far longer than I've been in the Akatsuki." He started walking closer to the frozen red head. "It was only a matter of time before I took you as well making you part of my work it would've been an honor really I only take those who I feel could contribute something and of course just a few to test side effects on. That little girl was one of them I was testing a new theory where I create a human with unlimited flexibility something where I dissolve the bones but strengthen the skin so they could keep their form without worry. But alas it provided opposite results the skin slowly dissolved and decomposed they all began to fall apart as you saw it's still a work in progress that I certainly hope to fix with time. Who knows you may be the one of survive."

Orochimaru reached out as if to stroke Sasori's cheek but hearing the snakes words brought an undeniable fury to him. Treating these people as if they were mere lab rats and wanting to turn him into one? Sasori's heart may have been broken but he could focus on that later it was time to end this.

Orochimaru was taken by surprise when Sasori suddenly lunged at him he teetered for a second nearly falling off the small plat form and into what lay below. Even thought the meat plant was put out of business the snake had kept some of the old equipment currently they were standing on an old meat grinder the space they were standing on was where the meat was tossed over the side and into the large, sharp, spiral like grinders below anything that fell in there would not be coming out in one piece.

Throwing the read head off him Orochimaru leaned against the large black box that was the control panel. Lifting up a small glass covering he hit the green button that lay beneath it, immediately the grinders started up sending small vibrations throughout the whole machine. Sasori saw this knowing that one wrong move would be the end of him he knew Orochimaru was not above throwing him into that thing.

Sasori was having trouble standing he was worse for wear and it was showing his clothes had several holes and burns on them. Wherever his skin showed so did several lovely nicks and bruises along with a few small burns he internally prayed that those would be the worst of his injuries not to mention the broken ribs but he tried not to think about them.

Without warning Orochimaru charged sending his fist flying, Sasori narrowly managed to dodge but the sudden movement caused him to lose his footing making him fall to his knees right near the ledge. He didn't dare look down if he did he would see those whirling blades and he didn't want to lose his nerve. Using his last bit of strength he jumped to his feet bring his arm back and snapping it forward he watched Orochimaru's face knowing that in a second his fist would be a part of it but for some strange reason his arm never came into view and yet…he was still moving. Sasori looked down confused.

"Pein! Where are they?"

"Kisame what are you doing here?" The pierced man asked.

"Sorry Pein." Itachi said running up. "He woke up and I told him what happened we couldn't hold him back he insisted on going."

Konan frowned. "You guys need to get out of here now this place is about to come down-"

"Which his preciously why I'm here Sasori may have been the snakes partner but I could tell he had nothing to do with this, he's still Akatsuki and I'm not about to let him burn!" Kisame started running desperately calling out the red heads name.

"Sasori!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" It was a true cry of pain one that cannot be faked and sent shiver down the spin of anyone who heard it.

"SASORI!" They ran desperate to find their friend.

"It came from up there!" Itachi yelled climbing a set of stairs. "You all stay down here its small and coming lose it'll never be able to hold us." They didn't argue they could see he was right they stayed on the floor just barely able to see Itachi climb to the top and then freeze.

"Itachi what's wrong?" Kisame called.

But the weasel didn't answer he was frozen to the spot by the sight before him. Sasori was on his knees clutching desperately at his bloody stump of an arm next to him stood Orochimaru in his hand was the detaches limp in the other a large sharp piece of metal still covered with Sasori's blood.

Orochimaru grinned at the Uchiha, Itachi froze he'd seen what this machine was from below and he knew what the snake was planning.

"NOOO!" If he moved quick enough they'd be able to reattach it, but Orochimaru wasn't going to have that with a simple flick of his wrist his tossed the arm over the side. The next second the sound of something going through the grinder could be heard.

Then the unexpected happened…instead of charging toward Orochimaru the Uchiha grabbed Sasori and before he could make a noise of surprise Itachi threw him backward into the waiting arms of Kisame.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW!" Itachi ordered. Nodding Kisame ran back down the stairs carrying Sasori bridal style. Orochimaru looked furious but Itachi just smirked and ran after his friends.

He knew all along he'd never be able to reach the arm so he faked the snake out, he also knew that Kisame would never stand still while he went up there it worked out perfectly that he was able to carry Sasori back down. He knew the shark was in love with him and when this was all over he was planning on telling him he felt the same.

They'd just barely managed to get outside before one of the machines became over heated and blew it was a scene right out of a cheesy thriller movie. All the heroes making it out just in time before the entire place blew.

Sasori was still struggling to stay awake there was a heavy darkness that threatened to over take him. He could barely even register the fact that the parking lot they stood in was filled with police, medics, and several fire trucks. His body had gone numb from the pain he didn't even feel it when he was put on a stretcher and place into an ambulance. The other stood outside the doors worry filling their eyes. There was Konan…Pein…Itachi…Kisame…where were Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu?

"Konan…" He said weakly. She was by his side in a second.

"Yes Sasori what do you need?"

"I only see Pein, Itachi, and Kisame where are the others?"

Konan started to chew on her bottom lip. "Zetsu is fine during the commotion with the thugs I ordered him to slip out and get help I knew things were going to get messy, good thing I did. And as for Hidan and Kakuzu I've been told they were already taken to the hospital Hidan's going to be fine just a nasty gash on his arm but Kakuzus in critical condition we'll find out more when we get to the hospital.

Sasori nodded now that he knew all his friends were ok he could finally let the darkness take him.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"We were smart enough to know Orochimaru had escaped the fire. Word got out that a member of our team was behind the whole thing, you've always wondered why people are so scared of us well that's why. The next few months were really rough on everyone there was a large investigation but even after we were all proven innocent and the public forgot us moving on to the next biggest scandal, the police looked at us with fear they could always see that we were different and now that the threat of us turning on them was brought up….they don't trust us we're stronger than them and they know it, they know that if one of us does turn they won't be able to stop them."

Deidara stared wide eyed at the red head, Sasori smiled when he saw the blondes face. "But that's never going to happen you make everyone to happy to even consider betraying you."

"_Target sighted! Target sighted all officers move in! I repeat all officers move in!"_ Both Sasori and Deidara jumped when Konan's voice came over the radio but immediately they moved sticking to the shadows Kakuzu and Hidan close on their tales.

This was it, this was the moment that would decide their futures…if they even had futures.


	19. Chapter 19

The way to your heart Ch.19

They ran swiftly being sure to keep as silent as possible not wanting to alert anyone to their presence. They gathered at the base of the rear wall hidden deep within its shadows. Silence and swiftness that was the key to getting inside, but as for what happened when they got there….right now they were just focused on getting inside. No words were spoken they'd gone over the plan so many times before it was thoroughly engraved into each and every one of their minds.

Konan gave the signal that it was time for phase one to begin…entry. In groups of three they all crept along the base of the wall making sure to stay within its shadows. It seemed that even after all that had happened the building still managed to stand. It was set for demolition shortly after the case had been solved but strange accidents with the demolition crew prevented such things from happening. Whether it was small things like the machines not working or huge things like accidents resulting in some of the workers lives being lost, after some time passed no team would go near the place and now it stood a permanent reminder to the horrors that took place so long ago.

First were Kisame, Itachi, and Pein moving in a light jog down the slight incline until reaching the designated meeting pointed not 3 yards from the very same entrance they'd used all those years ago. Soon after came Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and finally Konan and Kakuzu bringing up the rear.

About 20ft above their heads was a small glass window a line of light shining through it signaling that the building was active. Located at the base of the window was a large stack of crates, they were piled high enough that if someone were to climb up them they just might be able to see in through the window. Before anyone else had a chance to say anything Hidan moved forward placing one hand on the boxes but just before he could lift up his foot and start climbing he was roughly pulled backwards.

"Why do you think you're doing?" Kakuzu hissed his hand still wrapped tightly around the strap on Hidan's vest.

"I'm climbing up there to see what the fuck is going on."

"Are you nuts? (Does he really even need to ask?) You could fall and get hurt!"

"Tsk, if I didn't know any better I'd think you cared about me."

Kakuzu looked like he was about to yelled at him but Konan suddenly stepped in. "Let him go, we need to know what's going on besides Hidan has enough skill and balance that he should be ok. All that time spent practicing stupid death defying tricks on his motorcycle has finally proven useful."

Needing no further encouragement Hidan started climbing, hand over hand, one foot at a time stopping every few second to test the next surface. Once deeming it stable he would then move on.

His team mates down below watched with worry he was already so high and he still had more to go. Deidara's eyes were wide with worry giving a slight whimper when Hidan's foot had slipped but only for a second before he was able to regain his balance. Sasori took the bombers hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, Deidara smiled he knew he needn't worry but still he couldn't help but worry about his friend, he was so high up!

_Just a little further and then I'll be able to see inside, just…a little…further…dammit!_ Hidan mentally cursed there wasn't anywhere he could put his foot in order to climb those last couple feet. In one daring burst of strength Hidan jumped up, his knee colliding with the corner of one of the boxes, letting out a hiss of pain Hidan climbing over the top and for a second just stopped and rested getting his baring before continuing any further. A loud bang brought his attention to the ground. _Shit!_ When he'd jumped the sudden force had knocked one of the boxes free and it now tumbled down free, making a loud banging sound whenever it connect with the other crates.

The other on the ground moved quickly the crate wasn't exactly small and if it were to connect with any of them….let's just say it would hurt…_a lot._ Just before the box had a chance to crash to the bottom two large arms shot out and caught it, if it had hit it would've no doubt alerted anyone nearby to their presents. Kisame carefully set the large box down wincing when he pulled a large splinter from his palm. Hidan gave him an apologetic look visible cringing from the death glare Itachi sent him, returning back to the task at hand one last step and he was finally close enough that he could see inside the small window. His eyes widened.

The room…the room…it looked completely normal! Hidan had come back a few days after the incident the place had been completely destroyed, the walls were pure black the fire had left nothing untouched and yet it seemed as if all that had happened, had never happened. The walls were the same old muddy brown with the smooth dirty concrete floors covered in the occasional scuff mark from the equipment. The machines were everywhere, standing large and proud gleaming as if they were new. The crates were even there dozens upon dozens stacked against the walls, some lined up next to the machines. Hidan couldn't tell what they held but anything having to do with this place couldn't be good.

Hidan's eyes scanned the room his line of sight becoming increasingly difficult for all the machines and boxes obstructed his view from those on the ground. Oh yes there were people but from what Hidan could tell there were only 4. A small group standing in what seemed like the middle of the building, one of them who had a clipboard in his hand was waving his arms around frantically as if trying to explain something very important. Although Hidan couldn't make out his words it seemed that he was telling them off. Guess they'd screwed up their job. The man seemed to be gesturing to one of the machines but he couldn't tell which one.

Suddenly the man walked forward gripping the collar of another man's shirt in his fist. He got in the others face giving him an expression that made it clear that in a couple of second he was going to do something.

BANG

Hidan looked on in astonishment the man with the clip board collapsed in an unmoving heap a large pool of blood already starting to form around him. The others merely stared at him a look of shock and horror upon each of their faces. Even the man who'd been getting yelled at was shocked spots of blood covered his face and shirt but he did nothing to take care of it.

All their faces turned up just as another figure came into view. Orochimaru walked over wearing what looked to be a dark blue business suit he was smiling as he lightly tossed a small hand gun on top of the dead man's body. With a quick snap of his finger the other men quickly set to dragging the body away. Orochimaru continued to smile looking around the room with a look of contentment on his face. How a man could look like that after killing someone Hidan will never know but he needed to get back to the others and tell them what he'd seen.

Hidan began his decent down hand under hand, one foot at a time. Then suddenly he was falling the last thing he remembered was his foot searching for something to step on but all he hit was air. He was too shocked to even cry out the air whizzing past his was like thunder to his ears, in another second he'd hit the ground and be dead. He awaited impact, but the thing is it never came. When he opened his eyes he found himself to be staring into those of another.

"KAKUZU! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!"

Kakuzu tisked. "I just saved your life and that's the first thing you say to me?"

"Oi! Put me down fucktard!" Hidan ordered squirming in the other mans arms.

"Fine."

"OW!"

"Enough playing around!" Konan snapped. "Now Hidan what did you see?"

Hidan frowned rubbing his butt and stood smoothing back his hair. "The place is active, sort of but the thing is it looks completely normal like what happened didn't."

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked him.

"I mean, do you guys remember how black and charred the place looked on the inside."

"Yeah."

"Well it's all gone not like a renovation crew came through and fixed it but like the fire never happened it looks old and used but still in perfect shape."

"They probably came by and fixed it."

"But why would they make it look exactly like it used to? Even the machines are there."

"All of them?" Sasori asked his face dark. Deidara glanced worriedly at the redhead he knew which machines he was talking about.

"Yeah but there's something else seriously messed up, I saw Orochimaru."

"You DID?"

"Yeah but just he appeared there was this guy yelling at some others, he looked pissed and got in one of their faces it looked as if he was about to kill him when he just suddenly dropped to the floor a pool of blood forming around the guy in seconds, next thing anyone knows snaky walks over and tosses the gun on the body."

"We need to go in there."

Konan nodded. "Itachi's right let move now we don't have time to sit around and find out if there are others for all we know Orochimaru may already know we're here, it's time to go."

"Ouuu! Where are we going?" Everyone jumped as the cheery voice sounded behind the group.

"WHAT THE-"

"HOW THE-"

"WHEN THE-"

"BITCH DON'T SNEAK UP ON US!"

Orochimaru smiled sweetly as if he were a small child being praised for doing a good job. "Hi ya."

Suddenly 8 guns were all pointed at one spot, or person. Each face was a mixture of shock, fear, furry, and regret.

"You know if you guys want to play there's plenty of room in my factory, it's getting rather chilly outside wouldn't you agree?" Orochimaru rubbed his shoulder as if trying to warm himself from the frigid night air.

"You're not going anywhere!" Pein yelled tightening his grip on his gun. Orochimaru smiled as if he found Pein's comment to be amusing…and then he was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

"Inside!"

"Are you sure?"

"Its clear by his earlier comment that he wants us inside so he's making us follow him."

"Are you nuts it's obviously a trap!"

"I know that but he probably knows that we know that so he most likely thinks we'll be cautious but if we storm in head first we have a better chance of catching him off guard."

"…what?"

"CHARGE ASSHOLES!"

"Hidan be quiet!"

The group ran inside guns still drawn, they went in through the side entrance stopping when they reached the boxes. With silent practiced precision they once again went in groups of three sneaking around each machine until they reached the middle of the floor. First were Kisame, Itachi, and Pein. Soon after came Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan…that's where everything went wrong. Deidara was too focused on keeping up with the others that he didn't notice the stray board resting on the floor so when the toe of his foot connected with it he was sent flying.

Sasori was by his side not a second later, his back to the blonde as his pointed his gun straight ahead. A heart stopping cackle answered any and all questions Deidara might have had about the red heads behavior.

"Stay back!" Sasori ordered.

"Awe my dear Sasori is that any way to treat an old lover?"

"I SAID STAY BACK!" Sasori backed up a little never once taking his eyes off the snake before him. "Deidara are you alright, can you stand?"

"Y-Yeah Danna."

"Good grab your gun and get ready to run." Doing as he was told Deidara picked up his gun which had fallen from his hand when he fell. Now he stood on his own two feet aiming his weapon at the man before him.

"You guys are so mean. I was just coming over to see if little Dei-Chan here was alright after all he did have a rather harsh fall and that bruise on his right cheek is rather nasty." Neither Sasori nor Deidara saw it coming, not even the other members of their team who where hastily running to catch up to their friends could stop the chain of events that happened next.

In an almost inhuman burst of speed Orochimaru charged forward his fist connecting violently with Deidara's face sending him backwards past a stunned Sasori. Just before the red head had a chance to help him Orochimaru put two fingers to his lips and let out a shrill high pitched whistle.

In seconds they were surrounded it seemed as if for every 1 member of the Akatsuki there was at least 12 thug type men there. They would need a miracle to get out of this alive.

"Do you think I'm an idiot or something?" Orochimaru sneered walking over to a nearly unconscious Deidara and lightly tapping him in the side with his foot.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Sasori roared, but he didn't dare move he needed to look at things logically before he did something stupid and got everyone killed. If he were to try and attack Orochimaru now then chances are that blasted snake would take him out in a second he'd be no use to the team if he were dead.

"D-Danna…" Deidara whispered his eyes full of fear as they stared up at the menacing figure before him.

"Don't move Deidara I promise I'll get you away from him." Sasori growled he was seeing red if he didn't move now Orochimaru might kill Dei, but if he did move and got killed then Deidara might get killed later. _DAMN! What the hell am I going to do?_

"Hmm always the noble one my dear Sasori but answer me this just how exactly are you going to do that?" Orochimaru smiled gesturing to the dozens of men that surrounded them. "You move one muscle and my men will shoot you down." Sasori mentally cursed himself he knew things would turn out this way. "And beside not only will you be killed should you move but I'll take it upon myself to end the life of our lovely Dei-Chan here." Orochimaru bent down reaching a hand out to gently run through the blonde's hair.

"MMMMM!" Deidara had to bit his lips from crying out as Orochimaru roughly took a fist full of his hair and pulled him to his feet.

"Deidara!" Sasori almost cried at the sight there was nothing he could do, he risked a glance at the rest of his team mates but it was clear they wouldn't be able to help him they had more pressing matters at hand. "I thought you were above taking a hostage."

"Hmm, normally I would be but Deidara here is just so cute that I couldn't resist." Deidara was still struggling to stay awake so when Orochimaru bent down to kiss the blonde's cheek he had no power when it came to trying to push him away. The snake even laughed at the blondes poor attempt, Deidara put both his hands on the snakes chest but all his strength had left him, it seemed that there was no way he could get away. _I could always use…NO! It's not time for that yet, it would be of no use to us if I used it now there must be another way._ Deidara's thoughts raced through his mind but every option he came up with turned out completely useless.

"Orochimaru I've finished the latest batch." A voice called a figure stepping into view seconds later. He had long silver hair tied into a pony tail at the nap of his neck and wore big round glasses. He seemed young probably no older than Deidara or Itachi.

"Good job Kabuto now would you mind helping me with the problem at hand?"

"Of course." The man name Kabuto answered.

"Keep watch on these people while I and little Dei here take a walk." Sasori's eyes widened. _He wouldn't! He can't! I've got to stop him!_

Sasori charged forward not caring if he was shot down, they'd have to blow him to pieces before he let Orochimaru take Deidara away.

"Don't shoot!" Orochimaru ordered most of his men had already taken aim another second and they'd have fired. Sasori kept moving there was a great length between him and the pair almost 10 yards how that had happened the red head didn't know but he was about of close that gap if it killed him.

Two people were moving one fell to the ground. Dozens of eyes stared but less than half of them cared. The one who fell fought to breathe while the other whispered words of silence to him.

Sasori struggled to catch his breath Kabuto had come out of nowhere and punched him right in the gust effectively knocking the air out of him. He hadn't regained enough strength yet so when Kabuto bent down to whispered in his ear he couldn't move away.

Sasori fought to not show the surprise he now felt, did he really just say…things were about to get much more interesting. He broke away from Kabuto, shoving him away as he retreaded back a safe distance.

"Sasori!"

Said red head turned his face in the direction of the call, his eyes connecting with Konan's. She him a fierce look mouth two words_…'You're call.'_

He'd been friends with Konan for years longer than anyone else in the Akatsuki, they trusted each other and understood each other. That's why Sasori was able to understand the whole message between just those 2 words. _We're making this your call do we surrender? Or do we fight? You know both options are high risk and there's a chance we won't survive either but we trust you Sasori, we know you'll make the right choice._

Sasori's head was bowed his face hidden in shadows, when he looked up he was smirking. This wasn't over, not by a long shot. Pulling his gun out of his holster he pulled the trigger one of the thugs fell to the floor and lay still.

"I don't even know why you're bothering to ask when you already know my answer."

Konan smiled. "You're right how foolish of me, FIRE!" In less than a second the entire room was filled with a barrage of bullets. Orochimaru's inexperienced thugs didn't stand a chance against the expertise of the Akatsuki but they had numbers on their side so things weren't over yet.

Orochimaru bent down so his mouth was level with the blonde's ear. "Just look at your team mates, they're stone cold killer firing wildly at my men without care for their lives, they're just like me."

"Hehehe."

"Hmm? What's so funny you little brat?" Orochimaru growled not at all liking how Deidara was laughing at him. The next second Deidara brought his leg up and in a perfect split allowed the toe of his foot to crash into Orochimaru's face.

"Don't think for one second my team is anything like you." Deidara said once he was free, his hair had come free from its pony tail so it now hung freely around his face. He raised his gun which he pulled from a second holster on his belt and fired once into the snake's leg.

Orochimaru moved the bullet stopped just at the base of his foot missing him by inches. Instead of skidding off the floor it stopped, not moving as if being held there by some unknown force. Curious he picked it up having a little trouble at first, it was as if part of it was imbedded into the ground. He now held it in his hand his eyes widened it seemed as if it'd broken in half and sticking out of the tip was a small needle less than half the size of his pinky.

"What is this?" Orochimaru demanded.

A second bullet whizzed by his face cutting through his hair just barely missing his skin. "They're tranquilizer bullets, all the power of a high grade tranquilizer but with the small convenience of a regular bullet courtesy of one Itachi Uchiha." Sasori smiled never once removing his eyes from the man before him. "After this is all over and your men are all taken into custody we'll have them interrogated, you're done."

Needless to say Orochimaru looked pissed he started to reach behind him. "FREEZE DON'T MOVE!" It was an intense stare down, while chaos raged all around them they were in their own little world. Two on one they knew that odds were one of those sides wouldn't be coming out of this.

Orochimaru kept moving. "I said freeze!" Sasori yelled again but he was ignored by the snake.

BANG

"He said stop, un!" Orochimaru's arm fell limp the tranquilizer already taking effect but because the injection site was only in his hand all but his arm would remain mobile.

"Orochimaru!" Kabuto yelled going to his boss's aid.

"Don't move or I'll shoot you to, un!"

"DEIDARA GET DOWN!" Sasori yelled roughly tackling the blonde to the floor. At the time he'd been standing next to one of the large wooden crates and the second he hit the floor it exploded causing a shower of splinter to rain down upon them. He should have known this would happen they were in the middle of a war zone it was only a matter of time before the fighting caught up with them. It was sheer luck that allowed them to get his far.

Deidara looked up, Orochimaru and Kabuto were gone guess they'd taken advantage of the distraction and ran. "We'll worry about them later right now we have to subdue these guys."

"Right, un!" They opened fire taking out as many as they could, when one would run out the other would back them up until they could finish replacing their clip. They were an effective team.

The tranquilizer bullets really were effective. Itachi had been brilliant with the idea, they knew that Orochimaru would probably have a small army protecting him so to prepare themselves they switched all their normal bullets with these specially made tranquilizers. They didn't actually going through the skin the second they were released from the barrel the top flew off allowing the needle to imbed itself in the targets skin, less than a second later they would drop as if they were dead. They didn't want to kill, they weren't the bad guys here so if they could avoid unnecessary bloodshed they would. Sadly they were limited only about 3 or 4 clips per person each clip holding about 12 bullets they'd have to shoot with perfect accuracy to get all of them.

"How ya doing over their Deidara?" Sasori asked firing off another 3.

"Alright but I'm almost out, I've got about another five, un." Deidara answered dodging a punch one of the men tried to send his way. He cursed when he lost his balance landing flat on his back on the rough concrete floor. In an instant the man was standing over him, he raised his leg high Deidara narrowly avoided being stomped on rolling to the side but he just kept coming, if he didn't get some footing soon he'd either be stepped on or shot.

"Oaf!" The man was heavy, he'd fallen on Deidara almost knocking the wind out of him.

"Sorry." Sasori said quickly pulling the man off. When Dei sat up he could just barely see the small bullet like needle that stuck out of the others back.

"Ah…no…problem…un." Deidara gasped taking a minute to regain his breath. Although the minute didn't last long for already they were being surrounded, they opened fired Deidara running out in no time.

"Danna I'm out, un."

Sasori cursed. "So am I Dei."

The men standing before them smiled knowing that for the pair it was all over. Sasori and Deidara didn't dare move to refill their guns instead they walked backwards so they were back to back everywhere they looked they saw a face twisted into a smile of maniacal terror. Deidara felt a little better when Sasori took his hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Egh that's disgusting they're holding hands!"

"The fags! They must be lovers."

"Just one more reason to blow their brains out."

BANG

BANG

BANG

"Honestly if you actually consider using the phrase 'blow their brains out' I highly suggest you do it rather than say it." Itachi said a bored look on his face.

"He's a little sensitive when it comes to people who are homophobic." Sasori said to Deidara as they watched him shoot the men standing before them.

"What are you doing?" Itachi yelled. "Hurry up and replace your clips!" They didn't need to be told twice in less than a second they were back in actions. Now you'd think with the odds being highly stacked against them they would have been shot and killed by now, well they had indeed been shot multiple times but luck was on their side and it seemed that every bullet that managed to hit them hit them in the vest there was the occasional graze but thankfully nothing to serious.

Hidan shot another one of the thugs who fell back wards into a stack of barrels causing them to tip over the lid popping off the second they hit the floor spilling it contents quickly and thoroughly there wasn't anywhere the Akatsuki could move without stepping in the substance.

"What is it?" Kisame asked bending down to run his fingers through the sticky mess. "It doesn't feel or smell like gasoline."

"Whatever it is I don't trust it, anything from this place cannot be good news." Itachi replied taking out another 3 thugs.

"Do you think it's possible that this stuff spilling everywhere wasn't an accident, un?"

Itachi looked questioningly at the blonde. "Why do you think that?"

Deidara's face scrunched up as if he were trying to solve a difficult math problem. "I don't know it's just…don't you think it's a little weird that when that guy fell he just happen to hit those barrels and they just happen to fly open making this stuff go everywhere, un?"

"Deidara this may be Orochimaru we're dealing with but I don't think you need to be quite that paranoid." Pein said.

"I know but still…" Deidara jumped up on a nearby box so that he no longer stood in the black mess. "…I'm staying out of it."

"Fine just be careful." Sasori warned. "There are still quite a few of Orochimaru men running around, keep an eyes out."

"Tsk I don't think we really need to worry about them these guys are pussys it's like today is the first day they've picked up a gun."

"Hidan don't antagonize them!"

"I'm just sayin' that maybe if these fuckers actually aimed before they shot they might actually stand a chance."

"Hidan would you shut your-GET DOWN!"

Hidan grunted as he was roughly tackled to the ground by Itachi. "Eh! Damn weasel get off me...Itachi?...SON OF A #$%$"

"H-Hidan you baka! Pay attention!" Hidan was at a loss for words the sight of Itachi kneeling on the floor next to him clutching his bleeding arm that was limp at his side, he felt something like…remorse?

"I-Itachi I-I'm sorry I-I should've-"

"Itachi!"

"Relax Kisame." The raven soothed as he winced in pain. "It's just a flesh wound."

"Just a flesh wound? Itachi there's a huge gash in your arm and its pouring blood."

"Thanks for describing it to me I was trying not to look."

"S-Sorry."

"Guys pay attention to your surroundings this battle isn't over yet." Konan yelled running over."

"Itachis been shot and it looks bad."

"Again Kisame…thanks."

"Sorry!"

"Kisame take him some place where he can hide, everyone else finish these guys up!"

"That won't take but a minute these guys are so easy it's like Orochimaru planed it that way!" If the air hadn't been filled with the sound of gun fire you could've heard a pin drop. "Dammit!"

"We should've known!"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know but we have to find him now!"

Suddenly all movement ceased. "Well thankfully you won't have to look far."

"Orochimaru!" There at the top of one of the machines stood the reason they were there.

"Yessss~?"

"Hold on one second you bastard as soon as we take care of your goons here we're coming after you!"

"My dear Jashinist I thank you for your offer but there's really no need you're my guests so I'll take care of the work for you."

Out of nowhere another round of gun fire sounded, only this one was different…louder? More…deadly? One by one the remaining thugs dropped to the ground a lovely spot of red appearing on each and everyone one of their chests.

"Good work Kabuto that's~ my boy."

"Thank you Orochimaru it's an honor to hear you praise me so." Kabuto said coming into view a rather large and bulky hand gun in his grip.

"What's with this guy is he from the middle ages or something?"

"Hidan shut up!" Konan hissed. "Why did you kill your own men?"

Orochimaru smirked as if the answer should be obvious. "Simple my dear blue hair they're usefulness ran out. Now that all preparations have been completed I no longer needed them."

"What preparation?" Pein demanded.

"You know normally in a situation like this it would be customary for the villain to brag about his plan thinking that the hero's are about to die by his hand but I'm not going to do that for the reason most good guys make a big comeback and end up winning in the end is _because_ the bad guy brags. I mean really this isn't some low grade block buster movie I'm not going to underestimate you guys because I know that you still stand a chance of killing me which is why *dramatic pause* I'm going to kill you all right here and now."

"You do realize you're bragging a lot about not bragging right?" Hidan smirked.

Orochimaru smiled. "Kabuto!"

"Yes sir?"

"Activate the trap."

"Yes sir."

There was a pause through the group. "What trap?" Konan yelled a look of pure rage upon her normally beautiful face.

"Hmmm…" Orochimaru looked down on them as if he were a king on his thrown. "You know what skip that trap it seems another one has already been sprung."

"What are you talking about you pedofreak!" Orochimaru acted as if Hidan hadn't said anything.

"To my dear friends I say a due on your tombstones I'll be sure to have them put that you all went out in a blaze of glory."

"Orochimaru you-"

"What have you all yet to notice?" Kabuto asked digging around in his jacket pocket.

"What's he talking about, un?" Deidara asked confused.

"I don't know…" Sasori answered "…but it can't be good."

"You know." Kabuto started in a seemingly bored tone. "If you want to figure out what were up to why don't you just trying coming up to find out?"

"Don't think we won't!…huh?"

"Hidan shut up and pay attention to your surrounding!" Konan snapped.

"I-I'm stuck!"

"What?" She asked confused.

"M-My feet I can't move them…their glued to the floor JASHIN DAMMIT!"

At first Konan was speechless, he couldn't be serious but when she went to lift her foot she found she could not move as was as if it in fact had been glued to the floor.

"It's rubber cement." Itachi spoke up, he stood cool and firm but he had a tight grip on his still bleeding arm.

"Rubber cement? Dammit!"

Orochimaru smiled and clapped his hands. "And the best part about it is…" He held up a single unlit match "…it's highly flammable."

The Akatsuki knew they were doomed it showed on each and every one of their faces. How could they have been so stupid as to fall into a trap so basic? They always had tricks up their sleeve, always had a way out, and always had a way to win but this time….nothing. If only they could get free, if only they could somehow stop them. They could always try tranquilizing him but if they missed or didn't hit a vital enough spot to spread the toxin he could drop the match and then it'd be over, if only…

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" A blonde blur suddenly shot out at the snake roughly tacking him to the ground.

"Deidara!" Sasori cried struggling violently to get free but it was not use if he wasn't careful he'd fall over and then the rest of his body would be stuck, the mixture wasn't completely done drying but it was now strong enough that anything that touched it would not be coming lose anytime soon.

"How did Deidara get up there?" Kisame asked watching his friend worry clear in his eyes.

"He'd been paranoid enough to climb onto one of the crates before the cement solidified, he must've snuck around." Itachi answered, the way he spoke made it clear that he wished he'd thought of that.

"We have to help him!"

"Sasori calm down!"

"How can you say that Konan he's up there alone with Orochimaru and his assistant he doesn't stand a chanc-"

"He's not alone."

"…What do you mean?" The red head asked.

"Just watch and you'll see but for now keep calm and try not to draw to much attention to yourself."

Giving a rough growl Sasori obeyed struggling to keep his cool as he watched his love fight the deadliest man he'd ever met.

Orochimaru hadn't seen the blonde until it was too late so when Deidara connected they fell to the floor both making a loud 'oaf' as they hit. Immediately Deidara raised his fist prepared to beat the snakes face in when a hand roughly grabbed him from behind and flung him into the railing, if it hadn't been there then the blonde would have fallen a near 10 feet to his possible death.

Deidara struggled to focus, his head had connected with the metal bar forcing him to see stars. He could barely even register Sasori calling out his name. Deidara opened his eyes coming face to face with a pair of deep midnight eyes seated behind a pair of black glasses.

Deidara tried to speak but Kabuto silenced him. "Do not move, do not speak, and do not try to signal to the others. If you want to live I suggest you follow these instructions…very…carefully."

All Deidara could do was nod something was way off it didn't seem like he was being menacing to the blonde but that, he was trying to keep him safe? Why would someone who worked for Orochimaru try to protect him?

"Good now stand up." Deidara took the hand that was offered to him slowly rising to his feet still a little disoriented from the blow to the head. "Ok now stand next to Orochimaru." Kabuto must've seen the hesitation behind the blondes blue eyes for he pushed him forward knocking him into something tall and unmoving.

"Good boy Kabuto." Orochimaru smiled as his arms encircled the blonde's waist. Deidara tried to push himself away but a sudden throb in his head forced him to groan and go limp. "Ah you were to rough on the boy, you really need to try and be gentler with people."

"My apologies." Kabuto said giving a small bow. "You all down there throw away your weapons!" he said addressing the group. Just like with Deidara he could see the hesitation in each of their faces pulling out a gun from his jacket pocket he pointed the barrel straight at the blondes head. "Do I really even need to say it?"

With a fierce scowl on each Akatsuki members face they stripped of all weapons throwing them to the floor making little to no sound as they each sunk into the thick goop that held them prisoner.

"Good! Now that we have everything we need we can begin, Kabuto are the cars all packed and ready to go?"

"Yes sir all preparation have been made we can leave as soon as your ready."

"That's my Kabuto!" Orochimaru's attention was now on the small group below. "I'm sorry I can't stick around and chat but I've got a previous appointment that I really must keep." He stared to turn around but stopped with his foot still raised. "And don't worry about little Dei-Chan here I'll be sure to take good care of him. Kabuto now!"

"Yes sir." Lifting up a box of matches Kabuto struck a match against the box the blaze was lit, the Akatsuki members looked on in horror they were stuck and there was nothing they could do to keep from being burned alive.

"Goodbye my friends we will not be meeting again."

"No we won't." Kabuto dropped the match but instead of throwing it over the side he threw it on Orochimaru's pant leg.

"Ahhh! What do you think you're doing?" The snake yelled throwing Deidara to the ground as he viciously slapped at the flames. Without wasting a second Deidara jumped to his feet flinging himself over the side to land in a neat crouch on one of the crates below. The others stared in awe as he raced across the now fully hardened ground.

"This stuff is fully solidified get out of your shoes and get out of here!"

"Deidara are you alright? What about Orochimaru?" Kisame asked undoing his laces.

"Forget about him, un! Zetsu's got things under control!"

"Zetsu! What the hell are you talking about?" Pein cried.

"Pein!" Konan said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain later but right now we have to get out of here, Deidara did you set it?"

"Yeah we're got less than 3 minutes, un."

"Alright let's go!" Konan yelled picking up a couple of the still unconscious thugs and running out with them they had to save as many lives as they could. Following her example the other Akatsuki members each picked up as many bodies as they could carry immediately running outside.

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled running to the blonde's side. "What the hell is going on what do you mean Zetsu's got things under control where is he?"

"Up there, un!" Deidara pointed to where Orochimaru and Kabuto were having it out although Orochimaru seemed to be at a disadvantage because of his still limp arm.

"Zetsu...is…Kabuto?" Sasori yelled as realization struck.

"Yep how else could I have gotten away, un?"

"And what do we have less than 3 minutes for."

"Oh that?" Deidara said picking up one of the more heavy set men throwing him over his shoulder like he was nothing. "I planted a bomb on Orochimaru the detonator is set to go off really soon so I think I would be a good idea to get moving."

"E-"

"Now, un!" Deidara yelled grabbing the red heads hand and pulling him out with him.

Orochimaru had heard every word they'd said so when he got a fist full of 'Kabuto's' hair and ended up pulling his whole face off he wasn't surprised to see the black and white face of one green haired Zetsu.

"Hey snaky long time no see." Zetsu smiled.

Orochimaru growled throwing the torn remains of Zetsu's mask to the floor. "Where's Kabuto?" He demanded.

"Same place your about to be." Without another word Zetsu preformed a perfect back flip landing gracefully on his feet where he immediately took off running scooping up the last two thugs on his way out.

Orochimaru could only stare in furry and confusion what did he mean that he was going to the same place as Kabuto?

BOOOOOOM

Zetsu knew he only had seconds the exit was in his sight now all he had to do was make it out in time. He almost cried out in triumph when he made it outside to see all the ambulance and police cars waiting just a few more feet….

BOOOOOOM

The blast was strong so much so that it knocked Zetsu right off his feet…no the blast wasn't what knocked Zetsu off his feet something heavy pinned him down it suddenly sounded like it was raining, when he looked up he saw an unconscious Itachi lying on top of him. Zetsu sat up gently lifting the Uchiha off him when he pulled his hand away it was stained red.

"Itachi!" Kisame yelled running over immediately picking up the raven bridal style and running him over to the waiting medics. Zetsu managed to catch a glimpse of his fellow officers back his eyes widened no wonder his hand was covered with blood Itachi entire back was covered in large shards of glass, that would explain the sound of raining he'd heard earlier Itachi must've saved him by pushing him to the ground and taking the blows for him.

"Zetsu!" Said green haired man turned to the source of the call only to see Deidara, Sasori, and Pein running hastily towards him. "Are you alright, un?"

"Y-Yeah." Zetsu said taking the hand that was offered to him. "Come on we better get away from here." Zetsu started to walk but suddenly lost his footing just before he could hit the ground two strong pairs of arms shot out and caught him. Together Sasori and Deidara helped to walked Zetsu over to where the others waited.

They sat him inside one of the ambulances medics tending to his wounds thankfully it wasn't anything too bad he seemed to have gotten a few nicks from where a few pieces of glass had managed to get him. He looked over at Itachi, he was being laid on his stomach it looked like he'd woken up for it seemed that every time his body was moved in some way he gave a small groan of pain.

"Just hold on Itachi." Kisame soothed taking the Uchiha's hand a gesture that was meant to be comforting but resulted in him hissing in pain. Kisame immediately released the hand choking back a sob at the thought that he had caused his angle any form of discomfort.

Deidara stood off to the side his heart breaking at the sight. It must be so hard to see your one and only love in so much pain for the second time.

"K-Kisame." Itachi wheezed trying to lift his head only for it to flop back down in defeat.

"What is it?" Kisame said hurriedly. Itachi spoke but his words were so soft Kisame had to put his ear right next to his mouth. When Kisame pulled away he looked wary. "Are you sure?" Even thought Itachi was hurt he still managed to give the shark a look that sent him running, next thing anyone knew Zetsu was standing by the weasel a winded shark panting next to him.

"Zetsu…I…"

The plant man held up one hand silencing the other man. "I know what you're trying to say and you don't have to I owe you my life, a debt I know I won't ever be able to repay thank you Itachi."

Itachi blinked once a small gracing his lips. "Hn."

Zetsu smiled. "I know buddy, I know." With one final smile and Itachi's eyes closed finally slipping into a wonderful unconsciousness.

Hidan stood off to the side staring at the fire before him with a blank stare on his face even thought Orochimaru was finally gone he couldn't help but feel…incomplete.

"Hidan." Came a deep voice but the Jashinist didn't turn around instead he remained focused on the giant bon fire seriously debating about hunting down a bag of marsh mellows. "Hidan I know you can hear me."

"Yeah but does that matter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, that's all it's ever been to you is nothing."

"Hidan you're not making any sense."

Hidan frowned and started to walk away. "Whatever Kakuzu just leave me alone, have you been checked out by the medics because you look a little beaten up to me-"

"I LIED!"

"…..What?" Hidan stopped midstride but still faced away.

"Hidan I know you won't believe me but I lied, about everything. Since the beginning if you'd just calm down a second I'd like to talk-"

"Oh well thanks for letting me know, it's bad enough that you had to rip my heart out by telling me you didn't love me anymore but now you're telling me that you never even loved me in the first place that's a great way to get me to calm down."

Suddenly Kakuzu was standing in front of Hidan blocking his path. "Move jackass!"

Kakuzu wrapped his arms around the Jashinist so tightly that it was clear he wasn't about to let go. "Not about that you idiot I'm talking about in the hospital I lied when I said I didn't love you!"

Hidan's body froze and he fought back tears. "Shut up….shut up…shut up…shut up….SHUT UP! Let me go or I swear to Jashin I'll shoot your ass."

"Fine."

Hidan stopped squirming. "What?"

"I said fine shoot me I don't care, if that's what makes you happy then fine but just wait until I say what I have to."

"…fine you have 30 seconds."

Kakuzu could see that the man was serious, he words came out rushed but to the point. "I've always known you were right about Orochimaru ever since the beginning I knew there was something seriously wrong with him but I never stopped him for fear that you would get hurt."

"But-"

"I still have 26 seconds let me finish." Hidan remained silent. "I knew that if I tried anything against him then not only would he retaliate but he might very well try to destroy the very thing I cared most about, and that's you it's always been you."

"That's a-"

"19 seconds!"

"Hmf."

"The night we found out and everyone got hurt, I realized that that was exactly what I'd feared all along and Orochimaru had gotten away and we didn't know when he'd be back.

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Sorry it's just been a whole 5 seconds before you interrupted me."

"14 seconds jackass!"

"So in the hospital I made a decision, I knew that that time I'd been lucky even though I'd been taken to the brink of death it could have been worse. I saw how it tore you up inside to see me like that even though I was still breathing."

"And your decision?"

"To protect you by destroying me."

"What-"

"I knew that if Orochimaru came back I could very well end up dead so to protect you I became a cold heart less shell of a man. Breaking it off with you in hopes that you would grow to hate me and when my death finally came then you wouldn't hurt nearly as much as you would have if you'd still been in love with me." Kakuzu breathed a sigh of relief as if a huge wait had been taken from his shoulders.

"I don't believe you."

"WHAT? How can you not believe me I just told you that for the past few years I never stopped loving you, that every cold stare, every harsh word was a lie."

"How do I know that this isn't a lie?" Hidan whispered barely able to control himself as a light sob broke past his lips.

Kakuzu knelt down in from of the Jashinst taking both his hands in his. "Because you know me Hidan, you've seen past my charade since the beginning and even now you can see that I'm the old me, the caring me, the me that has loved you since I first laid eyes on you."

"Shut up."

"Hidan please I'm telling you the truth I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness, and I don't expect you to ever forgive me but all I'm asking for is for you to believe me…please Hidan."

"Shut up."

With a knowing nod Kakuzu stood up and turned his back on his love, it didn't seem like he'd believe him…ever. Giving a sigh of defeat Kakuzu stared to walk away but a light tug on his sleeve stopped him. He turned around to see Hidan staring directly into his eyes, his own were slightly red a river of tears cascading down both his cheeks.

"You never listen."

"Hidan I-" The Jashinist held a hand up stopping Kakuzu's protest."

"And you never let me finish. I said shut up….and kiss me."

In less than a second they were in each other's arms their lips connected with a fierce passion that exploded from the years of separation.

"I'll never let you go again."

"You better not."

"I'll tell you I love you every day!"

"You better!"

"I love you."

"I love you too you jackass I love you too."

Deidara smiled at the scene turning his heard away to give the lovers some privacy. His gaze turned to the burning building before him relishing in the warmth it gave him it was finally over all the worry, the fear, the sleepless nights were all over. He could finally breathe easy knowing that nothing was going to tear him and Sasori apart.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Said red head smiled coming up to sit next to the blonde from his place at the back of the ambulance.

Deidara smiled leaning against his boyfriend as the red head looped an arm gently around the blonde's waist. Together they stared up at the burning building. Normally something like a burning building would be worrisome but right to the young lovers, it was calming. It was all over and as long as the other stood nothing was going to tear them apart.


	20. Chapter 20

The way to your heart Ch.20 (Final)

…_are still fusing to release any new information at this time. The demolition crew came by today successfully tearing down the final remains. On another note it was 3 years ago today that the bodies of the missing were discovered, although the true culprit was never caught local authorities are-_

_*click*_

_I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms, collecting page 6 lovers _

_*click*_

_It's peanut butter jelly time!_

_*click*_

_Take my hand tonight_

_Let's not think about tomorrow_

_Take my hand tonight_

_We can find some place to go_

"Oh! Right there Kisame, un. I love this song."

_Cause our hearts are locked forever_

_And our love will never die_

_Take my hand tonight_

_One last time~_

It had been a long day for the pair, the rest of the Akatsuki-with the exception of a few-were still recovering. Those who were still mobile ended up swamped from all the extra work. All day Kisame and Deidara had been making rounds although thankfully the world was being merciful and all they'd had to do was give out a few speeding tickets. Although there was one stop…

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

(Final flash back!)

"Hey Kisame, un."

"Yeah?"

"Does that car look like its swerving to you?"

"Yea it does, better check it out." They sounded the siren seconds later the car in front of them parked alongside the busy highway. Deidara walked up to the car his face calm but friendly this was all business if you're not careful you could get killed.

"Hello ma'am how are you doing today?" Deidara asked as he took her license and registration. (A/N: When Deidara's in 'officer mode' he doesn't say his 'un')

"I'm *hic* doing just fine thanks." She smiled.

Deidara eyed the woman. "Ma'am have you been drinking this evening?"

"Eh, nope *hic*" =.=

"Miss please step out of the car." Doing as asked the lady stepped out, Deidara stepped so she could open her door. She was young probably no older than 17, short blonde hair and wore deep black glasses that framed her face nicely. All and all she was very pretty but looks could be deceiving.

"Ok ma'am I'm going to give you a sobriety test."

"But I wasn't drinking." She protested nervously.

Deidara looked at her paper. "Miss I see here you name is Tarah Rauch?"

"Yes."

"Well Tarah I'm still going to give you the test, first I need you to…" They went through all the basic tests from walking in a straight line to touching the tip of your finger to your nose and never once did she complain or fumble. When they all were all done Deidara allowed her to sit in her car.

"Well you're not drunk."

"I *hic* told you *hic*"

"Then why are you hiccupping?"

She gave a light smile. "It's just *hic* something I *hic* do when I get *hic* nervous…*hic* But I swear I didn't do anything."

A blonde eye brow rose. "Well if you didn't do anything then what's there to be nervous about?"

"A cop pulled me over why wouldn't I be nervous?"

"A-Hugh, well the reason I pulled you over was because you were swerving back there."

"Oh sorry I must've been a little distracted."

"What where you doing?"

"I was just reaching into my purse for some candy." She reached over to her purse which rested on the passenger seat, Deidara's eyes stayed locked on her hand preparing himself for the worst. "Would you like some?" She smiled sweetly offering a pack of smarties.

"Ma'am please step out of the car."

She seemed confused. "Why?"

"Just please step out." Deidara opened her door for her at the same time he gestured for Kisame to get out and come over. "Please stand over there." he said pointing to the spot where Kisame stood at the back of her car.

"What's going on?" She asked. Deidara didn't answer instead he reached into her car pulling out her purse he'd seen something and he wanted to make sure he was right. "Hey what are you doing?" Deidara reached into her bag pulling out a small silver razor blade.

"Actually I think the question is what are you doing with this?"

"W-Why should it matter."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Because these small razor blades are commonly seen among drug user, to put it simply those who snort crack. Miss are you in possession of an illegal substance?"

"N-No! I swear search my car if you don't believe me!" She seemed panicked, her eyes were wide and she was shaking a little.

Something just didn't seem right to the blonde, he could tell she wasn't lying but she was showing signs that indicated she'd done something. His face giving away nothing Deidara held up the small razor blade. "Then do you mind telling me why you have this, if you lie and we later find out that you were you can be brought up on charges."

"F-Fine, but you'll never believe me."

"Try us." Kisame spoke up crossing his arms over his well muscled chest.

She looked like she was about to pass out. "I-I was using it to cut something into a powder b-but it wasn't drugs."

"Then what was it?" Tarah looked at Kisame clearly intimidated by his tall authoritive appearance.

"I-I was cutting up smarties." O.O

"Smarties?"

"Y-Yes officer." She nodded looking at her feet trying to hide her face behind her short blonde hair.

Deidara was speechless he looked to Kisame hoping for some advice but the shark just shrugged having no more idea as to what to do than the blonde

"W-Why would you do something like that?"

She looked like she was about ready to keel over. "My friends dared me." _So you do it?_

Deidara sighed. "Alright ma'am I'm letting you off with a warning."

"Really?"

"Yes it doesn't seem like you'll ever do it again plus snorting smarties…that's not illegal. It's stupid but it's not against the law."

"Oh thanks you!" She looked like she was about to huge him then thought twice about it. She walked back to her car Deidara following behind her, he closed her door once the way was clear.

"Now you're never going to do it again right?" Dei asked her leaning on her open window.

"Of course I can't believe I even did it the first time, it was incredibly stupid of me."

Deidara smiled and chuckled. "Smarties? Really?" The girl blushed and nodded. "Alright you have a good day then.

"Excuse me officer." Tarah said before Deidara could walk off.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked.

"I-I was wondering if you had a girlfriend." She was blushing heavily but kept eye contact.

"No I don't have a girlfriend."

"Really." She smiled at this. "B-Because I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out sometime?"

Deidara gave her a sweet smile. "Sorry, I'd love to but I'm taken."

"But I thought you said you didn't have girlfriend?"

"I don't…I have a boyfriend."

"So you're straight?" She seemed surprised.

"….No…I'm gay."

"Wait! You're a guy?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were a girl."

"And you just automatically thought that I was a lesbian?"

"Well I can always tell when people are gay and I just thought because you looked so much like a girl-"

"Ma'am."

"Yes?"

"Please drive safely." Deidara walked back to the cruiser where Kisame was having a laughing fit, great he'd heard everything the blonde only hoped that he wouldn't tell Hidan, then he'd never hear the end of it.

(End flash back)

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Ahhh feels good to be back, un." Deidara breathed smiling when they finally pulled into the stations parking lot. They parked, got out, and headed straight for the front door. The second they entered they saw Pein standing in the front hall his eyes immediately landing on Deidara.

"Konan needs to see you in her office."

"What for, un?"

"You'll find out when you get there." Pein walked away apparently there would be no further talk on the matter.

Deidara walks down the hall noticing the only door that was closed was Kakuzu and Hidan's. The blondes smiled to himself, those two had been inseparable ever since they got back. Although they'd had their fair share of work too, Kakuzu was in charge of filling out the necessary reports and of course Hidan had volunteered to help. Konan didn't care what they did in their office as long as the right documents were on her desk at the right time. It was a good thing they were always on time because nobody felt like going to their office to see how things were coming. ^^

Deidara knocked on his chief's door. "Konan you wanted to see me, un?"

"Hang on Deidara we'll be done here in a second."

Deidara sighed he didn't want this to take too long he hadn't seen Sasori since he first arrived at the station sometime before 5am and at the time both of them had been too tired to say high much less fool around. He missed his red head dearly even though they worked together they hardly ever saw each other if one was out doing rounds then the other was stuck back in their office filling out reports. It had been a long week.

Yep it was one week today that Orochimaru had finally died putting an end to all their nightmares and worries, although that didn't mean life was completely back to normal there was still the endless nights of nonstop work, add that to the fact that Deidara was seriously low on Sasori lovin' and…well he just didn't know how much more of this he could take.

When Konan's door finally opened (some 17 minutes later) Deidara was slumped down against the wall fighting to keep his eyes open. He stood up when Konan walked out she was dressed simply a black knee length skirt with a silky midnight blue blouse, her hair was styled as usual.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Deidara but I had something else I had to take care of." Itachi walked out then his right arm in a light blue sling he was dressed in a pair of loss fitting jeans and a slightly over sided t-shirt.

"Itachi what are you doing here, un?" Deidara asked surprised to see the Uchiha. Itachi had been released from the hospital only today and wasn't supposed to be returning to work for another couple of weeks.

"Nice to see you to Deidara, don't freak I was only stopping by for a couple of hours Sasuke and I are looking into him helping out around here seeing as we could certainly use the extra hands." Deidara noticed the frown on the Uchihas face as he spoke he had a feeling that this was about more than his brother just helping out. (Probably punishment for the whole strip club fiasco)

"Sasuke, un?" Said Uchiha made his appearance, walking out of the office in black dress pants and a nice white button up shirt that was left untucked. The second his eyes met Deidara's he looked away a deep blush covering his face.

"I-I'll pull the car around and wait for you outside Itachi." Sasuke said hurriedly as he ran/walked towards the front lobby.

Deidara sighed if Sasuke was going to be helping out around here then this was only the first of the many awkward encounters to come.

"Deidara please step into my office I've got something I need to discuss with you." Slightly confused Deidara followed the women. "Just have a seat right there." Deidara's eyes widened when he saw that one of the plush red chairs in front of her desk already had an occupant.

"What's going on Danna, un?"

"I'm as clueless as you are Dei." The red head gave a tired sigh the light shadows under his eyes indicating that he badly needed a good night's sleep. But as tired as he was that didn't stop him from scooting his chair closer to Deidara's once the blonde had sat down.

"You look tired, un." Deidara said brushing some hair out of the red heads face.

Sasori gave a half hearted chuckle. "I'm not the only one, when was the last time you got any sleep?" He said eyeing Deidara's unusually sloppy ponytail.

"For that I really must apologies to the both of you. I've allowed you to take on so much extra work that it's starting to affect your health."

"Don't beat yourself up Konan, un. We volunteered, with Pein and Zetsu off keeping things calm about the fire and Itachi still in recovery we want to help out as much as we can."

"But still I shouldn't have allowed you to take on as much work as you have, which is why I'm sending you two on a paid company vacation." (Wow she sure doesn't beat around the bush)

O.O

O.O

"Seriously, un?"

"Seriously."

"But what about the others, are they going to be getting a vacation as well?"

"Of course eventually we'll all be getting some much needed time off but we all agreed that you guys need one the most and since things are finally starting to calm down around here I thought it best to send you off as soon as possible."

"Ok but why us, un?"

"Just look at you two." Konan said gesturing to their disheveled appearances. "You guys look like crap."

"Thanks, un."

"Sorry but It's true you guys have reached a point that if I don't give you some much needed time off then I could get in trouble by the district."

"So you're only giving us the time off because you'll get in trouble if you don't, un?"

"NO! NO! Don't think that…we'll that's also part of it but I've also waited this long because now it will be fully paid for, excluding food and other personal things." Something gleamed in Konan's eye. "But don't think this is entirely for your health, I've managed to pull some strings and instead of going to some old time camping retreat I'm send you to a beautiful beach resort in Okinawa."

"SERIOUSLY?...un?"

"Seriously." Konan smiled.

"What's the catch?" Sasori asked.

"Catch? Why Sasori why would you ever think there was a catch?"

"Because I know you." He answered simply.

"Danna that's rude just because she's sending us on a nice vacation doesn't mean that-"

"No he's right Deidara there's another side to this." The blondes face literally fell a mile. "But it's nothing big while you're down there I need you guys to investigate a case that the Okinawa police have been having trouble on."

"But how do you know we'll be of any help, un?"

Konan smirked. "Because you're Akatsuki, and Akatsuki are the best."

Acting as the final words both Sasori and Deidara stood up Deidara rushing out of the room with a big grin on his face ready to start packing.

Sasori was about to follow when Konan stopped him. "Wait just one minute Sasori I need to speak with you privately."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need you to take a look at some files that Zetsu brought in. Files concerning his time under cover with Orochimaru."

Sasori shut the door walking back over to the woman's desk. "Such as?"

"This." Konan said tossing an open file on her desk. Sasori stared at it his eyes widening when he read the information within.

"Is this really-"

"Yeah, we've finally discovered what the stuff you and Deidara found is."

"But how is that possible?"

"Orochimaru was a sick twisted man who devoted his life to his work and apparently when it came to it, it was an anything goes type of game." Konan and Sasori stared at the figure of Zetsu as he walked into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Is this everything you were able to find?" Sasori asked the green haired man.

"Yes, I may not have been with him for long but I was able to find out a lot."

"Including this?"

"Yes, even I didn't think he was capable of such a thing but sometimes people surprise you."

"Sasori." Konan called getting the man's attention, her eyes were dark her tone serious. "You can't tell anyone of what you've read, especially Deidara. You, Zetsu, and I are the only ones who know of what's with in this file and that's how is going to stay understood?" Sasori nodded.

"Good." She then slid the file into an empty metal trash bin. "Finally we can wake up from this nightmare." Lighting a match she tossed the stick into the bin flames igniting in seconds. The trio watched as the paper curled and blackened their faces giving away nothing as they watched.

"So when do you and Dei leave?" Zetsu asked the redhead as they walked down the hallway.

"Our flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"Kind of last minutes don't you think?"

"I get to go on a dream vacation with Deidara for a week, honestly our flight could be scheduled for an hour from now and I wouldn't complain. What about you Konan said that everyone would be getting some time off eventually do you know when and where you're going yet?"

Zetsu smiled. "Konan said that 3 weeks from now I could go anywhere in the world with whomever I wanted."

"That's pretty awesome."

He nodded. "I know so I'm going to use this trip for something very special."

"What?"

Zetsu's smiled widened. "My honeymoon."

Neither of them saw it coming, one second Sasori was congratulating the plant man the next a blonde blur ran forward and glomped the green haired man sending them both to the floor.

"CONGRADULATION, UN!"

"Deidara….can't….breath…"

"Oops, sorry, un." Deidara stood up pulling the other man to his feet but the second he stood Zetsu found himself in another back breaking hug. It wasn't until then that anybody seemed to notice that Tobi stood, leaning against the hallway a smile on his face as the silver ring with a bright green diamond glittered proudly on his finger.

"Deidara be careful or you'll break my fiancé." Deidara's grin was almost too big for his face.

"Sorry Tobi, un. I'm just so happy for you."

"Thanks Deidara but you took off before I could ask you something."

"Hmm what, un." The blonde smiled as he continued to choke the life out of Zetsu.

"Would you be my maid of honor?"

"….Of course I will!" Deidara cheered changing his death grip of a hug from Zetsu to Tobi.

"And Sasori I was wondering if you'd like to be my best man?" Zetsu said rubbing his bruised sides. For a second the red head was completely speechless.

"Sure man." Zetsu smiled pulling Sasori into a hug of his own.

"Hey ya fuckers break up the hug fest for a second will ya?" All four heads turned to see Hidan had walked up to their little moment. Their eyes widened as they took in his wrinkled clothes and messed up hair.

"What happened to you?" Sasori sniggered.

"I got into a fight with a rabid yorkie, look anyway I don't have long does anyone have any lotion I can borrow?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"Wow this is beautiful, un." Deidara said marveling at the beauty of the ocean as he stood on the balcony of their 3rd floor condo.

"Not as beautiful as you." Sasori smiled wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist.

Deidara smirked. "You're so cheesy, un."

"That reminds me we'll have to stop by the store to buy grocery soon."

Deidara rolled his eyes and pecked the red heads lips. "Alright let's at least get the bags in the room, un." Each picking up their own suitcases they walked over to their bed room. Their condo was simple a large living room furnished with a plush sectional couch and a big screen TV. Off to the side was a small kitchen that held multiple cooking necessities. Inside the living room were two doors one leading to a large bathroom the other leading to the spacious bed room.

"Ahh~ finally a bed!" Sasori cheered flopping down backwards so that his feet hung over the side. Placing his hands behind his head he closed his eyes enjoying his rest after their long flight. He barely noticed a slight weight on the bed until the weight was on top of him.

Without opening his eyes he spoke. "Deidara not right now I'm too tired."

"Hmmm Danna did you say something, un?" Came Deidara's voice from the other room. Sasori's eyes snapped open only to see a smirking Deidara above him. "I'm guessing I never told you I could throw my voice huh, un?"

"That's not funny brat~." Sasori said in a sing song voice.

Deidara leaned down giving Sasori a chaste kiss on the lips pulling back slightly to nuzzle his nose into the red heads neck. "Yeah but you still love me."

"Obviously." Sasori wrapped his hand around Deidara's neck making the other look him in the eye. "I love you so much Dei."

"I love you too Danna." The blonde whispered. They stared into each other's eyes smiling as they enjoyed their peaceful moment. Suddenly their smiles faded, something growing in the other that neither could ignore. Crashing their lips together they kissed each other with a new found passion, one that was only increased as their thoughts raced.

One-They were finally alone.

Two-They didn't have any immediate work that they needed to worry about.

Three-There was no the threat of a certain snake.

Four-They were totally and completely ALONE.

Sasori sat up wrapping one arm around Deidara's waist and being careful so as to not break the kiss he slid up so that his entire back was pressed against the head board. Deidara ran his hands through the others silky red hair moaning when Sasori's arms tightened around him. Suddenly Sasori broke the kiss moving down to Deidara's neck.

"Mmmm…Danna…" Deidara's breath hitched when Sasori bit down on a particular soft spot of flesh, a moan escaping his lips moments later. The redhead grabbed his blonde again and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Their mouths worked against each other Deidara's hands sliding down grabbing tightly onto the others shirt twisting the fabric as he lost himself in the moment.

It was a low grumbling that cut through the air then although neither one really seemed to notice they were too caught up in their heated lip-lock. Then suddenly it became more consistent, and rather loud. They pulled apart as realization set in.

"Dammit." Sasori growled grabbing Deidara's face as he kissed him deeply before sighing and pulling away. "Guess this means we need to go shopping now."

"Danna~! It's not that bad, un." Deidara said frowning when his stomach growled again.

Sasori smirked. "Come on Deidara its best to just get this over with."

Deidara gave a soft whine burying his face in Sasori's neck. "But Danna~"

"Don't 'butt Danna' me Deidara we're going."

"Hmf." Deidara stared at the red head with a disappointed look only to be met with a pair of lips crashing into his.

"Behave~" Sasori breathed huskily into Deidara's ear even though the last thing the red head wanted was to obey his own request.

"Fine, un." Deidara mumbled getting up, Sasori sighed getting up while trying to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt. Giving up after it was clear that wasn't going to work. He walked over the blonde taking his hand as they exited through the open door.

"So we've got the milk, eggs, bread, corndogs…"

"What about cheese sticks, un?"

"Got those to."

"Let's get something else, un."

"I think we have enough Deidara."

"Awe come on Danna the carts barely half full, un."

"You only say that because you're not the one pushing the damn thing up and down the aisles."

"Love you Danna." Deidara said kissing Sasori on the cheek.

"You better." The red head smiled.

The blonde was a regular kid when it came to shopping for groceries. Grabbing nearly everything he saw throwing it into the cart, then of course Sasori would argue saying that they didn't need a plate of shrimp big enough to feed 20 people. It seemed every time they walked past an isle Deidara would run off yelling…

"Oh Danna look, un!" yeah that.

"Slow down brat one of the wheels on this thing is busted so it's a pain in the butt to push."

"Sorry Danna but look what I found, un!"

"Deidara I already told you we don't need any more junk food, besides I don't even like ice cream." Sasori said eyeing the can of whip cream in the blonde's hand. Deidara smirked walking over to the red whispering seductively into his ear.

"Who said anything about eating this with _ice cream, Sasori Danna_?" Without speaking Sasori places both hands on the blonde's shoulders moving him out of the way, he walks past him down the aisle where he then grabbed two more cans of the sweet treat coming back he placed them in the cart.

"You're pushing this thing from now on." He said walking off. Deidara giggled following suit. The rest of their shopping trip was uneventful they simply talked about their friends wondering what they were up to at this moment.

"Zetsu and Tobi are probably planning their wedding right now, un." Deidara laughed happily. Sasori smiled he loved it when the blonde laughed. He loved how he wasn't afraid to speak his mind, especially to the red head. He loved how he was smart, charming, not afraid to charge head first into a dangerous fight. He loved him. An image of him and Deidara standing at the end of a long isle holding each other hands popped into his mind, at first he was slightly confused but then the more he thought about it the more he liked it. Hmmm, there was much to think about.

"Hey Danna you hooo? Are you there, un?"

"Hugh? What?" The red head said snapping out of his dreamy haze only to see Deidara waving a hand in front of his face.

"I said that the checkout line over there is empty, un."

"Hmm? Oh yeah lets go." They loaded their items onto the counter smiling whenever their eyes would meet.

"You know Danna this time off is really great, un. You wanna know the best part about it?"

"That you're getting to spend it with your smexy red headed boyfriend?"

"Well there's that." Deidara teased. "But I'm also loving how we don't have to worry about work, at least for now."

"Don't jinx it brat." Sasori warned.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW! THIS IS A ROBBERY!"

Sasori looked at Deidara. "Don't say it Danna, un."

The red head sighed. "A cop's work is never done."

Each grabbing their hidden guns Deidara placed a gentle kiss on Sasori's cheek.

"I love you."

The red head smiled. "I know."

"FREEZE!"


End file.
